


NFWMB

by frozenfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 188,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: “这个家伙把我从巨石底下救了出来——”带土吹嘘着，一把捞住拷贝忍者的脖子，“他爱上我了。”OBKK 双上忍if
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 10





	1. 出糗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NFWMB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946859) by [Sacred_Trickster (The_Divine_Fool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Divine_Fool/pseuds/Sacred_Trickster). 



对于这座常年隐身枝叶间的村庄而言，今日是格外寒冷的一天。  
无视秋日后的雨季，火之国忍村的温和气候是出了名的，以至于无数的旅客更乐意把木叶称为“春城”。此地温度宜人，绝大多数建筑是由木头、混凝土或是从村外采石场里拉来的石块打造而成。除了少数政府机构能享有隔热层以及中央空调，大多数房屋并不打算把人文关怀纳入考虑范围之内。在这儿租一个可供喘息的私人空间的开销都够得上在火之国的郊区整一套传统大院顺带包养三个顶好看的小妞了。每月末，坐落于第六十四号街到第一百一十六号街的大型公寓楼里的居民总会朝窗外扔出几捆燃烧的报纸，一边哼哼唧唧抱怨租金一边冲夜空诉说种种私人恩怨。  
火影的公共联络办从不把这些骚动当一回事。  
总之，春天是反复无常的。隔着几天风和日丽就会迎来另一种易碎的春光：自黎明到黄昏都蒙着一层灰，雨水刮得到处都是，很是让人心烦。  
白日里，第一百一十六号街上开满了连环的快餐店和外国咖啡馆，其中还夹着售价昂贵的旅游纪念品店和徘徊在校园门口的水果摊。位于酒吧和附近青年旅社间倾斜之间的环形街道上总会有各种绿色和黄色的出租车在溜达，等到下午晚些时候，这里的交通就变得稀疏起来，学生们可以沿着第一百一十六大道走回忍校宿舍。  
傍晚的第一百一十六号街则根本没法通车：带着执照的商人和村民会挤做一块儿兜售他们的商品——比如当地的绣花工艺香囊或是桃核项链，更多时候他们会卖一些更有异国情调的东西：砂隐村的褶边红蜥蜴、被神祝过的，装饰着鲨鱼牙齿的木制彩绘辟邪面具、手工雕刻的玉制或雪花石膏制印章、附带恶咒的狗牙、安有锯齿的扇子以及装饰性婴儿鞋——无论是什么东西都能在这夜市里流通。  
严格来说，开夜市是违法的。有时候火影的警卫队队长会派一支戴面具的忍者小队进行突袭，他们把小摊踹了个稀巴烂，销毁商品的同时还顺走一些油水，有时候还会逮捕人。这时候，环形街会沉寂上一段时间，直到某天晚上，一切将再次启动——人们可以从日出时分飘荡着木炭和植物油烟味的晨雾中捕获到夜市回归的讯息，大量流落在村里的野猫会去享用那些泡在下水道和小巷里的街头小吃。  
夕阳用长长的金色爪子在黑暗的街道间抓挠着，在夜幕降临前把白日的影子扯成碎片。  
学校附近的拐角处有一个水果摊正在买带壳的栗子，它们过了油，在大型的烘箱里被不断搅拌着。烤栗子的香气很是诱人，因此三郎停下脚步打算买一包。他把相机夹在腋下，冲小贩伸出四根手指，一边从口袋里找零钱。对方似乎对他的钱和要求兴致缺缺，但还是给他称了缺斤少两的四盎司栗子，用油渍斑斑的纸袋包起来递给他。三郎其实大可不必冲小贩扮鬼脸，不过鉴于对方并没有追着他跑了一整条街，他觉得自己问心无愧。  
然后三郎想起自己还得做一个该死的报社任务，以及那个冷酷无情的编辑。他还记得今天自己的创意是如何被全体员工一个接一个毙掉：他认为每月末在木叶村上演的租务暴动值得在校报上来一篇特稿——或者至少是一则社论——然而春日小姐直接一票否决，她认为所谓的暴动其实都是在演戏。三郎接着又试图提议在娱乐专栏刊登夜市艺术采访，然而——不，三郎，见鬼的，我们已经搞过这个了。  
他最后毫无诚意地建议就木叶里的流浪动物做一个“生命中的一天”的特别专栏，这倒是多多少少勾起了员工们的兴趣，可惜春日小姐认为和泉更能胜任此务。鉴于他的创意要么被毙掉要么被剽窃，三郎在整场会议中只能蠢兮兮地坐在原地无所事事。  
他决定干脆逃掉下午的体术训练去环形街溜达。尽管现在钱包瘦了一大圈，而且这两小时里他只拍了几张无臂男人用脚趾夹着笔写经文谋生以及一只胖橘猫吃羊肉串的照片——或许他们是一对搭档——三郎并不后悔。  
当他注意到那两个似曾相识的在烟店外的高架人行道上徘徊的身影时，三郎还在漫无目的地在日落中的环形街道间游荡。他捶着胸口试图把噎在喉咙里的干栗子皮弄松，努力无果后把纸袋贴在肋下，弓着腰猛烈咳嗽起来，看起来可怜兮兮的——或许这就是为什么妈妈从来不带他出去玩，因为自己和她的格调严重不符。  
三郎很快恢复正常，他眯起蒙着泪水的双眼打量着不远处的两个高年级学生。  
确切地说，他们已经不是高年级学生了。因为旗木和宇智波早在几年前就毕业成为下忍，而前者还当上了暗部队长——在木叶，这几乎是精英所能做到的顶尖。人们要么视他为憧憬目标要么视他为打炮对象。更不用说旗木的面罩比那张隐于其下的脸更出名——在一个年仅十三岁的孩子眼里，他是接近神级的存在。  
三郎和忍校里的其他同学对宇智波带土的事迹多少有所耳闻。对于他们这些还不能出任务的忍者而言，没有什么会比机密任务报告和骇人的创伤事故更令人兴奋——而导致带土退役的事件兼具了两者的特点。相关的细节在忍者之间像野火一样四散蔓延，每个班都对此事略知一二。三郎了解到的框架大致如下：水门班在执行神无毗桥之战中遭到岩忍的袭击，带土在崩塌的岩洞中被巨石砸中，结果这位老兄在队友野原琳的帮助下把自己的一只眼睛掏出来安在旗木身上。接下来的细节就开始有点含糊了——据说旗木卡卡西靠着新获得的写轮眼操着一把带电的白刃把压在带土身上的石头劈了个粉碎，把压得稀烂的队友救了出来。总之，故事大体就是这样的，不过带土被送回来的时候整整昏迷了三年。  
而三年里可以发生很多事情。  
这个宇智波族的孤儿于去年入秋十六天后醒来。所有报道这位独眼英雄的文章显然都引用的没有得到当事人认同的二手消息。据护工所说，宇智波带土在医院里又待了五天，三郎不知道对方是什么时候知道九尾、他的老师以及队友野原琳的事情的，但是这个严重营养不良且视野受限的年轻忍者醒了不到十天就开始请求继续服役。现实生活并不会给你一本有关如何重建世界观的指导书，三郎无法想象对方到底是如何艰难地用这些面目全非的碎片拼出一张完整的照片——如果换做是他本人的话，自己大概会更依赖一些熟悉的东西，比如说做做训练接接任务啥的，以此在一片混乱中寻找支点。  
如果三郎可以从旗木和宇智波这儿搞到点独家新闻，那可真是赚大发了——见鬼，他甚至可以开发个人专栏，而曾经嘲笑过他的同事只能在会议上抱着那些蠢兮兮的流浪猫故事傻坐着。那个银发的天才暗部已经足够带感了，更不用提他身边还站着一个活生生的令人心碎的复健故事。这两个共同沐浴在霓虹灯捉摸不定的光辉下的身影，以及背后整整三年的故事——操啊！  
三郎加速向前，忽然有点担心自己的英雄会像传言那般瞬身消失，而自己的伟大新闻事业也会随之化为泡影呃——，伴随着一阵发光的树叶旋风或是其他啥的。  
三步并作两步跨过一个浅坑，躲过一个女人用大铁锅朝外头泼洒的洗锅水，又穿过一些摆着过季衣物的橱窗——三郎忽然意识到了什么，他堪堪在一堆烟头中停住脚步，努力让自己突突直跳的心脏恢复正常。  
旗木没有戴面罩。有流言说从来没有人过见卡卡西的真面目，至少这张脸几乎没有留过档——三郎想着——反正肯定没有人给他录过像。  
“你们好——”他站在人行道上，和对方所处的悬挂招牌下拉开一段距离，接着结结巴巴地开口，由于短暂的疾行而有些上气不接下气，“我是来自隐叶报社的记者，请问可以给二位拍一张快照吗？”  
卡卡西并没有搭理他。三郎平复了一下呼吸，紧紧抓着自己的相机寻求精神支持。然后那个宇智波的黑发忍者发出一连串嘈杂的笑声——他露出牙齿，笑得很灿烂，声音里却听不出任何欢喜的意思。橘黄色的风镜片衬得他的独眼格外阴沉。  
“哦，你好啊，白痴——”  
鉴于这种问候方式对他而言是家常便饭，三郎四下张望起来。旗木冷冷地回敬了他一眼，“我在卷烟。”  
对方的冷淡把三郎心中的沮丧情绪扭成一个死结，他艰难地吞咽了一下。这位年长的忍者的右颊和左侧嘴角下方各有着一颗痣，正小心翼翼地握着一只像他的手指一般苍白的米纸纸卷，还没来得及封上。通常来说，拷贝忍者总是把自己的写轮眼遮起来，但是显然今天这两位村里的传奇没接任务。三郎眯起眼睛，觉得自己恍惚间从那头银发里瞥见一点猩红色的微光，不过那也可能只是身后橱窗反射的店招的灯光。  
“所以，呃——”三郎的喉咙动了动，决定冒险堵上一切，“那，等你卷完以后？”  
“我们打算吸他卷好的烟。”带土直截了当地回答道。  
“我只是，呃，想给你们拍一张照片——呃，一张，没有戴面罩的照片，旗木前辈。”  
“旗木前辈。”那个宇智波开始起哄。  
卡卡西抬起眼睛，三郎感到一阵恐惧。对方的神色稍有缓和，他控制着自己不要盯着那双异瞳看个不停。“我想应该在忍校里见过你，你叫什么名字？”  
三郎自报家门。  
“唔，”旗木继续道，“三郎，你是哪种类型的忍者？”  
“呃——”他慌了神，“一个，呃，一个像样的？”  
带土窃笑起来，随后厉声纠正他，“不。他是在问你是个下忍，中忍还是其他什么来着。”  
“哦，我还没从忍校毕业呢，”三郎举起胸前的相机，“我是搞新闻的。”  
“是啊，我们注意到了。”  
卡卡西轻笑起来，带着一丝赞许用眼角打量自己的老队友。带土认为这是让他继续的暗示。  
“我不喜欢你们这些搞新闻的，”他说，“我恨透了你们那些蠢兮兮的问题。”  
三郎向对方保证自己绝对不会问“蠢兮兮的问题”  
宇智波歪起脑袋看着他，“那你不会在报社里走太远的，咲子。”  
“是三郎，”他纠正道，“我懂的，我只是真的很需要一张照片。”  
“行吧，”宇智波带土侧过身，理解般地点点头，但是他的声线变得有些恶劣起来，“给笨卡卡的粉丝拍一张他的蠢脸。”  
“呃——”  
“知道你还该拍些什么吗？”宇智波向后靠了靠，“我的伤疤。”  
“带土。”卡卡西面无表情。  
“怎么了？这不就是他们想要的？来啊，小鬼——我允许你靠近——这样你就可以把他那些可爱的小痣和我的伤疤塞进同一个相框里。”  
三郎的手在颤抖。  
“好了，带土。你吓到他了。”  
“闭嘴，”对方喝道。不过谢天谢地他终于把盯着三郎的视线转向他的前对手，“我才是被吓到的那一个。打我醒来那天起这些混蛋就天天跟着我去市场，还会从该死的灌木丛里跳出来突袭，我甚至都不能花个一分钟去找琳的名字，因为有五个人想顺杆爬——”  
“不，”三郎冲着湿漉漉的人行道摇摇脑袋，他感到有三只眼睛正看着他，于是又抬起头，“对不起，你是对的。新闻不应该是这样的，新闻不应该是传播故事，去讲大众想听的玩意儿。新闻应该只是个镜头——一份好报纸应该只是一个镜头。我并不想传播你伤疤背后的故事，我只是想让大家意识到这个事情，从一张照片开始。”  
他再次有点羞怯地举起相机。  
片刻的沉默后，卡卡西吸了一口气，他摇摇头，嘴角扯出一个刻薄的笑容，“不错的尝试。不过对不起了小鬼，今天你不能给我们拍照。”  
“你可以拍我的手套——”带土插嘴道，“给我酷酷的手套拍照！”  
随后他冲三郎的面门快速挥出一拳，后者猛地向后倒退了一步，撞上身后某个脆弱的东西，从而避免了像娇花一样倒在地上的悲惨命运。三郎踉跄着咬住下唇，试图把眼里的泪水眨掉。  
“他老喜欢这副新手套了。”卡卡西懒洋洋地说着，开始仔细地卷起手中的米纸。  
带土朝空气打了一套拳，垫着脚尖上蹿下跳，“瞧瞧，是时下流行的款式，哈！”  
三郎努力从对方挥舞的拳头间辨别手套的制作工艺，注意到关节处的纹路散发着某种淡橘色的光芒。  
“它们可以控制查克拉？”他斗胆问道，“你从哪儿买的？”  
带土继续打着拳，一股微风吹起他前额的碎发。对方似乎对任何礼貌的提问毫无兴趣，三郎感到些许尴尬，于是求助般地看向卡卡西。  
“他不知道我从哪儿弄来的这副手套，”拷贝忍者叹了口气，“实际上它们挺难搞到的，我，唔——”  
旗木似乎恍了恍神，但是很快又把卷好的纸筒举到唇边，用舌尖润湿边缘的封印，以此来掩饰方才的停顿。“我觉得他的八门还得再练练。”  
他做起事来总是那么游刃有余，三郎甚至不确定旗木卡卡西这辈子到底有没有犹豫过。  
“查克拉控制器让整副手套变得很重，”带土说，“一个月后我会把它们摘下来用手喷射火焰——我会变得超强，然后他们会让我当火影。很潮，对吧？”  
“啊，呃，”三郎又开始结巴起来，他恨死这个了，一边举起双手试图防守带土快伸到他鼻子底下的拳头，“是很酷。”  
卡卡西倚着墙叹了一口气，“告诉他很潮。”  
“呃，”三郎瞥了一眼宇智波挥出残影的双拳，“很潮。”  
“我没说错吧——”带土终于放下胳膊，向后一靠。他把一只胳膊肘靠在队友肩上，用闲着的那只手指着对方，“小鬼，如果你想当一个合格的忍者的话，这位就是你的榜样——旗木卡卡西，一有任务就操着他那把闪电白刃冲在最前面。任务有令——卡卡西会穿着那种奇奇怪怪的情趣皮衣服务它；任务内急——卡卡西会跪在地上张开嘴——”  
“闭嘴！”卡卡西给了宇智波一个肘击，嘴角却带着笑意。他扭过头死死盯住三郎的眼睛，“听着，三郎——如果你想从忍校毕业成为忍者，记住这一点——总有一天，你必须决定你是否要坚守你所熟悉或被告知的一切。你必须得确保自己能承担所有选择的后果，因为世上没有后悔药——有时候你牺牲掉的东西是收不回来的。”  
三郎垂下脑袋，点头以示同意。空气中甚至还残留着某种庄严而意味深长的氛围，直到带土挑衅般的鼻息将其横扫一空。  
“这个家伙把我从巨石底下救了出来——”他吹嘘着，一把捞住拷贝忍者的脖子，“他爱上我了。”  
三郎的嘴角抽搐着，保持低头的姿势向上瞥了一眼——旗木并没有反驳对方的说法——带土伸着脑袋亲昵地把鼻子抵在卡卡西的脸颊上，后者用手肘把对方推到一边。  
“带土，别这样——你的风镜。”  
三郎咀嚼着下唇，“宇智波前辈，你为什么一直戴着风镜呢？”  
卡卡西用懒散到停滞的声音回答道，“因为如果带土摘掉他的风镜，你会掉进他的黑眼睛里，暴毙身亡。”  
夜色里再次回荡起带土的笑声，与之前那种凄厉的怪叫不同，这一次他听起来快活多了，。  
“开玩笑啦，”卡卡西继续冷冷地说，“实际上他只是对自己的发际线非常敏感罢了。”  
“嘿！干嘛啊！”带土嚷嚷着，“别和他说这个！”  
三郎十指发痒，他期待快门的喀嚓声，等得耳朵作痛——他试图抛出另一个问题。  
“暗部里有专门针对嗑药的政策吗？”  
卡卡西哼了一声，“你以为我是从哪儿染上这种习惯的？”  
在他做出干巴巴的回答同时，带土从墙边一跃而起，猛戳三郎的胸骨，力气大到铁定会留下一块淤青。  
“你说了，不问问题。”  
确切地说，三郎不觉得自己问了很愚蠢的问题。  
“反正我也不在暗部干了，”卡卡西对方才的小插曲爱答不理，他从口袋里掏出打火机，用火焰封住纸筒，把弯弯曲曲的大麻烟塞进嘴角。  
“你退出了？”带土举起胳膊把手垫在自己的脖子后，于是三郎将目光从拷贝忍者身上移开——他不确定该如何解读对方的肢体语言。他谨慎地和宇智波对视着，觉得自己大概马上要挨一顿暴揍然后被塞进某个油腻腻的下水道。  
“他们一开始不让我接任务，”带土低声说，“我训练，一直训练。我通过所有的狗屁考试——”  
一团烟雾掠过他的脊背，在带土的轮廓上笼上一层粉色。三郎看着独眼忍者回身从卡卡西那儿拿了点东西。  
“我一直在训练，”他叼着大麻又重复了一遍，烟把他的声线熏得又轻又干，“但是他们似乎觉得我不再适合团队合作之类的。所以给我找了个暗部奶妈，还有各种狗屁规定。”  
“我是你的队友，”卡卡西语气平和地纠正他，“以及那些规定是特殊条款。”  
“我甚至都不能一个人完成C级任务，”带土继续大声说，“你知道那是什么感觉吗？等等，你当然不知道。想想吧，最不讨人喜欢的阿姨要你搭把手，比如说，花六个小时晾衣服——”  
“这并不能很好地代表C级任务。”卡卡西温和地指出。  
“好吧，”他的队友夸张地叹了一口气，耸了耸肩，“她想找人给她晾衣服，然后有些流氓打算把她宰了。”  
“她想找人给她晾衣服，然后有个边境小部落打算取她的血搞祭祀。”卡卡西建议道。  
“不，等等——”带土笑着喷出一口烟，然后把嘴里的纸卷递给对方，“她打算洗衣服，然后突然对街对面的乌鸦产生了某种不祥的预感。”  
两位忍者跺脚放声大笑起来。三郎不明所以地看着他们，以为自己错过了什么笑点。  
“哟，”卡卡西用小拇指刮了刮自己带着疤的左眼，“因为这件事真的发生过。”  
“我倒是没料到鸟也能用仙术呢，我知道它们很聪明，但是高级到那种地步——”  
“不不，更高级的是我们得毁了一整个街区才能把它除掉——”  
“它们很快，”带土嘶嘶地打断他，又冲三郎做了个手势，似乎想让对方理解他，“我是说，鸟的速度可真他妈的快。”  
卡卡西张了张嘴，咳嗽了一下，冲地面晃了晃脑袋。  
“然后你就会想啊，”带土继续说，“如果这个东西能从自然环境中吸收查克拉，那它肯定也有什么感知能力，对吧？”  
三郎对仙术相关的知识并不是很了解，所以他只是困惑的点点头。  
“什么啊？”卡卡西抗议起来，似乎居然是被激怒了，“不，那只鸟没有开仙人模式，它只是从一个破码头那儿吸收了点查克拉——相信我，这种捉迷藏游戏其实不需要什么技巧。对待野生动物，你只需要一点束缚和温柔的抚摸。”  
“我——”带土挣扎着吐出几个字眼，“很温柔的！”  
“是啊，就和木遁一样。”  
三郎还从未过拷贝忍者会有如此活泼放荡的一面。  
“听着，你们介意我给你们排一个合照吗？”  
卡卡西耸耸肩，长长地吐出一口烟，“除非你的屁股想挨雷劈。”  
“我反正是不懂这有什么大不了的，”带土粗声粗气地说，重新靠向墙壁，“那只是一个面罩，下面有一张脸；我被石头砸中，接着爱的人全部死光光——有时候我的确觉得自己疯了。但是，我的意思是——这种事情总会发生的，因为我们是忍者。”  
三郎再次低下脑袋，寂静重新笼罩在他们头上。随着日落西山，夜市初上，街道上朦胧的花香被各色小吃的味道取代。三郎继续注视着地面，观察对面两人间的距离：卡卡西慢悠悠地蹭过石头地面，轻巧地向前，直到踩着队友的脚跟。当三郎抬起头时，两人交织的手指似乎刚刚分开，带土正把最后一英寸大麻往嘴里送。  
“所以你真的开了万花筒写轮眼？”  
宇智波正打算回答，但是卡卡西以惊人的速度打断他，“蠢问题，下一个。”  
三郎认为这实际上是他今晚提出的唯一一个聪明的问题。  
“所以，你们打算把我局限在各种蠢问题里面，这样就能信口胡说？”他终于意识到了。  
“所以呢？”带土挑衅般地看着他。  
“很糟，”他不得不承认，“不过我很好奇你们之前都遇到过哪些蠢问题？”  
“哦，什么都有。”卡卡西含含糊糊地说。  
“‘带土君’，”他的队友开始模仿，“‘你看得到我吗？’‘你的伤疤到底有多少？’‘你见到卡卡西君了吗？’‘你们还能像以前那样团队合作吗？’‘整整失去三年感受如何？’‘你每天早晨是怎么起床的——’”  
“嘛——”旗木安静而漫不经心地打断他的长篇大论，“‘你脚踝上的咬痕是怎么回事？’”  
浑身是疤的忍者立刻面红耳赤起来，他的两只耳朵以及护目镜下的皮肤都染成了粉色，那可不是霓虹灯的功劳。  
“闷声色狼！”他咬牙切齿起来。  
“吊车尾。”卡卡西回敬他，然后轻松地躲开带土的进攻，一次，两次。最终拷贝忍者把面罩拉起来，并起两指冲三郎行了个礼，两只眼睛弯成温柔的弧度，然后转身小跑起来。  
“笨卡卡！”他的队员咆哮着，踏着重重的步子追了上去，脚底下还黏着残余的烟头。


	2. 任务

三郎是在公交车上再次遇见卡卡西和带土的。尽管任何一个尚持有自尊心的忍者都不会真情实感地依赖木叶村的公共交通，然而鉴于它们的便捷度，构建这样一个网络显然势在必行。没有村民或是忍者会乐意在十几个小时的体力劳动后还得徒步走过充满跌跌撞撞的醉汉和满是尿渍的小巷，带着一团热气腾腾的臭汗爬楼梯。  
绿线巴士会在忍校、城市图书馆以及离学生宿舍不远的西门靠站。通常，两个穿便衣的懒散男孩并不是什么特别的奇观。但今天是周末，而且没有人会忽视掉卡卡西的蓬松银发以及带土的橘色风镜。  
三郎刚刚赶上一个星期日死线，直到最后一分钟他才堪堪过了最低字数限制。他甚至不知道自己最后一小时到底在胡说八道些什么，总部明天肯定要让他修改拼写错误，编辑指不准还会生气地冲他喷火。眼下他着实没精力一路走回家。话说回来，三郎并不认为读者会对园艺专栏里的错别字斤斤计较，但春日小姐很严格，而且她认为把三郎指派到园艺专栏可以最大程度上削弱对方潜在的破坏性。  
他只是觉得木叶的环卫工程——准确地说，是那些将水从上游引入绿湖以及住宅区的排水系统——比起公园里长了哪种灌木更值得检修。  
“嘿！”三郎试图做出漫不经心酷酷的样子，结果依然紧张得差点尿裤子，“介意我为报纸拍个照片吗？”  
卡卡西靠着窗户在座位间伸开一条腿。过了一会儿将视线从手中的书本转移到三郎身上。尽管他的表情看起来很轻松，那只写轮眼却是开着的，而且似乎带着怒气。他冲身旁看了看，然后垂下眼睛。  
三郎跟随者对方的视线，“哦，他在睡觉呀。”  
卡卡西的队友正倚着玻璃打盹儿，橘色风镜斜戴在脑门上。三郎注意到那张伤痕累累的脸上又多了一块很明显的擦伤。他们脚边放着一个特大号的旅行包，周围覆盖着一层厚重的红色黏土。  
“这是你最后一次，”旗木慢慢说，“看见他睡觉的样子。”  
尽管可能没有必要，三郎还是认真点了点头。  
“你们这是刚出完任务？”他尽量安静地在过道对面的座椅上坐下，四处张望。公交车上只有三四个村民，都当对方是空气。  
伴随着刹车吭哧吭哧的喘息，三郎觉得自己的确在不断呜咽的稀薄车流间听到对方的回应。  
“是长期任务吗？你们看起来累坏了。”  
带土居然会在公共场合睡觉这件事本身就是天大的奇迹——很少会有忍者会允许自己沦落到这种地步。从他们潮红的脸色、宇智波不断快速起伏的胸口以及散落在周围的尘土来看，这两个忍者显然刚刚在城墙外面度过了一段漫长的旅程。带土连呼吸都很紊乱——看起来实在是精疲力尽了。  
“别吵醒他。”卡卡西安静地警告着，懒懒地翻动书页。  
否则你小命难保——三郎能猜出对方的暗示。  
“你觉得……他真的做好再次执行外派任务的准备了吗，我是说，据他复建以来也没过多久——”  
“谁在乎呢？”卡卡西又翻了一页，对方的表情让三郎想起自己的母亲——紧绷且易怒，“这是他想要的。”  
“说得对，说得对，”三郎有点过于热情地表示赞同，“而且没有人能否认修养和复健其实可以双向并行啦！”  
卡卡西慢慢放书本，“你叫蜚羽是吗？我记得你。”  
三郎张了张嘴，把喉咙里的声音又压回脚趾。  
“我在上个月的隐叶报里看了你写的文章，”那个忍者继续说，听起来像是在敲诈，“有关失眠症的那一篇。”  
“哦？”他已经开始直冒冷汗了，“哦，那篇啊。我的编辑把我臭骂了一顿来着——因为里头的句子很不工整。”  
“你把思维比作容器，记忆比作水——我蛮喜欢的。”  
“谢——谢谢——”  
“我一直觉得记忆应该是蓝色的，”卡卡西继续说，“你懂的，如果它们有颜色的话。”  
“呃，嗯……”三郎犹豫着同意了。同拷贝忍者交谈总会让他有点手足无措。  
“我也很喜欢你的配图——潮水拍岸的那一张，里面还有一道长长的堤坝。不过我倒是想问问你——思维究竟是通过经验与现实结合呢，还是说通过某种意识活动？你能从海岸线上准确地描绘出客观的地图吗？还是说你必须离开脚下的船？”  
“我，呃——尽量不会让自己被这种，呃，隐喻困住，”三郎艰难地吞咽着，被对方的问题搅得头晕脑胀，“不过我可以，试着了解一下。”  
“你确实应该试试看。”  
三郎沉默起来——或许拷贝忍者是在建议他闭嘴，老老实实地回去继续折腾他的园艺专栏。  
公交车停了下来，有几个乘客下了车——图书馆虽然在夜间不对外开放，但鉴于这里是市中心，因此周围有很多居民区。  
“我要告诉你一个故事，”卡卡西突然说，“你可以把它当素材用。两年前，我的小队里的成员在休病假，所以我单干了一段时间。然后有一天指挥部的人派了五个菜鸡让我执行一项地狱级的任务——他们称其为‘生态评估’，简直是狗屎。”  
“菜鸡——？”  
卡卡西摸着自己的脸，“就是那些刚刚通过测验的忍者——菜鸟——新手，新队员。基地指挥官要我带他们出几个S级任务历练一下，好让这些新人适应暗部。不过‘生态评估’？——操，见鬼的，我早就知道那不是什么好差事。”  
“发生了什么？”  
坐在他对面的忍者扬起一条灰白色的眉毛，他把书本放下，摆出一副打算对教徒或是一窝金毛犬幼崽布道的姿态，然后缓缓地道，“S级任务只有在雷达能给出确切信息时才能够称得上‘对人友好的海外科研考察’。”  
“我明白了，”三郎开始盘算着这时候掏出纸笔会不会过于明显，“所以海外是指——雾隐村吗？”  
拷贝忍者的眼神尽管并不刻薄，但是却可以变得非常犀利。三郎忽然很庆幸面前这位常年把那只吓人的红眼睛和“可爱的小痣”遮起来，毕竟这两者放在一起着实有点诡异。  
“是一个很遥远的地方，小鬼。”  
妈妈在暗部的经历告诉他，任何与之相关的任务从来都是机密与误导的混合体，于是三郎不吱声了。  
“他们搞了一场军事演习，”旗木解释道，“要我们护送半打大名乘飞艇去敌国的边界巡逻，勘察基地。我估计指挥部看中了我们训练的忍犬。”  
“敌国？”三郎重复着，“是——木叶的敌人？”  
“那时候的话应该算是吧，”对方含混不清地回答道，“反正是一个妨碍到火影的敌人，当然我并不这样认为。委托人出手阔绰，为了便于夜间侦察要求三次轮班。而事实上我们跑去干涉敌国内政的行为就仿佛在舔过期牛奶——顺便一提，这就是我们要勘察的国家的名字——过期牛奶。”  
三郎的眉毛都要打成结了，他努力回想自己是不是有漏掉了什么。带土说得对，他的确是个糟糕的记者。  
“过期牛奶，”卡卡西半阖着的眼睛里透着狡黠，“当然，这只是个化名。”  
“哦，过期……牛奶吗？”随着对暗部行动了解的深入，三郎越发好奇起来。  
“整个基地、地堡和塔楼都有重兵把守，他们全副武装，而且紧张得要命——那些人应该和你差不多大？大概十三岁或十四岁左右。”  
“天黑以后，邮车把我们送到指定的区域，小队队员随身只带了最基础的供给——雨布、兵粮丸和照明弹。当城墙上的守卫和游击自卫队爆发冲突时，我们被夹在中间左右为难——成打的陷阱、尖竹钉、竹叶青还有一大堆充满敌意的毒虫把我们团团包围。”  
卡卡西停顿了一下，“在那之前我还以为自己了解黑暗。我记得头一天晚上邮车就离开了，同时带走了所有的亮光。星月无光，黎明未至——这种情况下就算是写轮眼也发挥不出作用。我甚至看不清五英尺外自己的忍犬——它在流血。‘我到底在干嘛？’‘我快要疯了吗？’‘我能撑到日出吗？’‘我要嗝屁了吗？’你的脑子里会生出各种各样的念头——这种情况下你总能找到大段大段的空隙进行思考。我在自己的岗位上来回走动，有时会坐下来侧耳倾听。我们自以为了解黑暗，但我们其实对此一无所知。我原以为黑暗意味着缺乏光线，然而在这个国度里，黑暗是一种生命体——它盘踞在我身边，挤压我，触碰我，直到最后我被允许从中穿过。”  
三郎看向窗外黑漆漆的夜空。他一直以为木叶的郊区地带会更暗一点，不过仅仅只是瞬间，他辨认出地平线的轮廓，以及一些遥远的灯光与形状。一只街灯一闪而过，在他们驶入市中心的同时，大量明快的广告牌随之呼啸而来。  
卡卡西像陈述交通报告一般继续道，“我开始自言自语。在那种情况下人们很容易恐慌过度——无尽的黑暗，敌军的进攻，更不用提那些美洲虎，眼镜蛇还有和人差不多大的蝙蝠——随便哪一样都能让你当场命丧黄泉。我的小队受了很大的影响——他们很害怕，而且不确定自己能不能再挨过一晚——有时候我也在犹豫。然后队伍里开始出现伤亡。”  
“是这样的，”他继续慢吞吞地说下去，一边清理左侧的鼻腔，“仅凭一个寻常的刺客是不可能让暗部的成员凭空消失的，即使他们只是新人也绝无可能。可是我们甚至不知道对方在没有无线电通讯和照明弹的情况下是如何组织进攻的——我们试图改变巡逻的时间，改变勘察路线，无一奏效——小队的成员在黑暗中被一个一个干掉，而我们连半点查克拉都感知不到。”  
公交车猛然停下，门开了，但没有人下车。三郎怀疑带土应该被颠醒了，不过对方依然闭着眼睛。  
“人们都说神明会保佑孩子和傻瓜，”拷贝忍者说，“当时我十五岁，还是暗部的队长，我把这个头衔看得很重——所以我应该是个蠢货，或是二者兼具。有一天晚上，我坐在那里，听着周围的动静自言自语——然后突然意识到……黑夜开始回应我。”  
卡卡西在三郎出声之前继续道，“每天夜里我都能听到某种声音，像是一扇闹鬼的旧门吱嘎吱嘎地开开合合响个没停，直到最后你几乎都能把它忽略掉。我一开始把连续十五分钟走调的叽叽喳喳当成虫鸣，但实际上那是本地夜鹰的啼叫——当地人用它在暗夜中定位和捕猎。当一只夜鹰遇到同类时，它会模仿这种叫声，以此来争夺猎物。那些游击队训练这些鸟儿用特定的模式在基地周围通讯，每条简讯只由反复的两种音节构成。第一个音节用来确定基地塔楼的位置，第二个音节用来确定进攻方向。一轮攻击结束后会生成新的代码，夜鹰发出新的啼叫——计算它们的战果——四个人倒下了、七个人倒下了——还剩两个。”  
“你做了什么？”三郎屏住呼吸。  
卡卡西不紧不慢地折起书本中的一页，将其合上，“嘛，我回来两周后才把那个代码解出来。”  
“可是——”三郎试图理清思路——如果对方当时没能破解代码，那么这样做又有什么意义呢？更重要的是……“你是怎么逃出来的？”  
“我在那里待的最后一晚，他们让我换岗去协助墙上的守卫。途中我遇到了自己的忍犬，它拒绝服从我的命令。我问对方究竟看到了什么，它也不肯说。所以我冲它屁股上踹了一脚，它依然赖在原地。我一开始不打算暴露自己的位置，但还是发动千鸟进行短暂的照明——那里多了一道至少二十五英尺深的裂痕。我数了一下，地上至少有四具尸体，还有一位躺在那里人事不省。我感知到她还活着，所以决定下去救人。这时候树梢间传来某种响动——‘又一个中招了’——我至今没搞明白那是什么意思。总之，我用了照明弹，帮她止了血。然而当太阳升起时我发现她有点不对劲，所有的血液都倒流进腹腔内导致她看起来像是怀孕了似的。接着我发现其余的小队队员和他们的忍犬都被埋进那片尘土里。我和秋野是唯二的幸存者。后来，我们的委托人放弃了他的根据地，任务也就此结束了。”  
“所以……”三郎等待了一会儿，“过期牛奶国最后怎么样了？”  
卡卡西耸耸肩，“不知道，这就是故事的结尾了。”  
“就这些？可是，那些尘土是怎么回事？他们是怎么做到的？”  
“隧道，”带土的长睫毛动了动，然后他轻轻哼了一声，“用隧道传下来的。”  
“你以为靠的是什么？道德吗？”卡卡西假装思考着，然后像是发现什么了不得的东西一样用拳头猛击自己的手掌，“反正要我说那些生态评估都是狗屎。”  
带土再次哼哼了一声。  
“有时候我觉得——”拷贝忍者打了个哈欠，“当然我已经好几个月没想过这个任务了。然后我听到某种吱嘎作响的开门声——黑暗再次袭来——或许，其实我也被埋在那里了？”  
“被埋在热带雨林里总比被丢到冰天雪地或是臭气熏天的森林里强，”他的队友嘟嘟嚷嚷着把身子压在窗玻璃上，“所谓的B级任务——你以为会有一场精彩的打斗，其实不过是让你拥有一次在洞里拉屎还差点把蛋蛋冻掉的体验——我倒是挺乐意被毯子埋起来的。”  
带土的喃喃被呼噜代替，看起来似乎又睡着了。  
卡卡西冲他笑了笑，接着用一种不安的表情看向三郎，“对不起，我的朋友其实——非常好斗。”  
如果说眼前的宇智波正在装睡，那么三郎就严重低估了这个有点毛手毛脚的忍者的克制能力了。  
有那么一会儿，他看着着旗木注视自己的队友，在听完对方的恐怖故事后，三郎觉得多少有些振奋。  
“是这样的，”卡卡西若有所思，“身为忍者，你几乎处处都要同黑暗打交道。你一次又一次地与之交锋，它会把你不断往悬崖边推，直到你开始问问题，几近失控——但是不管怎么说，我们总是能不断找到归路，因为总会有人同你一起度过长夜。然后当你不慎陷入回忆开始疯狂憎恨一切的时候，你可以看着那个人，记起一切，然后你想——操他妈的，有他就足够了。”  
“呃——”三郎眨了眨眼睛。  
“我曾经一度想把他杀了，”卡卡西挪开视线，“说真的，我当时都要被气坏了——他就那样躺着，还胆敢告诉我自己已经不行了——”  
三郎意识到对方说的是神无毗桥之战。  
“这个该死的白痴。你才十二岁多呢——不许就这样死掉——为了我死在一块石头底下——我们甚至没有——我还没有——”  
毫无疑问，这一回卡卡西的确是犹豫了。他停顿了一下，安静地长吸了一口气，重新恢复成漫不经心的样子，“岩洞要塌掉了，我不能把他留在那里。当然咯，理性角度来说那是最佳选择，但是感觉怪怪的。千鸟要么能让我们同时获救要么把我们同时杀死，然而我以为如果不能把他带回来那我就不能算得上一个优秀的忍者——我可不能让别人知道，我的盲区居然他妈大到让他被那块该死的岩石砸中。”  
“嗯。”三郎试图想出合适的回答。他还从来没见过如此好胜的救人借口。  
“所以，同黑暗对话的时候我从没有恐慌过。我一直在想——我想带土还在家躺着昏迷不醒，而且当时没有人觉得他会逃出鬼门关，没有人觉得他可以痊愈。如果我连过期牛奶都撑不过去的话，我怎么还能指望带土去战胜这些苦痛呢？你知道吗？也许当时那种条件下写轮眼的确不管用，可是有它在，就好像带土也在我身边，保护我的盲点——痛苦有时候可以衍生成一种独特而强大的东西——这就是我想说的，你能明白吗？”  
“嗯嗯，我懂——我是说，我明白了。”  
旗木向后一靠，四肢懒散，仿佛某种过于骄傲而不愿意捕食小猎物的动物。  
“所以你觉得他真的准备好了吗？”三郎又问了一遍，“我是说，重新服役。”  
卡卡西耸耸肩，“那些暗部新手在出过期牛奶的任务时候准备好了吗？小鬼，我也不知道，我不知道是否有人真的准备好过。不过我觉得也许短期的旅行对他会有好处——我们没有跑去打打杀杀之类的——只是在战栗森林里进行了两次悲惨的行军——确切地说，是心理测试。”  
“你们只用了几天就从战栗森林里回来了？这——”这不可能，除非他们是想自杀，“简直是疯了。”  
三郎忍不住看了正熟睡着的带土一眼，难怪对方喘得像游了三天三夜似的。  
卡卡西像是某种杀人机器一样追踪他的视线，“我不会为了他放慢脚步的。”  
是啊，好明显哦。三郎这样想着，但是没有作声。旗木这种令人不快却成熟的举止似乎与他那声名在外的冷血和洞穿一切的眼睛并不一致，但是三郎认为自己多多少少窥探到一点对方掩藏在层层面罩之后的底色。  
“而且，”拷贝忍者把脚放下来，然后将书塞进他们的忍具包的侧边里——那是一只指挥部特供的忍具包，配备着最基本的生存用具、急救药品、兵粮丸和武器。通常来说一人一包是最安全的，不过为了减少精力损耗，通常一支小队会共用一个忍具包。  
“他看起来恢复得很好。”  
三郎把注意力重新集中到对话上。卡卡西把忍具包拉到自己身旁的座位上，调整了一下腕间的手套，对自己的听众爱答不理。  
“他真的看起来很不错。”他又重复了一遍。  
“他已经不戴手套了？”三郎观察着。  
“嗯？哦，”卡卡西转了转眼睛，“是啊，因为这个蠢蛋差点在回程的时候晕倒了。说实话我其实挺想把它们扔到采石场里的——这种装备对战斗而言毫无意义——它会抑制你的巅峰力量。你懂的，宇智波这一族都蛮自我中心的。如果带土想要证明点什么东西，保不准哪天他会来一出假死的戏码然后把整个世界扯得稀巴烂。”  
三郎看向那个宇智波——如果对方正在装睡的话，那他的演技属实精湛。卡卡西起身竖起外套的领子。他们已经快到西门了。尽管对于学生而言，时候已经不早了，但对于木叶村的夜生活而言，一切才刚刚开始，绿湖公园周边的灯火在窗玻璃上闪闪发光。  
卡卡西从善如流地俯身去唤醒自己的队友。自打上次见面，三郎对二人的关系已经有了一个模糊的认识，然而当面前这位忍者一边看着他一边倚上带土的左肩并在对方的嘴角处印下一个吻的时候，三郎还是觉得有些猝不及防。  
这可能的确是一种很温存的起床服务，带土似乎对此毫不介意。三郎快速垂下他的目光，突然对自己双脚之间的地板产生了极大的兴趣。但他依然听到带土轻微的回应，以及随之而来的低语——  
“卡卡西……”  
三郎几乎都要流泪了——他还从未听过有人会用如此柔和的嗓音念出K字母的音节。  
“你的写轮眼还开着……”带土指责道，他的喉咙因睡梦而变得低沉嘶哑。  
“总得有人给我们放哨吧。”  
“切，”那个宇智波咂了咂嘴，“偏执狂……”  
“那个搞新闻的小鬼还在场呢，”卡卡西告诉他，“他一直在问问题。”  
“谁啊？”带土用关节揉着猩红的眼睛抬头看了看，“哦，你好啊，咲子。”  
三郎急急忙忙地纠正他。  
“哦，”带土扭过头冲他的队友咕哝，“这家伙看起来像个女的。”  
旗木爆发出一声大笑，但是很快止住了声。他向后回到座位上，冲过道一侧示意，“抱歉，我的朋友是个无知的的混蛋。”  
带土哼哼着把双手扣在脖子后面猛地起身，仿佛被绳子吊住似的。接着这个宇智波摇晃了一下，开始做一连串拉伸动作。三郎出于好奇瞥了一下对方那只可怕的黑眼睛，但这位忍者依然一副没睡醒的样子，而且听起来的确没剩多少查克拉了。  
在见识了卡卡西那种诡异的“从不停步”的态度以后，他多多少少能够明白这位可怜的老兄为什么会累到在公交车上打盹儿。  
三郎并不确定带土究竟是还没来得及购物所以一直穿着三年前的衣服，还是因为他本身对大小没有什么概念——总之，对方暴露在外的皮肤显然让卡卡西方才那句“看起来很不错”的评价有了全新的含义。眼前的这位不仅死里逃生而且还把B级任务视为某种无聊的社交活动——带土一点也不符合那些营养不良症的描述——尽管他半个身子都是疤，宇智波的血液却依然在其下流淌。  
又或者，三郎认为对方的复健过程没有表面看起来那么单纯。他旋即意识到自己正在被人注视——卡卡西看着他，写轮眼还在懒洋洋地像某种永动玩具一样打着转——对方肯定也已经很疲惫了，但是在整个谈话过程中，那三枚勾玉都在幽幽旋转着——这位忍者即使是在漫不经心地讲故事时也仍然保持着最高度的警惕，三郎不自觉地打了个哆嗦。  
拷贝忍者从座椅间滑下来，直到带土将身子卡进他的双腿之间，而后拉着对方的胯骨缩短两人间的距离。  
“累吗？”他仰起脑袋。  
三郎认为那些有关“旗木的下巴轮廓可以切割玻璃”的传闻并非言过其实。  
带土点点头，又开始用指关节揉眼睛。  
“饿吗？”卡卡西继续问。  
“有一点。”  
“那我们去排木街打包点东西回去？这样可以吗？”  
“我不想走那么多路，腿已经软了。”  
“真遗憾。谁让你在森林里用力过猛——打软腿说明你饿了，得休息一下。”  
“要不然，”带土伸手把风镜拉下来，继续思索着，“我先回宿舍，然后你买东西去。”  
卡卡西皱起眉头，“不行，带土。”  
“哈？为什么啊？”  
“因为等我回来你早就睡死了，你明明知道的。”  
“不会啦，我还得整理行李冲个澡啥的——想想吧，等你回来的时候，我会变得暖乎乎的——”  
“你只会一进门就脸朝下趴到沙发上。”  
三郎强忍住笑声。  
卡卡西支起手肘托着腮，用另一只手抱住队友的膝盖，“跟我来嘛，我们可以去阿伊努烧烤店，还有那家卖糖角的小铺。”  
“阿姨做的糖角，”带土叹了一口气，把手伸进衬衫里放在肚子上，“现在尝起来一定很棒。”  
“什么是糖角？”三郎问道。  
“就是一些塞了红糖和猪肉的面团，”卡卡西解释起来，“我觉得蛮恶心的。”  
“超好吃。我要来上一打，”带土有点动摇了，“我的确饿了。”  
“如果你不去，她是不会卖糖角给我的。”卡卡西柔声说。  
“因为阿姨总是把糖角都留给我，”带土立刻为自己的朋友辩护，“糖角阿姨觉得我挺可爱的，大概是晚上眼神不好看不清的缘故。”  
旗木哼了一声，“我看得清哦。”  
“喂——”他的队友忽然面无表情地说，“你能不能把那个东西关掉啊。不然总觉得好像是我的眼睛在看着自己，怪吓人的。”  
拷贝忍者翻了个白眼，写轮眼黯淡下来，比没带疤的那边颜色要更深一点，“别忘了，这本来就是你的眼睛。”  
“我怎么可能忘掉啊？反正总比你原装的那只血糊糊的炒鸡蛋强。”  
卡卡西苍白的皮肤忽然烧得通红，似乎被触碰到了什么敏感话题，“带土……”  
“干嘛？”那个宇智波自豪地宣称，方才的疲惫几乎一扫而空，“如果一切重来，我还是会做同样的事情。”  
三郎光是想象这种掏眼珠子的决心都觉得脊椎发凉，难道所有的忍者都是这种热衷于自我牺牲的混蛋吗？  
当公交车驶入终点站时，卡卡西起身把胳膊穿进忍具包的背带里，率先朝过道走去。带土双手插兜跟在他后面。当剩下的乘客涌向车门时，三郎刚好收拾妥当，也准备下车。  
带土忽然跳起来拉住他的队友，然后调整了一下背包上的一个侧袋。  
“K，你的小黄书露出来了。”他兴高采烈地说。  
“那不是小黄书，是艺术——”  
“行行行，又来这一套，”出乎三郎的意料，带土伸手按着他的肩颈把他也拽了过去，“小鬼，看到了吗。这就是木叶的英雄，卡卡西——他有一百种不同的花招能让传教士体位变得不那么单调，而且脑子里可能还装着其他一大堆不可描述的色色的东西。”  
黏在带土夹克上的红黏土窸窸窣窣地往三郎的相机上撒了一层粉末，他开始咬着下唇祈祷自己能够无痛地摆脱对方的钳制。那只箍在胳膊上的手很快就烫得令人难受。  
“说实话，我也不知道和一个闷声色狼打交道有啥好的，”宇智波继续漫不经心地大声道，“但实际上我可受用了——他老是问我喜欢什么，想要什么——有时候甚至有点烦人。”  
然而被夹在他腋下的三郎焦虑得只能感知到对方夹克褶皱的摩擦声和汗味。  
“有时候，我想说——你想怎么来就怎么来。”  
他们两个人忽然撞上面前的背包，三郎这才得以从宇智波的胳膊底下溜出来。  
旗木在离公交车的台阶仅几步远的地方慢慢回头，同时无视了司机的嚷嚷。  
“嘿，”拷贝忍者向前一步，用非常严肃的语气问他的搭档，“你说认真的？”  
宇智波重新把手塞进口袋里，他的脚动了动，但没有避开视线，“对，对啊。”  
这无疑是三郎记者生涯中所目睹到最惊人的一幕：卡卡西回过身，脸上挂着松松垮垮的笑容。他甚至大声欢呼起来，蹦跳着下了车。当带土也跟着冲过去的时候，三郎依然能听到对方的庆祝声。


	3. 低谷 - 上

三郎的指尖擦过最后一级铁栏，他强忍着呕吐的冲动向下看去。  
尽管这座无线电塔楼足够牢固，然而自木叶村制高点刮来的风依然令他摇摇欲坠。或许把视线从成列纵横交错的酒吧投向城墙外延绵的远山会有效改善上述情况，不过三郎宁可面对妈妈的料理到死也不愿意承认自己有恐高症——他这种能力尚可的人之所以不能成为一个像样的忍者是有原因的。  
造访这座伫立于木叶中心的通讯中心并非难事，它由混凝土建成，顶端的风光也相当不赖——向下看，火影楼近在咫尺；向上看，他能搭乘微风向树叶一般翱翔。  
火影的公共联络办将和平塔楼描述为木叶村与其他忍村之间合作共赢的见证。最新一次的翻修让这座塔楼比通讯中心整整高了一百二十英尺，而且据说目前的信号辐射范围比之前翻了一倍。入夜后它甚至能和天边的星星一决高低——一抹高耸入云的黑色剪影间缀着上打闪烁的红眼睛，雾霭朦胧时你还能看到从云层里透出的红光——这是三郎最喜欢的取景地之一。那片悬浮在通讯中心塔楼间的闪烁的云雾就仿佛某个不祥的恶兆，是一种值得令人下跪崇拜的景观。  
他的爬塔速度慢得令人痛苦。  
即使眼下天晴无雨，然而黎明中的一切都罩着一层霜露。三郎的手掌因寒冷而发僵，每爬个几英尺便停下来摸摸自己的相机。如果不能赶在日出前及时到达塔顶的天台，那么他现在的所有努力统统都要白费了——除了自己惺忪的睡眼，谁都不能见证他的付出。倒也不是说三郎有多想得到他人的认可，尽管他至今还未发表过自己的摄影作品，但是能拍到一点景象总归是不赖的。它们是证明三郎存在的证据，或许某一天如果有人想了解他的话，他们可以用这些散落的线索拼凑出他的人生。  
所以说忍者的自负究竟是一种冲动呢，还是天性如此？  
不管怎么说，这种强烈的自我意识带着三郎抵达通讯塔的顶端，然后在最后一段又窄又滑的铁梯上弃他而去。三郎用胳膊紧紧绕着最近的一根横梁，像小时候抱着爸爸的腿玩耍那样试图用脚锁住下面的铁栏。他估计自己马上就要嗝屁了。  
此时此刻唯有其他几栋高楼与他相伴，比如时隐时现的火影楼、乡绅路附近的公寓、一些大型商务楼以及远处一两栋无线电发射塔。厚厚的云层把三郎身下的街道和店铺染成蓝色的小色块。比它们的真实尺寸要小上好多——  
“你是打算在那儿挂一整天？”  
尽管他浑身发僵，三郎的心脏剧烈收缩了一下。他没有料到这个时候天台上会有人。  
那个陌生人的大半身子埋在梯子顶部的阴影之中，不过他的风镜却很有辨识度，更不用说那只冲他伸出来的手的关节处正泛着橘光。  
三郎终于让自己的四肢松弛下来——这并非出于某种勇气，鉴于眼下他正在遭受新的惊吓：在宇智波带土面前出洋相。他摸着自己的相机，随后试着去够那只手套，让对方把他拉上去。  
当鞋跟终于和坚固的复合钢板亲密接触的时候，三郎才意识到他把自己捆在梯子上吹了将近一小时的冷风。  
“多谢了。”  
“不客气。”  
带土看起来很严肃，三郎暗自苦笑了一下。对方把风镜斜挂在额头上，残存的眼睛陷在布满疤痕的右脸里，似乎正对外宣告：看吧，看看我已经克服了多少东西。  
和平塔楼的天台中央有一个正五边形的豁口，从中你可以直观地感受塔楼顶端二十英尺的高度，以及在其间闪烁的红光。整个天台大致能容纳十二个成年人，四周环着一道钢筋和两条铁栏，以免他们像挡风玻璃上的虫子一样被甩下来。  
“呃，”带土扭头看了看，似乎很不自在，“我还得再做五十个，所以——”  
他冲肩膀后头比了个手势。三郎面无血色地迅速点头。  
“当然，当然——你尽管做你的——我只是——”他举起相机，“我来这儿是为了——”  
“拍照——”带土打断他，看起来似乎有被娱乐到，“我看出来了。”  
年长的忍者突兀地转身从天台一跃而下。三郎松了一口，几乎要笑了出来——少了卡卡西的陪伴，带土看起来有点反常——但他还是那个带土。三郎不知道怎么解释这种观感，不过，在最初的惊吓以及“为什么偏偏是我”的埋怨过后，他还是蛮庆幸眼下在通讯塔天台上活跃的人是这个宇智波。  
更确切地说，所谓的“活跃”是指徒手攀爬整个通讯塔。三郎眯着眼睛注视着带土靠近中央的承重柱，沿着铁栏钻进围栏，又抓着塔心的一根横梁连荡了几下，最后交叉着脚踝开始做一连串特别招摇的引体向上，活像那些由于太过高调而被常规训练场赶走的警卫队。  
带土的随身物品包括了一个粗帆布包、一双鞋、一件常穿的夹克以及一只样式熟悉的布满油渍的纸袋，它们正散落在天台中央的钢板上。三郎怀疑通讯塔的工作人员是否知晓有忍者正在拿这处比地铁还昂贵的公共设施充当健身器材。不过对于一座地形平坦的忍村而言，通讯塔倒的确是一个很不错的攀岩架。  
三郎按奈不住好奇心，蹑手蹑脚地挪到天台以东的边缘，试了试手肘和膝部边的栏杆，又踢了踢脚板的架子。后者纹丝不动，倒是他扭伤了脚趾。  
再过几分钟，旭日将自火影岩后升起，当它同地平线构成十二度夹角时，清晨第一缕阳光便能覆盖掉整个忍村，填满每一只饥肠辘辘而绝望的肚皮，照亮所有被无视的事物——那是一种存在于记忆中的力量，为之所付出的一切都是值得的。  
“你看起来挺高兴的嘛。”  
栏杆震颤了一下，某个东西嗖地一下打在他脚边。三郎向后趔趄了一步，很快就被热烘烘的体味熏了个正着。  
“可别被光迷了眼。”带土警告道。他将大半的体重压在肘部，眯着眼睛盯着远山间泛起的日轮涟漪，手里捏着一只皱巴巴的纸袋，“这个世界坏透了。”  
他给了三郎一个栗子，然后继续看向天空，朝四代目的头像示意，“是他把这堆烂摊子丢给我们的。”  
空气中的汗味刺得三郎眼睛发疼。带土的肱二头肌似乎具备某种非人类的技能，随着每一次手腕的活动都能带动整只胳膊的皮肉拉出一首完美的交响乐。他希望对方能至少把衣服穿上，旋即发现那件衬衣几乎被汗水泡成了液状，遂放弃了这个念头。  
带土猛地朝后一甩手臂，在空气中划出一个优美的弧线。空气中传来一阵轻微的爆裂声，随后某件黑色物体自他手间弹射而出。  
“蠢货！”这位浑身是疤的忍者嘶叫着。  
三郎假装自己能追踪到那件高速移动的不明物体，片刻后又放松起来，甚至开始剥栗子壳。这时远处传来的哐当声让他注意到离这里至少隔着三个街区的公寓大楼上的水塔——带土弹射出去的栗子击中它后又被呈直角状反弹出去，大抵是掉进街对面某个不为人知的角落里去了。  
“开玩笑啦，”始作俑者一扬手臂，“水门是一位忠心耿耿的忍者，终身致力于为忍村效力。只要有这些忠心耿耿的忍者愿意为了全村的利益丧命，一切就都会好起来的，是吧？”  
三郎颤抖着扶住栏杆，生怕对方一时兴起把他也给扔到水塔上。  
“这——不好说。”  
“算了，别想了，”带土厉声道——他的语气很激烈，但是三郎并不觉得这是什么针对个体的人身攻击，“反正我早就不信这一套了。”  
他压低肩膀，胯部发力，再次做出投掷的动作。  
“死而复生这事坏就坏在——”带土眯着眼睛注视着艰难爬升的朝阳，以及像炮弹一般射向水塔的投物，“你甚至不能对任何事感到不满。”  
这一回，那枚栗子撞上了倾斜的水塔顶盖，托了某股疾风的福，一路向上升了天。  
“好手法。”三郎一边恭维着，一边俯身去看脚下阴沉沉的秋云。  
“塔身的正中心才是最佳角度，这样你的栗子可以被直接原路弹回来，”带土又开始活动肩膀，手却垂了下去，“不过，我不太擅长这个。”  
三郎倒不觉得这有啥可遗憾的，毕竟在他看来，被一枚以近音速移动的栗子击中这档子事可没有对方描述起来那么有趣。  
“我打赌我从这儿可以打中火影楼——”  
“别，”三郎慌了，“求求你，千万别。”  
带土冷哼了一声，扬着两条黑眉毛看了看他，又一次垂下胳膊，“行吧。见鬼——你抖得像是犯过前科似的。”  
“不不不，我只是不乐意和那些人打交道。”  
那个忍者背靠着栏杆，用仅存的眼睛上下打量着三郎，似乎想要看看对方还能说出多少废话。过了一会儿他伸手调整了一下额上的风镜，“小鬼，这倒是实话。”  
带土的表情亮了起来，“有一次，我和笨卡卡在这里无所事事，等着去火影楼里作报告——他玩这种栗子游戏可顺手了。小鬼，你简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。我发誓他能打中天上的鸟。”  
说到这里他停顿了一下，自顾自地笑起来，手里捻着一枚栗子抛来抛去。三郎试图想象带土和拷贝忍者打着赤膊在和平塔的横梁上闲逛，还玩这种蠢兮兮的栗子游戏的样子——好糟糕啊。  
“他说自己从这儿可以打中火影楼，”带土继续说，“当时一切才刚开始……我一方面觉得他有心事，一方面又不信任他。总之，他说到做到——而我就站在你现在这个位置。然后——我不骗你，那枚栗子不仅穿过了火影楼，还打晕了里面的人。”  
“不会吧——”三郎脱口而出，“谁啊？难道是火——”  
“对，”带土挺起胸膛咧嘴一笑，“我们跑得像是七护卫要追杀我们似的，连报告都忘做了。要我说，是够疯的。”  
三郎在带土重新继续投掷练习时重新回顾了一下对方的故事——他为什么说自己不相信旗木？他的队友隐瞒了什么东西？这两个问题哪个更不冒犯人？  
“这是什么时候的事情？”  
“呃，忘记了，应该是在我醒来之后不久，”浑身是疤的忍者敲了敲自己的脑袋，“我的记性差透了！”  
三郎急忙表示安慰——他并非有意让对方回想复苏不久后的体验，让对方的状态变得更糟糕。他一路跑到天台本只是为了一张日出的照片，结果却被那只可怕的黑眼睛困住了。  
“我醒来没多久，”带土再次开口。他双手叉腰，冲栏杆外吐了口唾沫，“我觉得很孤独。每一天都有这样那样的人挤在我房间里；每一天都有这样那样的声音骚扰我的耳朵——是那种充满善意的，你爱听的东西。我基本上能猜到他们想说什么。我是孤独的，和那些无足轻重的人共用一室，他们一说话，我就想退缩——甚至连上厕所的时候都得忍受那些无声且无意义的问候。可是我只能靠这个拼凑出错过的三年——真相简直是一团糟。”  
三郎把手中的相机抓得更紧了。他冲地平线张望着——第一缕阳光为什么还不出现呢？  
“我很遗憾——”  
带土眨了眨眼睛，然后咆哮起来，“你有什么好遗憾的，成天对不起对不起的，我不想听这些——我从来不想要任何人感到遗憾，我想让他们好好活着！”  
有那么一瞬间，这个伤痕累累的忍者看起来想把面前的栏杆扳断，“你知道我们站在什么地方吗？知道这是什么东西吗？”  
“呃，”三郎开始结巴，“和平塔——”  
“错，”带土打断他，“它是一根巨大的鸡巴。”  
“呃——”  
“我看得出来你还不是个忍者，所以你大概不知道什么叫分散战术，”带土没有理睬对方的困惑，“那么，以这座塔楼为例——这坨狗屎花了五个月建成，为了给它供电整个街区的电网都得重新翻修——你知道这东西底下埋着什么吗？”  
三郎摇摇头。  
“你当然不会知道！”他大声道，“没有一个村民知道地底的秘密。”  
“我懂了。”  
“蠢货，你什么都不懂。听我解释完——分散战术攻守兼具——在第二次忍界大战时，盟军在平民区大肆投放所谓的‘垃圾炸弹’——是那种会炸开来向外发射宣传物料的东西，他们靠这个进行思想渗透。在战场上，特种小队会把敌国的信件放进死人的口袋里——那些信件里描绘了破碎的家庭和出轨的伴侣，总之是各种打击士气的东西。现在我们村里树了这样一个大鸡巴，然后我们就可以通过无线电传播同样的垃圾炸弹——你可以躲开一枚栗子，一封信件，但是你逃不过声波。”  
带土倒退一步，而后跳上围栏，一脚踩在栏杆正中，向下打出一个栗子。  
“忍村的实力如它投下的阴影一样漫长。”他总结道。  
被抛出去的物件集中了水塔的中心，以四十五度的夹角被弹回。由冲击造成的脆响被持续不断的共鸣声淹没——那枚栗子似乎恰好打中了里面的水位线。三郎试图不去想象住在其下的居民，他们如平日里那般想多睡个五分钟，直到带土决定拿水塔当靶子练手。  
“我今天还得去补习，”带土冷笑着又掏出一枚，“上一节课足足有六小时，而我是组里唯一一个没解开电磁锁的。三年前我只需要应付纸糊炸弹就行了——而现在，我得去适应这些前沿玩意儿，以防哪天我从忍校休假去执行什么暗杀任务。”  
轰隆——  
“我想要的，”由于持续不断的投掷，他的声音带着些许喘息，“无非就是一个我、琳、K豆还有水门老师可以一起长大的世界。如果现实不遂人意，那么至少我应该试着去创造一个这样的世界——所以我成了一个怪胎。”  
三郎的内心突然再次充满歉意——并非为自己，而是为了这座塔楼，为了火影投射下的暗影，为了木叶村所谓的愉快的，无忧无虑的氛围。尽管带土一再否认，但是三郎认为世界的确欠他一个道歉。毕竟，当十二岁的小孩战死沙场的时候，木叶村正忙着建高楼，忙着排挤宇智波，而不是去追究造成一切的元凶。  
“我不觉得你是个怪胎。”  
“是吗？”  
带土身形一动，三郎只觉得怀里一轻——对方已经单脚攀上栏杆，冲外头伸出胳膊。  
“它对你来说有多重要？”  
堪堪升起的晨光和远处的火影岩衬出了一只相机的形状，带土把它往上抛起——三郎顿时觉得天旋地转。  
但这并不妨碍他跌跌撞撞地几步赶到栏杆边，试图伸手去够自己的相机。那个宇智波用空着的手把他限制在一臂之遥。三郎毫无章法地同那半边带疤的身体搏斗，而对方头也不回地挡掉了所有的进攻，仿佛胳膊长着眼睛似的。三郎的动作逐渐变得毫无章法起来，然而那家伙的前臂和钢打的一样。最后，带土一点也不友好地抓住三郎的手腕把他整个人往地上一按，使对方动弹不得。  
三郎沉重地呼吸着——他甚至连这个独眼宇智波的一根汗毛都没摸着。  
对方的声音比刺骨的寒风更加犀利，“这个世界出毛病了，我能看到它的走向——我只是不能——”  
风又开始呜呜地哀嚎起来，掩盖了他剩下的话语。三郎不清楚带土是否或者有无能力从沉思中回神，他也没那个心思去倾听——一方面他想要回自己的相机，同时也是因为，在黎明前夕的那几秒钟，当三郎倚着自己肿胀的脚踝试图证明自我的时候，他以为自己终于看清了萦绕在带土那种混合这悲伤、甜蜜和黑暗的本质。三郎甚至认为有一天，对方会成为一个好火影。  
朝阳终于冲破了地平线，狂风大作——一切都结束了。带土如同传说中那只驮着整个世界的千年老龟一般发出叹息。  
“拿去吧，小鬼，”他放开三郎，把相机塞进对方怀里，差点没让人背过气去，“抱歉。”  
“没事，”三郎喘着气回答道，“你刚刚，说得不错——”  
带土啪地一声扯掉自己的风镜，而后半坐在栏杆上，似乎不打算再去谈论火影。他举着手挠着颈后几根松松的深褐色短发。  
“我老是掉发，就真的——”一阵微风把他的碎发吹走，那个忍者思索着合适的形容，然后决定用一个更显而易见的表达法，“很操蛋。”  
三郎牢牢抓着相机，歪着身子站在对方左侧，觉得自己终于可以松了口气。  
“三年前，”带土粗声粗气地说，“我可以轻松地从市场里买到任务途中要用到的肥皂和香波。而现在，我不仅会走错商场，而且等摸到了地方，还得先面对六十种不同的肥皂——洗脸的、洗脚的、还有洗屁股毛的——好像还有女士特供，你可不能拿错了。虽然我觉得薰衣草蜂蜜味应该闻起来很不错。”  
三郎忍住不笑。  
“什么都变了，变得很快。木叶已经不是那个我熟悉的小巢了。当然，我并不惊讶。我是说，我知道事物不可能永远一尘不变，但是——”  
对方又从自己的耳后拽了一撮头发下来，三郎也跟着它们瑟缩起来。  
“为什么一切都错得离谱？”他一锤定音道。带着露水的晨风吹走了那几根被腰斩的头发，带土重新把手放回膝盖上，而后一屁股坐在复合钢板上。事事都不尽如人意。  
鉴于对方并没有在看他，所以三郎断定靠近一点应该是安全的。他猫着身子挪到离边缘较远的走道上，同伤痕累累的忍者保持着礼貌的社交距离，而后清了清嗓子，“所以一切真的都变得更糟了吗？”  
“别提了。”宇智波厉声说。  
“什么？”  
“别和我提他。”  
“是你先提的。”  
带土冷哼了一声，把手垫在脖子后面，接着去够自己的衣服，把手套重新系好。  
那些指关节处的纹路又开始微微发亮。他再次发出苦涩的笑声，“我醒来的时候，连富岳都派人来探视，说是我可以回宇智波老宅里住——搞得好像他们以前在大院里正眼看过我似的。所以我回绝了那些贺卡、鲜花还有各种各样美妙空洞的问候。我被暗部的人跟踪了一段时间。他们在我训练的时候潜伏在树上。我当时除了复健也没什么好做的——毕竟只有四处乱飞的苦无能让所有人闭嘴。”  
即使带土的眼底藏着坚冰，然而清晨的阳光给那些疤痕镀上一层美好温柔的光晕，“那段时间里笨卡卡一次也没有露面。凡是认识他的人——哪怕只是一面之交——都能预料到这个。不过我得承认，我内心深处也在怀疑对方是不是也死了，而人们只是把他忘了。”  
“几周后我去指挥部想重新注册入伍，他们拒绝了。我说至少让我把账户重新激活，这样多少能攒下训练点数赚些报酬——我连房租都交不起——他们拒绝了。所以我打碎了一些看起来很贵重的玩意儿，然后说——来啊，揍我啊！他们又拒绝了。”  
“你不能带薪休假吗？”  
“通常来说是可以的。但我退役了。尽管我被重新归到村里的预备役里，我的账户依然处于冻结状态。我身无分文，孤身一人，而且出于自尊心不想回宇智波老宅。那时候，水门老师会收留我过夜。”  
“后来呢？”  
带土伸长胳膊开始锻炼腕部和前臂，反复握紧拳头。  
“我继续训练，”他盯着不断舒展的指关节，“然后就在同一天，可能是几小时后——记不清了——我感觉有人在看我。和之前那群傻逼暗部不同，这是别的什么东西。我记得我当时正打算喝水，四下张望还不到一秒钟。然后——我径直对上那个只知道一味逃避的家伙的视线——中间还隔着一段特别无语的距离。”  
带土似乎觉得这段往事挺有趣的，所以三郎斗胆笑了笑。  
“我认为他是为了看着我才从暗部退役的，”带土回过神，他掌心朝上，把手放在膝头，俯身看着自己的手套，“因为自那以后就没有人再来跟踪我。我还收到一封同意重新激活我的账户的信件，他们甚至允许我继续参加忍者考试。我不知道他是不是也促成了这些，我只知道我恨透了这一切，尤其是他。我想一个人呆着。后来，我们同居了。”  
“为什么？”  
有那么一瞬间带土似乎勃然大怒，然而他来了个一百八十度大转弯，双臂交叉靠在栏杆上，把两腿挂在天台边缘。  
“唔，”他闷闷不乐地注视着徐徐升起的朝阳，下巴抵着臂弯，“我不确定。也许是因为——当我希望所有人赶紧消失还我清静的时候，只有卡卡西没来烦我。最后，当我孤身一人无家可归，对整个世界失望透顶行将崩溃的时候，有那么一瞬间，我真的希望他在我身边——然后我从训练场一抬头便对上他的视线，我和他说我被水呛哭了。”  
带土伸出胳膊揪住三郎的衣服，从栏杆处用带着血色的眼睛俯视他，“如果你把我刚刚说的话告诉他，我会把你从这里丢下去，剥了你的皮，剁了你的肉，把它们编成篮子。如果你还活着，我就把它寄给你妈妈，顺道附上一份使用指南——”  
“我会守口如瓶的！”三郎尖叫起来，好让对方闭嘴，“我发誓！”  
“随便，你走吧，”年长的忍者突然松了手，“我不在乎，反正也没人会信你。”  
“我们甚至都不是一对，”带土皱了皱眉毛，似乎已经不知道嘴里说的话究竟是真是假，“我们只是想逗逗你。他先说了一点关于咬痕的蠢兮兮的东西，还有公交车上的那件事——我想报复他来着，可是我不——”  
他长长地吐出一口气，“好吧，其实他第一次没有说谎。那些女孩的确问了我一大堆蠢到尴尬的问题——但我是被门卫养的笨狗咬的。当时午夜里还在执行宵禁，可他本该为村里的忍者留个门的。我回来得很晚，为了躲过房东的投诉信——因为我之前老是翻墙来着——我决定敲门让门卫放我进去。结果我把狗吵醒了，它开始发疯般地叫个不停。为了把它从我腿上弄下去我猛踹了一通，把门卫给惹火了；凌晨三点的犬吠激怒了房东，他又给我们寄投诉信，结果卡卡西也开始生气。可是——要我说——不管了，有时候你就是这么倒霉，对吧？。”  
“对。”三郎在心里纠正对方——带土，还是你更倒霉一点。  
“去他妈的城市建设，我巴不得赶紧离这儿远远的。”  
三郎诚心实意地表示赞同。  
“反正我无论到哪儿都被人当做是垃圾，所以至少让我回家用用洗衣机吧——你懂我在说什么吗？”  
“你的意思是——”三郎回答道，“即使你失去了尊严，也应该享有基本的权利？”  
带土顿了顿，“小鬼，我问你——你是搞新闻的，对吧？”  
“呃，”他希望不要再挨一顿胖揍，“是啊，”  
“你曾有无数的机会拍下那张照片，”带土沉思道，“你已经从我和K那里问到了足够多的秘密素材——足够你编一个好故事了。所以呢？你是在等待时机还是打算策划一个系列纪录片？”  
“我，唔——”三郎诅咒自己，同时诅咒那个赐予他敏感神经的神灵，“我认为这些都是‘不记入档案’的。”  
带土冷哼了一声，“这可不是什么好理由。”  
三郎叹着气交代了实话，“你瞧，我是给园艺专栏撰稿的。”  
当浑身是疤的忍者终于停止大笑时，三郎对此感到自豪——他不介意自己出洋相，如果这样能让对方再次开怀大笑的话。  
“那又如何？把它整成年度最有趣的专栏呗。”带土建议。  
“不，”三郎说，“我的编辑会把我宰了。她把我框限在花花草草的题材里面——因为园艺专栏应该是令人振奋而烂漫的。”  
“那她还选了你？”  
“显然，我也不知道这是怎么回事。”  
带土又笑了起来。


	4. 番外 - 离我宝贝儿远点

他们找到阿姨的铺子时，她的摊位里只剩六个糖角。  
夜雨给黑暗的街道蒙上淡灰色的面纱。带土不得不将自己的风镜拉起来，像兜售违禁品的小贩一样把晚餐揣在夹克里。他尽量无视路人的注目。  
先是完成那项该死的B级任务，凌晨跟着卡卡西近乎无情的速度穿过整个战栗森林，然后又跑去收拾忍村采石场里的强盗，带土觉得自己快要累瘫了——在渡过生命中最漫长的一天之后，他的队友的偏偏还要用那种举动把他弄得晕头转向。  
仅仅因为他们在过去那三天里靠互相抱团取暖以及几个奇怪的玩笑野外求生，并不意味着带土可以马上接受自己被一个混球肆意戏弄和欺骗——仅仅是为了一个玩笑。  
这是我最后一次搭乘公共交通，带土忿忿地想。  
当他们终于抵达公寓楼时，雨水组成的灰面纱变成了厚床单。卡卡西向门卫问好，而带土则忙着避开外头密集的雨点。比起那只被拴在传达室里正冲着窗外怒目而视的小狗，他觉得自己更像一条败犬。  
门卫给他们开了门，带土依然觉得对方是个混蛋，但是队友耐心提醒他——他们的门卫每天住在自行车库旁的小棚屋里，所有的家当不过一张小床、一个电饭锅和一只小狗，这是一份薪水微薄且令人痛苦的工作，而带土有时候表现得像个毫不留情的恶棍。  
带土完全不知道对方究竟在内涵什么，毕竟他觉得卡卡西在说这话的时候听起来像个把指关节按得啪啪响的恶棍，让人想用拳头揍他。  
“带土——”卫生间门外传来对方的呼喊，“注意用水——”  
“去你的！”带土大声打断他的室友。  
说真的，有些人自以为是全世界的中心，可以对他呼来喝去，用精准无误的逻辑把他耍得团团转，还要用苍白的手指和可爱的小痣把他逼得心脏病发作——  
带土再次骂骂咧咧地让花洒冲洗自己的背部，热水从伤疤上直往下淌，带来一点点不适。高温让他的皮肤同时感到温暖、寒冷和胀痛，而低温只能带来刺痛，至于那些温度适中的玩意儿，他常常对此不闻不问——一切都被割裂成两半：他能感知吹拂而来的微风的质地，而非它的凉意；他能察觉茶杯温吞的热度，而非它的重量——直到他把杯子从桌上碰落。有时候衣服也是个问题，不过会比之前好一点。  
他的身体里还埋着几个死结，一旦被碰到就疼得要命。带土偶尔会觉得自己不配生活在阳光底下——他不过是一大坨歪歪扭扭拼在一起的疤痕组织罢了。然而在出任务或是训练时，他又不得不强压下所有的怀疑和虚荣心，放任自己被这些阴暗的想法所裹挟——他的确是家族里的吊车尾——一个迟迟才开眼的宇智波，身心痛苦，以至于甚至都不能和别人结婚给族群做贡献。  
更不用说自从神无毗桥之战后他大概从此只能做一个清心寡欲的和尚——带土曾经对着三色团子都能兴奋起来，而现在他和自己的蛋蛋完全失去了默契。  
总而言之，带土觉得他最好的归宿是战死沙场，至少这样自己还能给人们留点好印象。  
他把掌根从眼眶处挪开，水已经彻底凉了。带土慢慢从蹲伏过渡到直立姿态，提防自己不要撞到瓷砖墙——有时候，仅仅是爬楼梯也会让他头重脚轻。  
对于每个忍者而言，伤后复建无疑是最可怖的噩梦。你突然连最普通的小事都无法胜任——明明是一个战争英雄，结果下床后发现自己连尿都撒不直。  
带土迷迷糊糊地套上睡衣。他们的洗手间不过一个扫把间那么大，连门都没有，只有一个合不拢的屏风；全部的配置除了进出水管道以外别无他物——没有浴缸，以及，谢天谢地，也没有镜子。公寓里仅有的水池在厨房里：一只放在混凝土水槽上的工业用水桶，之前的房客把它漆成金色。有一天他们试着用它做饭，结果漏了一地的水。  
带土试图摆脱掉自己消沉的情绪，但它们缠人得很。他被凉水刺得浑身作痛，左半边还在微微颤抖。雨季糟糕透顶，而他们寄居的混凝土小窝也冷得要命。通常来说这不算什么大问题，不过鉴于带土是一个傲慢的混蛋，这一点让他有些抓狂，因为他不得不花上几小时让自己沐浴过后的皮肤适应温度。  
哦，而且他还掉发。  
带土把茶给泡上。他试了点新口味——一文藏老师送的荞麦茶，包在一个信封里。尝起来像烧过的米汤，还能捞底下的荞麦吃，带土挺喜欢的。  
屋外暴雨倾盆依旧。带土照例开始做俯卧撑：睡前睡醒各五十个。重复这些简单的动作——比如说泡茶和锻炼——多多少少让他觉得自己像是个人类。然而有时候，带土觉得自己半个身子都入了土。  
他们通常会在睡前在客厅里小聚一下：带土泡茶，做俯卧撑；卡卡西看书，冥想；这之后他们开始打包任务所需的物资，检查自己的装备、计划和指令。如果两人都在兴头上，卡卡西会卷一点令人飘飘然的东西，他们会花上几小时聊天，扯着嗓子骂骂咧咧，直到邻居跑来投诉。不过最近他们更倾向于摔跤和角力。然而今晚，带土对这些都没有兴趣——因为自忍村大门为始到绿线巴士终点站为止，他们已经花了一整天重复了不下一百万次上述的行为。带土应付锁喉和拳头很有一套，可惜这些对卡卡西统统无效。  
“劳驾你能不能……”他等着自己的队友把脑袋从那本破书里拔出来，“从我的座位上滚蛋？”  
“哦，我没有注意到——”对方温和地说。但是眼下的带土非常躁动，尤其是当他意识到自己看不到卡卡西在面罩下开合的嘴唇后，这种情绪立刻被火上浇油——一场争吵显然避无可避。  
“你什么意思啊？什么叫‘我没有注意到’？我每天晚上都坐在这儿，那是我的位子——”  
卡卡西半举着双手侧身沿着桌子挪到沙发另一侧。带土稍稍平静了一点，直到他从旗木举起的手指间瞥见最新版《亲热天堂》的封面。混蛋！  
带土气鼓鼓地把自己甩进老位子里，而后把脚翘到桌眼处，恰在此时卡卡西也做出了同样的动作。这让带土一下子侵略性暴涨，“你为什么老是想挑事？”  
“我猜是因为，”卡卡西像是对眼前的书页厌倦了一般叹着气，“只有这样你才会和我说话。”  
带土的心脏因为怒火和惊讶而差点骤停，“有趣，昨天你还骂我是浪费氧气的贼——就因为我说了几句。”  
他的室友又从胸腔里挤出一丝无声的叹息，“嘛，带土。你那时候又在抱怨你的评估分数和补习班——”  
“你开玩笑吗？我连生气都不行？”带土捏紧拳头，因为他想把对方手里的书扯成碎片塞进袋子里烧掉，“当文藏问我光化学电池是用来干嘛的时候，你在场吗？”  
“啊？根本没有这种东西——”  
“我现在知道了！”  
“带土……”卡卡西拧起眉毛。  
“文藏老师是个混蛋！”带土怒气冲冲地说，“他是那种一边要求你在公共场合仪态端庄地排队一边拿蛋蛋贴你屁股的人——”  
“我的天，”卡卡西眼睛一弯，开始咯咯笑起来。大概从来没有人告诉拷贝忍者他有时候表现得像个不体贴的混球。“所以这事真的发生过？”  
带土顿了顿，灌了一口茶，然后俯身把杯子放在乱糟糟的桌子上，“没有，但——每当我撞见他的时候，我怀疑那也不是不可能。”  
卡卡西又咯咯地笑着，他摇摇脑袋重新去看书，“B，我是不会让任何人的蛋蛋靠近你的。”  
“可是他就是这样做了啊，”带土固执己见，“我是说，精神层面的——他每节课都在惹毛我，而你对此不闻不问！”  
“你脾气好差。”卡卡西一锤定音。  
带土就知道他应该自己搞定这摊子破事，他本来也没指望他的队友能出手相助。话说回来，文藏说得也没错——为了重新归队，带土把过多的精力放在体能复建上，结果导致他拉下了很多其他方面的功课，他本该对此做出补救的——然而从生化锁和磁性电池等事件来看，他的学习速度显然还不够快。  
“他不是还送了你茶叶吗？”卡卡西指责道。  
“什么——那个？没有——”  
“唔，我记得他送了的——荞麦茶，说是能加强你的查克拉脉轮，防止你因低温感冒之类的。文藏老师对你没有恶意——”  
“不可能——他说的是抑制什么自由基，听起来像洗脑。”  
“老哥，”卡卡西先是放下手，然后是他的书，“自由基有毒的。”  
“呃，闭嘴——”带土厉声喝道，“呆瓜！”  
“嘿！”他的室友用同样的语气回敬，声音尖锐到让带土转过来用左眼打量对方，“你到底在生什么气啊？”  
他还能说些什么？是因为天气？因为与“活着”这一事实相比而显得微不足道的不公？带土把手伸到脖子后面，又开始寻找松掉的头发。  
“哦，所以现在你打算听我说了？”  
卡卡西再次叹气，带土意识到对方正在侧身，“听着，我只是觉得它们不值得你花精力去抱怨。文藏是个无聊透顶的老秃子。如果你开口，我立刻就去把他的蛋蛋钉在大腿上，省得他天天招惹你。”  
这倒是极大地取悦了带土，于是他转身把左半边身子靠在硬邦邦的沙发上，膝盖顶着扶手，“你是认真的？”他嘀咕道。  
拷贝忍者调整了一下自己的大长腿，把袖子撸到手肘，好比他刚刚意识到自己比那些响当当的名号还要强上几倍，“是。不过我并不认为文藏说的都是错的。你的确拥有很好的直觉，很好的底子。你是顶尖的，只是缺乏一点基础而已。这点于出任务而言并非优势。”  
带土对大部分事物的感知都是分裂的。只有面对卡卡西，他才会同时感到燥热和寒凉。他抬起另一条腿，用手掌盖住眼睛。  
“带土，不要这样，”他听见卡卡西闷闷地请求，“你每次这样我都不知道要怎么办才好。”  
“我马上要变成一个无聊透顶的老秃子了。”  
“什么？不会啦——”卡卡西的声音听起来更近也更清晰，带土猜对方大概是拉下了面罩，“B，别再天天扯自己的头发了。而且，你真的得听听文藏的建议，而不是成天做白日梦。”  
“去你的——”他表示抗议，“这些事我从来都没做过。”  
“那你为什么老是一脸不爽地盯着窗外？”  
带土摇摇脑袋，更用力地用手掌按住眼睛，他察觉到卡卡西在面前落座。  
“我小时候，他们会给这样的问题儿童开药吃。”  
“你想惹火我。”带土咆哮起来。  
“因为只有这样你才会看我，”卡卡西纠正他，“然后和我说话——如果你想的话——究竟是什么在让你心烦意乱？”  
带土沉默着考虑了片刻，“他正坐在我面前。”  
“好吧，那这样，”卡卡西用双手绕着带土的脚踝，把全身的重心倚在上面，似乎想把对方拉回地面，“我那时候说希望我们是一辈子的好朋友，这是真心的。如果你觉得这样太过火了，我可以搬出去，再给你找一个新室友——可以吗？”  
带土连连摇头。  
压在他脚踝上的力道加重了，“那告诉我你到底要什么，笨蛋。不然我帮不了你。”  
“我只是不明白，”带土把手掌从眼窝处移开，右眼眼冒金星而左眼隐隐作痛，“在度过了人生中最漫长最操蛋的一天后，你怎么可以一会儿说一些让我开心的漂亮话，一会儿又没心没肺地折腾我，好像我遭得罪还不够多似的。”  
他睁开浸湿的眼睛，卡卡西似乎正在思考，嘴唇扯开一个苦笑，“我猜，我们两个都他妈的是白痴。”  
带土哼哼了一声——有时候和笨卡卡吵架其实蛮爽的，但是冲他微笑也是不错的选择——尤其当他们待在家里的时候多多少少可以不那么紧绷着。  
他伸出一只胳膊环住对方的脖子，卡卡西把头扭到一边，似乎是预料到他的动作。带土用自己的鼻子顶了顶卡卡西的脸颊——他记起他们第一次这样做的时候，他那十六岁的朋友刚刚在一片黑麦地里找到行将崩溃的带土，两个人分享了一些糟糕的笑话，以及一个别扭的好兄弟式拥抱——带土旋即意识到自己让队友靠在失明的那半侧身子上。更尴尬的是，当他想去看对方时，还把鼻子捅到卡卡西的侧脸上。总之，不是什么很得体的举动。但是他和卡卡西本来就不像是会天生合拍的。  
带土打了个哈欠，决定今晚的争吵应该就到此为止。他把下巴搁在队友的肩膀上，同时感到卡卡西慢慢松开自己的脚踝——带土着实有点疲惫，他不介意就这样待下去，“为什么玄间认为我们俩上床了？”  
卡卡西一如既往地用无聊平淡的语气说，“如果我要找个反社会分子做观察对象的话，我会拿玄间当样本。”  
“雷同也这样想。”  
“他们两个人的脑回路都差不多。”  
“你就是打算诋毁我所有的证人，对吧？那个搞新闻的小鬼呢？你又有何解释？”  
卡卡西向后挪了挪，带土收回膝盖把双臂搁在上头，“你先挑起的。”  
带土的火气一下子又冒了上来，“不，是你先挑起的！”  
“至少我没有说谎——”  
“你是没有说谎，但是你在暗示，”他反驳道，“你疯狂地暗示——”  
“你什么毛病啊？是你先说我爱上你的！”  
“是啊——我指望你会用一些刻薄话回击，就这样！”  
“我和你这种扯皮艺术家比起来差远了呢。”卡卡西低低地说。  
“你和我不相上下，”带土自动接下话茬，“这就是为什么你没有别的朋友——因为没有人看得清你的真面目！”  
“哦，瞧瞧是谁在指责我啊，”卡卡西恶毒地说，“一个宇智波居然给我做心理辅导，真叫人大开眼界——你成天光顾着发火，以至于我不得不天天和你吵架才能让你注意到我的存在。”  
带土非常讨厌和他的家族捆绑在一起。卡卡西明明知道的——他就是想惹自己生气。  
“算了，”带土命令对方，“我去睡了。”  
在那一瞬间，卡卡西的手握得更紧了。带土眯起眼睛，尝到空气中的紧张气氛——如果对手攥住你的脚踝，他基本上已经占尽优势，而带土必须为了接下来种种可能的暴力冲突做好准备。  
然而对方却突然松手。带土顿时无所适从，为了展现他的掌控欲，当卡卡西起身准备离开的时候——  
“典型的卡卡西作风，”他嘶嘶叫着，“口口声声说要开诚布公，结果自己第一个当逃兵。”  
他知道这句话肯定是伤到对方了，因为他的室友堪堪抬起的脚又放了下来。卡卡西回到走廊口，那里塞着他的卧室、前门以及浴室。  
“有本事你就发自内心再说一遍。”  
一般来说对付这种肤浅的奚落和言语挑衅，带土连正眼都不会给，但是卡卡西总能刺激到他。有时候，对方的言辞能把他变成禽兽。  
话音未落，带土已经从沙发上一跃而起，他一把扯掉身上的衬衫，朝自己的室友猛冲过去。两个人嘴里咒骂着，膝盖和手肘撞在一起纠缠不清。  
终于，当楼下的邻居又开始砰砰砸门，卡卡西不紧不慢地起身应付时，带土逃窜般地跑回自己的卧室，拜方才的剧烈运动所赐，他的脸上多了一块突突跳痛的淤青。  
他挑了这间靠门廊的房间是因为可以日日夜夜听到从绿湖公园飘来的老土音乐。不过由于缺乏隔热材料，这里的通风性能差得可怜。带土爬进厚厚的毯子里，把衬衣和茶忘在脑后。眼睛有点湿——他认为是出于压力而非悲伤的缘故。在这过度兴奋而又漫长的一天后，他决定同意卡卡西的观点——的确，他们两个人都是白痴，都擅长逃避问题。  
从公园里传来的乐声逐渐黯淡，带土迷迷糊糊地爬起来，拖着脚去上洗手间，又拖着脚穿过大厅，摸到他室友房间的门口走进去，找到那张已经为他铺好的毯子，面朝门躺下来。卡卡西在他后面翻了个身，把胳膊搭在他腹部，像往常一样把鼻子埋进对方耳后。  
“这样可以吗？”他会如是喃喃地询问。  
带土很快就睡着了。  
第二天他们对此只字不提。


	5. 低谷 - 下

带土捂着眼睛，对着初升的太阳咧嘴一笑，看起来没有以前那般阴郁。  
“说实话，”他脚跟用力，“我对园艺这类玩意儿一窍不通，但是对育芽这东西还是多少懂一点的。”  
这位忍者一跃而起，晃荡了片刻，随后大步走向自己放在天台中心的衣物，在包里翻找起来。一小片云自天台间穿过，三郎呛了一大口雾状的水汽，觉得整个人又湿又晕。时值黎明，一切寒冷而无情，风在脚下肆虐。三郎抱着膝瑟瑟发抖，他知道和平塔很牢固，但是——这地方总能让他哆哆嗦嗦的。  
“卡卡西卷了这个，”带土骄傲地说着，仰躺在地上，“如果我不等他把这东西抽了，他会很生气的。”  
他把那只米纸卷递过来，三郎犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地接过来。  
“扭掉它的屁股头。”对方咬着手套的指尖把它摘下来。  
“呃，什么？”他摆弄着手里的纸卷，“怎么做啊？”  
“像另一端那样，”带土不耐烦地向后一靠，开始拍打裤子后面的尘土，“我动作比较重，做不来这个——老是把里面的东西洒出来。”  
当风又开始呜咽时，三郎用食指和拇指捏着纸卷略宽的那一段把它的尾巴拧下来然后迅速倒了个个儿，以防里头的绿色碎屑掉下来。他咬着舌尖捏着那层薄薄的米纸拧了几下，直到它像自制土炮一样被封起来。  
“有一次我试着用豪火球点烟，”带土说，慢慢拿过三郎手中的纸卷，从怀里掏出一只打火机，“你懂的，我以为女孩子会觉得这一招很酷。”  
“奏效了吗？”  
带土抬起一只膝盖以充挡风。伴随着打火机的咔哒声，几次快速的气息吞吐，他把那玩意儿点燃，吐出的烟绕着曲起的腿打转，仿佛围绕在群山间的云。  
“卡卡西大发雷霆——我还从没见过他被谁气成那样，真了不起。”他伸出胳膊，把夹在指间的大麻烟递过来。  
三郎接过那个纸卷——他吸入的第一口烟在舌头上逗留了很久，留下一种特殊的味道，很快又分化出原初的模样——清淡、干爽还带着点水果气息。他的第二口烟被呛进了喉咙里，感觉像是一块参差不齐的三角形玻璃在他的胸腔里碎成无数的小块。三郎开始不停地咳嗽、咳嗽、再咳嗽。  
带土大声笑了起来。  
在他们脚下的某处，一只鸟儿在晨光中放声高歌。徐徐升起的太阳一点一点地给钢板打造而成的天台染上一层暖意。三郎缓缓坐下来，嗓子发痛，手脚抽筋，眼皮沉重。  
“干，小鬼，”带土从他颤抖的手里抢救出那只烟卷，他的夹克微微颤动着，“一旦你意识到这世界上根本没有善恶之分，扮演反派总是要容易得多。”  
风止住了，三郎注视着烟雾自对方伤痕累累的嘴里涌出，绕着他转了一周，然后又被倒吸回去，再次由他的口中吐出，形成一个循环。  
人类的身体是多么奇妙啊，不过是一堆漏风的液体和半固体的混合物，然而你依然能挖掘其中的美感。  
“木叶是唯一一处终年常青的地方，”年长的忍者说，“这就是为什么人们总说这里有着永恒的春天。”  
三郎哼了一声。突然间，村里旅游纪念店里兜售的印有“春城”的谄媚字眼的明信片看起来都错得离谱。  
“我是认真的，”带土坚持道，“你出过村吗？就在墙底下，各种玩意儿长得可疯了。全都是天然的、下流且肮脏的——木叶村的大麻是这里最长寿的出口产品。你自己去跳峡看看吧。”  
“你还可以去采访卡卡西！”带土继续说，越来越兴奋，“他卖这个的。其实我房间里本来还种着一堆小型货源，不过后来他把那玩意儿外包给山里的一个家伙。忍者都是了不起的经销商——我们的足迹遍布了整个大陆，我们在各国边境间来去自如。此外，我们同客户之间持有互相信任与尊重的关系。火影代代更替，唯有大麻产业链永垂不朽。”  
三郎社交性地拍了两下手掌。  
“谢谢，”带土傻乎乎地冲他咧嘴一笑，“你如果打算写这个，不必给我署名。”  
他本来打算再让三郎品尝一下木叶村最伟大的出口产品，后者礼貌地回绝了。  
“我不太懂园艺，”带土盯着烟卷重复着，然后把它搁在一边，这让他的手看起来像是夹着一段长长的蓝色丝带，“你可别对其他人说——最近我注意到，只要我在某些特定的地方训练一段时间后，这种小花会长得到处都是。很奇怪吧？”  
“是有点古怪，”三郎表示同意，“都有些什么花？”  
“呃，我不知道。”  
“唔——它们大概长什么样？”  
“紫色的，”带土努力回忆着，“带条纹，还湿乎乎的。”  
这个描述听起来怪恶心的，三郎猜测这个宇智波大概在诗歌文学这一方面没啥天赋。  
“所以我就想啊，”对方带着一种恍惚的神情继续说，“如果我在房间里放一罐土，说不准里头会长出点什么来。”  
“也许吧。”听起来的确蛮合理的。  
“K认为我有点——疯了，”带土俯身把一只手探向脑后，让它靠在栏杆上——三郎斗胆瞥了一眼对方卷起的夹克下的胳膊，就连他的腋毛也黑得吓人，“他说只有播种才能长出东西，但有时候那些东西就是这么凭空冒出来的。你懂我的意思吗？”  
三郎迷迷糊糊地点点脑袋，“懂的。就像有一次，我在绿湖公园拍的一张照片——有只蝴蝶在吮吸死鱼的眼睛。”  
浑身是疤的忍者眉头紧皱看向朝阳，“啊，是挺诡异的。”  
“顺便一提，他应该快到了，”带土继续补充道，“他老是迟到是因为要去慰灵碑那里晃悠。你别介意啊，我是说——他的确是个漂亮的混球。”  
“不不不，没关系的。”三郎急着给拷贝忍者辩护，结果又开始咳嗽起来，他挣扎着把问题的最后几部分拼凑起来，“你们总是一起来这儿吗？”  
“这倒没有，”带土轻笑着，“我通常不会告诉他我要去哪里。”  
“那他怎么会——？”  
“不知道，也许是因为我们共享一双眼睛，”带土倚着栏杆耸耸肩，借着用手肘支起身子，眯着眼睛再次注视火影岩，“也许是因为，他是个跟踪狂，而且还很爱我。”  
他向后仰头，三郎顺着对方的目光，及时地看到一个远远闪烁的影子正逐渐变成那个正在爬梯的拷贝忍者的身形。  
“K豆！”带土非常开心地大喊起来。  
“你嗑嗨了。”卡卡西阴沉沉地指责他，一边把背包甩到地上。  
“日出时就是该干点振奋人心的事情，我的爱——”带土懒洋洋地笑着，随后又瞥了三郎一眼，“开玩笑的。”  
当卡卡西走到他身边时，带土伸手一捞，把对方带到自己怀里，用指关节抵住他的膝盖，“他就像我的弟弟一样。”  
“哎呀，”旗木低低叫起来，“你这人什么毛病？”  
这个被三郎视为兼具毅力和精准度的银发忍者冲向自己的队友，用一个锁喉将对方按倒在钢板上，这一动作随即演变为极不雅观的摔跤。  
在近一分钟不相上下的徒手格斗后，带土败给了他的劲敌。卡卡西用指关节猛戳队友的腹部，那力道似乎要把对方的肾脏从肋骨里甩出来，三郎看了都觉得自己的腰子在隐隐作痛。带土试图用膝盖反击，但是拷贝忍者很快化守为攻，他把全身的体重都加了下去，直到这个宇智波的肺差点被自己的曲起来的腿压碎。带土在复合钢板上拍了几下。  
听到对方投降的信号后，卡卡西稍微放松了一点，但没有松开他的队友。他从带土上方探过身子，从钢板的缝隙间取下被遗忘的烟卷，“真不敢相信你居然没等我就开始了。这东西还是我做的呢，你到底讲不讲信用啊？”  
拷贝忍者抬起下巴把面罩拉下来，而后将纸卷举到唇边，用微弱而耐心的呼吸使上头的火星复燃，直到米纸在燃烧中蜷曲。他靠着正把带土的腿困在对方胸前的小臂上，深吸一口，胸腔隆起，丝丝缕缕的烟雾自鼻腔流出。有那么一瞬间，三郎以为卡卡西想把口中的东西渡到自己队友的嘴里。  
“我告诉他真相了。”带土气喘吁吁地说。  
卡卡西僵住了。三英尺外，抱着膝盖席地而坐的三郎注意到他眯起了眼睛。  
“你，”缠绵的烟雾自每个字眼间隙中逃逸，“搞，砸，了。”  
旗木向后一靠，似乎在重新打量对方，“你这身打扮是怎么回事？想去当小黄书里的主角？”  
“闭嘴，”带土肉眼可见地咬紧牙关，“你那些小黄书里的角色没有一个人长得像我。”  
“又不是没有试过。”卡卡西哼了一声。  
“不，我没有——我只是，热了，”带土解释道，“然后天气突然转凉，可我的衬衫还湿着——”  
“原来如此啊。”卡卡西用温和的语气再三肯定。  
“去你的。”  
两位忍者终于分开了。带土呻吟起来，他的腿终于从那个看起来就很不舒服的姿势里解放出来。卡卡西起身，从善如流地在三郎对面坐下。  
“哟，”拷贝忍者向他点头致意，“报社这么早就把你派出来了？”  
三郎摇摇头，“实际上，我，嗯——打算拍一张曙光的照片。”  
对方扬了扬眉毛，“拍到了吗？”  
“差不多吧——”  
“喂！”带土嚷嚷起来。三郎扭过头，正巧卡卡西从他身后收回胳膊，而带疤的忍者揉着自己的耳朵，“这又是为了什么？”  
“你搞砸了他的照片，是不是？”  
“没有！——”带土拙劣地撒着谎，故意把视线移开，“不是故意的。”  
“你没有搞砸任何东西，”三郎试图帮对方圆谎，“真的没关系的——其实你把它变得更好了。”  
“怎样才算是‘变得更好’？”卡卡西冷哼着，“在他脱掉衬衣之前还是之后？”  
三郎朝前趴在膝盖上，以防被那两个在他后头互相打打闹闹的年长忍者误伤。  
带土率先收手，他一跃而起，躲开了对方朝自己膝盖骨挥出的一击，随后他戴上手套，用右眼看着自己的队友，“呃，总之，我走了，”他喃喃地说，“该做的都做了。”  
他取回自己的衬衣，但没有立刻把它穿上，也没有拉紧夹克的拉链，似乎在期待卡卡西就此说点什么。  
但对方没让他如愿以偿，三郎接下话茬，“很高兴能和你聊天，呃——带土，”他振作起来，斗胆继续道，“我觉得你会成为一个很棒的火影。而且，嗯——你的伤疤挺不赖的。”  
对方脸上的怀疑迅速融化成惊喜，最后变成某种肆无忌惮的自鸣得意。浑身是疤的忍者又一次蠢乎乎地咧嘴笑起来，“谢啦。”  
“嗯，嗯——不客气。”  
带土冲自己的队友挥挥手，“咱俩一会儿忍校里见。”  
卡卡西表示同意，当那个宇智波准备离开时，“等一下——把剩下的拿去。”  
带土回身看向那只伸出来的胳膊，然后是他的队友。他碰了碰自己的风镜，但是没把它拉下来，“你确定？”  
“是啊，拿去吧，笨蛋。我到时候请你吃午饭。”  
“好啊，”带土把手套夹在腋下，一边神情专注地接受了对方递过来的剩烟卷，“不要再点螺蛳粉了。”  
螺蛳……粉？三郎打了个哆嗦。  
“我知道你们旗木一族爱嘬粉，”他继续道，“可能你对这玩意儿多少有点恋旧。但是——”  
“你说过你喜欢它的！”卡卡西的语气急切而热忱——在三郎眼里，这就好比看到一个普通人在歇斯底里大发作。  
“我是挺喜欢的——里面的花生，还有辣椒油。不过，每当我们到村子另一头闲逛时，我总会说招财猫旁边又新开了一家泰国餐厅——我以为至少你会懂得我那微妙的暗示——”  
“这不叫暗示，这是——”卡卡西打断他，“明示！”  
滚滚浓烟像瀑布一样在带土的口鼻间吞吐。  
“老弟，我喜欢吃螺蛳粉，”他带着一种诡异的悲戚神色说，“但是我们能不能换点新口味啊？”  
“你直说不就好了，”卡卡西低声答道，然后又迅速换了个话题，“你今天打算去哪里训练，或者我去找你？”  
带土没有作声，又猛吸了一大口烟。他瞅了瞅自己的队友，又瞅了瞅三郎，仿佛是要证明什么。拷贝忍者仰面躺在复合钢板上，伸手抓住带土的一只脚腕。二人就这样相安无事地保持着姿势。  
难道在个人叙事里，忍者都觉得自己是主角？还是说他们会故意跳过一些情节？  
“我今天去黑场，”带土说罢，又冲三郎点点头，“小鬼，如果你想看看我说的那些花，可以到那里去找我。”  
三郎在内心深处大声呻吟起来。黑场……一想到这个被建在树梢上的木叶训练场，他就觉得头晕。  
那个宇智波踢了几下脚跟，甩开队友的手，而后转身去收拾其他东西。他打理好衬衣，把包甩到肩上。三郎以为他要从梯子那边下去，然而带土跳上栏杆，直接越过高高的护栏，以肉眼无法跟进的速度开始移动。三郎看得心惊肉跳，他靠着护栏向下看去——店主们纷纷起床营业，铁卷门被掀起的动静响彻好几个街区；在一些小铺子外，蒸笼正不断冲布满露水的街道释放出棉白色的雾气——很快，烤架也会被架起来，随着早高峰的推进，行人也会越变越多。  
拷贝忍者摇摇晃晃地站起来，看上去有点焦虑。他弯腰捡起带土丢在地上的坚果袋，皱着眉看着朝阳，好像它欠了自己什么似的。紧接着，他甩鞭似的一抬胳膊——动作快到三郎不得不来来回回摆头看了好几次——一口气打出至少三枚栗子。  
不到半秒，这几枚不幸的栗子接二连三地撞在远处水塔的正中心。三郎略带惊恐地发现，那种由三倍冲击力造成的有节奏的隆隆的轰鸣，听起来似曾相识。  
“我，呃，”三郎清了清嗓子，“听说了一些，呃，你很擅长玩这个栗子游戏。”  
卡卡西弹了弹舌。伴随着又一次地臂部甩鞭，他再次掷出一枚栗子，“我如果认真用力的话可以把它们嵌进去。”  
三郎不知道自己刚刚是不是说错了话。  
轰隆——  
“不，”对方阴沉沉地说，“你说的话永远恰到好处。也许，他就是想听这个。”  
卡卡西回身倒在天台上，与此同时有什么东西蹭着他们头顶飞过，轰地一声撞在和平塔的塔柱上，随后又掉到距离三郎脚边几英尺的钢板上，以一个全新的角度向外飞去。三郎确定自己并不喜欢这个栗子游戏，而且对那两位玩家有点发悚。  
“我不明白，”卡卡西从腹腔里闷闷地说，“为什么有人就是这么精于此道？我从来没想过要和他说这些。”  
“带土有时候对冷感很迟钝，”他用单调的语气继续道，其中夹带着一点哀伤的意味，“我让他把衣服穿上，他就冲我发火。可是如果我什么都不说，他会加倍躁郁起来。他老是抱怨自己在掉发，我也懒得再提醒他其实是他自己把头发揪下来的——这就是为什么我给他搞了那副手套，还一直卷大麻让他抽——带土焦虑起来只会让一切雪上加霜。”  
“原来如此，”三郎有一点点意外，“我觉得你的主意都挺不错的。”  
“是吗？”卡卡西用食指揉着眼角的泪腺，“我甚至不知道该怎么和他对话。你也看到了，我们两个甚至不能安安静静地在同一个空间里待上两分钟，否则气氛就会变得非常——紧张。”  
“紧张？”  
“暴力。”他澄清道。  
拷贝忍者在天台上缩成一小团，像带土一样把交叉的双臂搁在栏杆上，“可怜人啊，”他喃喃自语，三郎甚至听不清对方在说什么，“就这样一直揪自己的头发。”  
卡卡西又扭过头来对着三郎，“他是个废物，对不对？”  
三郎觉得带土已经尽力了，但是没等他开口，年长的忍者又开始说话了。  
“你以为我在和那个家伙约会？他妈的，他是个操蛋的废物。你真的相信我们之间会有可能？我反正觉得没戏。”他冲群山摇摇脑袋，从嗓子眼里呛出空洞的笑声，“你懂的，他们宇智波很看重传统。因为这只眼睛，大半个宇智波族人想要我的命，至于另一半，估计也巴不得我赶紧去死。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，”卡卡西蹒跚地起身，拍了拍自己的衣服，手指虚虚地捏住面罩，“当时我不得不做了一些事情——为了让他能活过来——我想任何人如果设身处地的话，也会那样做——”  
他顿了顿，似乎在等待可能的指责。然而三郎只是沉默地抓着相机，看着拷贝忍者在他眼前一点点崩溃。  
“在那三年里，”他继续说，“有时候我希望他干脆死了算了。我知道这听起来或许很荒谬——你不会明白的——真正让我感到致命的是那些‘也许’。我坐在那里，每一天都是无穷的探视和等待。而所有人只会对我说——‘也许’他会醒来，‘也许’他可以再次行走或是战斗。这些模棱两可的答案带来的等待、希望和恐惧几乎要把我逼疯。我是说，我他妈还能怎么做？他明明就躺在那里，可是他们却和我说他回不来了——怎么会这样呢？我明明带他回家了，却仅仅是一些残肢断臂。所以当有人来找我，说他们可以让他恢复健康的时候。我想，去他的，反正情况也不可能变得更糟——然后我接受了。”  
“他们用了一种具有再生功能的特殊细胞，”卡卡西像是复述剧本中的一段台词，“一些见不得光的实验，听起来蠢兮兮的。但是当时我已经被各种不确定性折磨得身心俱疲，所以我同意对方拿带土动刀子。这是很自私的行为——我其实也没考虑过到底会不会成功，我只是想结束自己的痛苦。带土陷入昏迷，我觉得自己也死了。”  
“他知道这些吗？”  
“唔——”拷贝忍者用讽刺的口吻说，“我有没有告诉自己最好的朋友，我同意把他当成实验室的小白鼠任人摆布，仅仅是因为我厌倦了等待奇迹的发生？——当然没有。”  
“你真的是这样认为的吗？”  
“不，”对方的语气稍有缓和，“但是带土会这样认为的。”  
“三年里可以发生很多事情，”三郎享受着阳光拂面的快感，“这的确会让人很困扰。”  
“你是怎么看的呢？”卡卡西用手肘靠着栏杆，“你认为我应该告诉他真相吗？”  
三郎开始摆弄相机上的带子，“我五岁的时候，爸爸去世了。他的朋友都说他死得像个英雄，妈妈和我说他是在执行任务的时候牺牲的。那段时间里我希望自己可以成为像他一样的忍者——因为大家都很爱戴他，尤其是他牺牲以后。直到我十二岁那天，妈妈对我说了真话——爸爸是被友军误杀的。她告诉我，爸爸依然是个英雄，只是他的同事要为他的牺牲负责——他们故意隐瞒了这一部分。”  
三郎隐隐察觉到他们之间的对话正在往更凝重的方向发展，而且卡卡西不自在地动了动肩膀，他急忙继续说，“一开始我很生气——因为把爸爸的死归罪到敌人头上很容易，但如果罪魁祸首是他的朋友，这会艰难得多。直到后来我突然意识到我无需怪罪任何人。令我痛苦的并非真相——而是我居然习惯了那些谎言，甚至还去崇拜害死我爸爸的体制。”  
“我知道我的经历可能和你的没有多少共同之处，但是，如果你想问我的意见的话，”三郎继续说，“我认为——木叶村一贯擅长隐瞒令人不快的真相。”  
卡卡西把玩着一只栗子，但没有把它扔出去。他的写轮眼正慢慢旋转着——三郎想知道他是什么时候开眼的。  
“我不知道——”拷贝忍者毫无表情地说，“每次我想告诉他事实的时候总是把一切搞砸了。他知道我在撒谎，我也知道自己在撒谎。我想这就是为什么我们老是为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵个不停。”  
“我觉得——”三郎斗胆建议，“带土可能更喜欢实际行动。”  
“小鬼，”卡卡西的语调死气沉沉的，“你难道没听我说过吗？我们只会一直吵架。”  
“真的吗？”三郎觉得有点奇怪，因为带土显然不是这样描述他们二人间的友谊的，“那，你们吵架时候总会导向暴力的结果吗——呃，那种不好的暴力？”  
“好吧，有时候，”对方盯着手里的栗子，“他半夜会跑到我床上。”  
三郎的手臂登时竖起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“只有那时候他会允许我拥抱他。”  
“然后，到了早上——”一阵微弱的电火花把栗子劈得粉碎，三郎硬是忍住一声惊呼，“他又离开了。”  
卡卡西握紧那些正在汽化的栗子残骸，有些许细小的电火花依然在他腕间跳动，“糟透了。当然，都是我自找的。”  
三郎吸了一口气，“为什么这么说？”  
拷贝忍者从栏杆处扭头看着他——三郎觉得脸红了——并非因为他们正在讨论的话题，仅仅是因为卡卡西看起来非常严肃，“我搞砸了，小鬼。他第一次爬到我床上的那天——我起早了，他就躺在我身边，我，呃——”  
他转身用一只手捂住脸，然后把头埋进手肘里。  
“我开始动手动脚，”他最后承认，“然后带土像是整栋楼起火一样从床上蹦起来，打那以后我总是一个人醒来。”  
啊哦，三郎心想，“这也太惨了。”  
“我一直在暗示来着，有时候我觉得他也在回应我。然后公交车那次，当我——嘿，你看到了，对吧？在我吻他的时候我故意盯着你看，你有没有注意到点什么？”  
“呃，我当时在看别的东西，”三郎快速道，“因为你们，呃，看起来很私密。”  
卡卡西发出发自肺腑的沮丧的叹气。就好比你狠狠地咬到了口腔内壁，痛得要死却知道这只能怪自己粗心大意。  
“有那么一瞬间，他——我不知道，也许都是幻觉。”  
三郎不知道该怎么回答对方。但是在太阳蹑手蹑脚地翻过地平线后，他静静地同这位年长的忍者待在天台上。  
“呃，卡卡西——”三郎鼓起勇气说，“我知道可能我说的话没什么意义。但是——我觉得你其实没什么好担心的。”  
拷贝忍者深吸了一口气，他再次看了看初升的红日，似乎打算暂时放过它。尽管卡卡西像是一匹骄傲的白狼，但是三郎怀疑他其实是一个天生擅长投射关爱的人。只不过绝大多数的事物都不足以吸引他的兴趣。  
“你看，这已经让我觉得好多了。你的确很擅长这个。”  
他把挂在肩上的剑带调整了一下，低头看了看下头的街道。然后这个年长的忍者略带幽默地朝三郎扬了扬眉毛，“想搭个便车下去吗？”


	6. 校园生活 - 上

当卡卡西离开那个不可言说的基地时，外头的天空看起来十分晴朗。但是他告诉那两位站在外头拿着过高薪水的哨兵，等会儿肯定要下雨。  
没有人能说出那基地的名字，自然也没有人能认出它的模样。眼下这个基地坐落于第二号街，是一家陈列着鲜花饼和莲花糕的烘焙店，同整条街所有其他东西一样，挤在卡拉OK酒吧和带土最喜欢的牛奶店之间。  
这种位于市中心的繁华商业区和步行街里往往弥漫着一种传统的旋律，比如偶尔飘荡在空气中的丝竹声。卡卡西再进去之前停了停，他身边一左一右站着两个女人——一个在地摊上卖五颜六色的卷心菜，一个穿着普通村民的学校制服，正在打量着烘焙店橱窗里的样品——茉莉花饼、玫瑰花饼以及绿茶曲奇——他们倒的确是下了一番大功夫。  
那个穿制服的小女孩对走进烘焙店的卡卡西露出一副嘲弄的表情——在这个无人指认的基地里，即使是哨兵也必须做好伪装。  
他察觉到古筝上十三根琴弦的律动，感受那些交叠的旋律在自己的脑子里轻轻震颤。他能识别出空气中的歌谣——一种有时听起来略不和谐的，由五音系统构成的旋律。然而对于训练有素的人而言，这种旋律是层层紧密交织在一起的，时不时地从大段大段主调中分离出一部分，然后直击你的心弦。这首歌叫什么来着？好像和一种花有关？卡卡西这样想着。应该是樱花，因为似乎每个人都爱吟唱那该死的樱花。  
不过这首歌并不像多数木叶村的传统歌谣那般抒情。如果你再仔细倾听，就会发现它其实充满了杀伐之气。  
会议结束后，卡卡西自同一扇门离开——他发现烘焙店不见了，取而代之的是一条安静的石头小巷，四周苍白无缝的石墙投下大片令人局促不安的阴影。整条小巷周围排列着整齐的花床，墙上挂着历代伟大忍者的肖像，附有一些远古的诗歌。凝滞的空气中回荡着一道隐形的喷泉发出的潺潺声。如乱麻般缠绕的生锈带刺铁丝网和郁郁葱葱的蓝色常春藤爬满了整个墙面。在他经过的时候，一个非常年长且瘦小的女人投来怀疑的眼色。  
卡卡西认为，一个好的幻术意味着你无法找到其间的破绽。  
在这个古怪的花园小巷入口，他重新找到了第二号街。虚幻的流水声连带着那种拉扯着他后脑勺的张力消失了。卡卡西漫不经心地按摩着自己的颈背——写轮眼使他基本上能免受幻术的影响，但是在那个不可言名的地方，幻术比现实要好看得多——现实是，在卡拉OK酒吧和牛奶店之间，只有一节破旧混凝土阶梯，直通地下。  
木叶村一贯擅长隐瞒令人不快的真相——卡卡西回忆着——那个小鬼说得不错。他一直都知晓真相，但依然投身幻象——他的父亲、根还有操蛋的整个世界。放任自己沉溺于理想主义让生活更像是一场赌局，即使砝码不高也没关系。忠诚和责任于他而言像呼吸一样自然而然——毕竟，他是一条好狗；一名好士兵；一个秘密特务。  
卡卡西第一次进入第二号街的秘密入口时，他很惭愧地没能及时打破幻术——毕竟他更习惯在战场上识破这种东西。卡卡西知道要提防同幻术使用者进行眼神接触，他同样熟知被他人控制大脑的那种沉重感——要找到其中的突破点并不难，但那种伪装了整个基地的幻术是他前所未见的。  
卡卡西多花了三秒钟才意识到触发的关键其实在于听觉——最核心的是那架古筝，把一层又一层的幻境叠套在一块儿。  
他倒是挺想认识一下那个每天在第二号街上布下幻术的忍者的。卡卡西还从未见识过这么精巧的幻术——唯一的缺点是有时候对方做得太过——他甚至能闻到鲜花饼的香气，能感受到老妇人投来的视线。那着实是一个很优秀的忍术，卡卡西想把它拷贝下来。  
外面放哨的两人都换了面孔：一个驼背的女人正在用扫帚清理人行道，另一个年长的男人带着斗笠在倒扣的板条箱上抽烟。  
“你怎么知道的？”戴斗笠的男人问他，“我看天晴得很。”  
“我打赌他是闻出来的，”驼背女人咯咯地笑着，“是不是啊，小狗？”  
卡卡西冲街对面的商铺点点头，“我进来的时候，那个人在卖太阳帽。现在他在卖伞。”  
“那又如何？”  
卡卡西耸耸肩，继续朝前走。具有讽刺意味的是，尽管连那个秘密基地和相关人员的具体信息都记不清，每次会议过后他依然心事重重。每每参加这种不可言说的会议时，卡卡西最喜欢的部分就是对方要求他汇报有关他的队友的最新“观察”。拷贝忍者会直言不讳地告诉他们他所能想出的最无聊的事情——比如说某天带土抱怨自己的饮食里缺乏红色素；或是在和伊比喜和凯打完牌后，带土告诉卡卡西他觉得自己的右脚趾好像是别人的。卡卡西差点和他们说带土在卧室里藏了一瓶土，但是出于某种原因，他把这当成了自己的秘密。  
当他离开那个无人知晓的基地时，火影楼长长的阴影正覆盖着秘密入口、会变身术的哨兵、卡拉OK吧、牛奶店以及第二号街里的各种小巷子。  
他几乎要停下来买牛奶，但是立刻又想起带土习惯自己带着玻璃瓶过来打奶。卡卡西其实对此并不感冒——因为旗木一族的人从不喝牛奶，他觉得那玩意儿怪恶心的。  
这些宇智波——他这样想着——还有他们喝成吨牛奶的变异机能。  
或许其实也只是他的那个宇智波对奶制品情有独钟，他不是很确定。  
回校的怀旧感是令人不适的。当天的研讨会于忍校内的一个旧讲堂里举行，不过他们也会用到地下训练场、户外或是屋顶。有时候他们会到教室里集合，仅仅是为了让文藏老师能点点名。卡卡西最喜欢的几节课——也是他唯一会出全勤的课——是在文藏告诉他们两两组队做小组作业的时候。  
卡卡西从后门进了教室，注意到自己的队友正在后排打瞌睡。这一熟悉的景象多少缓解了他烦躁的大脑。  
他很满意地发现没有人和带土组队。返校的前几周简直是一团浆糊，毕竟对方刚刚度过了漫长的休假又重返现役，这无疑是一个顶级的热门话题——忍者之间的流言蜚语一向厉害，尤其是那些上忍——严酷的职业往往会发育出与之匹配的残忍的幽默感。或许一个戴着眼罩或是一个带着疤的人回来参加周例研讨会并不算稀奇——但一个昏迷了三年还戴着眼罩浑身是疤的家伙则是另一回事了。这种瞩目有好有坏，通常来说是面目丑陋的——各种敷衍的招呼，侧目以及带着嘲讽的评论——升职不顺、运气不佳、暗部保姆之类之类的——他们这种反宇智波的情绪虽然罕见，但足够令人不安。  
卡卡西知道他们的这股新鲜劲最终都会被耗尽。但与在此同时，带土变得加倍易怒，这让事态越发棘手起来。  
他尤其喜欢组队搏击训练课部分是因为如此一来，人们就能意识到他的好朋友在打斗时可以有多么野蛮好战。带土的胜率只有百分之十，不过那是因为他老爱犯规，而且进攻的辐射面不够精确。卡卡西总是确保带土和他的名字永远位列于指挥部公告栏外的任务完成数、训练点数以及歼灭敌人数的榜首。从上个月的数据上看，他和这个宇智波的二人小队比任何暗部小队都更高效。带土想要把自己推向极限，卡卡西只会比他推得更用力——即使对方可能会因此怨恨他——毕竟，只有做到顶尖才能让全村人管住自己的嘴巴，也省得有人背地里嚼舌根——当然咯，总有人会暗自嫉妒，因为他的好朋友实在是太猛了。  
卡卡西落座后用抻着两条腿把椅子向后支起来，脚搭着桌子下面的横杆。带土脸埋在胳膊里趴在桌子上，还戴着自己的风镜，就像是多长了一对眼睛。他的帽兜里装满了松针以及细小的，流着黑色汁液的树枝，发梢上还黏着碎掉的叶子。卡卡西冲队友摇摇头，松松地搭着一条胳膊，开始偷偷地挑拣对方身上的残枝败叶。午饭时候带土的身上不过多了几块烧伤和汗渍，结果现在他浑身插满树枝，还带着一身汗臭。  
他已经很习惯对方的体味了，然而荒野的气息让这股味道多了一点碎薄荷和冻梨子的感觉——卡卡西凑得更近了些，开始用拇指擦拭带土耳后的污渍，甚至有点想用嘴。然而上次他凭本能行动的后果是毁灭性的，他才不想再打一晚上的冷战呢。  
我甚至只是轻轻擦了一下而已——卡卡西想着——连热身都算不上。说真的，他的眼睛对自己的队友干的事情可比这个出格多了。当然咯，卡卡西大概用自己的眼神威胁过房间里上打的同学——包括至少三名敌人——仅仅是因为对方在战斗中给他划了一道口子——没有人对此提出过异议。你总不能半夜三更几乎打着赤膊跑到一个男人床上还不指望对方在早上动手动脚吧？  
他本该知道的——带土从来就没有那方面的心思，这大概就是为什么他们只有在吵架的时候才会感到快意。  
我还能说什么呢？卡卡西想，反正我就是一条狗。  
他对自己的老队友的感情自幼时直到现在——他一向对狩猎很有耐心。卡卡西把一切都归罪于青春期，那段时间他完全无视了那些把他与童真撕裂的各种化学和神经性反应。十三岁，十四岁，十五岁——他的同伴们正在试图控制全身的毛发生长走势，或是和养眼的女忍调情。然而卡卡西只对手里剑、闪光弹和斩首术感兴趣。直到有一天他在最喜欢的漫画店里偶然买了一本《亲热天堂》——他很快意识到自己身材高挑，长相不赖，意识到人们对他的关注，以及——对他的手以及本体之间的关系想入非非。  
卡卡西有时候很喜欢他室友现在的样子——他被困在大地上，合着的眼睛在不断飘动，身上还堆着来自木叶最高最精英的训练场上的树枝和松针——如此甜蜜而黑暗。卡卡西把手塞在对方夹克的兜帽底下取暖，试图把注意力集中到自己的书上——一本薄薄的名为《亲热跳板》的介于《亲热天堂》和《亲热暴力》之间的过渡读物——尽管他对触手系没啥兴趣，但还是很爱看。更不用说偶尔换换主角的感觉也蛮好的。带土说得不错——这些书里没有一个角色是像他的，在所有成人小说和电影里，没有人可以和带土比肩。  
有一道阴影落在后排的座位上，卡卡西示意对方走开，但都被无视了。阴影来到他们身边，似乎在盘算着到底是开口还是仅仅经过——玄间同时做到了这两点。  
“怎么了嘛，卡西？”他边走边用甜腻的语气打招呼。青春期给不知火玄间原本瘦削的身材增加了某种不安定因素。卡卡西注意到对方还没来得及刮掉下巴底下的胡茬，而且和带土一样尚处于变声期，“你最近有没有搞出些新玩意儿？”  
卡卡西意有所指地看向自己正在打盹的队友，用眼神告诉这位不常光顾且不能共患难的朋友赶紧闭嘴走人。  
然而玄间露出招牌式的歪嘴笑容，叼着的千本一颤一颤的。显然，他不说完话是不会滚蛋的。  
“也许吧。”卡卡西回答道。  
对方不断变换着身体重心，尴尬地夹在桌子和前排座椅靠背的空间里，“给我来一点带劲的东西——我下周付你钱。”  
“我是不会给你任何东西的，”他试图保持冷静，“除非你先把上周吞的东西的钱给付了。”  
“啊哈，说什么呢？”玄间眼睛睁得大大的，甚至还弯下膝盖，“你还在纠结那个啊？算了吧，卡西。有点爱心——你知道那是给我妈妈的，她的小队被沙虫袭击了——”  
“是啊，这个理由我们都听了有一百万次了，”眼前这个满口谎言的反社会分子已经惹恼他了，但是卡卡西仍尽量压低嗓子厉声道，“安静一点。”  
他把手从队友的兜帽底下抽出来，倾身向前握住玄间的手摇了摇，“不付钱就没货，很简单的事。”  
“行行行，我懂了。但是——你看要不咱们做个交易？怎么样？”  
卡卡西开始怀疑这位施毒者是不是从第一百一十六号街的造假商那里买的忍校毕业证书——他至今都不知道对方是怎么升为上忍的。当然，玄间的战斗力不差，具有成才的潜质——但他是那种根本不会看人脸色的家伙，哪怕你把要求写在燕麦碗里再把他大头朝下按进去都不行。  
瘦瘦长长的上忍猛地从口袋里掏出什么东西用力拍在金属制的桌面上。带土被吵醒了，卡卡西几乎要当场暴跳如雷。  
“我不要你的午餐代币，鼻涕虫，”他用最低的音量说，“你连一克都买不起。”  
带土补了一个睡眼惺忪的嗤笑。  
“一个午餐代币？”他的队友用指关节揉着眼睛，“老兄，你以为你在和谁说话啊？这家伙一天只吃一碗面条——你用烤鸭是贿赂不了他的。”  
“这枚代币能换到的可不仅仅是什么普通的面条——兄弟们，这可是限定版的，”玄间像是年度最佳推销员一样吹嘘起来，“这意味着你们还能换到清酒、香烟之类的奢侈品。雷同用这个搞到了除湿器。你可以用这玩意儿赚好多钱！”  
带土交叉着双臂再次发出吓人的鼻息。卡卡西把代币滑到桌角一边。  
“这招不管用的，玄间，”他警告道，“带着真钱回来——印着人脸的那种，而不是什么指挥中心的电子芯片。”  
“我的天，你好狠，”他们的同学叹了口气，“那，一份多少钱？”  
“你之前说只要半份。”卡卡西提醒他。  
“哦，”玄间紧张地笑了一下，“口误了——半份多少钱？”  
“八十。”  
“搞什么啊？旗木——你是怎么做生意的？燕卷尾那儿只要六十！”  
“燕卷尾卖的次等货。”  
玄间装出一副被敲诈的表情，整整保持了半分钟，而卡卡西用同样的表情回敬他——人们总是忘记他会训练忍犬，而玄间和卡卡西的忍犬共享百分之九十的遗传物质——他的同学没有当场倒地，不过他的确挪开了视线，试图检查自己的心脏是否尚且功能完备。  
“算我求你了，”他继续撒谎，“我答应红豆带她去逛这周末的嘉年华——去年我们在大门乱窜的时候被逮着了，全靠她爸爸把我们捞回来的。如果这周末我没钱买票又没大麻可抽，她会把我当废物看的。”  
“你是个废物。”带土刻意慢慢地复述。  
“半份八十，一份一百五。随你的便，要么付钱要么从我视线里消失。”卡卡西举起书，随即打开一页。  
“旗木，你好冷血哦，”玄间稍稍露出一点他那讨打的本质，“来嘛，帮我个忙——我看你给昏迷男打的折扣就挺不错的。”  
“你可舔蛋去吧，不知火——”带土的椅子撞在墙上发出刺耳的噪音，“我要让你妈妈重新躺回病床去！”  
“嗯哼，”施毒者像蛇一样打量着他，“我很高兴看到你找回了旧日的激情。”  
“你敢再这样探头探脑我就要让你见识见识什么叫做‘激情’——”他出口威胁道。带土知道暴揍同学或许不是什么好主意，然而他还是攥紧了拳头，眼里燃烧着毫不含糊的怒火。  
但是在他准备出手前，卡卡西插嘴道，“玄间，不得不说，你那可悲可怜的故事感动到我了。”  
“你等一下，”他俯身去够自己的包，“我有东西要给你。”  
“哟——”玄间开始在上方呱呱叫起来，“谢谢你啊，卡西。我欠你一个人情——你懂的，朋友间做生意嘛——就该坦坦荡荡。我们才不需要记账呢——呃，这是什么？”  
“免费样品，”卡卡西抓着对方的手腕把一个泛着珍珠色的小块塞进他掌心，“是最新款的，由火之果实和黑潘帕斯杂交而成——我打算叫它紫龙。”  
“就这么点？”  
事实上，这是他的种植商提供的最令人惊喜的样品。卡卡西看中了那种紫罗兰的外观和浓密的枝叶，以及分布在上头的犹如薄雾般的绿色表皮——的确是极品中的极品。  
“对，就这么点，”他回答道，“如果你还想要一份其他的，我愿意以一百二的价钱卖给你。”  
玄间肉眼可见地振作起来，“真的吗？”  
“有附带条件的，”他直视着对方兴致缺缺的眼睛，“我会知道你到底有没有照办。”  
“好吧，你要什么？”  
“你必须用剩下的钱给红豆买一枝火百合。”  
玄间眯起眼睛，一只手伸到皮带底下划拉，“这样就行了？”  
“让雷同和你平摊，告诉他这是你花了一百四从我那儿买到的——就这些，”卡卡西建议道，“你可以拿走多出来的钱。”  
“好主意，”玄间点点头，他的笑容因千本而有点松垮。他起身准备离开。  
“记得躲开文藏老师，”卡卡西在他身后喊道，“我不大信任他脑门上的那个点。”  
他们的同学一路跑到前门，大概是想找雷同做交易去了。带土把下巴搁在双臂上注视着对方的背影，卡卡西知道方才的互动又惹他不高兴了。  
“我们得和这种货色并肩作战？”带土抱怨道，“他连飞叶子的钱都付不起，还打算出卖自己的妈妈不劳而获。好个蠢货。”  
“嘛，”卡卡西哼了一声，“玄间是在贫民窟长大的，在那里，以物易物是一种艺术。”  
“我倒是一点都不意外——谁会把护额倒着戴啊？”带土收回视线，“说起来，你什么时候变得如此体贴了？”  
他轻笑起来，“放松啦——你如果和玄间去赶集，几乎都不用花钱。那家伙砍价起来可有一套了。”  
“他难道不知道一枝火百合要五十块？”他粗声粗气地说。  
卡卡西想让对方好好到床上放松一下——各种意义上的。  
“如果你满月时分去挚爱山上摘一朵，那就是免费的了。”  
带土摇摇头，“他才不会呢，玄间浑身上下就没有半个浪漫细胞。哪怕他买了这枝玩意儿，红豆估计只会以为对方被什么忍术附身了然后暴打他一顿——我倒是愿意付钱看看这个。”  
“那……”卡卡西放下手中的《亲热跳板》，“这周末你想去嘉联华吗？”  
“呃，”带土有点结巴，然后他清了清嗓子，“当然。”  
卡卡西点点头，重新低头看书，“说到做到哦。”  
他的喉咙里似乎突然多了一点令人烦人的绒毛，但是他觉得就这样把它们清理出来会很尴尬。于是卡卡西把它们又吞了回去，结果反而变本加厉。  
他开始冲面前的书页大声咳嗽起来。


	7. 校园生活 - 下

文藏老师从来没有进出过教室——他要么凭空出现，要么凭空消失。  
卡卡西依然在试图用细微且不那么阴柔的动作压抑喉咙里的瘙痒，当他从书中抬头时，正好瞥见那个又高又秃的上忍老师正在讲台上整理东西，皱起的眉毛可以让隔着两个教室坐在后排的同学都感到惭愧。  
文藏老师通常身着由皮革和布料制成的盔甲，以及一件垂到膝盖处的灰色夹克。卡卡西懒洋洋地打量着对方，一边寻思着那只写轮眼是否能从中挖掘到更的信息。不过，他不需要血继界限所提供的非凡洞察力也能知晓一些文藏老师的底细：他的朋友大半已经退休或是过世；他可能擅长俳句；曾经谈过几次并不稳定的恋爱——至少有一个耿耿于怀的前任——家里还有一只已经习惯被动和他聊天的猫。当然，这些不过是卡卡西凭直觉做出的猜测。  
“文藏老师看起来总是紧张兮兮的，”带土沉思道，“你猜他晚上穿什么睡觉来着？八百根腰带？”  
“也可能他只涂润肤油吧。”卡卡西翻动着手里的书页。  
“呕——”他的队友直起身子擦拭桌面，好像指望这样能把刚刚的对话打扫得一干二净，“你为什非得这么说啊？”  
“我想它会让你感到恶心。”  
“你们都错了，”坐在他们前排的上忍扭过头。卡卡西搜肠刮肚了好一会，给对方安了一个类似“木子”这样的蠢名字，十有八九是记错了，然而多数人要么出于礼貌要么出于恐惧而拒绝纠正拷贝忍者的错误。  
“我听说，文藏老师从不睡觉——”木子靠着椅子鬼鬼祟祟地嘀咕着，“因为旧伤的缘故他甚至都不能躺下，他只会靠着墙站着小睡。”  
带土发出一连串笑声，“想象一下，如果某一天你在黑暗的小巷里撞见他——”  
“不不不，你记反了，”木子的邻座是一个瘦瘦小小看起来饿了好多天的上忍，脸上装饰着十几片金属，“那道旧伤让文藏动弹不得，所以他总是派影分身来上课——这就是为什么他看起来毫无变化。”  
卡卡西觉得这个理论蛮有道理的，至少解释了为什么他们的老师的光头可以秃得如此完美。  
“我不信。”木子气鼓鼓地说。  
“我还听说，”他的邻座继续道，“文藏老师的灵修特别厉害。当他冥想的时候，可以直接离地悬浮三英尺！”  
“悬浮又不难。”带土开始吹牛。  
“晚上好，年轻的宇智波。”文藏严肃的声音自他们旁边的过道边传来。带土的椅子立刻四脚着地，它的主人则以一个滑稽的姿势抓着桌子边缘。前排的两位忍者转过身，开始毫无来由地大声讨论今晚忍校食堂里的菜品。  
“你觉得上次的茶叶怎么样？”  
“还行。”带土撒了个谎。  
文藏闭着眼睛点点头，仿佛一个老和尚在耐心地对待自己的小徒弟，“人体如自然一般会受到季节变化的冲击，你要学会照顾好自己。”  
“嗯。”带土把双臂交叉于胸前。  
“今晚会下雨。”  
对方嗤之以鼻，“天上连朵云都没有。”  
“即使如此，”文藏把手揣进袖子里，“我希望今天课后能和你谈谈。”  
“又来？我是很乐意啦，老师。但是我们房东要过来处理房间里的蜘蛛——那种特大号的蟹蜘蛛。”  
“已经没有了哦，”卡卡西打断他的队友，“今天早上我把它们收拾掉了，记得吗？用你卧室的门。”  
“对哦，”带土干巴巴地泄了气，“还真是多亏有你啊。”  
“不客气。”  
他们的老师微微低下头，而后继续在二十五英尺外的讲台上整理东西。卡卡西一边躲开来自队友的半开玩笑式的挥拳，一边寻思着——这到底是瞬身术还是时空忍术？抑或是影分身？  
也许文藏先生仅仅只是可以像风一样移动。  
带土呻吟着栽倒在桌子上。  
卡卡西在面罩底下轻轻笑着，“嘛，带土。其实也没那么糟糕啦，说不准他还会再送你一点东西。”  
“你是说更多的忠告，”他可怜兮兮地低声说，“好像那玩意儿对我很管用似的。”  
“给文藏一个机会吧。”  
“唉，”对方又呻吟起来，“别这样，K。你知道我对那个混蛋是什么态度。”  
“我会在教室外面等你的。”他再三承诺。  
“不过，要说我最反感他的一点——”带土目视着教室前方继续道，“是那些戒指——他每个手指上都套着戒指——谁会戴那么多指环啊？”  
本次讲座是有关忍法心得的复习内容。卡卡西立刻就松弛下来——他和带土或许不能算是合作的楷模，但是两人的忍术打起配合来效果好得出奇。他对忍法心得早就了如指掌，所剩的无非就是反复练习和不断改进。  
“他一开投影仪，我就继续睡觉。”他的队友粗声粗气地嘟喃着。  
文藏打开投影仪，同时熄掉了教室里的灯。带土立刻把脑袋伏倒在双臂间，不出一分钟就开始发出轻微的鼾声。  
等这三小时的讲课结束时，卡卡西已经看到了小说的精彩结尾，顺带在脑子里给作者起草了一封读者来信，最后还清掉他队友身体右侧上黏着的大部分残枝败叶。学生们已经开始不耐烦地四下张望起来，不时有饥肠辘辘的咕咕声从教室一头传到另一头。再过半小时，忍校就要关门了，想要用餐的要么得掏钱要么喝西北风。  
当卡卡西又开始擦拭他耳后的污渍时，带土半睁开浑浊的黑眼睛。  
“课上完了？”  
他哼哼了一声以示回答，随后温驯地被对方推开。他的室友坐起来，伸了个懒腰。  
“我等会儿可以抄你的笔记？”他打了个哈欠。  
“呃——”卡卡西瞥了一眼自己的《亲热跳板》，这是过去三小时里他唯一用到的笔记本，“当然。”  
带土大笑着打了个喷嚏。卡卡西努力想克制住自己，但是他们最后依然在教室后排位上笑得浑身直颤，还打了好几个响鼻，活像两个白痴。原本昏昏欲睡的上忍们在下课时分立刻变成闹哄哄的青少年，他们自桌椅间鱼贯而出。几秒钟后，大股人流逐渐稀疏起来。  
“我在外面等你。”卡卡西对队友说。教室里最后一个同学刚刚收拾好书包。  
“嗯？”带土揉揉眼睛。  
“给文藏一个机会。”他提醒道，接着从后门溜到熟悉的走廊里。  
他们是在忍校的武器库里上的课。整个大厅从头到脚都装饰着历代战争武器的复制品——描绘着手戟演变史的卷轴、木叶特有的三叉苦无的快照——甚至还有一个长长的玻璃柜里陈列着一把薙刀。这把薙刀隶属于一名浪人——一位古老的木叶传奇女忍。卡卡西对火之国曾经被一群游荡的女性浪人所统治的历史乐见其成。旗木一族一向是由女性掌权——即使随着时间演化，这种传统已经被大大地削弱。他依然记得在母亲去世后，父亲是如何必须征得族里的女族长的同意才能把他带到木叶村里继续抚养。  
无论是在精神上还是肉体上，他已经很久没有造访过自己的家族了。他对女性的崇拜基本是天生的，尽管旗木的族人恐怕会对着他的书架绝望到流泪——不过他们之间的隔阂实在是太深了。卡卡西是一个忍者，而旗木世世代代务农。他们在诞生之地辛勤劳作，饲养鹅和甘蔗，直到最后也化为一抔黄土。年长的祖辈和他们的子子孙孙共处一室——他们的生命是一个漫长且可预见的循环，正如脚印一般被刻进大地里。卡卡西则不属于此，他是白牙那误入歧途的儿子。  
他向后伸手，差点把那把查克拉短刀拔了出来，不过最后还是作罢了。木叶的雨季往往能冲垮好几个水闸，于是他决定把情绪上的波动归罪到天气的头上——卡卡西最近一直能感受到那些蓝色的记忆在自己的头骨里涌动，他已经千疮百孔，却还是徒劳地试图弥补，然而依然无法阻止自己的灵魂碎片向地面滑落——“我怎么会在这里出现？我快疯了吗？”  
他一直以为自己和父亲是可以自成一派的。当然，小孩子不能收回自己夸下的海口——即使现在卡卡西已经接近成年，他依然羞于承认过去。旗木朔茂去世了，卡卡西是他唯一的继承人，而他甚至不配拿着父亲的遗物。  
我他妈的只是条狗。一个朋友杀手。卡卡西玷污了父亲的名声。  
“拷贝忍者这是在干嘛呢？”那个甜腻的声音又响了起来，“被拴在教室门口了？”  
玄间走到卡卡西身边，开始欣赏那把薙刀，“半藏又找那位老兄谈话了？”  
他冷哼了一声。  
“这算好的了，”他的同学随着卡卡西重心的移动而晃来晃去，“有一次文藏请我去公园下棋，他开了个赌局，我押了一双新鞋，而他押了一袋金币——足足有洗衣袋那么大。”  
卡卡西认为对方在胡说八道。  
“一场维持了整整十小时的比赛，”玄间说，“到后面公园里一半的老人都跑过来围观。我开始疯狂出汗——这是我这辈子下的最痛苦的一盘棋。而文藏一直在和我扯什么和战斗效率有关的军事屁话，还有什么掩饰恶意的小窍门——我真想直接掀桌走人得了。”  
“所以你输了？”卡卡西猜测到。  
“我那天打赤脚回家的，”对方耸耸肩，“但是我觉得不亏，因为文藏还请我吃了午饭。”  
卡卡西对此嗤之以鼻。  
“你知道吗，”施毒者哼哼着说，“你这人很难被取悦诶。”  
“好敏锐的观察力啊。”更确切地说是他通常缺乏热情。  
“我听说——”那个上忍慢慢道，“你在暗部拷贝了数百种忍术。如果你没有从那里退伍的话，你觉得你的极限会是多少？一千种？还是更多？”  
当卡卡西转身时，他迅速跳到一旁，声音依然在空荡荡的大厅里回荡，“卡西，你是在看哪把剑合适吗？要我说，带土君看起来是那种会用拳头的人哦？当然，谁知道呢？说不准他还会咬人。”  
“玄间，你到底想要什么？”  
不知火转了转眼珠，他微笑着把手插进兜里，拉开一段安全的距离，“别这么刻薄嘛，旗木——我只是想请你们吃顿晚饭而已——我、雷同和伊比喜打算去招财猫餐厅。阿凯晚上要加练，就不来了——说是要搞什么舞龙来着，疯疯癫癫的玩意儿。”  
“哦，”卡卡西试图像往常一样用深呼吸平复内心，但没能奏效，“我不能打包票，或许我们可以赶得上。”  
“你知道吗？”施毒者踮起一只脚摇荡起来，“我今天在路上看见一只乌鸦停在一根断掉的树枝上。”  
“所以？”  
玄间露出一个扭曲的笑容，“在农耕文化里，这意味着整整三年的霉运。”  
卡卡西一般并不特别在意面前这位不合时宜的幽默感，但是今夜这个玩笑的确让他十分不自在，“你不是还有事吗？”  
“好了好了，小心别把狗绳给挣断了，”他的同学轻笑着沿着走廊往回走，一只手举过肩膀行了一个随意的敬礼，“晚些时候我到你那儿坐坐——你可以多给我讲讲那个‘紫龙’。”  
和玄间这种恶劣的小狗崽聊天的好处是，你会被对方气得把真正糟糕的东西统统丢到脑海最深处，直到某一天它们才会再一一浮现。  
他感知到教室里只剩下一个查克拉，于是卡卡西推开后门。  
“B——？”  
天空正逐渐被烧成琥珀色。他的队友在宽敞的报告厅窗户前划出一个小小的剪影。卡卡西一直觉得落日是一种软弱且带着死气的景观，他还注意到即使眼下万里无云，天空中依然淅淅沥沥地下起一场莫名其妙的雨，它们在课桌上投下密密匝匝的灰色针状阴影。  
带土脱掉了那件困扰了他一整天的夹克。卡卡西忽然觉得肋骨之间被插进了一把小刀——即使他认为这样的带土是最好看的：垂死的太阳洒在他深色的发梢和光着的肩膀上，那种郁郁的黑暗情绪都快实体化了。  
“哟，玄间和雷同想去招财猫餐厅——”他绕过最后排的几张桌子，快步穿过教室，在带土身边驻足，“呃，怎么了？”  
对方那只可怕的黑眼睛眼下看起来像是一汪淡茶——眼睑下垂，还带着轻微的红肿。围绕在其周围的疤痕上已经带上一圈波纹状的盐渍，看起来他刚刚才把眼泪擦干。  
“我的天，”卡卡西柔声道，他傻站在那里，甚至想不出什么能安慰对方的东西，“有那么糟吗？”  
雨水敲在玻璃上，一股一股地汇聚成流，弯弯曲曲地滚下窗沿。带土笑了一下，向后靠着桌子摇了摇头。卡卡西跟着微笑起来——只有他的队友才会在哭哭啼啼的时候还非要逞能。  
“他把你惹哭了？”卡卡西双手撑着滑坐到对方靠着的桌子上。他的室友已经把所有东西——他早上离开公寓时带的全部家当——都打包好放在身后的桌子上，似乎他在准备离开前又改了主意，打算在雨中缓一缓。卡卡西从来都不给自己缓冲的机会，他必须时刻控制自己——他不能辜负自己的父亲，不能辜负他的绰号——拷贝忍者，冷血卡卡西。可是见鬼的，带土就是那种随时能放空自己的人，卡卡西尤其欣赏这点。  
他的室友终于开口了，声音几乎低不可闻，“他说，我很有潜力。”  
“该死，”拷贝忍者道，“我还想找个理由对付他呢。”  
淅淅沥沥的雨声骤然加剧，湿漉漉的青草于树叶的气息弥漫了整个教室。透过面罩，卡卡西可以从舌头上尝到空气中沉甸甸的湿度，他开始估摸起室外的温度。  
“我得告诉你一点事，”带土突然说，“在我——昏迷不醒的时候。”  
卡卡西突然意识到自己眼下不巧正坐在队友的右侧，但是他觉得最好还是不要突然改变位置——尽管他自认为是一个行动高手，但是这些技巧每次碰上带土都行不通。  
“我当时……没有意识，”对方继续道，“但也不是完全无知无觉的。我记得一些——我想姑且可以称之为梦吧——一些外头发生的事情。比如你在公交车上说的过期牛奶的那档子事——我记得的，我记得那些堆满尸体的甬道，还有那片黑暗。”  
卡卡西感到自己的眉头皱了起来，“你怎么会——？”  
“大多数时候我正低头看着自己，”带土略带疲惫地盯着正在不断哭泣的窗户，“躺在病床上，胸口上插着六百根管子。”  
“唔，其实大概只有六根。”  
带土瞪大眼睛，“什么？”  
“有段时间你的确被插了很多根管子，”卡卡西最后承认，“肺部完全垮掉，半身的骨头也给烤焦了——你之前为什么不提这件事呢？”  
带土抱着双臂耸耸肩，“我以为你会觉得这很诡异。我当时觉得自己被困在一个诡异的电影院里——我通过那只写轮眼偷窥你的生活。就真的很古怪——当然，不是你的全部生活，就只是那些，比较紧张的部分。”  
他顿了顿，然后——“最后，我看到了琳。”  
堆积在带土周围的悲伤是如此显而易见——他先是听到对方大声吸了吸鼻子，随后又猛然一震——当他最好的朋友开始哭泣时，卡卡西觉得自己从头到脚都结着冰。  
“啊，”带土嘶叫着，用掌根抵住眼眶，“操！”  
前几次他哭泣的时候，卡卡西总是在干蠢事：当时他们正在公寓里打架，带土忽然倒在地上捂着眼睛开始颤抖——而卡卡西居然直接跑掉了，虽然他没走几步就内疚得不行，但他还是一遍又一遍地重蹈覆辙。就好比几天前，当他发现对方坐在房间窗台下对着一罐泥土流泪时，卡卡西又临阵逃跑，事后还觉得自己就和那罐土一样低贱。  
他的队友又发出一声哽咽，接着撕下左眼上的红色眼罩——那里的泪腺还能正常工作。  
“对不起。”他把道歉说得像是骂脏话。  
“你可以哭的。”卡卡西温和地说——这很奇怪，因为他对自己从来没有这么宽容过。  
“蠢爆了。”  
他第五十次试图伸手，最后又作罢——“你醒来的那一天，”他慢慢地开口，“我告诉指挥部我不接任务，又去忍校请了病假——到家以后，我哭了。”  
他的室友吸着鼻子打了个嗝，随后把手放下来。  
“不可能。”他的语气有些许游移。  
“不骗你，”卡卡西坚持说，“我当时嚎啕大哭——就仿佛迈特凯在咆哮着青春活力。”  
带土勉强挤出一个微笑，随后摇摇头，看起来还是不大相信他的话。  
“然后我开始思考青春活力，”卡卡西继续道，“我突然觉得他说的是对的——这的确是一个奇迹，一种祝福——这让我哭得更厉害了。”  
当带土把胳膊垂下来后，卡卡西开始行动——他用比太极拳还缓慢的动作探出一只手臂横跨对方的锁骨，把它绕在他的脖子后面，将他的身体一侧拉向自己的胸部。带土需要这个该死的拥抱已经有好几个星期了，卡卡西原本指望他的室友能自己想明白，但是他实在无法忍受看着所爱之人一次次被哀伤击垮。  
这个想法让卡卡西感受到某种前所未有的剧痛。他们就这样维持着尴尬的站坐姿势，卡卡西收紧自己的胳膊，用前额抵住对方的太阳穴，试图传达自己的爱意——甚至还说了一些“没事了”之类蠢乎乎的东西。  
他的队友终于放松下来。他转了过来，卡卡西感觉到对方的鼻梁撞在自己的脸颊上——通常，他会在这时候犯傻，把一切搞砸。  
“卡卡西？”过了一会儿，带土低声说，“你没在呼吸。”  
他不作回应。  
“K？”带土又尝试了一次，“怎么了？”  
“等待。”  
“等什么？”  
队友的呼吸悉数洒在他的嘴唇上，他想摘掉自己的面罩，想稍稍倾斜自己的脑袋，说一些毁天灭地的话——然而卡卡西却动弹不得——他明明已经走到这一步了。从眼角余光中，他看见带土的目光掠过他的脸，在带疤的左眼上略作停留，然后一路向下。  
如果接下来发生的一切还能被称作幻觉的话，卡卡西也没啥好抱怨的——他发誓自己的队友正把嘴唇贴在自己的下巴上。在一片轰然加速的心跳中，他等待着对方忽然跳开，声称方才无事发生——那个瞬间稍纵即逝，带土依然站在那里——卡卡西侧着脑袋开始回吻对方。  
然后带土撤开了。  
卡卡西咬着唇咽下嘴里的失望——他已经为这次高台跳水做足了准备，结果发现池子里的水才堪堪没过脚踝——他放下胳膊。这时，带土彻底转过身，背朝窗户，径直注视他。卡卡西意识到自己的颈侧多了一股温暖的触觉，于是借着对方的手把下巴从面罩里解放出来。  
带土就这样看着。颤抖的空气拍打着卡卡西的皮肤，这一回他明明白白地看清了那道目光的移动路径。卡卡西试图不要表现得太过得意忘形——带土沾着泪水的手套正搁在他脖子上，并且在倾身靠近的同时盯着他的嘴唇看个不停。然而卡卡西已经受够了这种试探，他在队友的下唇上咬了一小口，然后强行把两人的嘴贴在一起，力道大得足以让带土不得不承认他们正在接吻。  
一次。两次。或者更多。  
卡卡西抬起一只手紧紧环住对方的脖子把他拉得更近，接着又换了个角度，一边用手指打理着那些碎发，一边试图转移室友的注意力。  
“喂——”带土不满地推了推他，“别扯——头发！”  
卡卡西乘着对方开口的同时把双唇贴上去，嘴里还哼哼着一些不知所谓的回答。  
“K——”带土挣扎着拽住面罩，把他往后拉开一点，“等一下。”  
“我的错，”卡卡西克制住喘息，给自己留出一点可供呼吸的距离，“太快了？”  
他的队友满脸通红地松了手，“没，我只是在想——你想和我接吻有多久?”  
卡卡西转了转眼睛，又把鼻子凑到朋友跟前，用舌尖舔舐对方的嘴角，“有一段时间了。”  
“什么——啥时候开始的？”  
“唔，”他用嘴唇摩挲着带土脸上的伤疤，“大概在忍校的时候？”  
“什么啊！”对方又开始叫起来，“可是那时候你老冲我后脑勺上扔纸团！”  
因为你努力的样子真的太可爱了——卡卡西如是想着——我怎么可能抵挡得住诱惑呢？  
“是啊，”他开口道，“不然我干嘛要费时间干那个？”  
带土出乎意料的没有嘲笑或是对此嗤之以鼻，甚至没有急着争辩——他沉默着垂下目光，随后又开始上下打量起来。卡卡西朝后挪了挪身子。  
“呃，”带土说，“我蛮庆幸自己被那块石头给砸了。”  
卡卡西扬起眉毛，“B——”  
“我说认真的，”他固执地继续，“如果那件事没有发生，我，呃——我想我们不会像现在这样亲密。我不是指像刚才那样亲嘴啥的——我是说我们可能连朋友都当不了。我当时对琳太盲目了——我爱过她，她从来不用向我证明什么，因为我眼里只有她——她是与众不同的，但是我知道琳不会回应我的感情。”  
“我一直对你持有偏见，我以为你是个只会服从命令的士兵，”他仍然垂着眼睛，“我甚至没想过为什么你总是能惹我生气。当然咯，你的才华和态度是挺让人不爽的。但我想，最重要的是，我想看到你能在乎点东西，什么都好。”  
卡卡西慢慢通过鼻腔进行深呼吸，迫使自己的心跳平复下来。他觉得这种被剖开的感觉并不好受，但又觉得自己属实活该。  
“我不想再去考虑那些本会发生的事情了，”带土摇了摇脑袋，似乎想要赶走某个多余的声音，“我也不在乎结局会有多坏——这一切本可能变得更糟。但是我们现在已经——好多了。我们可以成为更优秀的忍者，或许还能成为更好的人。”  
卡卡西回想起那些日子里的疲劳情绪，那些接二连三的折磨——他甚至不仅仅可能失去唯一的朋友，他差点连开始这段友情的机会都给弄丢了。那时候，他全然靠着意志力强迫自己迈出每一步。他像行尸走肉一样去战斗，去冥想。他凝视着那块慰灵碑，疯狂地渴望把自己的名字也刻上去。  
卡卡西伸出双臂，把面前这个活生生的，正在呼吸的，浑身臭烘烘的队友拉进自己的怀里。  
“我很想你，B，”他终于向对方承认，“你躺在那里的每一天，我都很想你。”  
带土哼了一声，“我知道的，笨卡卡。真不敢相信你居然就那样和我以及那些恶心的管子一起坐在那儿等了整整三年，一定糟透了。”  
“是啊，”卡卡西咯咯地笑着，突然间很想流泪，“真的，真的很不好受。”  
“唔，”带土挪得更近了一些，直到把自己插进卡卡西的双腿之中——后者一开始没能反应过来，然而很快他的脑子里就只能想这个了，“我能再吻你吗？”  
卡卡西点点头，把一只手搭在大腿上，用另一只手勾着对方的脖子。“这回试着张张嘴，”他又补充了一句，“还有把那对该死的手套脱下来。”  
带土没理睬他，而是探过身子试探性地把双唇贴在他左嘴角下的皮肤上。那个动作是如此甜蜜，卡卡西几乎要叹息起来。有那么一秒钟，他不自觉地进行着幻想：也许自己的队友真的爱上他了，或是至少已经开始爱上他了。对方把脑袋压下来，将两人的双唇扣在一起，于是卡卡西所有的思绪都被随之而来的暖流淹没——当带土带着极强的目的性把滚烫的手按在他腰际时，他的睫毛也跟着振颤起来。那股高温出乎意料，他发出一声小小的惊喘——带土咽下他的回应，用全新的力度发起冲刺。卡卡西正准备好好享受他生命中最美妙的时刻，突然，他意识到教室里多了一个新的查克拉信号。  
“玄间！”他猛然回头。  
“啊哈！”他们的同学刻意大声咳嗽，“不是故意的哈。我只是忘了拿我的风——魔——”  
他绊到了一张椅子，后者倒在地上嘎吱作响，“——手里剑。”  
带土用前臂抹了一把嘴，冲教室另一端怒目而视。卡卡西像个盾牌一样将施毒者和自己队友隔开——不过，谁都可以看得出到底是谁正卡在他双腿之间。  
玄间说完那个蹩脚的借口，又用同样调笑的语气断断续续地喋喋不休，“看样子，你不打算和我一起共进晚餐咯？”  
“他约你出去？”带土盯着卡卡西，好像对方一直把他们的同学藏在教室后排似的。于是他赶紧澄清。  
“没有——”  
玄间站在教室另一端点点脑袋，“我的确问了的哦。”  
带土眯起眼睛。  
“他想请我们两个人一起吃饭。”  
“商务合作的那种。”施毒者补充道。  
卡卡西扭过头瞪着他，“你有完没完？”  
“这就走人，”玄间从课桌抽屉里拉出一连串叠起来的刀子，把没开刃的那一端扣在肩膀上，沿着原路溜达出去，嘴里还吹着口哨，“回见咯——”  
过了一会儿，带土率先打破沉默，“那家伙总是在你最不希望他出现的地方冒头。”  
卡卡西若有所思道，“他会成为一个相当优秀的火影护卫的。”  
“或是反侦察情报员，”带土抱怨起来，“在这该死的忍界里你甚至都不能享受一秒钟的隐私。”  
其实我们已经亲热了将近十分钟了——卡卡西不打算纠正对方，“反正没有人会相信玄间的鬼话。”  
“我倒不在乎这个，”带土耸了耸鼻子，“他刚刚说‘回见’是什么意思？”  
“玄间晚些时候要来公寓一趟，”卡卡西想了想，“要来取货。”  
“呃啊，”带土故作夸张地呻吟着，“我讨厌他叫你卡西的方式，听起来特蠢。”  
卡卡西认为，要不是带土总是这么阴沉，他和玄间可能会变成好哥们。  
他们的同学带来的插曲让他稳住心神，他已经察觉到自己正在从过去十分钟里的激情中冷静下来。他低头打量了一下两人的位置，用膝盖夹住对方的胯骨。带土鼻翼贲张，卡卡西露出牙齿。  
“打算走吗？”他建议道，“还是想等个更可靠的目击证人？”  
带土的眼神开始飘忽不定，假装自己根本没有心猿意马，“什么目击证人？”  
卡卡西考虑了一下，开始伸手够自己的书，“我可以给你看几个例子——”  
“喂，”对方皱起鼻子，“别给我看触手的那个——天啊，你干嘛要提这个？”


	8. 番外 - 杀人的手 - 上

夜幕自楼房的裂隙间降临。  
当玄间和他的同伴离开时，屋外已然是下起倾盆大雨了。呼啸的狂风裹挟着雨水猛烈地拍打着公寓大楼的地基，把卡在杉木框里的窗玻璃晃得嘎吱作响。挂在门栏上的风铃和饰品发出断断续续的颤音。带土仍然能从他的房间里听到公园里传来的微弱的歌声——在这种暴风雨肆虐的夜晚，听起来多少有点诡异。  
雨水沿着城市里或天然或人工的溢洪道穿过上环到下环的街道，最终汇入绿湖。暴雨过后的清晨，清洁工会早早地到公园里的木板路上，用水管清洁泛滥后的垃圾和食物残渣。  
卡卡西认为门卫已经过得够惨了，但是谁都知道清洁工其实更遭罪。  
眼下他们住着的公寓大楼位于一条斜坡小巷的中间。这一带通常被称为“呸街”，是一个非常火爆的夜总会以及酒吧区的延伸，付不起车费的顾客往往会沿着这条小巷一步三晃地摸回家。街区顶端蹲坐着一座低矮的混凝土老旧建筑，上头开着一对门窗，里面只有一个房间——这个垃圾场是整个木叶村里条件最差劲的地方，每天都会有一个脚套塑料袋面戴口罩的女人带着铁耙子造访此处，她会把里头的垃圾一点点处理掉，再用水管把脏兮兮的墙壁上的尿渍和污垢冲掉，最后骑着一辆带着生锈铁箱的自行垃圾车把这些东西通通拉走。等到当天下午的晚高峰，这里又会被来自咖啡馆、渔场和水果市场里各种鼓鼓囊囊的垃圾袋填满。路过的村民也会把他们的外卖盒和生活垃圾甩到窗户上，直到它们从门缝里漏进去。整个垃圾场臭气熏天，就连流浪的野猫都知道在这里流淌的涩水喝不得——在像今天这样的雨夜里，那些可怕的污水会一直泡到你的脚踝。  
滑稽的是，即使在眼下这种相对太平的时期，这座忍村似乎依然在同自己较劲——如果一个社群尚不能学会如何好好生活，它又有什么权力着迷于对外扩张呢？  
呸街上的那间垃圾场让带土对和平的本质产生了疑问。  
带土并非是天生的反社会分子——但是在经历了整整两小时的来自木叶村里最精英的蠢货的侃天侃地以及同伊比喜与凯连玩了三小时的纸牌后——带土不知道自己还能忍受多少次卡卡西给他制定的这种激进式康复疗程。他知道室友大概是想要照顾自己——然而由于那次事故，旁人总是带着有色眼镜看待他。他们把带土当做一个不谐世事的孩子，或是一个跟不上潮流的过时之人。说实话，带土觉得自己比那些人要成熟得多。  
而且有时候，比起在噪杂的人群中无所适从，他更乐意一个人独处。  
在同期们的娱乐活动进行了一个小时后，带土拖着脚去了洗手间，乘机逃之大吉。他选择躲进自己的卧室里做一做俯卧撑，顺便拉伸一下紧绷的肌肉群。黑场的训练让他浑身酸痛，除非带土先去蒸汽房里呆上一小时或是来一圈彻底的针灸，否则他明天铁定走不了路——肌肉酸痛往往使早起变得加倍困难，更不用说右半身的异感让他纠结得像团打结的橡皮筋。不过，休息只会让以后的日子更难过。  
公园里的乐音穿过大雨在他的房间里游荡。带土一边侧耳倾听，一边打量着先前收集的整罐泥土，接着又趴在地上，开始翻看从卡卡西书架上拿来的漫画书。  
他认为“色批”这种绰号就和“伤疤男”或者“昏迷男”一样刻薄，虽然他的队友的确是个闷声色狼而且对小黄书趋之若鹜。  
带土其实不是很擅长阅读文字。小时候，他在宇智波老宅里接受过艺术、文学和历史方面的培训，然而这些课程只会让他无聊致死——他向来没有精力去解读那些老旧卷轴和弯弯绕绕的文字。所以带土更倾向于盯着窗外看个不停，为此他的手心没少挨过打。  
不过阅读漫画则是另一回事了——里面有更多通俗易懂的词句，以及帮助他理解故事的图片。当带土发现他室友的藏书并不都是同奶子、鸡巴和匪夷所思的体位相关时，他开始定期扫荡对方的书架，寻找有趣的读物——阅读突然间不再是一件苦差事了。  
当然咯，带土也的确出于好奇的缘故拜读了一些其他的作品，但是他认为那些瑰丽的辞藻很无聊，塑造出的人物也很不真实——更重要的是，带土无法从这些文字或是图片中学习到哪怕是一丁点儿有助于他同另一名男性谈恋爱的东西。  
当他们狭小的起居室里不再回荡着刺耳的嚎叫与笑声时，带土决定冒险回到更开阔的空间里。但是他忽然想到了那些巨型的蟹蜘蛛。  
对方的尸体还留在老地方，就处于走廊以及他的卧室隔开的门框上。卡卡西式灭蛛法是用门把试图爬出来的蜘蛛夹死——它们就这样被粘在与人眼平齐的木栏边，每一根脚都僵硬地蜷缩着。卡卡西已经把蟹蜘蛛一只接一只地杀了个精光，于是现在带土每天都要同这些被钉在十字架上的节肢动物打照面，有时候他会忘记对方的存在，直到出门的时候被某根腿蹭到耳朵。其实他只需要把那些残骸打扫掉就可以了，但是出于某种原因，带土就是下不了手。  
最糟糕的是，蟹蜘蛛并非害虫。它们无毒，不咬人，也不会编织那种恶心的巨大蛛网。它们是完美的租客，甚至还帮着吃掉其他那些不太受欢迎的害虫——只可惜它们看起来见鬼的吓人。  
木叶村的温暖气候足以使得南部地区的部分野生动物在此定居，其中包括了一些亚热带的昆虫。它们的体型往往比来自北方的同类大上数倍。那只蟹蜘蛛有带土整个巴掌那么大，而且总是无声且迅猛地像个怪物一样在他的房间墙壁上横行霸道。总之，你是不会期待有这样一种多毛且硕大的棕色生物在晚上盯着你睡觉的——一连几天，带土被工作和训练折腾得筋疲力尽，他拖着倦意满满的身体回到家，然后整晚躺在床上，和那个正在他房间里爬来爬去的新房客大眼瞪小眼。  
他犯了一个错误——他在上周的组会时发了牢骚，而该死的玄间开始胡扯一些令人不安的鬼话，比如蜘蛛会半夜三更跑到你的鼻孔或是耳洞里释放荷尔蒙以此来吸引配偶；蜘蛛会吃掉你嘴唇上的死皮；蜘蛛会在你的毛孔里产卵，孵化出成千上万的蜘蛛小宝宝；蜘蛛会夺取你的忍者勋章和自行车，然后拉到当铺里当掉。  
于是带土开始对那些长着八条腿的新房客产生恶意。鉴于他们无法沟通，所以种种的怀疑、恐惧和不信任就这样累积起来，直到变成更大的压力。当卡卡西第一次用门夹死蟹蜘蛛时，带土松了一口气——但是当他看着对方蜷缩起来的尸体时，带土旋即意识到那些恶意其实都是自己的凭空臆想——他毫无意义地幻想出一个敌人，打倒对方，还称其为正义。现在，每当经过那扇挂着尸体的门框时，他总能想起那次冷血的谋杀。  
带土想起卡卡西那双杀过人的手放在他脖子上的触觉，以及自己是如何用手掌环住对方那截窄得惊人的细腰。这些回忆依然让他感到燥热，不过蟹蜘蛛事件多少令人有些不自在。  
卡卡西说得对，我就是个疯子。  
带土趿着拖鞋挪进狭窄的走廊，准备到厨房里把烧水壶插上。  
这条走廊是整间公寓布局的主心骨，它分别连接着东西两端的前门和面对绿湖公园的小门廊。带土通常只需要十三步就能走完整段距离，如果赶路的话，甚至只需要六步。这里的空间甚至都不够打完整套的八门，更不用说其他酷炫的忍术了。  
大厅把整个公共区域分成两半：一侧是有着低矮倾斜的天花板的不规则房间，另一侧是厨房——与其说它是个独立空间，不如说是一个带水槽和冰箱的角落。那块不规则的地盘加上一张反人类设计的沙发、一张厚重的橡木桌以及几个小木凳组成了他们狭小的起居室。自狭小窗户间射入的光线被雪松制的椽子分散在歪斜天花板下的墙壁上，卡卡西不得不弓着腰以防自己的脑袋和它们亲密接触。  
带土发现厨房里的水已经煮过了，于是他翻出一个干净的杯子，往里面加了点荞麦。在备茶的间隙，他用眼角余光瞥见自己的室友——对方正坐在大厅另一端的沙发正中，面前的矮桌上散落着三个空玻璃杯，一只滚动式托盘，一把厨房秤和一大袋像是黄绿色气球的散装大杂烩。通常在这种社交活动——尤其是大麻交易结束后，卡卡西会做一番打扫，不过这一次却一反常态——或许他曾经努力过，可惜收效甚微。  
“你应该多和他们玩玩的。”带土听到他如是说——卡卡西猫着身子，似乎在责备茶几。  
管他呢——仅仅因为带土不想浪费一整晚和玄间与雷同那样的货色抽掉十码米纸的大麻烟，这并不意味着他是个古怪的隐士。  
“我只是想让你能和他们好好相处，以防万一发生什么意外。”  
意外？带土在脑子里重复着——什么意外？谁会发生意外？  
“比如？”  
在开口的瞬间，带土旋即意识到那个“谁”是指卡卡西——对方想让他多结交一些朋友，以防自己在未来某次外派任务中牺牲后无人照顾他。恐惧自他腹腔间蒸腾而上，沉甸甸地压在他的舌根上。带土捧着手里的茶杯，对这种可能性的憎恶令他浑身发抖。他没有再多说什么——因为每当他太看重某件对卡卡西而言不值一提的事情时，他们铁定又要开始吵架。  
“比如，”他的室友用那种含糊的腔调哼哼起来，而带土无法分辨对方究竟是准备胡说八道还是打算指出某些显而易见的事实，“比如我打算发起一次暴动——把这个政府从里到外彻底掏空——他们会是很棒的团队的。”  
带土想了想，冷哼了一声，随即绕过矮桌，踢掉拖鞋，坐在面对室友的老位置上，把左侧身在抵在椅背上，两腿松松地交叉于面前。他抿了一口茶，差点把舌头烧了一个洞，于是又把杯子放了下来。带土皱起眉头——那会是一个什么样的团队呢？玄间、雷同还有那个三班的女孩子……  
“包括燕卷尾？我今天才知道这家伙居然肯从第一百一十六号街挪窝呢。再说了，谁会在这种天气穿短裤啊？”  
“带土，你现在正穿着短裤呢。”对方头也不抬。  
带土脸红了。他固然有充分可靠的医学理由痛恨衣物，但是这无法掩饰他那两只毛茸茸的小腿。  
卡卡西突然叹了口气，从方几旁退开，仰头栽进硬得吓人的沙发上的木板间。他揉着眼睛，身体不断往下滑，直到那对修长的双腿几乎要在地板上对折，“我有点嗑得太嗨了。”  
“那你放着明天在清理啊。”带土建议道。他并非有意释放负面情绪——但是不擅交友，以及无法在卡卡西缺席的前提下畅想美好未的事实着实令人沮丧。或许，这种现状的确急需改变。  
带土举起杯子又喝了一口——如果你已经被烫伤了，那么哪怕是再热的东西都不会引发新的疼痛。  
卡卡西趁着他走神的时候伸手从他的衬衣上挑了一根没能及时被掸掉的残枝败叶下来。他的室友捏着那根树枝戳了戳带土的脸，并且在对方由于双手捧茶而避无可避时嗤笑起来。  
混蛋——当热腾腾的液体溅到手指上时，带土这样想着，一边发出嘶嘶声。一小时前他摘了手套，现在他的手尽管不会再随便喷射火焰，但是却麻木得很。  
“你没洗澡。”卡卡西淡淡地指责他。  
“我恨洗澡！”他侧开身子，单手在衬衣上蹭了蹭。  
“哦？”对方扬起两道修长的银色眉毛，“为什么？”  
带土鼻翼翕动，由于无法给出明确解释而倍感窘迫，“我的伤疤会觉得怪怪的。”  
“哦，”卡卡西又应了一声。然后，他慢慢地问，“我能帮上什么忙吗？”  
他开始用指关节触碰带土伤痕累累的小腿，径直往上直达膝盖——他的队友嘴上说着要帮忙，看起来却像是又要抓他的脚踝。  
带土觉得自己的腿毛有点发痒。  
“事实上，你的确可以帮帮我。”他起身抓住衬衣后摆，然后顿了顿深吸一口气，让自己平静下来。卡卡西在座位上扭了扭，脚趾头抵着桌沿，似乎有点乐不可支。带土对这种突然暴增的注意力翻了个白眼，他把衬衣扯下来，转过身，“帮我处理下背上这玩意儿。”  
他听到自己的队友急促地倒抽了一口凉气，对方的情绪显然又低落了下去。  
“带土，”他说，“你他妈的在跟我开玩笑吗？”  
带土的血液在愤怒和尴尬的双重作用下沸腾起来，他准备把衬衣绕回胳膊肘，“如果觉得扫兴的话，你就别帮忙了。”  
“不，我不是这个意思——”卡卡西从沙发上跳下来，抓住他的手腕把那件臭气熏天的训练服拽过来扔在地上，“我不是气这个。只是——”  
然而他听起来的确是在发火，“你就这样带着这道该死的伤口干坐了三小时？”  
“没有看起来那么糟——”  
“它被松脂和树胶粘住了，难怪我没闻出来——”卡卡西怒气冲冲地放开带土的手，随后把一张凳子踹到他面前，“坐下——”他毫无缘由地又踢飞一张凳子，接着大踏步走进厨房，“我还指望能欣赏一场脱衣秀呢。”  
卡卡西有一双特别好看的腿——这个来自带土童年时期的纤细少年已经抽条成了修长的稻草人——说实话，那的确是一幕赏心悦目的景观。  
他的室友像往常一样掐准时机扮演混蛋角色，但是带土还是老老实实地坐在板凳上——因为他的确背着那道火辣辣的伤口遭了三小时的罪。虽然这不过是一点皮肉伤，对于忍者而言无非是些家常便饭，然而那些像胶水一样黏在破损皮肤上的棕色树脂才是最令人棘手的——在他脱去衣服的时候，里头的伤口又开始渗液，它们可能会一连好几个星期反复化脓结痂——这是不争的事实。再说了，在黑场赤膊特训结果被一路打回安全区对带土而言算不上什么光荣的体验，因此他认为眼下唯一能做的就是保持尊严地接受惩罚。  
卡卡西抱着一堆补给品走了进来，看起来依然心情很差。他把他们的铁锅，一块抹布以及公寓里最后一瓶食用油往地上一字排开。带土用膝盖撑着手肘，注视着对方回到厨房去取烧水壶。一场精心设计的折磨正在徐徐展开——  
“接下来你可能会觉得不大好受。”他的队友如是说，还用力地敲了下带土耳朵上方的皮肤——混蛋。  
卡卡西用脚勾着一张矮凳把它拉到带土身后落座。后者听到水流倾泻进铁锅里的潺潺声。  
沾了水的抹布首先给他的皮肤带来一丝暖意，随后就像钢丝球一样摩擦上头的皮肉。当里面的松针和碎屑混合着水珠滚落而下时，带土咬住被烫伤的舌头。  
“如果你把自己当狗屎看待，别人也会把你当狗屎。”拷贝忍者继续说。  
“你可闭嘴吧。”  
卡卡西开始弹舌，“我搞不明白——你怎么会被一棵树搞得这么狼狈？”  
更多的碎屑被清出来，带土瑟缩了一下，由于剧痛而有些力不从心，“我也不知道——我突然开始下坠，大概是在拉索上休克了。”  
“但是——有安全绳的，”这回他室友的声音是真的有点沙哑了，那块抹布被摔进装满热水的铁锅里，“你只需要花两秒钟就可以把它扣在腰带上，你难道就不作任何防护措施？”  
“都说了我休克了，”带土咆哮起来，“只是个意外而已！没人会用安全绳，那是为业余选手准备的，而我是精英——”  
“不，你是个白痴，”对方拧干抹布，继续手头的工作，“你无法正确地认识自己的极限——如果你没精力上拉索，那就他妈的别练了。这种举动只会让你在出任务的时候吃苦头——你的评估分数一塌糊涂，因为你把所有的精力都浪费在炫技而非发挥自己的长处。当忍者不是什么该死的舞蹈比赛，而是生存考验——而你做得很烂！”  
带土试图不去想那些没能通过生存考验的人，他蜷缩起双肩，把身体伏进双膝之间，喃喃道，“也许吧。”  
“你为什么要做这种事？你为什么非要执迷于事事领先？”  
“不是领先——是赶上。”  
整整一分钟里，唯有带土身上烧灼的伤口与粗糙的抹布之间在进行沉默的交流。然后那块布又掉回锅里，他感到肩胛骨处拂过一阵空气，同时一只胳膊绕过他的腰部，直到卡卡西的手腕落在他的胯骨上。  
“笨蛋。”对方叹了口气。  
队友的双膝环绕着他，带土用手掌盖住眼睛做了几次深呼吸，觉得自己似乎正陷在某个茧蛹里。卡卡西收回手臂，继续拧着抹布处理他皮肤上的血、树脂和蜡状残渣的混合物。  
片刻后，他用更尖锐的叹息打破沉积的寂静，“好吧，你别误会我的意思——这么说吧，我认为你的风格特别野蛮。你只要往擂台上一站就能吓倒一大堆人，他们会觉得自己马上就要缺胳膊断腿了。”  
带土对此嗤之以鼻。  
“我是认真的，”对方继续说，“你可以靠情绪催生出非常狂野的力量——甚至连我都很嫉妒——我是说，你不需要费多少力气就能造成相当大规模的破坏。”  
带土突然意识到自己的室友正在用钝钝的指甲挠自己耳后的发梢，就好像他是条狗一样，于是他躲开对方的动作。  
“上个月，我赌你会在比试中造成财产损失，然后赚了三百块。”  
“就这点？”带土粗声粗气地抱怨，他觉得如果卡卡西是想扯谎的话，应该胡诌一个比三百块更夸张的数字，毕竟那点钱甚至不到他们房租的三分之一。  
“唔，通常赌注会更大一点。但是我没料到你对上八萩时会疯成那样。我当时赌的是你在二十分钟内可以造成价值五万元的损失，总共十棵树——”  
“十棵树？什么意思？”带土困惑地打断他。文藏并不常安排他们在森林里对战，而他与八萩的较量发生于地下湖。他对此记忆犹新，因为在他们结束战斗时，整个湖都被掏干了。  
“树木可以充当价值度量——在村里，一棵树意味着十万元，”卡卡西解释着，继续漫无目的地给带土擦背，“平均每场比试会消耗掉十棵半的树，大多数人的记录是三到四棵。你和八萩的战斗只持续了十四分钟，然而你在地下水层的岩架上打出了个窟窿。”  
“因为我受够了那些该死的水遁！八萩太烦人了，我只想让她滚。”  
“鉴于我们无法确定如何计算修复岩架的成本，”卡卡西继续温柔地说，“以及是否需要引入新的水脉。所以我们把头筹给了押码最多的那个——那天玄间赢了超多东西，这就是为什么他后来请我们去吃鲶鱼，你当时就没觉得他有点反常吗？”  
带土把身子伏得更低了。这则赌博故事并没有让他感到愉快，因为他特别不待见玄间利用自己赌赢了一大笔钱还请他吃美味的烤鲶鱼——搞得带土像是什么可以投资的潜力股似的。但是他又不得不承认这种间接地恭维很令人受用——带土并不确定“野蛮”究竟是否算是一种赞美，反正在卡卡西嘴里这显然是褒义词。  
“我怀疑他可能在比试中动了手脚——”拷贝忍者沉思起来，“八萩当时对你说了什么吗——她试图惹怒你？”  
“没有，”带土又想了想，“呃，好吧她的确那样做了。不过也算是公平竞争吧，毕竟口头攻击也是忍者的技巧之一。”  
“那倒是——”卡卡西把抹布挪到没有被擦伤的皮肤上。“你什么时候变得如此体贴了？”  
“切，”带土哼了一声，“我只是不明白你为什这么在意。”  
“大概是因为我不想看到别人招惹你吧。”  
带土扭头打量自己的队友，然而卡卡西却选择在这个时刻放下抹布，俯身去够水壶，往锅里又倒了点热水。  
直到最近——确切地说是数个小时前，带土还以为卡卡西跟踪他的原因之一是出于导致自己做出那次英雄举动并昏迷三年的错位愧疚感。卡卡西不是那种会为自己做过的事道歉的人，但这并不意味他不会去寻求原谅——总之，愧疚感可以解释很多东西。  
不过，带土也曾认为卡卡西可能只是奉命行事。神无毗桥之战的确让卡卡西改变了很多，但是他依然选择严格遵守任何指令。  
当带土从昏迷中转醒后，他开始怀疑一切，尤其是对这位昔日对手给予的友谊。那天他刚刚在指挥中心吃了闭门羹——带土在那栋该死的政府办公楼里造成了相当于十棵半树的损失后才扬长而去，总之，他认为建筑物里就不该造什么雕像和喷泉。  
当卡卡西第一次现身同他交流时，带土一无所有——他迫切地需要一张床，一顿饭，或者哪怕只是一些他所熟悉的事物。鉴于当时他那种一团乱麻般的精神状态，对方自然可以轻松地用一些漂亮话和可爱的小痣赢得带土的好感。打那以后，事情开始步入正轨：带土可以重新继续出任务，而他在木叶前线指挥部造成的恐怖袭击式行为几乎无人追究，甚至连暗部的人也不再尾随他了。见鬼的，如果带土认真思考的话，这一切都很可疑，而他的室友显然是其中的核心人物。  
卡卡西疲惫的声音自身后传来，“有时候，B——我觉得自己依然在等着你回家。”  
带土意识到其实还有第三种可能——他的老队友的确是在说实话：他只是想帮忙，而且还很爱带土。  
“你为什么要坚持独自训练呢？”抹布有点湿，有一股暖流自脊柱顺流而下，卡卡西用拇指把它擦掉，“为什么从来不告诉我究竟是什么在困扰着你？”  
“那你怎么不滚开给我留点私人空间啊？”带土不耐烦地厉声道。那三种可能的理论混杂在一起，他不知道自己该取信哪一种——他想自己是快疯了。  
当他的队友继续给他擦背时，他们再次陷入沉默。带土盘踞在自己造成的可怕虚无之中，觉得胸膛上被开了个大洞。多数时候他甚至都没有注意到它的存在。但是只要卡卡西在，那个大洞就会加倍疼痛起来，反复提醒带土他是残缺的。而且他无法对着卡卡西贯彻他那套所谓的“各做各的管好你自己”的相处模式和复建疗法——带土一方面担忧卡卡西的冷血，同时又悲惨地意识到自己有多依赖对方。  
“对不起，”他咬着牙关道歉，握着拳头放在大腿上，“我其实，很需要你。”  
也许，如果他直接开口问对方，卡卡西会毫无保留地告诉他所有的真相。  
但是——  
如果卡卡西真的是暗部派来的用来监视他的双面间谍，同时还想和他上床——这个事实会彻底摧毁带土好不容易从灰烬中重建的整个世界。  
“你没事吧？”  
“嗯。”这是他撒过的最蹩脚的谎


	9. 番外 - 杀人的手 - 下

卡卡西不知道为什么自己以为一旦和带土多亲热上几次，他们之间的关系就会从此大大改善。  
事实是，卡卡西和带土接吻了，结果他不得不坐在那里盯着沙发上室友的空座，同时还试图让那些没眼力的客人离开——然而那些人只需要多喊几次他的名字，卡卡西就又开始给他们卷大麻。没过多久他就开始像地狱火一样嗑了——他沉溺在那些黑暗的回忆里，注视着沙发上的空缺，脑子里迷迷糊糊地飘过几个字——操，这又是怎么了？  
卡卡西知道自己最好还是不要把对方逼得太紧。红豆似乎对此了如指掌，整晚上都在冲他使眼色，她说——“管好你的嘴”——总之，卡卡西认为静观其变是最好的选择。所以他就坐在原地等待着，如同过去那般等待对方回来。当那些人终于告辞后，他清掉地上的垃圾，瘫在沙发上抽了一会儿烟，捣鼓了几下自己的写轮眼，起身，烧好备茶用的开水——一切都收拾妥当，除了去带土房间里邀请对方到他怀里待着。  
卡卡西已经等了三年了。操他的，如果他的室友还需要时间整理自己的烂摊子，那么他不介意再等上一阵子。  
然后，诸神似乎认为把一个光着膀子还涂了油的带土安插到他双腿之间是非常合适的。假使卡卡西再无动于衷的话，那他属实是一个糟糕的投机者。  
我需要你——对方如是说。  
见鬼，我可以搞定这个的——卡卡西想。  
“我们已经很久没有进行对抗练习了，”他开口道，“如果你想进步的话，你应该和我对打，而不是和树。”  
那道伤口几乎贯穿了对方的整个背部，一直延伸到肩胛骨下面——虽然看起来很严重，但是好在没有伤到要害。带土应该庆幸自己没有带着新的伤疤跑到医院里插管。卡卡西重新激活写轮眼，用指尖沿着队友背上的油印开始按摩，引导对方的查克拉轮脉通向心脏。  
“你这是——？”  
卡卡西用指关节和拇指肚沿着脊椎两侧绕着圈蜿蜒而下，就仿佛是在解开长筒靴上的鞋带。他用同样的手法处理伤口附近的皮肤。带土彻底放松下来，发出愉悦的叹息。卡卡西的感官几乎要被这声音彻底淹没，他想抓住它，留下它——让它蓬勃生长。  
卡卡西不会说一些类似“你的伤疤很酷”的蠢话，但是至少他还能通过行动证明点什么。  
哪怕是对人体结构一窍不通的菜鸟也能看得出他室友背部的筋脉和右侧身体有多纠结。卡卡西没使太大的劲，但是在对方肩部的结缔组织上加了点力道，试图让那里的肌肉在查克拉流通时放松下来。他可以感知到随着那些死结被一一打开，对方的脉轮正在逐渐恢复活力。  
带土嘟喃起来，“你是怎么做到的啊？”  
“我不知道，”卡卡西咯咯笑着——他嗑得太嗨了，甚至都有点不记得早些时候自己有多阴郁，“我，呃，把伤口都打理好。不过你最好还是再冲洗一下。”  
对方仅仅回敬了一声沮丧的呻吟。卡卡西转了转眼睛，脸上依然浮现出一点笑意。他开始按摩对方伤口下面的背部肌肉，带土将双臂叠放在膝盖上。  
“如果你需要我帮你做拉伸的话——”  
“K。”他的室友又闷闷地嘟哝了一声。  
卡卡西从未想过仅仅是这样一个字母的音节也能让自己如此开心——他由衷地感谢那棵把带土暴打了一顿的树。  
“为什么我们不能再进行对抗练习了呢？嗯？”这一回，他的指尖陷进对方的胯骨上的皮肤里。  
“如果我能讲出个所以然的话，我一定会和你说的。”带土遭罪般地伸展身子。  
卡卡西转而又开始用指关节在对方的背部滚动着，带动起一连串的肌肉收缩，他手心下的皮肤开始微微颤抖。  
“我知道我们应该一起训练的，但是——”带土用耸肩掩饰掉一个寒颤，“我也不知道为什会这样——我老觉得你在进攻的时候会用手洞穿我的胸膛。”  
“这让我感到害怕，”他安静地继续道，“我不知道我究竟是在回放过去，还是在预见未来。”  
卡卡西垂下双手，“带土，无论是何种情况，我都不可能会对你起杀心的。”  
对方深呼吸了一次，两次。  
突然，他的队友坐直身子，在凳子上来了个一百八十度大转弯，接着伸出一只胳膊把他扯进怀里。卡卡西对此毫无异议——看起来他终于说了一句带土爱听的——即使方才的言辞听起来有点刺耳。卡卡西希望带土并非真心实意地担忧自己会把他给谋杀了。  
“去冲个澡，”他轻轻地建议，“然后等会儿躺下来，我继续给你开背。”  
“好，”他的队友垂下手臂，把脸埋在他脖子里，“不过别在我的房间里做这个——太冷了，还有蜘蛛。”  
“还有蜘蛛啊？我以为我已经把它们都处理掉了——”  
“别再杀蜘蛛了。求你了，卡卡西。”  
“我以为它们招惹你来着？”  
“不是这样的——”他松开对方，用手指擦着眼睛，“我听信了一些谣言，也没和它们沟通，所以才导致了这个天大的误会——很多东西因此消失了。”  
和蜘蛛产生了误会？卡卡西有点困惑。  
等他那个古怪的，无精打采的室友拖着脚步走进浴室后，卡卡西又开始忙着打扫卫生。火之国的传统要求人们倾其所有招待客人——如果他们想吃东西，你就得奉上最后一袋红薯干；如果他们要喝酒，你就得交出存了半年的蜂蜜香瓜清酒；如果他们要嗑大麻，你就得确保它们每个人在离开前都能享受到前所未有的非凡体验。在木叶村，如果你的客人想在你的客厅里尿尿呕吐，你只能恭维对方的尺寸，顺便祈祷地板上的木头不要沾染到太多的气味。  
卡卡西把凳子踢回桌子下面，把铁锅和空杯子统统打包好送进厨房。那些堆积在水槽里的盘子以及大麻的副作用会让他在明天清晨加倍痛恨自己——不过如果一切顺利的话，他今晚可以哄自己的室友陪他一起过夜。  
他其实并不介意带土喜欢独处的——他只希望对方不要老是待在封闭的空间里过度思考把自己逼疯。有时候卡卡西不得不拍着墙壁嚷嚷着提醒对方注意用水，只是为了能让他的队友不要继续在那些阴暗的想法中继续沉沦下去。  
等一切都收拾妥当后，卡卡西收回投向浴室的视线，蹑手蹑脚地溜回房间换上起居裤，又嗅了嗅底衣的腋部，觉得气味尚可。接着他回到客厅，把水壶放好，在厨房的水槽边刷了牙，最后沿着东翼一路走到门廊。带土说得不错，他的房间的确更冷，而且漏进来的噪音也更大。卡卡西在对方卧室前顿了顿，决定在离开前先进去瞅瞅，看看里面到底还有没有蜘蛛。他很满意地注意到对方搬了三卷他最爱的漫画。如果带土对白狼和巨剑这一套乐见其成的话——见鬼，卡卡西绝对能和他处得来。  
雨水不断拍打在薄薄的墙壁上，当他探头探脑的时候，它们之间的交流逐渐减退成淡淡的忙音。然而当浴室里的水声停掉后，窗外的暴风雨忽然变得清晰可闻起来。  
“你在翻我的东西？”  
“什么？我没有——”卡卡西抢着为自己辩护，甚至到了有点滑稽的地步。他转身的瞬间注意到带土正眯着眼睛——只有他的队友能在试图把水从耳朵里摇出来的同时还如此面目严肃，“我只是，在检查有没有蜘蛛而已。”  
“多此一举，”带土嘟喃道，从他身边挤进黑暗的房间，“我都说了别管它们。”  
卡卡西耸耸肩，“知己知彼嘛。”  
带土用浴巾擦着头发，随后把它扔在角落里的椅子上。他站在那儿，扫视着墙壁和自己的学生折叠桌。卡卡西在等待的过程中差点靠在门框上，但是当一条蜘蛛腿蹭到他的脖子时，他立刻跳开了——那只死蜘蛛就挂在那里，卡卡西把它扫到地上。  
“我要带上自己的毯子。”  
“可以呀，”他回答道，“我那儿还有《大神灵》的下一卷——天照终于拿到草薙刀了。”  
“妙啊，”他的室友一边弯腰捡起毯子一边把第三卷漫画夹在腋下，“上一章结尾里那个镜盾屁用没有！”  
卡卡西冷哼了一声，“是吧——我觉得他们画那个只是为了迎合太阳神的设定，而且看起来还挺酷。”  
带土领着他穿过大厅，卡卡西步伐轻快地跟在对方身后。对方背上的伤口依然明晃晃地在他眼前晃来晃去，怪讨人厌的。如果运气够好的话，绝大多数忍者的寿命不过二三十岁。而带土表现得好像他在阳间的日子早就到了头，而现在无非是守着借来的时间苟延残喘——即使拷贝忍者不会公开承认，但是这种情况常常把他吓得半死。  
卡卡西越过带土率先走进自己的卧室。他适应了一下由于写轮眼被激活而带来的双重视觉和查克拉波动，接着开始在桌子里翻找起来。窗外的月轮离满月仅一步之遥，透过云层提供了充足的光线。与其在他室友的房间里东张西望，卡卡西认为自己不如——啊，找到了。  
带土正趴在床上，只有左腿上盖着毯子，他把大半张脸埋在肘弯里，翻看着手中的漫画，那姿态就好像他才是这里的主人似的——或许他曾经是，但都没有像现在这般充满生活的气息。  
卡卡西弯下身子，把那个小玻璃瓶塞到队友鼻子底下。  
“啥——”对方眯起眼睛，“你开玩笑吗？火麻油？”  
“这里头的维生素可以舒缓你的伤疤。”  
带土拧起眉毛。  
卡卡西收回瓶子，在对方身侧跪坐下来，“相信我啦。还有，把那个该死的眼罩摘下来。”  
“你怎么不把那个该死的面罩摘下来。”带土抱怨着，伸手把眼罩扯了下来。  
又一阵狂风撞上公寓楼，使得那些挂在门框和窗沿上的饰物发出沉闷而可怜兮兮的叮当声。卡卡西还从来没有在这样糟糕的天气里如此快乐过。他本来想让带土试着在舌头底下含一点油试试看，最后还是作罢了。他拧开瓶盖，往对方肩胛骨间倒了几滴——尽管这种液体没有什么特别刺激性的气味，它到底闻起来也不算温和——火麻油里含有麝香，据说是对皮肤有好处的。不过卡卡西不打算告诉带土，省得对方又找茬。  
他费了点功夫把那些油推开，直到随着每次呼吸都能尝出空气中淡淡的味道。接着，他像之前那样用手指引导对方的脉轮，让里头的查克拉向心脏涌动。卡卡西很想问问带土到底是哪些部位最不舒服，不过对方大概率是不肯说的，所以只能靠他自己去寻找。  
他逐渐加重手指间的力道，用写轮眼观察带土脉轮中的阻塞。他试着解开了带土右侧身体里几个比较硬的死结——发现它们多数集中于肩部和脖颈之间，还有的分布在腰侧，以及胯骨往下一点的地方。他的效率并不算高，因为带土老是大声吸着鼻子动来动去，而且——保食神在上，对方只穿了一条短裤——卡卡西甚至想用牙齿缓解对方肌肤里的每一处纠结。  
“我没想到他们会待那么久，”他试图做出漫不经心的样子，“还把我存的酒都喝光了。”  
“你就该把他们轰出去，”带土冲着胳膊肘说，“但是你就非得一板一眼地恪尽职守，更不用说赶客了。”  
“是啊，”他一边承认一边更用力地按摩队友颈部下方的肌肉，接着在对方肩胛骨下的凹糟施加更大的力道，“不过也没办法啦，毕竟这是我的本能。”  
带土冷笑起来，“卡卡西，是你逼着自己变成这样的。如果我再听到你用‘我是狗’这套垃圾说辞，我发誓我会立刻搬出去和玄间还有他的狐朋狗友同居——包括那些小妞，我都要了。”  
卡卡西微微一笑，“当有人做出无所谓的威胁时，狗是听得出来的。”  
带土又哼了一声，沉默着翻动着面前的书页，“说起来，这些故事好像都是基于某种持续不断的邪恶构建的——不过我猜这就是生活的本质。”  
“我记得你说过世上并无善恶之分。”  
“不，你知道我是什么意思——确切地说那并不是邪恶，而是黑暗——是恐惧和不断的失去。”  
“唔——你告诉过我，那些东西可以让我们变成更好的人。”  
带土不做声了。卡卡西在他侧身时抬起双手，看着对方合上漫画书，把它推到地板上。  
“B？”  
“嗯——我可能得再想想。”  
卡卡西这才放松下来，重新开始用指尖引导带土身上的脉轮。他在肋骨下方及体侧划出一个长长的新月，然而在触碰到对方胯骨处的肌肉时，卡卡西移开视线，觉得小肚子里开始不受控制地隐隐发热。他不希望在今夜吓跑室友，但是那套“别把人逼得太紧”的作风正被那些积压在他舌尖上的浓厚麝香不断削弱。  
带土似乎低声说了些什么，他伸展着身子，打了个舒服的哆嗦，“我不知道你的手可以这么美妙。”  
“你今晚可以留下来吗？”卡卡西斗胆发问，“留到早上？一次就好？”  
“啊？”对方似乎有点心神不定，或是只是有点困了，“什么——”  
“我很抱歉上次摸了你的鸡儿，”卡卡西飞快地说，“我保证不会再犯了。”  
“啥？你碰了我的——”他的队友突然坐起来，卡卡西把手垂放在自己的大腿上，注视着窗外的水光在对方的皮肤上粼粼地跃动，“这是我第一次听见你道歉——而我根本不记得你做过这档子事。”  
“可是，如果是这样的话——”卡卡西觉得自己的眉毛都要打结了，“你为什么要离开呢？我以为这就是为什么你从来不待到早上——那时候你反应特别大，我以为我搞砸了。”  
“不是，我，什么啊——”带土扶着额头晃了晃脑袋，“我跑出去是因为我发现自己硬了。”  
卡卡西试图忍住笑声，但是他忘了自己刚刚已经应对方要求把面罩摘下来了，“这又有什么大不了的？晨勃又不是什么稀奇事，女孩子也会的哦。”  
带土连连摇头，“老弟，对我来说这不一样的。我打醒来以后底下就没起过反应。我甚至以为自己变成植物人了——好比全套设备没出故障，但里面的燃料都干掉了。”  
卡卡西嘴角上扬，然后面朝下倒在床垫上继续大笑。事实上，他为自己没考虑到这一层而有些难过——带土肯定会出于尴尬而刻意避开这些难言之隐。可怜的B——卡卡西略带幽默感地思索着——他不仅臆想出秃顶，还觉得自己那方面不行了。  
“而且玄间总是他妈的拿我右边的蛋蛋开玩笑，”他的舍友继续粗声粗气地控诉，“我告诉他反正左半边的功能很正常——但是我蛮紧张的，我以为他知道真相。”  
卡卡西想象着对方因为嫉妒那个施毒者有两个健全的蛋蛋而闹别扭的样子，他努力憋住笑意，“你明明知道他就是想惹火你。”  
“有一天我他妈地要把他活烤了！”带土咆哮着爆发了，“到时候我倒要看看还有谁敢嘲笑我的蛋蛋！”  
卡卡西别过脑袋，咯咯笑着，直到近乎歇斯底里。  
“你嗑得太嗨了，”带土责备道，“但是，事实上——”  
他的队友抚着他的腰，卡卡西随着对方的动作仰面躺在床上。带土就跪坐在他身侧。  
“谢谢你，”他继续说，“我感觉好多了。”  
卡卡西的思绪开始和外头的疾风骤雨一道纷扰起来——因为他的室友正欺身而上，用鼻尖抵着他的脸颊，最后把嘴唇扣在他唇边左下方的皮肤上。对方已经这样做了两三次了，但是卡卡西这才意识到那是因为自己嘴角下边有一颗小痣。他微笑着侧过脑袋，好让带土不得不用更得体的方式亲吻自己。  
卡卡西的手指陷进对方耳后的短发里——这一回没有人来打搅他们——他歪着头舔开对方的嘴唇，用双手扳着对方的颈后和下巴，试图寻找一个合适的角度。带土用右手撑着毯子压得更近了些，接着用左手握住卡卡西的腰。正当卡卡西盘算着如何把自己的舌头伸进对方嘴里的时候，那只贴在他腰际的手掌开始上下移动起来，把那里的衣物往肋骨上方推，直到底下的皮肤全部暴露出来。当他的皮肤被队友那双粗糙而炽热的手掌反复摩擦时，卡卡西在毯子里拱起背，发出一声他从未想过自己能发出的呻吟。  
他大概每天早晨都在幻想和自己的队友上床——但是卡卡西从未料到自己会是被人压在身下哼哼唧唧的那一个。然而令他吃惊的是，这个想法反而让他加倍兴致高涨起来。看来小说和脑补在牵涉到现实中的具体细节时是有很大差距的，何况带土是另一个独立的个体，卡卡西显然不能扮演他——自己的队友不是有意要表现得如此直白而粗暴的，或许对方只是需要学会如何收放自如。  
带土的舌头擦过他的下唇，而后退开一点，放任他在黑暗中喘息。  
卡卡西试图平复呼吸，“B——？”  
“带土！”当队友那张潮热的嘴落在他赤裸的腹部正中时，卡卡西猛地倒抽一口气，整个身子本能地蜷缩起来——带土的舌头开始四下移动起来，他咬住口腔内壁伸手拍打对方的脑袋，“B——不要，B。”  
“不好意思啊，”带土挪开身子，发出神经质的嘶哑笑声，随后用卡卡西自己的话回敬他，“太快了？”  
“我不是这个意思，但是如果你——”卡卡西用鼻腔深呼吸着，换了一种更平和的语气，“——如果你继续这样，我会硬的。我希望你能想清楚这是你想要的。”  
“哦，”带土用前臂抹了一把嘴，他重新直起身子，依然用充满饥渴的目光盯着卡卡西的肚皮，好像想把那里吃掉一样，“呃，我也不知道刚刚是怎么了，其实就是想说声谢谢而已。”  
卡卡西抬起一只胳膊，用冰凉的臂弯遮住通红的脸颊，“好讨厌啊——”他喘息着，等待心脏从剧烈的跳动中平复下来。  
他才刚强行用意志力把脸上的血液压下去，带土又带着隐隐约约的麝香味笼罩下来——他任由对方把脸埋进自己脖颈里。但是当带土开始用粗糙的手掌刮擦他的小腹时，卡卡西咬着嘴唇开始蹬腿，然后又呻吟起来。  
“诱惑我——”他气呼呼地把手臂从脸上挪开，“你可就尽管诱惑我吧，我发誓——”  
我要把你榨干——一直到天亮——他无声地填补自己的威胁。  
“行行行，”带土松开他，“我只是不知道你还能发出这么美妙的声音，仅此而已。我这就去睡觉。”  
当对方翻身躺下后，卡卡西终于重新冷静下来。他想自己这些年来低估了维持一段感情会让人变得多么脆弱——这令他感到恐惧而兴奋。卡卡西其实挺想今晚把话给说开的——要不是他认为带土还有所保留，需要再给对方一点时间缓一缓的话。  
“我已经有点看腻了。”他看着带土背上的伤口。  
“我们交换？”带土低声问道。  
他有点困惑——直到队友起身爬到他身后躺好，让卡卡西挪到还留着带土余温的床垫上。他又耐心待了一会儿，终于等到一只胳膊绕过自己的胯骨，对方把鼻子埋进他的颈后。除此之外，他们没有任何多余的肢体接触。  
“你硬了？”他说出自己的疑惑。  
“没有，”带土在卡卡西身后动了动，“好吧，有一点点。”  
他等待着，伸出舌尖品味着室友在嘴角处残留的回忆，然后——“我能帮上什么忙吗？”  
“睡觉。”


	10. 假日 - 上

忍者通常是不休假的，雨季中的一个月是他们享有的唯一年假。在这段时间里，木叶的忍者可以脱下制服，用这点少得可怜的空暇维护装备，探亲，或是参加庆典。  
嘉年华是现有规模最大最受人关注的庆典，不过在村子以及周边较为冷清的地带里，也会有少数民族和一些名门望族按自己的传统吃喝玩乐。带土很喜欢庆典上的樱花、清酒和龙舟——因为那时的食物最为美味——以及雨季结束后用以纪念火之国多元起源的光之节。  
即使是和平时期，木叶村仍然每天都会收到来自全国各地的数百个支援求救。忍界正处于社会及工业巨变的状态，而驾驭这种改革的重任自然落到了旧时代的领导人身上——这意味着忍者们不得不执行各种远程外派任务，包括去城市里打击犯罪团伙以及到农村的建筑工地里监工。  
村民们老是爱抱怨周九晚五的作息，忘恩负义的老板以及不可靠的交通，而带土认为他们是在无病呻吟——他曾经被迫在一块甘蔗地连续监工十天十夜，以确保田地里野火不会突然失控。  
这种季节性的作物焚烧在火之国相当常见，有些地方部门不得不向首都申请额外的资金对此进行管理和维护——当时有个南部的农区提出要求支援，鉴于整个国家百分之八十的糖都出自此地，因而它立刻被指挥部提升到A级任务，结果全村的忍者在火影塔外头排起长队，对这个整季度里最无聊的差事趋之若鹜。当带土被选中同车队随行时，他不得不穿过成堆的白痴挤到塔楼下领命。  
带土一点也不想浪费两周盯着一堆大火看个不停——去他的，他宁愿做类似清下水管或是到一百一十六号街抓贼的D级任务，挣点小钱。但是当指挥部亲自把账单递过来时——总之，他对上头的数字倒没什么意见——精打细算的话，A级任务的赏金能够你吃上一个月。  
显然，他被任命为救火员，但这并不会让小队里的其他人表现得更友好，有些家伙甚至想挑衅他——简直是大错特错。  
现在回想一下，卡卡西说得不错——带土的确导致了许多公共财产损耗。把一盏街灯重新插回人行道上可不算是易事，不过当长着十四根指头且重达四吨的房通决定在马路中央嘴碎时，带土倒是没考虑过这层。  
而且，直到那天他才知道所有的街灯都和地下电缆相连。  
鉴于带土引发的一系列破坏，公安局决定把他归类到自然灾害级别的栏目里，甚至还以他的名义建立了一支救灾基金——就因为上述的某个不长眼的货色非要在光天化日之下嚼舌根。  
说实话他有点困惑：带土知道自己很擅长制造破坏，但是他对战争没有任何兴趣——在内心深处，他毕竟算是一个和平主义者，然而用拳头说话是他唯一拿手的语言——何况有时候，暴力是人们唯一共通的东西。  
当时他并不打算和对方纠结到底谁的火遁更强，而且也没有理由放弃一个由三代目亲自交托的任务——抱歉了老兄，如果你还想保住剩下的手指，请你赶紧快滚。  
房通没有照做。  
可悲的是，当带土即将启程盯着一团巨大的火焰吸着烧焦的糖味无所事事时，火影塔里的那些白痴大概只能继续应付各种D级任务，顺便把横在人行道上的街灯插回去，收拾他留下来的烂摊子。  
卡卡西为了恭维带土说了上忍拿他下注的事，不过他没告诉带土因此获得的新绰号——十树阿飞。  
好响亮的名头啊，带土已经等不及要和想出这个点子的人会会面了。  
伴随着枝干断裂的脆响，带土降落在一棵标志着黑场的雪松上。冲击带来的麻木感自脚踝传送至膝盖，他回身坐下准备舒缓一下。  
雪松的庞大主干上绑着一个容积有五加仑的饮水机。带土把脸伸到龙头底下，抬手撞开开关。这是他喝过的味道最棒的水，有那么一瞬间，带土完全沉浸在解渴后的快意中。  
那个想出在挚爱山上安饮水机的人应该得到一个见鬼的三好公民奖章，外加一件漂亮的隐叶飞行夹克，或者别的什么东西。  
带土松开水管，舒舒服服地靠在被忍者鞋糟蹋得差不多的雪松树干上。他知道自己如果闭上眼睛铁定又要睡死过去，不过今晚不行，他还有其他任务。  
不上拉索下黑场就已经花了整整一个小时，他又多费了三小时才爬到这里，不过和第一次训练相比，已经进步相当大了。水门老师曾经常常带着七班在墙外拉练——那惨绝人寰的十里起步的热身光是想想都很累人。  
那时候，带土通常在较为安全的蓝区鬼混，偶尔也会去红区溜达——蓝区里的东西更有意思一些：比如走绳、猴架和吊网。不过木叶村设下的攀爬训练场越往上难度越高，风险也越大。  
黑场的第一层由连排的十三根垂直沙木组成，它们被链子吊着，彼此紧挨着摇摇晃晃，在微风中随机地慢慢旋转。训练者必须只靠这些光滑的原木通向下一层——这曾经是带土最不拿手的项目——他不得不缩着身子穿过一打的原木，而且还不能靠拴在上头的铁链作弊。由于需要用到除了拳脚以外的特定肌肉，这种特训对他当时的身体素质而言是一次极大的考验——那些肌群依然虚弱，而他不得不承受接连地惨败。  
不过现在带土已经拥有相当的技术和力量，足够支撑他闭着眼睛一口气穿过整片黑场——是时候改进日程计划了。  
带土会想念这座隐蔽而安静的山峰的——即使不训练，那些垂吊而下拉索也蛮有趣的。如果他助跑成功的话，带土可以抓着黑场最高点的把手蹭着树梢滑行上五十米——那些锁链可以带着一个懒惰的忍者从一个平台荡到另一边，甚至一路向下滑到蓝区都不带流汗的。  
当然，如果你不能抓牢，或是在快速下滑时被绊住了，结果可能会是致命的。  
他的体力不足以支持整段徒步下山的旅程——带土又要迟到了。  
于是他下定决心站起来，无视掉各种目眩，接着伸手去够拉索。然而他旋即发现上头的安全绳只剩下一根挂在滑轮上破破烂烂的半截弹力绳，连接处的钩子已经被完全磨损掉了。带土撤回之前对安装饮水机人士的嘉奖——对方依然值得一件漂亮的夹克，但是一个三好公民至少应该更重视维护安全设备。  
不管了，反正他现在只能用拉索，不系安全绳的那种。干你，K。  
某种程度上对违背队友命令的紧张感反而多少抵消掉了带土的疲劳，至少他在第一跳台时全程保持清醒。过长的拉索带着他从树梢向着山崖垂直下坠了将近十五英尺，直到滑轮嘎嘎吱吱地又把他往上推了推。带土试图用手臂控制下降速度，却忘了保持肱二头肌的弯曲角度，他肩膀上皮肉像是被撕裂了一般大声抗议起来。  
带土下滑的速度加快了——这一回，他肯定不会再休克了。  
他交替用臂以保持体力，单手操作对他而言不成问题——这就是他的风格，他是精英，而三代目居然派他去当消防员。  
夕阳自地平线间绽开柔软的花瓣，低语的枝叶开始早早地染上黑色的斑纹——日落是带土最喜欢的时刻之一。他迎着疾风继续向下。然后，怪事发生了——  
他并没有放开把手，但是带土的掌心却感知不到它的存在——他本以为自己肯定是又休克了，然而更像是一层黑纱把他睁着的眼睛盖住了。风声不再呼啸，只在带土的脸颊上留下火辣辣的痕迹。他凝视着周身的黑暗，隐约辨认出一点轮廓，他似乎被传送到了某个异空间。光线，我需要光线——  
嗖——  
不断有嘶嘶的噪音挤进来，似乎是某种气流或水流。那些声音越发响亮起来，直到像树枝一般在他耳中发出爆鸣。  
嗖——咔嚓！  
音障颤抖着破碎了，那个黑暗的空间自他身边塌陷。光线再次涌入带土的视野，他眨着眼睛，有点懊恼地发觉自己的确又从拉索上掉下来了。  
他先是撞上了一根粗壮的枝丫，后者在高速冲击下应声而断，仿佛带土的胳膊像是钻石刀一般锋利——他甚至连树皮都没摸着。  
干！他暗自咒骂着。如果这回自己能活着爬回去的话，卡卡西指不准会气到直接把他大卸八块。  
黑暗突然间再次笼罩下来。带土开始拼命挥舞四肢——我这他妈又是怎么了？第一次说是休克倒没什么问题，第二次可能只是走神或是过度劳累——可是这已经是他第三次毫无防备地被扯进黑暗里了。带土决定好好用暴力教训一下这个不断干扰自己的混蛋空间。  
碰！  
当带土和地面来了个亲密接触后，他肺里的空气连带着灵魂都从肺里被撞了出来。他眼冒金星，意识到自己正透过遥远的枝丫仰望着一小片天空。重力使他错位的眼球又重新端坐回头骨里。  
“我……干？”他身下的大地开始呻吟起来。  
带土低头看了看。哦，难怪刚刚他的着陆好得不像话——  
“玄间，”他晕乎乎地说，“我想你刚刚救了我的命。”  
“你可别往心里去哈——”对方闷闷地答道，然后这个施毒者猛地起身，把带土掀进堆在一旁的松针和灌木丛里。  
“如果我想被大头朝下按在泥里，”他的救星摇摇晃晃地站起来，冲地上吐了口唾沫，“我会去找红豆的。”  
带土的脑子还在天旋地转个不停——要么就是那些天空、树木和山脉正在不断翻滚——他迷迷糊糊地觉得自己是全世界的轴心。  
“带土？”他听到对方似乎在落叶上滑了一跤，随后又站起来，“喂喂？”  
他试图开口，却听不清自己究竟冲着昏暗的夜色中说了点什么。他整个人就像是从深海的高压仓里被径直打进高海拔的稀薄空气，他大概正在因为海拔的突然变化而直犯恶心，或是——  
“带土，”玄间开始摇晃他，“得了老兄，振作起来。如果我把你搞废了，卡卡西会把我活剥的。”  
带土挨了一记耳光，力道大到足以让他的脑袋猛转到一侧。他终于清醒过来，趴在地上呕吐起来。  
“不错，”那个反社会分子用他能想到的最温和的语气鼓励着，在一臂之遥的地方蹲下，“没关系，吐出来就好。”  
“闭嘴。”带土低吼着。肌肉疲劳和整整十二秒世界颠倒的纯粹恐怖经历两相结合，令他的整个神经都受到巨大的冲击。他又朝泥土里吐了几口唾沫，这个动作让他终于记起物理学的正确运作规律——顺便还带出了一点胆汁的味道。他缓了好一会，头晕目眩，浑身忽冷忽热。  
“喂。”  
对方递给他一只标配的水壶。带土接过它，用牙齿拧开盖子猛灌了一大口冷水，并冲对方眨了眨眼睛以示感谢。  
施毒者冲他扬起眉毛。  
“好些了？”  
带土整个人滑坐到林地上，用一只胳膊肘支起身子继续补充水分。  
“你到底是从哪里冒出来的？”  
带土皱起眉头，他放下水瓶，不知道对方又在鬼扯什么——这问题的答案不是明摆着吗？他用胳膊抹了一把嘴，打了一个比预想中还要响亮的嗝，“我掉下来了。”  
玄间摇摇脑袋，“我觉得不是——一直到你压下来前，我什么都没感知到。”  
带土又打了个嗝，他喝光对方提供的冰水，把水壶往旁边一丢，“因为你逊毙了。都说了我是掉下来的。”  
玄间捡起空水壶，连连摇头，“你没有，崽种。”  
“所以你在这儿干啥呢？”带土起身靠在附近一棵直径十米的大银杏树下，“你不是晚上有约会吗？”  
“你不也是。”  
“什么啊？”他口出嘲讽，语气比想象中的还要高亢，“我和——？不，没有啦。他是在我们那个前问的。我是说，那时候我们只是——我们呃，总之，我们今晚是以好朋友的身份去嘉年华。”  
“行，”施毒者沉思了片刻，手插着裤兜准备离开林地，“需要我给你一些今夜如何同‘好朋友’相处的建议吗？”  
带土差点又平摔了一跤，他用手掌捂住前额。  
“等一下，”他小跑着适应了一下，随后赶上对方，“你这话什么意思？”  
那个瘦瘦长长的忍者耸耸肩，稳稳当当地在崎岖的山路间行走，他蹚过一条半干的小溪，攀上一棵卧倒的树，侧着眼睛看向带土，而对方正满脸疲惫地跟在他后头。整个森林里长满了深绿色的苔藓，看起来暖乎乎的，还带着某种芳香——带土真想直接倒头睡死算了。  
“你今晚就打算穿成这样？”  
玄间脖子上的黑色项圈让他在夜色中看起来像是脑袋和身子彻底分了家。  
带土扯了扯身上的训练服，忽然觉得有点尴尬——那是一件旧衣服，当时他刚刚从昏迷中醒来，发现自己对袖子过敏，所以就把它们徒手扯掉了——他同样不喜欢过多的裤子和袜子。  
“我的经验之谈是——”他的同伴依旧两手插兜着从树干上走下来，“无论你过得多穷，都别让自己看起来很穷。”  
“滚。”  
带土随着对方从枝丫上跳下来，接着在多木的山路上停下。他把背包上的十字饰带扔进灌木丛里，接着脱下衬衣，开始在包里翻找起来——他记得之前吃午饭的时候在里面发现了一件从没见过的新衣服。他很快就找到了那件针织衫，在取出的过程中，有一只袖子松开来，从里头掉出一个小东西。带土换了衣服，把那玩意儿捡起来——是卡卡西的清凉糖铁盒。他揭开盖子瞅了瞅，差点就要转身冲那个看起来高高在上的同伴炫耀起来——因为K豆不仅给他打包了新衣服，还卷了烟。  
然而玄间只是冲他翻了个白眼，嘴角下撇的微笑看起来比平时的还要更具嘲讽意味。  
“你很适合穿黑色的嘛。”  
见鬼，带土觉得血开始往脸上涌动。他把糖盒塞回包里藏好，又打理了一下胸前衣物的褶皱。  
“你打算去哪儿？”他厉声道，吃力地跟在对方后面。  
“我在寻找——”玄间干巴巴地答道，“一朵花，和一位女士。”  
带土冷笑起来，“火百合只在月光下盛放，现在才刚日落。”  
“我相信运气，”他的同伴开始攀爬夹着淤泥和岩石的陡壁，“这是我应得的。”  
真是个蠢货，带土这样想着，“你和红豆在一起多久了？”  
“哦，我们早分手了。以前试过一段时间，不过没成。”  
“那你和雷同？”  
玄间开始咯咯笑起来，“怎么可能啊，老兄。如果你和一个人同居到互相可以用各种鬼话交流时，你和对方谈恋爱的可能性基本为零。雷同是个很好的厨师，我喜欢他，他就像是我的哥哥——可是那家伙的脸看起来和草席差不多。”  
他的脸色开始发青。  
“哦——”对方顿了顿，像是刚刚记起自己忘了关煤气，“言重了？有时候我忘了，你还没有完全接受你是最没魅力的宇智波的事实。”  
带土握紧拳头，然后发现如果不松手他根本没法攀岩。  
“顺便一提，”玄间悠哉地继续道，“我觉得那些伤疤只会雪上加霜。”  
“玄——间——”带土咆哮着，带着全新的活力朝陡壁上端猛冲，“我他妈的要把你从这座山上丢下去！”  
施毒者瞥了他一眼，大叫着加快攀爬的速度。带土向他扑过去，然而对方轻松地一跃而起。  
“你瞧，我没想针对谁，不过嘛——”当两人抵达山头时，玄间解释道，“针是我的武器，下毒是我的本行——诀窍在于利用对手的弱点。你这么容易被挑衅到，我也没办法啊。话说回来，除了那些恶心的指甲，你的那个还是蛮不错的。”  
“哪个？”带土双手放在膝盖上喘着气。  
玄间双手合十后又再次打开，在空气中划了个弧形，“就是——那——个——”  
带土恍然大悟。他满脸通红地冲地面擂了一拳，朝那个正在窃笑的同伴迸射出一连串碎石和泥浆。然而对方避开了所有攻击，而且笑得更厉害了。  
他们来到岩缝间生长的小树丛间，这里是整座山最陡峭的一侧，到处覆盖着纠缠在一块儿的乔木和藤本植物，以及那种不介意在寻觅阳光的同时勒死同类的毒蔓。  
玄间手搭凉棚张望着那片若隐若现的岩壁——它向内弯曲，与下沉的地面相接，由此形成了一个类似剧院或是停车库般的凹洞，“到山顶了吗？”  
“不，这是恶魔之椅。”带土小心翼翼地走向那块凹陷——那里的中央堆着成片的岩石，自其顶端蹲坐着一个类似寺庙的顶盖——一把石椅。他登上那片高地，走进悬挂其间的阴影之中，靠在阴凉的石壁上。恶魔之椅将整片林地短暂地分成两个部分，夕阳在斑驳的树影间显得越发绚丽夺目。  
“我很久没来过这儿了。”玄间说。  
“水门老师以前经常带我们到这里。”带土向下打出一块鹅卵石，他想象对方或许可以一路滚到山脚下。  
“唔，我倒是记得以前有在这里的蓝区训练过，”玄间拖着脚在阴影间磨蹭，“但我不记得这是什么地方。”  
“因为没人敢到这里，”带土从恶魔之椅上跳下来，“你没听说过那个坠落之人的传说？”  
玄间耸耸肩，没有做太多的表态。  
“那是很久以前的事了，”带土说，“当时整个训练场还没建好，村里的建筑师本来打算把山的这一边也开发掉。但是在绘制地图的时候，工头的弟弟失踪了。巡逻队把整个森林翻了个底朝天，最后摸到一个岩洞，里头有个大坑。工头可以听到弟弟在里面大喊大叫——没有人知道那个坑有多深，连光都照不投。巡逻队放了救生绳，但是什么都没捞到，而底下的人还在拼命呼救。最后工头自己也下去了，而收回来的绳子上只挂了几片带血的破布。”  
“我猜火影也派了忍者下去，”他用指尖抚摸潮湿的岩壁，“但是所有人无一例外都有去无回。所以最后整个项目被取消掉了。这就是为什么只有东侧的山脉上有训练场。有传言说那个坠落的人就待在深坑里，引诱受害者一起堕入深渊。”  
在昏黄光线的照射下，那些在山坡上互相绞杀的树木和蔓草多少带出一点邪恶的氛围。玄间扫视着坑坑洼洼的岩面，又皱着眉盯着那些自凹槽处渗透出的阴影，“老实说我有点被吓到了。这些都只是谣言，对吧？”  
带土继续在裸露的石块间摸索着，朝岩洞深处走去。他回头看了看正在洞口摇摆不定的同伴，“如果你想的话，我可以带你去看看那个坑。”  
玄间那副无聊的表情终于有了些许变化，千本在他嘴角边危险地颤动着，“你居然找到那个坑了！”  
他三步并作两步越过崎岖不平的岩块赶了上来，此时带土恰好绕过一个阴冷的角落，“没错，”他在岩缝间寻找着力点，开始沿着蜂窝状的裂缝向上攀爬，“我和K小时候听了这个传说，我们想去验证它。K问我敢不敢在那儿过夜，我用同样的话回敬他——活像两个特大号白痴。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“接下来的空间可能会有点窄，”带土喊道，“我希望你没有幽闭恐惧症。”  
事实上，这里比他记忆中要更窄——那时他比现在要小上许多。那些狭窄的空隙几乎要把他压成一张人形薄饼，如果他的体形再大一点，铁定是要被卡住了。  
蜘蛛网蹭着他的耳朵游荡，有什么东西在挠着他的鼻子，带土打了个喷嚏，随后把风镜拉起来并启动写轮眼，但是瞳术在这种暗无天日的地方根本不管用。他的额角开始渗汗，唯有玄间在后头摸索的动静促使他继续向前——他不得不朝着黑暗一直向前，再向前。那些岩石似乎正在呼吸，正在膨胀，有那么一瞬间，带土忽然陷入一段遥远却又相似的回忆，那种痛苦几乎要把他压垮。  
“我什么都看不见，”玄间抱怨起来，“带土？”  
“嗯。”  
“你和卡西是从这儿进来的？”  
“对，”他答道，“我们差点就进去了。”  
“你们真的在里面过夜了？”  
“我们的确试了，”带土勉强从充斥在血液间的恐惧中抬起头，奋力向前爬去，“我们找到了那个地方，但是谁都没能睡着，因为地上开着一个黑坑——然后，午夜时分，我们听到里面的东西在呼唤我们。”  
“你是说从那个坑洞里面？你在开玩笑吗？”施毒者嘶嘶地说，“到底是什么？”  
“我不知道，”带土努力回想着，“好像是人声。然后，我们觉得有人在跟踪我们——一开始只是些细碎的小动静，仿佛什么东西在岩石上滑动。但是我们又听到了吱吱的刮擦声，像是有人要爬出来。那些声音越来越近，直到回音将我们四下包围。”  
“所以你们做了什么？”玄间安静地问道。  
前方漏出一丝亮光。带土如释重负地松了口气，关掉写轮眼。他沿着岩缝来到一间大约有自己卧室一半大小的密室。  
“卡卡西直接在岩层顶部轰了一个洞。”  
整个魔窟的岩壁在两层楼高的地方汇聚成拱顶。此处唯一的光源是顶部的一个足够让两个蠢兮兮的小孩挤过去的豁口。一束琥铂色的光线自其贯穿而下，直射着地上的深坑，宛若一颗永远与暗夜相对的启明星。带土觉得自己又回到了多年前的那个夜晚——他依然记得自己当时有多么恐惧，依然能听到那些在岩壁间爬行的黑暗——但是那束光线令他重新平静下来。  
“所以……”玄间贴着岩壁探头探脑，似乎认为那个坑会突然扩大把他们吞掉，“里面到底有什么东西？”  
带土大步走到深坑旁边，直接抬脚跨了过去，弯着腰冲里头凝视了一会儿，最后冷笑着打了个响彻岩壁的嗝，“什么都没有。即使里面有什么邪物也早就消失了——我们当时在天花板上开了洞。至于那些声音嘛，其实是搜救队发出来的——反正我们是这样说服自己的。”  
“有人把你们卖了？”  
带土耸耸肩，“琳很担心我们。”  
他终于把视线从童年的恐惧中移开，转而抬头看向那束从顶部泄下来的光束——他从来没有告诉过卡卡西，那一晚上对方简直是个英雄。  
他的队友一向擅长驱逐黑暗，而带土只擅长与之共生。  
他蹬着裂隙，抓着松散的地下植物根茎，开始往地表上方攀爬，直到终于够着了豁口的边缘。他刚想回身把玄间一道拉上来，却看见外头的草坡上长满了某种熟悉的东西。  
“算你走运。”他拽着那个上忍的胳膊把对方从洞里拖了出来。  
“嗯——？”玄间拍了拍长风衣上的尘土，四下打量着，“哦，见鬼！瞧瞧这是啥！”  
一小丛火百合顽强地在成片的野草间生长着。带土俯身触摸那些肉质般温暖而干燥的花瓣——它们的中心是明亮的橙红，唯有在尖端褪变成旧羊皮纸的色泽。  
带土对这种生长在山谷阴面的植物有一种莫名的亲切感。他注视着玄间弯腰掐断一枝花茎，把它塞进腰带后的袋子里。  
“大功告成，”他宣布道，“走吧。”  
带土最后看了一眼那些在角落里怒放的稀有花朵，以及山坡上那个不自然的豁口——他很高兴自己终于能把这一切抛到脑后。他们一路踢着滚落的石块下了陡壁，沉默地加快步伐，直到周遭的树木化作模糊的斜影。  
“玄间？”带土打了好几遍草稿才开口，“你以前和男的约过吗？”  
施毒者在山路的弯道处来了个急停，他歪着嘴笑起来，“我就知道你对我的态度会改善的——”  
带土拧起眉毛。  
“虽然我的确很想帮你，可惜我是直的，”带土举起双手耸了耸肩，“我的准则是——找出她的爱好，然后一起做。”  
“结果如何？”  
“很糟，”对方厚颜无耻地承认道，“我发现，女性没有交流的天赋。”  
带土冷哼起来，“不像你和雷同？”  
“对——”玄间把双臂垫在脖子后面，自信地拖着脚往前走，“如果红豆可以对那些屁话一笑置之，我们俩没准就成了。”  
带土不知道这究竟有什么用处，但是他选择保持沉默。也许他一开始就不该向这个反社会青年寻求恋爱建议——但是玄间自有一套独特的见解，总之，值得一试。  
带土嗅了嗅自己的腋下，把挂在针织衫上的蛛网和岩石碎片掸掉。他的嘴巴里还带着酸味，皮肤也因为童年阴影的恐吓而有些干燥。他就是个垃圾，带土不知道自己干嘛还要费功夫重新从那个洞里爬出来。  
“我不知道你有啥好担心的，”玄间高亢的声音在森林上空回荡，“你让木叶的白狼在呸街里魂不守舍——”  
“啊？”带土正忙着清理耳道里的泥土，还掏出了一颗带着小翅膀的种子，“你说啥？”  
“老兄——”玄间呱呱地叫起来，依然维持着先前的姿势，好像他才是这座山的主人似的，“那时候我一连好几天看到凯不得不把他从地上硬拽起来去执行任务。他出勤时能晚到两小时都已经算好的了，你是没见过他宿醉后还各种推脱的蠢样。”  
带土的眉毛拧得更紧了，“卡卡西喝不了酒的。”  
“难怪他一碰酒就烂醉成那样。我这么说吧，带土。当时卡卡西整个人都变了，我从来没见过有谁会比他过得更像行尸走肉——他是史上最年轻的暗部队长——结果每天像个落魄老兵一样四处游荡，真可悲。”  
“闭嘴。”带土厉声喝道。他不知道自己究竟在为谁辩护。  
带土知道他的室友有时候会很忧郁。但是对方从来不会让这种感情外漏，卡卡西会把他的情绪和职责分门归类，就像人们整理袜子和内衣那样——他会把所有的感情打包起来藏在合适的地方，甚至还会划出固定的时间释放情绪——比如说像个稻草人一样站在慰灵碑前。  
“总之，卡卡西变了一个人。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以，你个呆瓜——”对方慢吞吞地说，似乎觉得带土漏掉了什么关键信息，“我不知道你干嘛要觉得紧张。”  
他才没有紧张呢。他的更年期正如火如荼地进行着，而玄间显然不能理解他的纠结，更无法理解其中的利害——不过带土也没兴趣继续和对方讨论自己难处。他们无声地继续前进，直到脚下的路径逐渐平坦，道旁的林木变成空旷的林地——在越过一条潺潺的小溪后，有蟋蟀的低鸣自灌木间传来。  
“就，有时候，”带土挠着头发，觉得血气又开始往上蹿，“我想对他做那种事，但是，我不知道该怎么——”  
玄间停下脚步，看起来是真的有被惊讶到，“你是认真的吗？你难道不知道自己的公寓里有一个超级庞大的小黄书书库？”  
“不，”他立刻爆发了，“不都是那种书，我是说——那不一样——”  
“动动你的脑子，”玄间笑起来，“干，你总该见过狗刨吧，毕竟你和卡西都同居那么久了。”  
带土鼻翼翕张，他咽了咽口水——虽然他依然认为自己的第一直觉是对的，即不要向玄间就任何话题征求任何意见——然而他又不得不承认，对方说得不错：事情本可以很简单的，只要他不要天天想七想八。  
可是那些书真的不顶用。他们没有提到任何带土想要干的事情，或许这意味他是个怪胎？有时候，带土特别想把脸埋进队友软软的肚皮里——他已经保持这个姿势醒来好几次了。  
他只在卡卡西的房间里待了两个晚上，一定程度上是因为他不想拿着毯子重新回到有蜘蛛的卧室里。但更重要的是，即使他们总以同一个姿势入睡，他们总是在醒来时变成四肢纠结的一团——大早晨从这样温暖舒适的铺盖里爬出来是很困难的。  
带土试图动用想象力展望未来，结果只能记起他第一次跑到卡卡西床上后的尴尬回忆。不，他必须做出点什么改变现状。他们中必须有人做出决断，否则带土只能完全凭本能反应行事了……然后或许一切就能畅通无阻？可是他现在紧张得要命——万一他和卡卡西也会变成像玄间和红豆那样呢？万一他们两个人就是不合拍，结果只能做回——做回什么？兼容性极差的室友？  
当他们抵达挚爱山山脚远远望见木叶正门时，带土加倍焦躁起来，更甚于那些方才压迫他的岩石。他们向守卫出示了自己的身份，径直穿过城墙而非等待对方开放城门。自外墙顶上望去，他可以瞥见村子中央的那一簇高楼大厦，以及正同光污染针锋相对的来自绿湖公园的庆典彩灯。  
他们沿着墙壁向外环跃去。一路翻低矮肮脏的屋顶，穿过各色桥梁、小镇和梯田——直到越来越接近木叶的中心。当他们终于回到绿湖公园时，带土浑身的肌肉都在燃烧。落日的余晖被城墙逐渐吞没。他甚至都懒得掩饰自己打算哆嗦的腿了。  
玄间毫不客气地把他推到东门，在带土打起精神前买了两张嘉年华的门票。  
“你可别感激涕零哈，”他把票根塞过来，“卡西帮我给红豆买了票，所以就当我是还人情了。这是一次四人约会，所以我们现在只需要——”  
玄间顿了顿，在熙熙攘攘的人群中张望起来，“——找到他们。”  
带土把手插进短裤的口袋里，迎着众人的目光耸了耸肩，“跟我来。”  
“对哦，”施毒者快步走到他身后，“我差点忘了写轮眼就和雷达一样，好方便哦。还是说这是独属于你们这对眼球双胞胎的秘密？不过，话说你难道不需要开眼吗？”  
带土摇了摇头。  
“怎么了嘛？为什么又开始不高兴了？”  
“你可闭嘴吧，不知火，”他阴沉沉地说，“你根本不知道把自己粗俗的背景故事刻在脸上是什么感觉。”  
那个瘦瘦长长的上忍真诚地长吁一口气，伸出胳膊揽在他肩上，“你所能做的，就是接受它。”  
带土正忙着穿过汹涌的人群，因此没费功夫甩掉对方虚假的安慰。多数人流主要集中在小吃摊位和活动铺子前面，那些老式的音乐也不能让他放松。带土现在只想睡觉，喝茶，或许再来一本漫画书——以及，卡卡西白白软软的肚子。  
“我找到他们了。”他喃喃道。  
他只来得及瞥见红豆的黑发以及K豆耀眼的银色脑袋，旋即就转到最近的角落里，蹲在两个帐篷间，躲开人潮的视线。  
“这——”他听到玄间困惑的声音，施毒者在他身边坐下，“你又怎么了？”  
“我想知道，”带土觉得自己的神经又受到了巨大的冲击，“是哪个混蛋把花插在他头上的。”  
玄间扬起一条眉毛，他从藏身之处探出半个脑袋，而后又一屁股坐回来。  
“哇，”他小声咕哝着，“我的眼睛都不知道该看谁了。”  
带土冲空中扬起胳膊，他被激怒了，“你之前还说自己是直的！”  
玄间对他摆摆手，“直的和弯的不过是一种指南。比方说，在任何情况下，我追求女性的概率总是男性的十倍。但是，带土，对大多数人来说——卡卡西是万里挑一的。”  
带土呻吟着用掌根抵住眼眶。K一直看起来他妈地就仿佛是住在一群低贱草履虫中的天使——像他这样满耳朵塞着树种的人怎么可能消受得起啊？  
“带土，”玄间用一种贤明的语气说，“你现在的所有感受都源自你的蛋蛋，它们认为你应该提供给予和保护——为那个小妞儿赴汤蹈火。你这不最近才刚睡完美容觉嘛，所以大概还没来得及习惯这个。我脾气暴躁的朋友唷，成为男人的关键之一在于学习如何同你的蛋蛋沟通——这样你就会明白何时可以进入它们理想中的乐土，以及——更重要的是——什么时候可以放松下来，及时抽身。”  
“我觉得，”带土正在咬牙切齿，“我的蛋蛋想把他按在墙上。”  
“哦，”对方停滞了一下，“呃，好的。有时候这些信息的确会有点难懂。”  
“你不觉得，”带土绝望地把手从脸上挪开，“我应该去约一些——和自己差不多的人？”  
玄间的表情变得异常严肃起来，他劈胸揪住带土的针织衫，用力把对方拽了起来。  
“听好了，你个榆木脑袋。我接下来要给你一些免费的建议——”他开口道，“当你选择和某人约会时，是因为你们互相对对方都有好感。但是如果你对自己都没有好感的话，你压根儿就没资格去谈恋爱。”  
带土的神经依然在遭受巨大的冲击。  
“唷，需要我再扇你一巴掌吗？打崽种有损我的名声呢。”  
带土回过神啐了一口，嘶嘶叫起来，“滚。”  
“很好，”玄间点点头，再次探出脑袋冲人群张望，“他们在那个破烂烧烤摊边上，我们开始行动吧。”  
他被人从阴影中拖了出来，玄间用搭在他肩上的胳膊迫使他向前。带土每走一步都觉得自己是在遭罪。  
当他们靠得足够近的时候，施毒者开始喊对方的名字。红豆举着一根烤蝎子转过身。带土立刻甩开同伴那种令人不悦的肢体接触，像是某种内疚的动物一样偷偷躲到自己队友的身边。  
“B？”卡卡西轻轻笑着，用一只胳膊环住他，“怎么啦？”  
带土把脸埋在对方脖子里，头一次感谢那张面罩的存在。因为他现在根本不敢去看那些可爱的小痣。他依然想要回家，然而蛋蛋告诉他应该再坚持一下，“没什么。”  
“发生了什么吗？”对方安静地问。  
带土知道自己的行为一定已经引起围观群众的好奇，他依然能感受到那些黏在背后的视线。不过也无所谓了——他的室友是目前他能想到的，和“家”这个概念最贴近的东西——在度过见鬼的一天后，带土急需这种安慰，“我们去魔鬼穴了。”  
他从眼角余光中看到卡卡西的眼睛睁得大大的，“你为什么会想回到那种地方啊？”  
“不知道，”他耸耸肩，“可能是因为想看看自己还能不能走得出去。”  
“嘛，带土，”对方温和地说，“如果那时候它没有击垮我们的话，现在也不会的。”  
“卡西，要不要考虑一下？”玄间插嘴道，“我想用村里最漂亮的姑娘和你交换十树阿飞。”  
带土浑身发僵，他用右眼对着那个瘦瘦长长的上忍发出死亡凝视。他对这种口头攻击早就厌烦得不行——如果他能让施毒者在今晚管好自己的嘴巴，带土不介意当场开瓢几个脑瓜。在同对方相处之后，他对玄间唯一的印象是——那个家伙是个自以为是的混蛋，而且还是个很糟糕的同伴。  
“哦，对了——”卡卡西把手放在他胳膊上，有效阻止了他当场冲上去暴揍那个笑得没心没肺的上忍的冲动，“这个给你。”  
他的队友凑过来把什么沉甸甸而冰冷的东西挂在他脖子上，带土低下头——卡卡西似乎给他，买了一根链子？  
玄间赞许般地吹起口哨，“很酷。”  
带土沉默地抚过那些压在他黑色针织衫上的闪亮银环，来自金属的冰凉质感有效地缓解了神经质的燥热。  
“谢了，K。”  
队友的眼睛弯成一个小小的弧度。带土忽然意识到，玄间可能他妈的是对的——这的确是一次约会，即使带土还在摸索，但有一点是肯定的——卡卡西就是那个对的人。


	11. 假日 - 中上

下周末他们会举办千人勇士庆典——在这为期两天的节日里，全国各地火把代替最后一丝夕阳自嘉年华上空升起。  
很久以前，于一年丰收之际，火之国各地的农民和商人会在仲秋时节进京赶集。大鹅其实并不是木叶村土生的物种，这种奇怪而吵闹的禽类随着南下的人流汇聚于此，以至于当地人仅仅从那些被成千上万只大鹅拥堵的街道就能判断出当下的集结。据称，这些鸟儿在长途跋涉的过程中甚至能穿上订制的皮套来保护鹅掌。  
这便是木叶城嘉年华的起源。  
当然，现在这些长羽毛的奥德修斯早就成了过去式。集市也从一个大型的牲口贸易展会演变成一个为墙内墙外的居民提供整晚噪音和娱乐的狂欢。  
卡卡西对秋日里的丰收节兴致缺缺，他更喜欢战斗节。  
火影直属的公关部在木叶村里大肆推崇这种战斗节以庆祝强健的体魄和体育精神。僧侣们更是声称，有组织的战斗亦是一种崇拜。  
卡卡西并不晓得节日里的狂欢和酒醉闹事斗殴是否真的能取悦诸神，反正包括他在内的许多村里的年轻人的确都很享受这个。有些人认为这些较量本可以变得更简单、更狂野、更鲁莽——卡卡西不否认扦插比赛本质上有点愚蠢——不过好胜的天性让他不自觉地为其辩护，认为它是某种值得被保留的艺术仪式。总之，无论出于何种理由，自打忍界有了国家概念以来，木叶村年年都会举办这类盛大的神圣暴力活动。  
的旅客和行者会齐聚一堂载歌载舞，享受各色传统武术表演、高难度的杂技和戏曲——很多剧团每年只来木叶一次。卡卡西则比较喜欢剑道、拳击、摔跤和马术。  
每年这个时候，有人会芳心暗许，有人会遭受背叛——当然，还有不可避免的血流成河。  
他和红豆沿着公园边缘的舞蹈长廊散步，仅仅不到八点钟，那些笛音、铃铛以及沉闷的太鼓声就令人心生厌烦。商人们总是能辨认出村里的平民和忍者，通常他们不会去招惹后者——不过有些粗心的小贩就没那么识相。这些推销员会同时在绿湖公园的小径和桥梁上拦截下几十个人，发出各种足以压过邻人吆喝的呼喊、跺脚和高声叫嚷，或是用杂技、口头禅和魔术表演召唤出次等的邪灵让它在半空中盘旋，以此来吸引人们的注意力。在这些吵闹大王中，有的人颇通门窍，是误导艺术方面的专家——他们知道什么叫做适度；剩下的绝大多数则是毫无品味的骗子，而且完全不懂什么叫做界限。红豆只是瞥了一眼陈列着的玉镯，一个老妇商人就揪住她的胳膊——大错特错。  
当他们最终离开舞蹈长廊时，公园东侧的小径逐渐安静下来，糖浆般的湖水和铁道两侧成排高大的银杏树迎面而来，在它们四周散落着几个活动帐篷，有个男人在卖烤串——小径逐渐黯淡，让位给精致的景观、稀疏的林木和花园，以及寂静的将棋庭。  
“你刚刚是不是有点太过火啦？”卡卡西漫不经心地说。  
红豆扭头瞥了一眼远处的湖边长廊，于一片混乱中，大群人流正围在那个被胖揍了一顿的珠宝小贩身边叽叽喳喳个没完没了。  
“事实上，白痴——”她把手搭在自己肩膀上，似乎正在回味某处旧伤，抑或是一次非常令人满意的拳击，“未经他人许可随便触碰对方是骚扰行为。而柔术的目的就是用来自卫。更不用说那些财产损失是她自己跌倒时造成的，怪不到我头上。卡卡西，正义不是天降的，正义是索求来的。”  
“可爱的想法，”他哼了一声，“不过如果你想加入警卫队，还是别太招摇为妙。”  
红豆坚持了一会儿，但是很快垂下肩膀，“唔，你说得对。”  
所以……卡卡西在接下来的沉默中思考着——我其实是在骚扰带土吗？  
仅仅因为对方在那两次接触中睡得人事不省并不意味着他能被豁免——见鬼的。卡卡西不擅长对自己表达失望，但是他抬头看向天际，祈求宽恕——我比那些该死的小贩好不了多少。  
“你知道吗，”红豆若有所思，“如果换做是玄间的话，他会开始兜圈子，让那个人相信自己卖的珠宝全是赝品，直接捣毁对方的生意——比如说从自己的袖子里掏出什么廉价的翡翠，向周围的卖家和买家展示其中的瑕疵。我见识过他怎么对付那些卖茶壶的、卖印章的，甚至还有卖冰镇香瓜的小贩——他把自己搞得臭名远扬，那些人只能随他为所欲为。”  
“听起来很有趣。”  
“那倒是，”红豆皱起眉毛，“直到你发现自己也成了他兜圈子的对象。”  
他们绕着一棵至少有三十英尺高的巨树走了一遭，从那些坠着红色丝线的枝干下经过——每根绳子末端都系着一个御守，上头写着对下一季度的期许和祈祷。僧侣和行者们会在附近的一座宝塔里冥想，那里便在树林的阴影下散发出光芒。竹笛的颤音如鱼尾般缠绕着翅状的露台。卡卡西挺喜欢这些看起来像是被埋在地里的小神庙。  
即使他已经过了享受嬉戏、夏日和喧闹的年纪，卡卡西依然很中意秋收节的范围。他喜欢那些从人群中冒出来的面具，喜欢那些在门框间漂浮着的，挂在枝丫和帐篷间沉重的恶魔卷轴，以及重达二百二十磅，足以照亮公园小径的巨大火把。卡卡西喜欢节日里的每一面——既有阴，也有阳。  
红豆比他们要小一岁，因此对公园里的每一个摊位依然持有某种原始的欲望。她穿梭于其间，仔细挑出做工最好的饴糖糖雕。  
今年的守护灵是风神。红豆很快就把那匹威风凛凛的白色小马的脑袋啃了下来。  
“你怎么会吃这种东西啊？”目前为止，卡卡西一直遮着写轮眼观察集市里来往的人流，并且摸到了一些诀窍。大多数摊位是专门用来宰客的，尤其是小孩。几乎所有的项目都事先被人为设定好了——即使是那些席地而坐的小贩也准备在卖东西的同时偷一点什么——“这糖都没加工过。”  
她把嘴唇上的糖浆舔掉，目光炯炯，“这些东西最初是祭品，用来供奉天照大神的。”  
卡卡西耸耸肩，把双手叠在脖子后面，通过昏黄的天空估算时间，“所以你才让我付钱？”  
红豆露出非常混蛋的笑容，“有些性别刻板印象，”她宣称道，“是可以接受的。”  
他翻了个白眼，“真不敢相信你和玄间居然会走到一块儿去。”  
她看起来不置可否，“反正我需要他的时候，他随叫随到。”  
听起来真他妈的浪漫。卡卡西倒是无法想象那个施毒者会和任何人谈恋爱——除非是接到指令或是对方会给他提供免费的午餐。玄间曾建议木叶作战基地的高层在给他们这些活跃的忍者们开月会时提供茶水和糕点，而非一门心思地查看整整三十天的任务记录和任务报告。这条简单而令人愉快的提议让出席人数放翻了一倍，虽然最终他们完成的工作数量并没有多大变化。  
“比如？”  
“呃，你认真的吗？”红豆举起那只被斩首的小马，闭上一只眼睛，透过糖雕打造出的天然镜头，凝视着湖边树木间纸灯笼里的红光，“我们两个同时上的夜班。有时候，我大早上摸回公寓时，只有他还等着我——我想，得了，我要卷根烟抽——或者五根更佳？这时候玄间就能派上用场了——活像个见鬼的烟囱。后来我开始觉得他蛮体贴的，也很可靠。”  
“你们就这样，成了。”卡卡西甚至都省略了问号，因为他觉得对方在胡说八道。  
“对，就这样成了。”  
“然后你们分手了，”他继续追问，“怎么了？你不上夜班了？”  
“不是，”红豆皱了皱眉头，旋即像舞剑一般挥舞着手中的糖果，当场发作起来，“我烦透了那个崽种天天翘着腿等着我给他做晚饭——我刚刚结束了持续七十个小时的沼泽任务——明明该轮到你伺候我了！”  
卡卡西用含混不清的闷哼表示肯定，同时有点后悔自己为什么非要提这个——有时候红豆打算行动后，是完全不计后果的。  
“老娘不想和你做爱，”她继续提高嗓门喊道，“我想洗个热水澡。”  
“挺好的，红豆，”卡卡西小声地提醒对方，已经有人开始朝这边侧目，“你能不能先冷静下来？不然他们会以为我是一个不体贴的伴侣的。”  
“我不知道啊，K——说不准你是呢，”红豆一手叉腰，一手举着糖棍，“不过也别太往心里去哈——像你这个年龄的男的都很不体贴。”  
卡卡西想要迅速回击，但是旋即又意识到对方所言不假。  
“嗷——”红豆的语气忽然温和下来，“抱歉，我是不是戳中了什么软肋？”  
“我没有软肋。”他暗自诅咒女人惊人的共情能力。  
“行啊，男子汉——”她咯咯笑起来，“我懂了。如果你还想要些小建议，欢迎来咨询我——还有，别忘了今晚的聚餐。”  
“哦，对了——我们去哪儿来着？”  
红豆弹着舌头发出夸张的啧啧声，“南门。阿斯玛的朋友刚刚开了一家海鲜火锅店——你不记得了？他们请我们吃免费晚餐来着。”  
“好的。”他又重复了一次。  
“我看你是心有另属吧，”她突然咧嘴一笑，“还是说，你有点紧张？”  
卡卡西耸耸肩膀。  
“说起来，”她用一种过于凝重的语气继续说，“我很小的时候和带土打过一次照面——在我们去忍校之前。我和你说过这个吗？”  
他用鼻音表示否认。  
“我当时差不多三岁，”她无视掉对方的反应，“我对这个世界，对自然一无所知。我想我可能懂一些细枝末节——一些与生俱来的东西，以及一些我喜欢的东西——比如说夏日里的绿湖公园——那里有好多蜻蜓！”  
有那么一瞬间，他不知道周围的光亮究竟是源自火把还是那个女忍的儿时回忆。  
“那些蜻蜓飞得铺天盖地的——小小的，带鳞的恶魔！对当时的我而言，那就是再神奇不过的东西。我常常在草丛里像狩猎一般追着它们玩——我会偷偷摸到它们后面，趁对方展翅时捏住那些薄薄的翅膀。当然我会把它们带到其他地方放生掉。有时候它们就这样飞走了，有时候也会留下来——我和它们对视——那些大大的眼睛，小小的尖牙，带着彩虹的鳞片，从来不会跑出来妨碍——”  
卡卡西清了清嗓子，“呃，红豆——”  
“好的，好的，”她单手冲空中挥了挥，看都不看对方一眼，“我马上就讲到重点了。真是的，不过是加了几句好听的开场白，你们这些男人就以为自己要长出大咪咪或是其他什么东西似的。”  
“我只是——”  
“别打断我，故事继续！”  
卡卡西把手放回口袋里。他们绕过湖的外围，自东门而入。一个看起来无所事事的警卫站军官认出他们，挥手放两人进了售票亭。  
“有一天，带土也到了绿湖公园。当时我在潘帕斯草堆里玩儿。我之前看到他和一群人待在一起，不过看样子是走散了。他朝我炫耀自己的橙色球鞋。我问他方才的小睡如何，他说自己做了个噩梦。然后我试着教他如何捉蜻蜓。”  
红豆有点哀伤地笑了笑，“他表现得很糟糕。它们一直从他身边飞走。最后带土非常沮丧，直接单手按住一只落在草地上的蜻蜓。我开始尖叫，还打了他，因为我以为带土把它弄死了——那只蜻蜓还活着，但断了一只翅膀。我依然很生气，我告诉他如果蜻蜓飞不起来就会死掉，而且它看到同伴们在天上玩耍的时候，只能待在地上伤心。然后我才意识到——带土哭了，他真的很难过——甚至花了很长时间把对方从草地里温柔地捡起来。那一整天里他都带着那只蜻蜓走来走去，直到它最终死去。我想，他的族人对此嗤之以鼻。”  
卡卡西认为这个故事很好地阐释了带土的很多特点。他抬起一只手捂住脸，再次看向天空，心里满是对室友蠢乎乎的思恋。  
“你应该觉得自己很幸运。”  
“嗯？”  
“毕竟，带土他很——”红豆绞尽脑汁，“——很敏感。  
卡卡西摇摇头，“得了，你别把他扯进来——”  
“我又不是在侮辱他，”对方坚持道，“这就是你不对了——你总觉得如果谁不能把自己彻底封闭起来，那么他们就是蠢货——可是，卡卡西，对某些事物拥有强烈的感情并非弱点——你不可能总靠转移话题和大麻解决问题。你总得振作起来，直面它——”  
“怎么直面？”卡卡西厉声道，他的脑子有点胀，“什么问题？我不懂你在说些什么。”  
“从你描述的情况来看，”红豆放慢语速，仿佛在和一个低能儿讲话，“带土似乎依然在为你们两人之间的关系感到矛盾。”  
“为什么？”  
“别打断我！”她咆哮着，“笨蛋！他大概早就意识到其实你也很纠结！”  
“你这话什么意思？”他扬起肩膀，最后徒劳地放松那里的肌肉，“我爱他。”  
“我认为你只是享受他依赖你的感觉。”  
卡卡西摇摇头，她把一切都搞反了。  
“行吧，让我们实事求是——”那个女忍要求道，“你到底喜欢他哪一点？”  
“他耳朵后面闻起来像蜂蜜。”  
红豆趔趄了一下，随后及时摆正身姿，她开始咯咯笑起来，“老天啊，只有爱狗人士会这样形容。”  
卡卡西不带任何感情色彩地眨了眨眼睛。  
“算了，”她叹了一口气，“我不会逼你说真话。不过，正如之前所说的那样，作为一名男性，带土其实很敏感。如果你隐瞒了什么东西，他肯定会察觉到。总之，过于激进的喜爱并不会让一段恋爱关系变得更好。”  
“过于激进？”卡卡西差点叫起来，他觉得自己好像被踹了一脚，“你妈妈是个棒槌！”  
“你瞧——”他的同伴弹了弹舌，摇着脑袋把手举到耳边，似乎刚刚证明了某件大家心知肚明却又秘而不宣的隐私，“你真的该改改这个毛病了——每当你缺乏安全感时，你就开始诉诸人身攻击，然后避开所有建设性的谈话——我可不认为带土眼下想要这个哦。”  
“红豆，”他停顿了一下，深吸一口气让自己平静下来，“带土想要的东西，我都会给他的。”  
“哦，”她重复了一次，随即屈服于一阵狂笑，“好吧，我今天已经给你够多建议了。反正，良药苦口嘛。接下来，我会尽量支持你的。”  
“多谢，”他嘀咕着，“就当我信了你的邪。”  
“振作起来！”对方用胳膊肘猛戳卡卡西的肋部，“唉，我也不是故意要让你想这么多的。对不起——嘿，等等，看——”  
红豆突然拉着他离开主干，来到一幅挂着卷轴的齐肩的帘子面前。卡卡西的忍者本能短暂地背弃了主人，以至于让他被挂在墙上的木叶特制三叉苦无的插图赏了一个不是很愉快的巴掌。帐篷里面深且窄，中间被隔板分成两半，右边是一个投掷场。卡卡西呻吟起来，红豆用拳头揪着他兜帽上的系带，把他领到帐篷口的桌子前。  
“你会喜欢这个游戏的——”  
“红豆，我已经过了玩这个的年纪了。”  
“你没有。”  
“我们是忍者。”  
“他们肯定知道啦，所以会给我们设一个特殊的目标。我记得好像有针对瞳术的禁令，所以你得把那只眼睛遮起来。”  
一些普通的村民正在将制作粗糙的木刀扔向蒙在干草垛上的帆布靶子。显然，这些业余的掷刀手根本无法洞穿那么厚的材料，不过那些傻瓜还是排起了老长的队伍。  
“阿斯玛在这儿赢得了他第一套战刀——质量杠杠的。”  
帐篷的左侧陈列着许多商品。卡卡西不得不承认，虽然那些供参赛者使用的木刀很垃圾，里头陈列的部分金属刀具的做工看起来却相当不错。当他们走进去时，一个男人正在柜台那儿削木头，用只剩三根指头的手转动着小刀。他冲来人咧嘴一笑，一侧的牙齿已经全部掉光了。  
“搞什么啊！”红豆冲积分榜怒吼，即使那个把她和投掷场隔开的男人像火影岩一样结实，头上还刺着青，“打一次得四十块？去年才二十！”  
“那得看你这回能赢到些什么，”那个男人的嗓音像是从排水管里挤出的低沉的汩汩声，“比去年可强多了——而且都免费。你说对不对啊，味见？”  
坐在帐篷另一端削木头的男人再次咧开嘴，开始摇头晃脑。  
“味见大人曾经是防寒县里一个了不得的黑帮的主厨，”纹身的小贩说，“他用世上最好的刀做出天下闻名的寿司——直到某一天，他忘记奉上开胃菜。”  
“他们的头儿叫他收拾行李滚蛋，”他靠着桌子，斜眼打量起自己的顾客，“在此之前用一把快刀切了他的舌头。”  
这些人可真他妈地见鬼。卡卡西如是想着。  
“总之，”那个男人朗声道，“没有人会比你更懂利刃了，对不对，味见？”  
“无所谓了，”红豆告诉他，“给我来一轮，我们两个轮流投。”  
卡卡西最欣赏红豆的一点是——尽管她有时咋咋呼呼，却又不失优雅。而且这位女忍总能在得意忘形前冷静下来，从而使自己免受现实的困扰。  
小贩接过女忍递来的钱，似乎对此并不介意。当那些村民结束投掷后，帐篷的背面开始下降，整个场区的长度加倍延伸，与一条指向昏黄天际的通道相连：半明半暗的古铜色光点在那片茂盛的沼泽草间跳动，有戴着底部画着水平纹路的白色面具的巡游者在其间穿梭，在夯实的泥土和锯末上滚动一些大圆盘，惊得一些小鸡在骚动中仓皇地逃窜——那些圆盘的一面由彩绘的木头制成，另一面则覆盖着某种金属。  
卡卡西在其中一只圆盘的金属背面上发现了一张手绘的封印，旋即便猜到了任务目标：总共有五只圆盘，直径从四十英寸到十一英寸不等。一个戴着手套和面具的女孩走进靶场，看起来年纪尚幼。她爬到最高的干草垛上，安静地坐在那些东西之间。  
“有点意思。”红豆喃喃道，眼睛盯着那些木靶子。  
“你们不必替沙世担心，”纹身小贩发出咯咯的笑声，“她哪怕是在天空飘着也能躲过所有的子弹！”  
坐在帐篷另一头的味见又开始摇头晃脑起来。  
那个女孩翘起二郎腿，一手向前一手向后，结了一个奇怪的印——巡游者纷纷离场，而那五只圆盘开始自行旋转起来。  
“沙世是上个季度才加入的新人，”小贩自豪地笑起来，“我们从火坑里把她刨出来的，是不是啊？”  
与其说对方是个叛忍，卡卡西更倾向认为这个女孩是个浪人——一个不效忠于任何国家的查克拉使用者。近年来他们的数量与日俱增，但依然被大多数人视为缺乏忠诚和责任感的流氓，毫无纪律意识，甚至可能是危险分子。在整个忍界，木叶是为数不多不逮捕浪人的地方之一。  
而火坑是传说中失落之物的放逐地。  
手绘的靶子在地上慢吞吞地打着旋，划出交错的弧线，像是醉酒的车轮般穿过堆积起来的泥土和锯末，然后逐渐加速，直到它们忽然蹿到半空中，喷射出金色的尘埃。它们中的部分一直升到大约五至十码的高度，其它的则懒洋洋地躲在狭窄的帐篷后面原地徘徊，仿佛被长长的橡皮筋拴住似的。  
卡卡西开始研究那些圆盘和女孩的动作。鉴于不能使用写轮眼，因此他尚不能确定对方究竟是用了简单的傀儡术还是更复杂的时空间忍术——抑或是什么其他未知的技能。  
他对这世界上仍保持未知的谜团一向乐见其成。总之，这个游戏激起了他的兴趣，于是他建议红豆投第一发。  
“你有三次机会，”小贩古怪地笑着，“最大的那个得十分，最小的得五十分。鉴于我们很清楚这一带的孩子有多么天赋异禀——如果你扔偏了，还能额外得一点技术分——规则就这些，够公平了吧。”  
“你总不会真的打算让我们用这些可怕的木制苦无吧。”红豆抱怨起来。  
“对不住了，小姐，”对方斜着眼睛，然而他亮出的灰色牙齿间却不带任何歉意，“规则就是规则。”  
“你们搞笑吗——那个靶子是金属打的！”  
“它的正面是三英寸半厚的实心椴木，够结实，够柔软，非常适合雕刻——”纹身的男人重重地坐下来，手肘支着桌子，“我们在靶子背面安了银是为了魔术表演——你懂的，银是很好的导电材料。”  
他眨了眨眼睛。  
啊，卡卡西想着，是电磁学。他再次扫视那些浮动的圆盘。他或许能用写轮眼看穿对方的电场域范围，然而他现在只能猜测那些符咒应该是用来控制或者引导那个女孩的查克拉的，就像是某种电池之类的东西。  
“对于一场巡回演出而言，”他评价道，“那倒的确是很昂贵的材料。”  
“喂——”那个老刺头展开胳膊，“你看我们像巡回马戏团的小丑吗？我们是演员，是工匠——人们为了买我们的金属制品跟着跑了一座又一座城市，难道不是吗？”  
红豆拾起一把做工粗糙的木刀，她用指关节和手掌托着较钝的那一端，旋转了一下，用两根手指垫着试图保持平衡——刀把那一端尤其的重，“我打赌没有人会为了买这玩意儿追着你们满世界跑。”  
味见发出某种介于笑声和喘息的声响，他扑簌簌地起身，像一盆盆栽似的从柜台后面慢慢挪过来，把刚刚雕好的木刀递给红豆。  
“说得不错，味见，”纹身的男人嘟喃着，“这毕竟是今天第一场忍者挑战赛——应该会很有趣。”  
卡卡西努力在红豆接过木刀时克制住皱眉的冲动——那玩意儿的手柄上还带着一根长着叶子的枝条。  
“谢啦，味见先生。”她和蔼地说。  
味见笑了笑，露出大半边空掉的牙床。  
“这张桌子上的奖品值五十分，”那个长得像石块一样的男人指着散落在计分台上一堆劣质弹簧刀和发卡，上头缀着亮晶晶的骨制把手和破旧的翡翠，“纺车架上的值一百分，那一边的值一百五十分。”  
他冲帐篷的另一半挥挥手，“你们尽管全力以赴吧，不过要小心——我们的小姑娘可是很好胜的哦。”  
卡卡西瞥了一眼堆在投掷场中央的干草垛。那个懒散的浪人正躺在制高点，晃荡着一条腿——她戴着一只红色的天狗面具，上头有长长的鼻子和令人印象深刻的黑色单眉——象征着某种乌鸦和武士的结合体。  
“小菜一碟，”红豆咧嘴一笑，把投掷用刀扔在桌子上，双手交叠把指关节按得劈啪作响，“她爱把那些玩意儿整多高就整多高——在赢得一套忍具之前，我是不会退出的。”  
卡卡西无语地转了转眼睛，但还是冲同伴微笑起来。他的情绪被对方的热血沸腾逐渐带动起来：红豆从来不会对他参加战斗节一事指手画脚——她是那种可以踩着所有人的脸爬到柱子顶端的人。卡卡西对此十分欣赏：她足够冷酷无情——有时候还很毒舌——但又兼具某种与生俱来的善良品质，是那种让你想用足尖去触碰的美好。水门老师以前也是这样看待他的。  
“对不起，卡西，”红豆盯着那些浮动的靶子，“你得自己买票了，这三次机会我全包了。”  
她挑出三把木刀，跑酷一般越过桌子，做了一个跳马。那些廉价的奖品在对方的冲击下颤抖着，有些刀子被撞下来，带着附近旋转的架子发出轻微的嘎吱声。  
“有固定站位吗？”  
味见拖着脚绕到桌子另一头，在那个大块头的纹身男人对面坐下，对方那只伤痕累累地脑袋一晃一晃的。  
“小姐请便，”那个小贩露出歪瓜裂枣的坏笑，“你是自由选手。”  
“很好。”红豆含混地应了一声。她扭头在场内伏低身子，两手指间夹着三把木刀，随即将整个人弹射到空中。  
卡卡西在纷纷扬扬的木屑中观察着对方的行踪。帐篷大概有十到十五英尺左右，不算太高——但是在红豆出击的同时，那些漂浮的圆盘立刻也跟着骚动起来，它们在狭小的空间里绕着女忍盘旋——她基本上是在面朝里地敏捷移动着，显然是想瞄准高处那些较小的靶子——然而那些较大的圆盘利用了她的这种偏好，开始从侧面靠近对方，反复挑衅起来。  
红豆的第一次投掷击中了次小的圆盘——同卡卡西一样，她也预料到靶子中心的木面会更薄一些，于是采用了斜射的角度，以便使刀刃更好地嵌进圆环里。她的第二次投掷瞄准了最小的圆盘，但是木刀的轨迹却被移动最慢，最大的靶子干扰到，彻底偏离了靶心。  
她开始绕着靶子加速，小心翼翼地在逐渐密集起来的圆盘间跳来跳去，研究对方的运行轨迹——先是落在某个漂浮的靶子的阴影之下，随后再次跃起。对于未经训练的普通人而言，这个女忍的身形看起来不过是短暂的闪光。  
卡卡西意识到那个躺在草垛上的女孩几乎一动不动，唯有她的脚仍然像钟摆一样上下摇摆着，面具上的鼻子直指天空，看起来活像一只正在沉思的天狗。  
红豆在准备掷出第三把木刀的时候不停地调整角度——她至少还需要再得十分才能拿到奖品。不过她大概是太骄傲了，以至于不肯瞄准那只最大的圆盘。  
较小的靶子一般躲在后面，移动起来速度比其他同类更快，也更谨慎。红豆纵身一跃——再次瞄准第四个圆盘，然而又被一个更大的靶子拦住去路。于是她叼着最后一把刀双手抓住对方，同时踹开第三个圆盘，最后用力捅穿她的目标。  
红豆单手吊着那只漂浮的小靶子上，即使隔着九码开外，他们也能在爆炸中看到她开心的笑容。当那些圆盘再次旋转起来时，她轻巧地跳到木屑之间。一群母鸡咕咕作响地迎接这位女忍。  
“不错。”小贩评价道。  
红豆小跑着在桌子上翻了个跟斗，双颊因兴奋而通红，“怪有趣的，价格不贵，也很简单！”  
“喂喂！”  
“靶心的木头特别薄，你得换着角度打中它们，”她挥舞着双臂，“或者像我那样直接突刺。最小的那个靶子基本是打不中的啦，但是我知道K你肯定至少能得一百分！”  
“你愿意试试吗？”当他没有立刻回答时，红豆继续说，“来嘛——你一定会很开心的。而且我能从架子上拿点更棒的奖品。如果是凯的话，他肯定会——”  
“好吧，好吧。”卡卡西应了下来，毕竟他今天刚刚做成了一笔买卖。通常，他会把钱藏在一只放在秘密隔间的鞋子里，不过也会随身带上个五十块——减去给红豆卖的糖雕，还有门票——  
“我只剩三十块了。”他说。  
红豆翻了个白眼，往桌子上丢了一枚十元硬币，“就当是还你钱了。”  
“当然。”他哼了一声，从架子上挑了三把木刀。红豆已经开始在那堆闪闪发光的弹簧刀里挑挑拣拣起来，于是他绕过对方，走进靶场。  
卡卡西投出的第一发的路径分别被四只圆盘阻挡、切断或重新定向，但是最终那把刀子却牢牢地嵌进最小的靶子中央。伴随着小贩惊讶的喘息，红豆欢呼起来。他开始准备下一次进攻——那个带着天狗面具的小女孩不再抖腿了。  
他依然记得先前的节奏。当第二只圆盘从侧面冲他进攻时，他闪躲进第四个靶子的阴影里。  
“喂！”他的同伴嚷嚷起来，“她是想把人打晕吗！”  
有场外支持总是好的，即使红豆又吵闹又令人分心。  
卡卡西的作战风格依仗他对敌方动作的准确预测——他总是看得很长远，只要他乐意，他甚至不用写轮眼都能跟上对方的动作，甚至还可以超过他们。他瞥见最小的靶子间的豁口像心脏般剧烈收缩着停跳了一下，接着又跟着电脉冲跃动起来。  
卡卡西的第二次投掷扎与第一次几乎分毫不差，那个窄小的靶心被两把木刀完全覆盖，想要在上头再插上第三把刀显然是不可能的——他手中剩下的武器似乎要更平衡一点，把手上还带着一小片树叶。  
带着天狗面具的女孩已经站了起来。当她举起胳膊时，卡卡西能感知到整个电场的变化——那些圆盘不再绕着他打转，而是在空中剧烈地反复俯冲，与其说是一群靶子，不如说更像是一堆被抛起来的硬币，或是不知何时该退场的输不起的龙套角色。  
他假装佯攻第四个圆盘，但是当第三个靶子进行翻转时，他在对方的金属面上用力一拍，按在覆盖其上的符咒上，并向其中注入自己的查克拉——聚集在银盘内的电子松散下来，随着电流起舞。  
幸运的是，卡卡西颇通电学——毕竟他是个雷遁高手。他知道银是良导体，而且还有很多方法可以提高导体的电阻率——试图推动电流通过高电阻材质就像是迫使空气通过堵塞的管道。卡卡西推测如果他能用自己的电流和那个女孩的对冲，那么圆盘上的金属将会过热，或是至少切断对方的频率——这样他就能争取到更多击中目标的时间。  
卡卡西蹲伏在投掷场中央的草垛上，等待着电场振荡周期间的停顿。当女孩终于看向这边时，他故意向后一跃。  
由电流通过导体而生成的磁场总是与电场垂直——虽然那些圆盘看起来是在人造的重力场间自由运作，它们依然受到可预测的规则的束缚。卡卡西在半空中做了个空翻，以免被一个像彗星般呼啸而至的靶子砸穿膝盖。最小的那个圆盘正懒洋洋地在空气中翻转着——在他瞄准的瞬间，那些靶子再次开启进攻模式——卡卡西徒手捉住一个，用掌心间的电流使它彻底失效——他丢下那只圆盘，在地上打了个滚重新站起来，继续盯住第五个靶子。  
“你是想把他宰了！”红豆嚎叫起来。  
当另外两个圆盘冲他袭来时，卡卡西决定认真起来：他蹬住其中一个靶子，用肘击挡掉另外一个，迫使它们加入正躺在木屑堆里的同伴。他在第四只圆盘撞向面门的同时用双手按住它，像掷铁饼似的把对方原路投出去，撞上最后一个靶子的金属后板——他把最后一把木刀藏在圆盘的阴影下。当第五只靶子再次慢慢地升起时，那把刀子恰恰嵌在第一把刀子的圆柄里。  
红豆欢呼起来。戴面具的女孩则陷入沉默。卡卡西落在地上，觉得自己的皮肤正令人愉悦地刺痛着——这场受人操纵的游戏果然很有趣。  
正当他准备回到计分台时，他脖子后面的头发竖了起来——一只沉重的金属靶呼啸而过，在整个电场毫无技巧地崩塌时猛地落在地上。  
“你！”红豆开始咆哮。卡卡西不得不阻止她爬过桌子冲进对方射程内的冲动。女忍朝那个带着天狗面具的孩子挥起拳头，“愿赌服输！你个讨人厌的野种！”  
“红豆。”他温和地说。  
对方仍然盯着投掷场，不过倒是放弃了飞跨其中的尝试。她举起两只手指指了指自己的眼睛，然后对着戴面具的女孩比划了一个手势。  
“你的眼睛真不错，孩子，”小贩把双臂叠在厚实的胸膛上，“你的诀窍是——？”  
卡卡西慢慢走回桌边，“我，呃——总是瞄准靶心。”  
红豆放声大笑起来，“不错嘛——”她赞许地说，“多么精彩的一课啊，卡卡西老师。”  
“别再这样叫我了。”他决定务必要在敬语这个问题上划清界限，永远不得有例外。  
当味见从凳子上起身，示意他们进入帐篷成列商品的那一侧时，他依然在摇头晃脑。卡卡西把双手叠在颈后，跟着红豆在武器展架间穿梭。有很多看起来装饰意义大于实战意义，不过她指出也有些创新的样式——比如说一套穿甲流星锤，以及用于潜伏战术的化纤护甲。红豆在一把银色的蝴蝶刀以及一把样式丑陋的黑色涂层战术刀之间纠结。卡卡西觉得这项金属制品还算可以，但是他并不需要任何新的东西。  
“你想要什么就随便挑好了。”他说。  
“真的吗？”她整个人都亮了起来，但是随即又冷静下来，“不行，我觉得你应该给自己挑一件奖品，毕竟你出了很多力。”  
“其实挺简单的。”  
红豆翻了个白眼，“你确定吗？”她用力提示道，“难道带土不想要一把漂亮的忍刀？”  
卡卡西松开手臂，脸色有点发白，“不，他……更喜欢直接上拳头。”  
“这也太不靠谱了，”红豆宣布道，“所有的忍者都爱漂亮的忍刀。我每年假期都要收到上百万把——听说村民们更喜欢互赠袜子。”  
卡卡西靠在柜台边等了一会儿。他转过身，摆弄着味见削木头留下来的月牙状碎屑，随后抬头发现那个老人正冲自己微笑。卡卡西吞下自己的不安。一些新来的玩家已经入了场，那些巡游者正忙着收拾干草垛，把小鸡赶出去，刺青的小贩又开始吹嘘自己精美的小刀和金属制品。  
玻璃柜台下的银器正冲他眨眼示意。这种金属不仅有极强的导电性，而且具有很好的反射率，因此触感总是非常冰凉。  
“古时，人们用金属治病，”这个沙哑带锈的声音像是窃窃私语的林梢，亦如古老的铁钟——他没有料到那居然会是出自那个戴天狗面具的女孩之口，对方看起来只够把下巴放在柜台上，“他们认为是仙人带来的金属——铁来自火星，铜来自金星，而银则来自月亮。”  
叫味见的男人动了动嘴唇，似乎想说点什么。戴着面具的女孩看了看他，又重新扭过头来——她的眼睛很黑。  
“当金或是铜被放置在皮肤上时，会对人体产生某种特殊的电流；而银则恰恰相反，它会把身体里的电流导向本身，因此可以用来平衡体内的其他元素，镇定神经，净化血液。人们穿戴银器是为了——”  
女孩忽然止住话头，面具上的长鼻子再次冲着那个商人，“可是，味见，他不需要给自己找一身新皮。”  
然后她带着新的怒意转过身，“行吧。总之，味见说银器在舒缓疼痛以及促进骨骼和皮肤愈合这方面有奇效。我也不知道这是什么鬼——你赶紧挑好东西走人。”  
“你是个臭小鬼。”卡卡西冷哼着拂去玻璃表面上的木屑，低头去看里面的商品——虽然它们不是武器，但是勉强也算是红豆口中的“刃具”，  
“而你是个骗子！”沙世咆哮起来，“你对我的电场动了手脚！”  
“嘛，我不知道你居然还有脸说我，”他轻轻地回敬道，“你的技术很不错，可惜执行得却很糟。你的音律很整洁，但是有节奏的战术风格只会让你被轻易看破——我抓到了非常大的破绽——整整三个哦。”  
那个女孩的面具向下对着自己的皮靴，卡卡西可以感觉到这个小浪人几乎要浑身冒烟了，“我的破绽没那么大！”  
“了解你使用的媒介，”他建议道，“这样你就不会那么容易被反击了。”  
“卡卡西老师！”红豆喊起来，她已经仔细看完了帐篷里所有的商品，眼下正摇摇晃晃地荡进来，“你今晚好忙哦。”  
“诶——”她继续说着，在他肩膀边徘徊，在对方能回答之前在玻璃上点了点手指，“我觉得挺好看的。你想要这个？”  
“唔——”  
味见已经开了柜台上的锁，从里头拉出展架——那是一条样式简单的项链，很粗犷，闪闪发光的，看起来很是诱人。  
卡卡西用两根手指捻起它，掂量着项链的分量。  
“我们在一轮新月下的沉船中发现的这个，”柜台后的女孩说，“它没能抵达雾隐村，在茨城县附近的滩涂里沉没了。”  
“你们找到的？”红豆质疑起来，“能找到这么宝贵的东西，还真是幸运啊。”  
面具上的长鼻子翘起来，“味见叫我这么说的！”她快速解释起来，“我们又不是强盗！再说了他不配拿这些银子——因为他已经得到够多了！”她冲卡卡西啐了一口，“而且这条链子的风格和你一点也不搭！”  
“别担心，小鬼头——他不是给自己拿的。”红豆说。  
那个瘦小的天狗女孩听了这话以后，小心翼翼地打量着那些环环相扣的链子，“那是男款的项链。”  
红豆笑得特别混蛋——“人嘛，总会需要有谁能来——按住他。”  
卡卡西把链子塞进口袋里，任它在自己的大腿上留下冷冰冰的一团。他冲那个没有舌头的人点点头，味见嘴角向左咧开，又笑了起来。  
“嗷——”当他们慢慢朝出口走去时，红豆说，“他应该给你买些好东西了——你对他可真体贴。”  
“你妈妈是个棒槌。”他小声地反击。  
红豆爽朗地笑起来。  
在他们准备离开前，那个大块头小贩给红豆递了一点秋日里才有的植物——他用可怕的声音说，“这是送给女士的花。”


	12. 番外 - 晓

“嘿，你看——”带土双手插在兜里用下巴示意，“是那个搞新闻的小鬼。”  
卡卡西站在林荫道一侧，隔着拥挤的人群间隙，辨认出那个不断和他们偶遇的忍校小学生——叫什么来着？西乡？不对——征二郎？哎呀，真见鬼。  
“那些人是谁？”  
“出云，”卡卡西判断着，“另一个是——”  
“那个血糖特别高的小鬼，”带土一锤定音，他眯起眼睛，“这些滑头想搞什么？”  
卡卡西还没来得及拉走室友让他冷静下来，对方已经目标明确地沿着弯弯曲曲的石灰岩小路踏步向前，像穿过一团空气般挤过吵吵闹闹的人群。卡卡西转了转眼睛，跟着他穿过灌木丛，同时漫不经心地思考自己这辈子还要追着这个宇智波跑多久。  
“三郎！”他的室友喊起来。  
三个十几岁的小孩站在路边，在一个水铺和生意火爆的小吃摊之间挤作一团。不远处，路人正津津有味地看着一个男人正熟练地抻面。成年人投下的阴影往往会掩盖孩子们的烦恼。  
“怎么了？”带土粗声粗气地问，同时冲那个搞新闻的小鬼伸出一只手，对方犹豫了一下，抬起手和他碰了碰拳。  
“嘿，带土，你的链子真好看。”  
卡卡西发觉对方柔和的嗓音听起来很耳熟。  
“谢了，老弟——是K给我搞来的，”他打量着另外两个下忍，“他们是你的朋友？”  
“呃——”  
“你背后藏着什么东西？”带土眯着眼睛看向那个局促不安的男孩。  
无人应答。直到那个长着刺猬头的孩子捶了捶同伴的胳膊，嘶嘶地提醒道，“出云！”  
出云对他投以愤怒的眼神示意。  
“钢子铁，”卡卡西觉得自己在这群小学生中间高得有些诡异，“你爸爸知道你又跑去甜食铺的事吗？”  
年轻的下忍开始踮起脚尖左右摇晃起来，怀里还捧着一袋糖果和刨冰。他的眼睛四下闪躲着，似乎准备随时开溜。  
“上次你吃了那坨屎，整整十天都没睡好觉，”卡卡西继续提醒对方，“结果你爸爸大发雷霆，现在你每天早上都得吞大大的药丸，不是吗？”  
钢子铁的鼻子都红了。  
“那又怎样？”出云质问道，“去你的，你个瘦竹竿！”  
然后那两个孩子似乎是接收到某种未名的信号，立刻四散逃窜起来。  
“喂！”带土大吼一声，截住出云，拽着对方护额的绳结把他拖过来，猛扇这个下忍的耳朵。卡卡西伸出一条腿绊倒钢子铁，然后抢走他手里的糖果，把它们举过头顶。  
曾几何时，欺负小孩也算是一种乐趣。但是现在卡卡西“不好惹”的名头实在是太过响亮，甚至有点过犹不及。再也没人敢挑衅他了。每当村里人在卡卡西看书或是做其他事情时不小心撞到对方时，他们总是想象这是对拷贝忍者的大不敬，于是立刻开始声泪俱下请求他高抬贵手，直到卡卡西不得不反复解释——我的荣幸，可惜眼下我还有其他要紧事。  
“来啊！打我啊！”他的队友在出云徒劳地挣扎时咆哮，“老子挨过比你整个人还要大的伤呢，崽种！”  
带土从那个下忍手里撬出了点什么东西。  
卡卡西不得不承认——无论是有意还是无意的，带土的名头正在被自己同化。卡卡西很快就意识到其间的副作用，尤其是在对方情绪不对劲的时候——结果甚至可能是相当危险的。  
卡卡西在名声远扬的同时也不得不忍受其中的负面影响——他知道大多数的同龄人都惧怕自己，但同时这也让他坚不可摧。卡卡西从不遵守宵禁，也不交罚单——因为警卫队很知趣地不敢骚扰他。不过，这也使村民把他视为某种拥有特权的恶棍。作战部里负责行政的老油条总想落井下石，但卡卡西直属于火影暗部的工作关系让他成了军队里炙手可热的大人物——只要他愿意，拷贝忍者总能拿到最喜欢的任务。  
“带上你的糖果，滚。”卡卡西建议道。  
钢子铁热切地点点头，然后和自己的伙伴连滚带爬地跑远了。对于他们这种年纪的下忍来说，简直是脚底抹了油。  
“你的朋友烂透了，”带土把相机还给那个搞新闻的小鬼，“难以置信今年他们居然能参加考试——就这两个？也配当中忍？”  
三郎有点无助地笑了笑，“他们只是闹着玩的啦。”  
“是吗？你可别太纵着他们胡来啊，小鬼，”带土重新把手放回兜里，“你一个人？”  
卡卡西允许自己的写轮眼重新激活，开始扫视来往的人流。  
“妈妈在广场上巡逻。”  
“那我们去找她吧，”带土阴沉沉地四下打量着，“小三郎，你最好还是别在这种水深的地方待着。”  
对方的关心似乎把三郎逗乐了，他咯咯地笑起来，牙齿磕碰着追上那个宇智波，试图用小跑跟上他的跨步。  
“我给那个家伙拍了照！”那个小鬼兴奋地冲热闹的小吃摊挥着胳膊，“他抻起面来就像在摇跳绳——然后一群穿着制服的人从旁边经过——”  
“这村子阴暗得很，”带土嘟喃起来，“为什么突然派了这么多警卫队？”  
卡卡西双手叠在脖子后面，跟着走在他前面的那对怪人组合，继续观察熙熙攘攘的人群——他也在思考同样的问题。  
“我现在连进公厕都得被那些穿制服的家伙搜身，”他的队友抱怨这，“搞得会有人在成打排泄物里犯罪似的。”  
“那是因为几年前，这里的卫生间发生过一起绑架案，”三郎说，“你不记得了吗？”  
“不。”带土直截了当地回答道。  
三郎顿了顿，“呃，是哦。对不起。唔，总之——几年前有个家伙打劫了一家药店，除了止咳糖浆外还偷了一些昂贵的传统药粉。警卫队把他逼到死角，所以他就劫持了一个女人躲进公厕里。”  
“亡命徒。”卡卡西评论到。  
“令人作呕，”带土继续问道，“后来呢？”  
“他放了人质，利用这个间隙逃掉了——”小记者说，“不过我猜他为了给母亲垫医药费在当地黑帮里欠了债——他们先行一步把那个人处理掉了。”  
“听起来有点可疑。”  
“这鬼地方。”带土冲地面摇摇头。  
“带土——”三郎突然提醒他，“当心别撞上通灵卷轴。”  
“什么啊——老弟，”对方嗤之以鼻上，“应该是通灵卷轴当心我——”  
一股突如其来的秋风把路旁火把间的一副长卷卷轴吹得泛起涟漪——带土的忍者本能暂时地抛弃了它的主人，卡卡西看着自己的队友被那只节日装饰物痛扁了一顿。  
“干！什么鬼！”  
“通灵卷轴当心我——”他嘲讽道。  
“啊，闭嘴——笨蛋！”带土咆哮着挥开那沉重的玩意儿，“谁会把足足三十英寸长的火灾隐患挂在这儿啊！”  
“它们是用来讲故事的。”三郎迅速解释起来。  
“嗯？”  
“这一卷写的是天照大神的传说——”他向上张望着正在轻轻晃荡的织锦——虽然通灵卷轴总是于每年秋季的某个时间段集体现身于大街小巷之间，但谁都不知道它们究竟是被谁挂起来的，“有关第一个黎明是如何诞生的。”  
带土皱着眉头看向那些微微颤抖着的神器，“我看不懂这些弯弯曲曲的玩意儿，而且这些画也古怪得很——顶上那个黑点是什么？”  
“传说中伊邪纳岐在洗去左眼中的黑暗时产下了天照，”三郎耐心地解释道，“而天照与弟弟须佐之男长期不和。”  
“行吧——”带土眯起眼睛，“那匹马又是怎么回事？”  
“有一天须佐在她家门口丢下一匹被剥皮的马驹——马对天照而言是神圣之物，因此弟弟的恶行把天照气走了。没有人能把她从藏身之处哄出来，无尽的黑暗就此降临。”  
三郎指向卷轴的中央，那里描绘着一团黑色的烟雾自边缘升起，吞噬着世界，仿佛一朵巨型鸢尾里的螺旋。  
“这些蓝绿色的玩意儿是啥？”  
“邪灵，”那个孩子回答道，“传说冥界派了小鬼和怨女去奚落天照，使她长期处于消沉状态——他们对女神撒谎，直到她完全失去自我。”  
“好一群混蛋。天照是怎么逃脱的？”  
“她听到了欢笑声，”三郎说，“从外头传来的欢笑——当天照从岩洞中探出脑袋时，她看见自己镜中的倒影，大为震惊——第一个黎明便这样诞生了。”  
带土在那副卷轴前端详了片刻，嘴巴抿成一条犹豫不决的线，接着他指了指底部的一圈记号，“K，快看。这个看起来有点像写轮眼。”  
卡卡西含混不清地应了一声。他现在只想把鼻子埋在队友耳后深呼吸。  
“那个是，呃，八尺琼勾玉——”三郎打量着带土，似乎对这位上忍的注意力或是无知而感到困惑。火把用地狱般的火光勾勒出卡卡西的队友的轮廓，那副卷轴似乎在暗色树叶的协奏下低声诉说着那些怪谈。“这是天照传给后人的项链，”那孩子继续道，“她命令他们继续统治这片土地并种植水稻，还赠给他们三件法宝——八咫镜，八尺琼勾玉，以及从八岐大蛇尾部取出的草薙剑。”  
“她应该把那些东西直接寄出去，”带土沉痛地说，“这些故事都是一个路子——暴力和绝望。”  
“其实也没那么糟啦，”三郎答道，“如果没有那些怪物，世界又会变成什么样子？”  
带土先是双手叉腰，然后又把胳膊叠在脑后，眯起眼睛，“老弟，那些怪物把天照困在了岩洞里。”  
“但是，如果她没有成功渡劫的话，黎明就不会诞生，人类就不会知晓昼夜——力量、痛苦以及解脱。这个故事告诉我们，生命是永恒循环的。日升日落，就如年年丰收的稻谷一般。我们应该感谢天照和那些邪灵，没有它们，和平与平衡就不会诞生，自然也不会有阴与阳。”  
“哇，你还真把这些传说当一回事。”带土得出结论。卡卡西哼了一声。  
“呃……我只是觉得这个故事很棒。”那个孩子结巴起来，随后猛然转身，迫使自己离开那副悬挂着的节日饰品。  
当自己的室友最后看了一眼通灵卷轴的时候，卡卡西在他旁边徘徊着。对方似乎准备离开，于是卡卡西揪了一下他的耳朵，不为别的——只是为了把手从口袋里拿出来，抑或是让带土可以看看自己。那个宇智波果然冲他使出一记肘击，没打中——然后又揪住他的兜帽缩短两人间的距离——当然，是卡卡西让着对方的。  
“你是从冥界里爬出来的魔鬼吗？”他的室友低声道。  
卡卡西发出一声惊讶的笑声，“带土，无论何时，你都不可能是天照。”  
“为什么不？”  
他翻了个白眼，“你看过最新卷的《大神灵》——天照就是个宝贝儿。”  
“那又如何？”带土皱着眉头抓着他摇了摇，“怎么——你觉得你才是那个宝贝儿？”  
卡卡西在面罩下笑了起来。带土沮丧地叫了一声，放开他，继续赶上他们那个年幼的同伴。  
随着人流的增多，他们陷入了片刻的沉默。随后三郎向那个阴晴不定的宇智波发问，“所以，你的那罐子土怎么样了？”  
带土脸色有些发白，“哦，它？你懂的——就是一罐土而已。”  
“对不起，”那个孩子很认真地说，“不过我在想，你说的那些花应该不会在你去过的所有地方生成吧？比如说，你应该没有在忍校或是公园里见到那些东西？”  
对方摇了摇头。  
“我觉得，也许它们是你的查克拉反应的产物——我是说，应该和你的某种属性有关。”  
“哦，”带土似乎没那么沮丧了，“我倒是没想到这层。可能吧——我到时候试试。”  
卡卡西觉得这个孩子对自己室友的古怪实验所展示出的兴趣怪好玩的——他自己对此并没有考虑太多，因为当时他更纠结自己的室友甚至拒绝同他一起进行实战训练。  
“哦对了，卡卡西？”  
他有点不知所措地低头看向那个孩子。  
“我一直在思考你问我的那个问题，还有隐喻之类的——”对方继续道，卡卡西努力回想着自己当时究竟问了什么，“关于思维，海岸线——以及蓝色。我想——意识只是肉体和现实的某种活动——”  
带土困惑地咕哝起来。  
“我是说——所有的知觉，”三郎接着说，“它们是与生俱来的，因此你不需要同现实接触也能成为一个有意识的个体——你不需要抵达彼岸。但是完整的生命力是靠经验、真理和成长塑造的。我同意你的观点——如果你想真正地活着，你必须脱离肉体的束缚——你首先得发疯。”  
卡卡西笑了笑——他还是没能想起自己到底说过什么。  
带土开玩笑般地给那个小记者来了个锁喉，“你也疯得不轻嘛。”  
那个孩子有点紧张地笑起来，试图挣开上忍的胳膊，“呃，谢啦，带土。”  
“你可以叫我B，现在不流行喊人全名啦。”  
对方依然在进行礼貌的挣扎，“懂了。”  
“最近的《隐叶报》非常垃圾，”卡卡西终于记起来了，“我连续三个星期看到四篇流行熊猫的报道，以及一堆无聊透顶的观赏花草的废话。就没人想谈谈北腾区刚开的大型建设项目吗？我们不需要建更多的墙——尤其是在村里。”  
“还有蝙蝠！”带土插嘴道，“难道没人注意蝙蝠都快不行了吗？”  
“嘛，嘛——，”卡卡西冷哼起来，“那是因为他们的新招的鼓手连太鼓和大库都分不清——”  
“我又不是在说那个蠢兮兮的乐队，”带土生气地说，“你干嘛老激我啊！”  
“我不知道那个报社最近怎么了，”三郎趁机从带土松开的掌控中挣脱出来，非常老成地叹着气，他垂下肩膀，“我，呃，已经不再给《隐叶报》供稿了。”  
“哦？”卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，“怎么了？”  
“我被炒鱿鱼了，”对方闷闷不乐地说，随后纠正道，“呃——他们说我该考虑换个‘其他’职业。”  
“胡说八道，”带土说，“如果你想当记者，你就去做。不要管那些混蛋。”  
三郎把相机挂在脖子上，一边沿着被火把照亮的小路漫步一边在包里翻找起来，最后拽出一包卷起来的纸，递给他们。卡卡西接了过来，打开前页——这是一份报纸。  
当他阅读着那条陌生的报纸标题时，他的室友重重地走过来，越过肩头大声念起来，“《水塔报》——挺好的。”  
“我，呃，打算做个人出版，”三郎有点害羞地解释起来，随后又从胸腔里积累出些许骄傲，“我发现自己最糟糕的创意在《隐叶报》里都能成头条。”  
“干得好，小鬼。”  
“哟！”带土忽然一巴掌拍在头版的照片上叫起来，“我知道这个地方——是垃圾场！是我们那条街顶端的垃圾箱！”  
“我最近在考察村里的卫生系统，”三郎深吸了一口气，“你们知道吗，在下环，你有时候得等上个好几年才能约到医忍。那里的居民死于非绝症和分娩并发症的概率比其他街区的要高上三倍，而且我刚刚发现——”  
“年轻人，”卡卡西借着节日昏黄的灯火浏览上头的文字，“小心别蹚浑水。”  
“我知道的，”三郎很快回过神，“不过没事啦。报纸的销量差劲得很，整个村里大概只有十个人拿了一份样报。”  
“好的。我可以留下这个吗？”  
对方耸了耸肩，“它是你的啦。”  
广场里到处是熙熙攘攘的人群，他们切断了车流，大批大批地聚集在街头艺人和大型舞蹈团周围。活动帐篷和酒馆在打磨光滑的石灰岩上洒下奶油色的光线。从底层到烟雾缭绕的五楼，大绿湖茶馆里的客人们稀稀疏疏地散落在月色下的花园露台上。  
广场上这种大规模的活动总能往公园中心进行更多的引流，小贩们会抓紧机会宰客。广场边缘到处都是摆得像迷宫似的售卖火之国古玩的临时摊位，带动着人流通过无休无止的封印、卷轴、长笛、葫芦、装在笼子里的鸣禽、挂着动物面孔的钥匙扣、水烟袋和由枫木、樱桃木或是榆木雕刻成的巨大烟管。  
他们还没在这片混乱的人潮中待多久，带土便把他们的初始目标抛到脑后。他躲开那些小贩，逛到一个边缘处不起眼的小吃摊旁。三郎看了一眼被掩盖得结结实实的广场，随后跟上那个宇智波。  
那个小贩在卖千卷——一种塞在十英寸长的竹筒里煮熟的甜米饭——更常见的做法是用树叶包裹，但是带土特别喜欢撬开竹节的感觉。  
小贩问他要白的还是黑的，带土肉眼可见地有些局促。  
“还有黑的？”  
木叶最近几年才开始和东部的山区和部落进行贸易。卡卡西意识到带土可能还没见过这种进口米。  
“你试试就知道了，”他挤到对方身边，“我付钱。”  
“我才不要你卖大麻的子儿，卡西——”带土嗤之以鼻——好一个不知好歹的笨蛋，“我今天刚刚做了个D级任务。”  
“又去找猫了？”  
“没——楼上的老婆婆把自己锁在门外了，所以我帮她把门给砸了。”  
“好英勇啊。”卡卡西哼了一声。  
“你为什么不给她找个锁匠呢？”三郎问。  
“她没时间等锁匠的，”带土坚持道，“老人家每天清晨起来做的第一件事就是去公园里打太极。老婆婆不想迟到——这是唯一的办法。”  
“你用暴力闯入她的公寓，然后她还给了你酬金？”  
“他可招老人喜欢了。”卡卡西咯咯地笑起来。  
他的室友的脸色忽然暗了暗，“她家窗台上满是蝙蝠的尸体。就好像，它们只是累了，想要休息。我老是看到它们——”  
“别想了，”卡卡西又用胳膊肘碰了碰他，“挑一卷吧——黑色的那种里面有芒果。”  
带土瞪着眼睛打量着那一排竹筒，“芒——果？”  
卡卡西用一只手捂住眼睛，是了，带土当然不知道还有芒果这种东西。  
“对哦，”他听到三郎小声地解释起来，“我们最近才和谷地的人通商。”  
“总之，B，现在你可以尝试很多酷酷的东西，”那个孩子又提高声音，“有芒果冰淇淋，小麦粉做的蛋糕还有原浆酒奶昔——”  
“原浆——酒，”带土容光焕发，“啊，说得不错。我想我应该在饮食方面也跟上潮流。”  
这个小鬼简直个见鬼的宇智波解码神器——卡卡西觉得自己可需要这种能力了。三郎似乎可以很轻松地说服他的室友。  
带土把他从那个不幸的老婆婆那里挣来的零花钱递给小贩，用两只拇指按开竹筒。  
“看起来是……紫色的，”他打量着里面点缀着水果的糯米，看起来有点蠢乎乎的——似乎被那些米粒搅得心烦意乱。  
“别光看着了，吃吧。”  
“我正打算吃呢！”带土阴沉沉地瞪了他一眼，“别笑，我——我没想到还会有紫色的米饭。而且这橙色的东西还黏糊糊的。”  
“这是水果——雷同上次还带了芒果来的。你不记得了吗？他，伊比喜还有凯打牌的那一次？”  
和其他人不同，雷同总是试图成为一个得体的客人。  
“那些红绿相间的玩意儿？我还以为是新型的土豆。”  
搞新闻的小鬼在他手肘边强忍住笑意。卡卡西抬头看向天空有点气恼地呼出一口气。他今天甚至还没抽烟——真不知道接下来还要靠什么来应付他的室友才好。  
带土把劈开的竹筒举到嘴边，然后顿了顿，“K？怎么了？”  
卡卡西挺直背，脚跟并拢——他没法控制自己的动作——在旗木一族里，人们见到母亲时必须鞠躬致敬。  
三郎双手捂住眼睛呻吟起来。  
一个白色的面具自人群扭动的阴影间现身——那是一个面带微笑，两眼眯起以示满足的母狮的脸孔。即使卡卡西忘掉那副面具和顶上像某种黑色皇冠似的脏辫，他也不会忘记缠在对方腰间的锋利弯刀——每次站在她面前，卡卡西都觉得自己发育不良。  
“小伙子们，晚上好，”她真诚地打着招呼，“放轻松啦。”  
“大石前辈。”卡卡西还是抬起眼睛，敬了个礼。  
“大——石？”带土嘟喃起来，“这是个男名。”  
卡卡西用指关节猛戳队友的肋部，从牙缝间提醒对方，“不，不是！”  
“好啦好啦，”那个暗部的长官伸手抚摸卡卡西的脸颊，发出琥珀般的笑声，“宝贝，我们有一段时间没见着了。你已经长得这么高了。”  
三郎皱起眉毛，“妈妈——”  
“我还记得你第一次加入暗部时，”她向后单手叉腰，对儿子的抱怨充耳不闻，“我们不得不定制了一套新制服——你实在太小了，仓库里都找不出合适的装备。”  
卡卡西知道队友在冲他坏笑，他的脖子有点发烫，于是打定主意不回头看。  
“你一定是带土了。”  
当那副面具空洞的眼睛看向他时，那个宇智波咽了咽唾沫。他没有行礼，只是僵硬地点了点头，似乎想隐瞒什么东西。  
“真可爱，”那个长官如是说道，“你可以直接叫我大石。你能重新行动自如，指挥部的人看到了很大的希望。你们这些男孩取得的成绩很不错嘛。”  
带土低头看了看自己的脚，又抬起脑袋，“希望？”  
“是啊，”她的话语坚定不移，“你能在空气中感受到那种力量吗？”  
从那张狮面后传来一次深呼吸，大石再次俯身，她的声音里变成带着某种阴谋色彩的低语，“曾有一位伟大的诗人说——秋日是一场疯狂的屠杀。你听到了吗？听到那些田野被焚毁的动静？”  
“妈妈，”三郎快速地说，“谁会讲这种话呀！”  
她懒洋洋地耸肩，“亲爱的，季节变更——大自然亦要与自身交战。暴力同蜂与鸟一般常见。”  
暗部的人突然现身用他妈的密语同他交流，看起来不大妙。卡卡西试图礼貌地转移他的前队友及长官的注意力，他开口道，“大石——”  
然而带土抢先出击，“你在说什么？”  
那匹母狮歪了歪脑袋。卡卡西不知道如何向她解释在这件事上自己对室友只字未提——有关他们的过去，以及未来。他在慌乱中一把抓住带土的手，用力地捏了一下，掐断对方的抱怨。  
朦胧的灯火给戴面具的忍者周身笼罩上一层桃色的雾气，她最后道，“我明白了。”  
这个暗部长官俯身把双手放在两位上忍的肩头，沉思着说，“没有什么会比看到两个迷失的男孩重新归家更令我开心。”  
带土耸了下鼻子。  
大石重新直起身子，“你们玩得开心吗？”  
卡卡西把手抽回，漫不经心地掩饰自己的愧疚，“今年的安保看起来很严，我以为你还在休假呢。”  
“哦，你知道日斩是什么德性，”那匹母狮高傲地回答道，似乎认为直呼火影其名没什么大不了的，“他的顾问不过是转了下棍子，这个男人就非得把一整个月的计划都改了——他下令今晚得加强警力，我抽到了下下签。”  
“有点多余不是吗？”带土说道，“毕竟警卫队都在到处逛荡。”  
她赞许地发出嗡嗡声，“我希望，你们今晚没看到什么怪事吧？”  
卡卡西摇摇头。  
“比如？”即使他现在易怒且多疑，带土还是保持着原始的好奇心，“不过是些普通的肮脏勾当而已。”  
“那就好——”终于，这位长官开口招呼她的儿子，单手勾住他的肩颈，“三郎，你没有又跑去自找麻烦吧？”  
对方矢口否认。卡卡西觉得更像是麻烦总是要招惹三郎。  
“宝贝，别再去想隐叶报社的事啦——他们根本不知道自己失去了什么。村里还有其他报纸，很多编辑愿意出版你的作品的。”  
“好的，妈妈。”  
“我不会当着你朋友的面给你亲亲。”  
“妈妈！”他抗议起来，“这么说只会更糟啦！”  
大石双手叉腰，将戴着面具的脸朝向两位上忍，“我该继续巡逻了——不过我希望哪一天能请你们吃一顿晚饭——明白了吗？不许推脱！”  
然后她用瞬身术离开了。卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，抹去眼前那张微笑的猫科动物的脸。用三次呼吸打破随之而来的寂静。  
“那是你妈妈？”带土的话里带着些许控诉。  
三郎耸耸肩，“反正大家是这么说的。”  
“她是我的暗部考官，”卡卡西说，“我们曾经是一个部门里的同事。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯，大石帮我破解了那些夜鹰的暗号。”  
“她现在主要负责密码学之类的东西，”三郎道，“这样她就有更多时间留在村子里盯着我，太可怕了——”  
“天，你没有告诉你那个鬼鬼祟祟的暗部妈妈我教你嗑大麻吧？”  
“你，教一个十三岁的小孩抽烟？”卡卡西语气平平地指责他。  
“差不多吧？我是说——”带土双手紧握着竹筒，“也没那么糟吧？”  
“你说呢？你没看见她腰带上的刀子？”  
“老哥们——”三郎神色严肃地插嘴，“你们要担心的可不止是那些爪刀——千万别去吃她做的晚餐，相信我。”


	13. 假日 - 中下

绿湖公园内的主干道引导着游客从四个支门进入中心广场，但是其间又分化出各种迷宫般弯弯曲曲的小径和僵直的人行道直通水上的浮岛花园、脚踏船水域、竹岛森林以及洗手间等等。  
卡卡西试图避开这些无趣的景区，然而带土却花了将近一个小时在月光照耀下的花园里散步，混在一群三至七岁的孩子里给那些被宠坏的湖鱼喂食。  
一些年长的锦鲤的鱼鳍在长期的争斗中被撕得破破烂烂的，伤痕累累，有些甚至还丢了眼睛。看着自己的老队友在满月下对着湖水中自己的多重倒影挥舞生菜是一种很不真实的体验。过了一会儿，卡卡西离开对方，挪到一座步行拱桥下的阴影里，在这片安静地带里等待着。他就这样一动不动地在潮湿的草地里待了很久。一只野猫从桥下探出脑袋，晃荡到他脚边——它生着月灰色的皮毛，爪子间沾满泥浆，胡须卷曲。那只猫先是故意不理睬他，接着扭过头，似乎正挤眉弄眼。  
“我这没有东西给你吃。”卡卡西警告对方。野猫盯着他，似乎在说——你才是到处寻觅食物和家园的那一个。  
那些鱼大概真的很喜欢带土。片刻后，甚至连那些孩子都挤在他身边，沿着狭窄的舷梯互相推来搡去，以便更贴近正集聚在那个宇智波脚下起伏如云的锦鲤和稍小一点的灯眼鳉。  
绝大多数时候，爱令人痛苦，但是偶尔你也能同它共处——就像是指甲旁的刺逆皮，或是一件被刮脱线的毛衣。林叶生长，远风哀嚎，有花瓣自山间落下，坠进各大忍者家族的老宅和郊区梯田式的房屋里——而卡卡西正局促地缩在某种由积年而不合逻辑的渴望所造成的阴影之下。  
卡卡西在忍校里唯一不合格的一课便是理解恐惧——不过现在他已经对此十分熟悉了。他从自己的敌人、朋友和受害者那儿看到它的阴影——他又一次想起琳。真正的恐惧只有在意识到威胁的那一瞬间才会出击，但是他可以给压力带上嚼子，冲偏执挥舞鞭子——卡卡西总是控制着自己的恐惧，用它焚毁敌人和虚像——他牢牢地把脚扎进王座的底部，接着那些烈焰爬得更高。  
据说灯眼鳉的眼睛可以带来幸福。  
他看了看身旁的猫，“这个传说是真的吗？”  
野猫又盯着他瞅了好一会儿，随后突然抬起一只腿，开始花大把时间呼噜呼噜地舔自己的屁股毛。卡卡西认为对方应该已经和灯眼鳉对视过了——这便是货真价实的幸福的具象。  
带土终于挣开人群，双手插着兜儿，信步穿过花园小径，绕过拱桥，跨过凉爽的草地——自他队友醒来以后，卡卡西也是这般盲目地追随对方的背影——他觉得皮肤有点刺痛，于是发出一点喉音。  
“我们走吧，”带土粗声粗气地说，“它们把生菜都吃完了。而且我打赌有个小鬼用我的裤子擤鼻涕。”  
接着他似乎被逗乐了，“这猫怎么了？”  
月灰色的野猫瞪大眼睛看着那个宇智波，同时慢慢把翘起来的腿从脑袋后面放下来。在他们进行下一次呼吸之前，它已经耷拉着耳朵飞速逃窜到桥洞底下去了。  
“目前为止，它是我今晚遇到的最贴心的伙伴。”卡卡西半开玩笑般地若有所思。  
带土的眉毛拧成一团，“那你倒是去追它啊。”  
卡卡西站起来，把双臂叠在脑后，无视对方赌气般的建议——谢谢，但是他会把追猫咪这种事情留给别人，即使带土打算整晚都不同他进行直接的眼神接触。  
“我还是小孩子的时候经常到这儿来喂鱼，我现在还能认出几只来。”  
“是吗？”卡卡西绕到他右侧，“你还看到其他什么东西吗？”  
“比如？”  
他耸耸肩，于是两人开始沿着升高的舷梯往回走。带土为了避开成群的孩子，直接跳下步行桥，躲到卖爆米花和鱼饲料的小贩后面。卡卡西犹豫了一下，穿过门槛重新回到公园的主干道上。  
“以前这里没那么多人的，”当他们经过一个挂着塑料球的卖小乌龟的摊位时，带土冲它皱眉，“我现在很难集中注意力——那些人都在打扰我。”  
“你有没有想过——你其实自带一个直径一英里的私人泡泡？”  
“啊，干，”对方抬起带疤的嘴角拧笑起来，几乎令他喉头梗塞，“你就非得在这种时候和我发牢骚？嗯？”  
卡卡西再次耸肩，以此拖延时间，“如果你想的话。”  
“算了，”带土杀气腾腾地把近身的那只手掏出来，不过他的眼睛依然盯着前面的小径，“我早就背熟你那套陈词滥调啦——带土，学会对别人敞开心扉，这样他们就会更接纳你——带土，你再继续在家里宅着就该发臭了——带土，你天天说蠢话是因为你天天吃屎——带土，文藏老师没那么糟糕——干！我都听到了，我也都明白了——我已经放下了，你也得放下！”  
“好的，我放下了。”卡卡西在那只手返回口袋之前抓住它，把自己的几根手指和对方的关节交织在一起。片刻的沉默后，他将目光挪到对岸远处的竹林——带土的皮肤很热，但还没到难以忍受的地步——至少，一开始时是这样的。  
竹林那儿有一个竞技场，卡卡西并不介意今晚去那里打个擂台。他和迈特凯过去常常在那个见鬼的竞技场里一待就是一整夜——确切地说，那曾是他参加嘉年华的唯一理由。但是自从卡卡西加入暗部以后，他周围的同伴从一群吵吵闹闹的中忍变成了几个危险的上忍，无论参加村民间的小打小闹的娱乐活动有多么有趣，它显然已经变得不合时宜了。  
打擂用的棍棒很沉重，两端都包着厚厚的衬垫。这种一对一的竞技通常在间隔五英尺高十英尺的基座上进行。比赛目标是在不失去平衡的前提下击倒对方。在喝了几杯以后，这种活动甚至会让几个精英上忍感到兴致盎然。  
“你知道红豆对火百合过敏吗？”  
卡卡西含混不清地应了一声。他当然知道。可是这并不能解释自己的队友为什么今晚依然在躲着他的视线。  
“看到玄间被别人暴打挺好的，我是说，换一种感觉。你，呃——”带土耸了耸鼻子，但是看起来似乎并不生气——卡卡西认为对方只是还没开始发作而已，“你大概搅黄了他们的约会。”  
卡卡西把空着的那只手搭在自己脖子后面，他倒是没什么心理负担，“他们早在第一次约会前就互相认识了——他怎么可能忘记这个？”  
“嗯，”对方咕哝着，“她大发雷霆——你为什么要那样做？”  
“玄间惹我生气了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“你当时在场的。”  
“你是说——”带土黑黑的眉毛搅起来，“那次组会？我那天甚至都看不出来你生气了——你在卖他大麻的时候还打了折扣。”  
当他们经过公园主干边一个比较热闹的角落时，他安静下来。卡卡西考虑着究竟要为自己辩解还是保持沉默，然而鼓声和人群间的骚动在此时达到了一种泥泞状的高潮。夜幕降临于光滑的石灰岩小径间，绕着秋收节的火把和灯笼投下的光影在金色的群岛旁形成暗色的包围。小吃摊边不断传来各种笑声，混合着炸物的油味和生活气息。  
随之而来的是种着两排整齐银杏树的旁支，当他们走进那片林木高耸的摇摇欲坠的阴影之下后，人群的喧嚣终于远去，唯有落叶的咯吱声在他们脚下轻声呢喃。  
带土终于结束了自己的思考，“你喜欢玩长线游戏。”  
卡卡西几乎笑起来，他也不知道还有这么一回事，“我给了他几天时间来弥补，但是他没有。”  
他偷偷地往带土松松握着的手心里放了第三根手指，“你今天又跑去黑场了？”  
对方点点头，然后他的脸上又浮现出早些时候的那种愧疚的神色——他的手指动了动，“对不起。”  
卡卡西对着这个莫名其妙的道歉歪了歪脑袋，“为什么要说对不起呢？你又背着我把伤口藏起来了？”  
“没有，我是说——”带土朝反方向的林木地带望去，“感觉像是，每次我到场的时候，看起来都挺，粗野的。”  
“我才不在乎呢。”  
突如其来的双重视觉和那种熟悉的对焦感伴随着写轮眼的开启接踵而至，卡卡西重新把遮在左眼上的头带推上去，一贯持有的高度警惕性很快又到位了。他松开队友的手，转而用更熟悉的姿势搭上对方的后颈——他们之间毕竟存在着点身高差的，除非带土有意，否则牵手是有些行不通的。  
那些银链摸起来还是冰凉的。  
哪怕眼前这个穿着黑色线衣带着金属链条的宇智波还不够有魅力，卡卡西也不会有半点介意。一年前，他不仅没有参加嘉联华，而且还极力避开怂恿他去的伙伴——他只会靠着一小瓶火焰威士忌渡过漫漫长夜，最后倒在医院里三张连排的硬座上不省人事。当时，他没想到自己的队友很快就要醒来了，对方看起来似乎打算永生长眠。  
节假日对他而言总带着一种充满恶意的副作用，老是让他想起自己已经失去的东西，以及别人可以拥有的而他却永远无法触碰的事物。自打他理解恐惧之后的每一年，卡卡西一直提醒自己死去的亲友、重伤、惨痛的任务和令人窒息的秘密是无可避免的——他们在忍校的时候就在为之准备。这便是当忍者的意义——每当卡卡西看着那些把空气泵入带土肺部里的管子时，他总是这样想着。  
他从没想过自己年纪轻轻便已经只剩下一个空壳。卡卡西从进入忍界的那一刻就已经知晓其中的风险——可是发生在水门班的灭顶灾难让他被命运的残酷整懵了，以至于他几乎无法理解其他同伴试图给予的支持和友谊。他的一只眼睛已经永远地被关在病房里，时时刻刻地提醒自己——他怎么还能心安理得地接受其他东西呢？  
卡卡西甚至从未想过有一天他还能再次参加嘉联华，更不用说会享受这种节日氛围了。他不知道自己应该怪罪于戏剧演出还是单纯的荷尔蒙，但是他不必再假装了——在带土身边，感到幸福简直轻而易举——哪怕他们得先逛上百来个无聊的鱼池才能找准对方的节奏。  
“谁给你的花？”  
卡卡西举起手摸了摸别在耳后的那一小束秋日植物上——几簇薰衣草和缬草，再加上一根拖着长尾巴的灌木苜蓿——他差点忘了这个。  
“有个小贩把它送给红豆，”他答道，“但是她觉得有被冒犯到，认为这是性别歧视。所以我接了这束花。想来一朵吗？”  
“不，不——”带土立刻说，“它们，呃——戴在你身上更好看。”  
当卡卡西别过头时，他意识到自己终于得到了队友全部的注意力，于是在面罩底下弯起嘴角——带土正冲他有点害羞地咧嘴，这种笑容自他们孩提时代后就再没有出现过了——当时这个宇智波就光顾着用星星眼看琳。不知怎的，卡卡西觉得用队友给他的那只眼睛注视对方是另一种超现实的体验——他曾经无数次徒劳地希望这个世界不要那般把对方嚼碎，不过——  
它到底还是把他重新吐了出来——拷贝忍者对此心存感激。  
他知道带土不喜欢这个，但是卡卡西还是把手臂放在他肩膀上，试图拉近他们的距离，“如果我在公共场合和你接吻，你的氏族会把你除名吗？”  
带土翻了个白眼，他脸上的笑容虽然没有扩大，但是却变得更亮堂起来，这个宇智波恶作剧般地露出牙齿。卡卡西在一片朦胧的愉快中觉得自己大概是看到了幻觉，他不介意为此放松警惕，或是被绊倒。  
“笨卡卡，你其实对宇智波一无所知，对不对？”  
他眨巴着眼睛，试图打破那一片迷雾，“嗯——？”  
“小蜜桔！”带土忽然兴致勃勃地高喊一声，然后立刻向安静的将棋亭边上的小吃摊冲刺。卡卡西抠着口袋内侧跟在他后面，一边慢悠悠地思索什么时候自己的队友也会用对待油炸番薯条的热情呼唤他的名字。  
小贩在兜售当地最受欢迎的食品——蜜桔；一种叫做麻团的油炸糯米麻薯；炒栗子和烤银杏；以及沾着糖粒的玉米天妇罗。从滋滋作响的大豆油里飘出来的香气足以让最严苛的健身爱好者垂涎三尺。带土转过身来看着他，一只眼睛睁得大大的，脸上带着整晚以来最严肃认真的表情——  
“我说，”他开口了——卡卡西咬住嘴唇咽下一丝微笑，“我可以用那张卡吗——你有去任务中心把我剩下的积分兑换了吧？”  
“嗯。”卡卡西点点头——他当然没有。  
“真的？你看——”带土又粗又黑的眉毛极具表现力地扬起来，他用拇指冲自己比划着，“我去指挥部只能被甩脸色看，而你去指挥部，所有人都得服服帖帖的。”  
等他的室友终于肯结束喋喋不休开始点单时，卡卡西耸耸肩，从口袋里掏出他们的卡——电子支付已然在木叶成为一种新型的便利工具。训练点数可以在村里进行任意的交易，操作起来也更便捷——即使在墙外它们一文不值，而且外地的商贩也不接受这种操作——不过，在墙内，电子积分兑换还是很管用的。  
卡卡西把带土和自己的户头合并在一起以便于管理——虽然他们其实在搭伙过日子这方面都不怎么在行，但是各自却能微妙地弥补对方的不足。卡卡西倒是不介意天天靠着兵粮丸、体能训练、远程跋涉以及被大麻和酒精腌渍的夜生活度日，但是当他和带土第一次重逢后，对方就开始硬拉着他去买小蜜桔，顺便给了一些街头小贩苦头。打那以后，卡卡西终于学会花时间打理自己的公寓——B一开始老是宅在家里，他搬进来的时候只带了一个电热水壶，一把晾衣服用的架子和一只老旧的缺了口的碗。没多久他就开始发问——为什么公寓里没有桌子、沙发，或是哪怕一双家用拖鞋。卡卡西早就忘了这种生活里的简单乐趣——那是一种由食物以及懒散带来的无忧无语的自我满足——带土告诉他，忽略自身需求和自私无非是一体两面。  
在神无毗桥事件后，卡卡西松垮下来，然后开始自我封闭。直到带土醒来以后，他才真正地放松下来。自打卡卡西退出暗部后，嫉恨他的人一直试图羞辱他，然而卡卡西依然我行我素，——管他们呢，只要自己开心就好了嘛。再说了，他宁愿回家看到自己的室友对着一罐子泥土掉眼泪，也不愿意天天回到一个空壳里抱着酒瓶自怨自艾。  
带土还在摸索木叶的电子交易系统。所以每周末卡卡西会去任务中心把他们的训练记录兑换成积分。一周三十个钟头的训练相当于三百个现金点，这些钱可以直接转入忍者们的账户。在卡卡西大幅度隐瞒带土实际训练的情况下，他们两个人在一周内可以攒下将近一千个点数。  
他只是单纯地不想让指挥部知道自己的搭档究竟有多执着于训练。  
卡卡西并不认为自己在欺骗高层，或是有所隐瞒——他只是有些粗心大意罢了，有时候他们都忘了在场地里打卡，或是把票根落在了原地，有时候，他干脆在汇报的时候把带土的训练时长减半——哎呀，只是手滑而已。卡卡西不敢冒险让一个名字都不能提的组织知晓带土的情况，他担心那些人会把带土视为对全村的威胁——猿飞那个老头子能在带土发作的时候展现出幽默感只能算他们走了狗屎运，毕竟十树阿飞这档子事对二人的形象而言有百害而无一利。  
那些人才不在乎带土会花几小时跑到公园里喂那些见鬼的鱼——他们只能看到对方的脾气，他的背景，还有他那该死的姓氏——  
总之，没有钱他们也能凑活过日子。  
在享用了几份蜜桔和一袋炸玉米后，带土肉眼可见地亮堂起来。他队友那种暴躁脾气唯一带来的好处是，只需要用食物这种简单的东西就能让对方快速地振奋起来——虽然有时候这会很烦人。林木街那一带有一个山区来的女人会在日出前后兜售裹在白布里的新鲜蓝莓，以及从铁锅里现煮出来的加了肉桂和小豆蔻的牦牛奶——有时候她还会直接把牦牛也给带过来。如果带土早晨起来没有赶上那个小贩的摊子，那么直到中午开饭前，他会一直生闷气。  
附近的一个帐篷里正在卖蒲烧烤鱼、红彤彤的酱鱿鱼和各种口味的章鱼小丸子。鉴于他们晚些时候还要和别的同期聚餐，所以卡卡西温和地提醒对方不要吃得太多——不过他的室友的胃简直是个无底洞，而且他想让对方保持好心情。  
“阿斯玛——”带土看起来依然饥肠辘辘的，“见鬼，那家伙总是谁都认识——为什么，阿斯玛可以做到这点？”  
他买了三串蒲烧烤鱼，两个用发酵荞麦粉做的扁圆糕，一碗姜味的章鱼小丸子和一杯葡萄和杏做的蜜饯——酱鱿鱼倒是被略过了。  
“你今天都没吃东西吗？”卡卡西半开玩笑地说。  
“实际上，我，呃——把午饭搞丢了。”  
带土抱着买来的东西慢慢离开主干道，在一棵倾斜的银杏树的阴影下坐好，开始享用点心。卡卡西跳下小路，信步走到他身后的草坡上。秋收节的银色月轮自树冠的间隙中倾泻下流动冰冷的光，一只附近的火把发出欢欣的噼啪声。  
“如果里面没加章鱼还叫什么章鱼小丸子啊？”带土靠着树根在草地里安顿下来。  
卡卡西绕过那些盘根错节的枝条，越过一道树根，最后在对方身边跪坐下来。他偷了队友的一只筷子，用能让原教旨主义者痛哭流涕的方式戳了一个章鱼小丸子。  
“那你干嘛要买姜味的？”  
“我想，嗯，试试新味道。”  
卡卡西耸耸肩——他个人很喜欢吃姜，喜欢带点冲劲的东西。  
当他把第二个小丸子送到嘴边时，他停顿了一下，开始怀疑队友是不是专门为自己买的这个口味。  
“你和玄间混在一起，对吧？”他用交谈的语气低声道，“感觉如何？”  
带土哼了一声，将蒲烧鱼一扫而光，把叉子插进草丛里，开始把荞麦饼撕开——繁茂的枝叶间传来翅膀振动的扑簌声——“他说，我得先学会对自己有感觉。”  
“什么意思？”  
一只长着方形尾巴的卷尾燕落在草地上，竖着蓝黑色的羽毛，用一只琥珀色的眼睛盯着他的队友。带土扯了一点碎屑丢给它。  
“我他妈的怎么知道？而且我也不在乎他说我‘那个’很不错。”  
卡卡西回头继续看着大街上来来往往的人群，“我不想让他看你的‘那个’。”  
“没有啦——”带土差点被呛到，“得了——谁会公然讨论这个啊。对吧？我觉得他是在耍我。”  
“唔，其实人们会讨论这个的，”卡卡西诚实地回答他，转身又戳了一个小丸子，“以及，不，他应该没在耍你。”  
“认真的？”带土扬起黑色的浓眉，又把它们迅速揉在一起，“他还叫我肥手怪。”  
卡卡西迅速控制住自己的狂笑，“那他确实是在耍你。”  
他的室友盯着自己带疤手里握着的单根筷子，然后两个人开始抢夺最后一个章鱼小丸子。  
“下次他再那样做，你就让他闭嘴——”卡卡西建议着，他举起筷子进行突刺，“哈！”  
“我做不到——他会把那种话和别的东西混在一起，”带土把筷子塞进袖口里，换了一杯蜜饯水果。那只卷尾燕开始吃剩下来的残渣。“我不知道他究竟是在给我建议还是在欺负我。”  
“欺负是双方的事。”  
“什么意思？”  
“没什么，”卡卡西急忙回嘴道，“我是说，你无法阻止别人冲你开炮——但是，最终决定是否要挨炮轰的关键取决于你本人。”  
“恃强凌弱的人才会这么说。”对方厉声道。  
卡卡西立刻安静下来，觉得有些不好受——因为的确有时候似乎所有人都存心要让带土不好过——早在他在那该死的入学典礼迟到以来就一直如此。即使是现在火影本人向带土亲自示好，那也只会加深其他忍者对宇智波们的成见。就连他们公寓的门卫也不知出于何种见鬼的原因不给带土好脸色看。  
当然，另一个缘故是——卡卡西自己也曾经欺负过带土——在忍校里，以及毕业后的那段日子——他不打算为自己辩护，能做的也只有尽力弥补，比如说尽量表达自己的感情而非表现得像个特大号蠢蛋。然而有时候，想要做到这一点真的很难。  
“对了，B？”他靠着枝干，让自己倒在银杏树根间的草丛里。附近的火把随着乐音劈啪作响，似乎有话要说。“你刚刚好像要说一些宇智波的事情？”  
带土动了动鼻子，迅速扫了一下周围的草叶以及泛着涟漪的湖岸——就连那只卷尾燕也在侧耳倾听。他咽了咽口水，搅拌着杯子里剩下的水饴糖——这玩意儿在秋收节里尤其常见，“哦。呃——”  
他把风镜往额头上抬了抬，把杯子举到唇边，一口气吃掉所有的蜜饯，然后把所有的垃圾打包好送到主干道边的垃圾桶里，接着又沿着斜坡用一连串之字形的蹦跳原路返回。远远的灯火勾勒着对方的身影，卡卡西耐心等待着。带土靠着银杏树坐好，伸直双腿，用胳膊抹了把嘴。  
“我是说——你是对的，他们的确很传统，”他说，“但是其实很多人并不知道这种传统究竟是什么——事实上，在宇智波一族里，和男人谈恋爱——呃，比和女人的要更值得尊敬。”  
卡卡西发出他有史以来最哑口无言的音节，“呃？”  
“就是这样，”带土神经兮兮地笑起来，橙色的风镜上倒影出发光的余烬，“好像是某种远古的武士道——当然我们现在已经不怎么遵从这玩意儿。但是，如果我把拷贝忍者带回老宅，那些混蛋大概率会为我举行欢庆会。”  
卡卡西注视着那些从队友脸上钻出来的红晕，它们无视掉所有的伤疤，一直爬到对方耳尖。当带土开始喝水时，他把鼻子凑过去，抿着嘴唇磨蹭对方的喉结，想在上面留下对下一季的祝愿。  
“如果我知道你在纠结这个的话，”带土的呼吸有些短促，“我早就告诉你了。”  
某种程度上，他其实也没太纠结。但是这的确算是一件大事——因为卡卡西一直努力避免让自己的队友的处境雪上加霜——即使这意味着他不得不捏造财务状况，误导那些监视人员以及保持绝对的低调。虽然他知道宇智波一族的支持并不会对他们的生活造成多大的影响，但是在得知带土不会因为这段感情被除名后还是让卡卡西松了一口气。  
他们的——感情。  
“B……”他嘟哝着，带土同样报以低沉的回应，仰头露出更多的脖子。卡卡西对此欣然接受，但是没敢做得太过，只是用嘴唇贴着感受对方的脉搏，尝了尝黏在皮肤上的盐分，最后又用犬齿咬了下对方柔软的耳垂。然后他终于记起自己想说什么了，“和我，出去吗？”  
“说真的？现在？”  
“不是，我是说，嗯，可是——”他尽力拉开一点距离，今晚他不打算再把一切搞砸了——卡卡西开门见山，“你想——在一起吗？和我在一起。”  
带土打量着他，似乎胸膛处正压着一块勉强能看透的重物。在一片黑暗中，卡卡西察觉到队友正用那些粗糙的手指抚摸自己的下巴，一路向上，擦过眼角处的疤痕。一些忽明忽暗而炽热的光充盈着他的视线，像是一张过度曝光的老照片。  
“好呀。”就在卡卡西几乎忘记自己究竟在等待何种回答时，对方终于应声。他只觉得一阵兴奋——带土——他的笑容因为这种得到回报的自私所产生的难能可贵的欢欣而变得锐利——他想得到的东西正在被一点点拼合——红豆疯了——带土需要他，对方明明自己也这么说了。  
想要克制住得寸进尺的冲动是不可能的。  
“你以为我会拒绝吗？”他的室友用一种毫不宽容，接近好战的语气挑战道。卡卡西爱死他这个样子了。  
“没有，”他说，“但是我也没想过你会答应的。”  
“好吧，有时候你的确会让我很恼火，”对方承认道，卡卡西垂下目光，注视着草地，“有时候我看到像火百合那一类的事情时，我就在想——你还能做出些什么呢——甚至不需要多费功夫？在大家都无知无觉的时候？有时候我会觉得这怪吓人的，但是——”  
谢天谢地这里还有个他妈的“但是”，卡卡西抬起眼睛。看起来他的队友最近想了很多。  
“我刚刚在考虑那个小鬼说的话，”他继续道，“有关世界如果失去那些邪灵会变成什么样子——我觉得我现在想通了——其实我们每个人都被关在岩洞里，不是吗？那些邪灵与我们相伴相生。我想我一直沉溺于你的黑暗面——因为琳从来没有那些东西，至少，我曾经是这样认为的。”  
卡卡西郁闷地瞪着湖面，觉得自己有点孩子气——是啦，我怎么可能比得过呢。  
“但我也是个同样拥有很多黑暗面的人，”带土疲惫地说，“总之，现在再去纠结过往没有任何的意义。虽然你有点混蛋——但是，如果没了你，我可能现在已经跑到深山老林里狂吞自己的头发，然后创立个邪教组织之类的。”  
卡卡西哼了一声，双臂叠放在膝头，把下巴搁在上面。带土半瘫在树干上长吁一口气，似乎刚刚结束了漫长的一天终于到了家，他低头看向卡卡西。  
“去他的，”他下定决心，“你是我最好的朋友，K——你总是在照顾我，即使有时候蛮烦人的。我也见识过你想说恭维话的样子，有时候还挺滑稽的。但是，总之，我真的很感动——在忍受了玄间的个人秀以后你让我冷静下来——通常我是不怎么在意外表形象的，但是当时我整个人的确很低落，我需要你的支持。”  
“而且，嗯——”带土深吸了一口气，“每次你摘下面罩的时候，我都想把你按在什么东西上。”  
卡卡西的皮肤有点痒，“带土——”  
“干！我不想再逃避你了！”他的队友似乎被自己接下来说出的话惊讶到了，“如果你还愿意吻我的话就吻我吧，不过我嘴巴里的味道可能不大好闻，对不起。”  
带土尝起来像甜甜的姜和杏。  
卡卡西不知道他们究竟在银杏树的阴影下坐了多久，但是这段时间足以让路边的火把更加剧烈地燃烧起来，也足以让月光般的湖水逐渐沿着斜坡逐渐涨潮。卡卡西纠结了很久才鼓起勇气把自己的胳膊绕过带土的锁骨，碰了碰对方的下巴和脸颊，示意他变换角度——接着他又开始考虑怎么安放自己的腿，最后决定跪在室友的大腿上。  
但是这个姿势注定是行不通的。他们靠得越近卡卡西就越觉得自己的膝盖碍事，最后他只好后撤一点继续倒腾它们。他半坐在带土一侧的大腿上，收起一只膝盖，然后把另外一只腿伸直，足尖塞到对方小腿底下。一切妥当后他轻轻松了口气——好多了。  
当卡卡西分心时，他的队友开始转移注意力，用力而缠绵地亲吻对方唇角下的小痣——但是卡卡西只想接吻。  
带土用鼻梁顶他的侧脸，冷哼了一声，“你的腿可真操蛋。”  
卡卡西扮了个鬼脸——好讨厌呀。  
“等你到二十岁的时候，你会迎来新一轮的拔高期，”他提醒对方，“但愿到时候你的腿长得滑稽，然后所有的裤子都盖不住你的脚踝。”  
带土伸出手指勾住卡卡西膝盖上装饰性的链条，似乎在测试那里的牢固程度，他咕哝起来——“我求之不得。”  
在一片黑暗中，对方的写轮眼重新激活，然后落在卡卡西身上——后者只觉得自己的脖子开始掀起一片红晕，于是又把那股火辣辣的感觉强压下去——见鬼，他不知道自己为什么依然觉得眼前人触手不可及，有时候他依然会为带土起伏的胸膛而感到吃惊。  
“看在不管是谁的份上，”他并非故意要耍脾气的，“张嘴。”  
写轮眼在火光中半遮半掩地懒洋洋地旋转着，卡卡西觉得有种说不出的诡异——毕竟他们两个人共享同一双眼睛。  
带土把自己的一边肩膀塞到卡卡西腋下，然后单手环住对方的背，把他抱得更近了一点。他们的嘴唇短暂地接触了一下，又再次分开——他的队友在他唇角处吐出一声叹息，然后把手伸进盖在拷贝忍者后背上的衬衣里。  
卡卡西冲天空转了转眼睛，想再次求得宽恕。但是没等他开口，带土的另一只手开始从他的膝盖慢慢移到胯骨的位置，摩挲了一会儿那里的衣角，接着也跟着探了进去。当卡卡西重新吻住带土时，对方正忙着用拇指抚摸他的小腹，另一只炽热的掌根则低低地磨着他的背——卡卡西意识到那几根指头正在他的平角裤边沿上摸索。  
“B，”他的声音有点刺耳，带着一点指责——即使卡卡西已经把室友归在了“充满黑暗和激情”的那一类，但是他没想过对方居然能轻易做得这么好——带土一碰到宣纸就抖得不像话，他拿起毛笔只会惹得卡卡西咯咯直笑。  
然而眼下带土的手正在欺负他——这一点也不好玩，简直就是黑魔法——卡卡西伸手盖住那个宇智波的耳朵，不小心撞掉了对方的风镜。他用露出来的指尖打理着对方的头发，以便固定对方的脑袋，让他从更好的角度张嘴接吻。卡卡西从上到下碰了碰对方的舌头——在理智能反应过来之前，他把前臂靠在队友的肩膀上，利用这个杠杆抬高自己的臀部——带土在他身上游走的手不得不往下滑去——  
打火机轻微的咔嚓声伴随着第三者的嗓音打破了他们这种飘飘然的恍惚状态。卡卡西向后缩了缩，感到一种心满意足的平静。但是他的每一次呼吸都用力地撞击着胸腔，仿佛某种失控的心跳。  
“我知道他们在拿这个下注——其实我自己也加了码，”新来的那个人说，“但是我没料到自己居然会成为公开场合里的见证人。”  
阿斯玛优雅地在重新分化成两个独立个体的二人面前停下来。他把一个罐子举到唇边——卡卡西通过那些红黄相间的商标认出那是一瓶朝日生啤酒。  
“我只站了三秒钟。”  
卡卡西当然知道这个，他希望这个上忍能再安静上个两秒钟。  
“我不知道这是否是某种窥淫癖还是单纯的计划不周——”  
“阿斯玛，”带土咆哮起来，“你他妈地到底想干嘛？”  
对方深沉地笑了笑，一股烟雾自嘴边喷涌而出——卡卡西注意到对方食指和中指间夹着一支蜷曲的手卷烟，“就想知道你们还打不打算聚餐，仅此而已。”  
带土抓着卡卡西的腰打算站起来——然而他似乎没有意识到自己的手几乎要在对方肚子外沿烙下一弯新月状的烫伤。卡卡西用激活的写轮眼检查了一下，发现对方指间蒸腾着烟状的查克拉——他开始怀疑这是否是由那些手套导致的。  
“我不记得自己还叫过护卫队。”他哼哼着抓住带土的手臂，在对方完全爬起来之前挺直身板站好。  
“没必要，”阿斯玛慢条斯理地说，“红豆给你们安排了超豪华套餐服务——包括私人接送，附赠饮料的那种。”  
“别扯你的车了。”带土嘟喃着打理起自己的短裤。  
他们的同期松松垮垮地笑了笑，热情好客般地打开双臂，“我那儿有啤酒，大麻和各种毒品。”  
带土翻了个白眼，但还是向阿斯玛伸出胳膊，他们互相握了握手，达成某种默契，“我们不吃你这一套。”  
“随你咯。”阿斯玛耸耸肩，他一向是这种随和的性子。  
卡卡西把自己的面罩重新拉好，然后对上室友的目光，暗示他有些事稍晚的时候再聊。接着他遮住写轮眼，走上前用同样的方式和同期打招呼。  
“卡西，”阿斯玛慷慨地咧着嘴，“想捞点油水，嗯？”  
“我们准备好了，”卡卡西握着对方的手，他知道这种公开的大麻交易总是让带土坐立不安，“你呢？”  
阿斯玛叹了口气，举着罐子比了个模糊的手势，“你懂的，各种打理呗——我大概已经等了一个小时半吧。”  
“听好了，老弟——”他用一副好斗的样子继续道，“你知道导致恋爱的首要原因是什么吗——不是魅力，而是亲密度——你懂的，就那种，邻家女郎。一开始看起来都挺好的，你和一个小伙伴看对了眼，周围的朋友又都在谈恋爱——”他跟着耸耸肩，“但是随之而来的是各种各样的期待和标准——很快你们就会开始无休无止的吵架——不过是错过了一次茶道就成了罪犯；多加了一次午后练习就成了逃避；晚上不过是喝杯酒就要被全家讨伐——连胡子都成了罪过——”  
“你描述得好具体啊。”  
“老兄，你不该推掉茶道。”带土插嘴道。  
“嘘嘘——”阿斯玛从牙缝间挤出嘶嘶声，“她在公寓里待了三小时还没准备好露面，结果我倒成了那个不可靠的？”  
他有点吃力地爬上斜坡，重新回到主干道上，然后回头看看后面两个人有没有跟上。  
“相信我，”阿斯玛继续建议起来，“维持恋爱关系的诀窍在于不要太过斤斤计较，这样可以让大家都省时省力——”  
他将剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，把罐子丢到一旁，冲带土和卡卡西扬起眉毛，“不过话说回来，谁又能打包票呢？说不准你们基佬社群另有一套准则。”  
带土挑剔地看向那只被随手乱扔的啤酒罐。  
“不，是一样的，”卡卡西温和地说，“他这一整个星期都在逃避我。”  
“笨蛋，”他的室友回过神回敬他，“你做什么事都要迟到。”  
“想要打扮得这么漂亮是需要花很多时间的——”  
“真的吗？”阿斯玛放下香烟，“真的是这样子的吗？”  
“哦，对哦——”带土翻了个白眼，“江山易改本性难移啊——说真的，你戒掉大麻都比戒掉自恋来得容易。”  
“我不知道你怎么有脸说我自恋，”卡卡西冷哼起来，“你还觉得大家都在招惹你呢。”  
“闭嘴！”带土当场发作，“你干嘛要告诉他这个啊！”  
他挥臂出击，卡卡西侧身躲开。  
当他们终于爬上斜坡时，一只燃烧的火把映入眼帘。阿斯玛走进灯火下，有点困惑地看着他们，“你们只是想让我感觉好一点，对不？”他控诉起来，“一切都挺好的？”  
“那还真是不好意思了。”带土举起肩膀承认道。  
卡卡西在面罩底下笑了笑——虽然他的队友总是假装痛恨这种游戏，但是其实总是乐得配合。于是在他走进明处前，卡卡西抓住对方的袖子，把鼻子塞到对方耳后，快速地咬了一下。  
“笨蛋。”那个宇智波嘟哝着拉开一段距离，跟着阿斯玛走进一群刚放学的小学生里——不过他抓住了卡卡西的手，并且紧紧地握住它。


	14. 番外 - 王者 - 上

昏迷不醒上三年可以对任何一段泛泛之交当头来上一扳手。  
事实上——扳手并不够准确——带土认为那更像是一把笨重的巨剑——就是指挥部特许你在某些盛大场合佩戴的东西。它们又长又蠢，总是拖在脚后跟上，还会把他周围的门窗给蹭开，好让别人认为带土是某种特别惊悚的讨厌鬼。  
总之，昏迷不醒上三年可以对任何一段泛泛之交当头来上一巨剑。  
当卡卡西和带土八岁的时候，他们在魔鬼穴里逛荡。猿飞阿斯玛掉进了村外的采石场，摔断了大腿，直到当晚入夜好几个小时后才被人发现——自那以后，没有什么会再让他感到真正的烦恼。  
阿斯玛找上门来的时候，带土刚刚搬进夹在呸街拐角处和铁丝网间的第五层单身公寓，而且还和新室友吵了一架，因此他认为接受这个邻里间的王者以及他宣称的“一小撮人”聚个会放放松也没什么大不了。  
当晚他们先是绕着公园兜风，一路到了南门，然后又去了一个他从未涉足的陌生之地。在卡拉OK厅里，人们并不能单独成桌，而是要被统一送进包厢，里头还架着一个特大号的会唱歌的银幕，墙上的小机器会给自动奉上六打啤酒和一碗瓜子。带土试了几个按键，但是结果无非是把那些酒水和零食换了个花样。所谓的“一小撮人”原来是一些同期——仅仅是比较友好的那一批：房通要处理该死的火燎疱疹；八萩脚疼；玄间吃了一种来自开裂树的神秘果实后病倒了。  
起初，带土认为这些理由都很可疑。  
毕竟谁都知道不该吃开裂树的果子。  
而且火燎疱疹又是什么鬼？  
最后他还是把这些怪事抛到脑后，因为那天所有人都表现得很友善——红一直用轻松友好的问题让他不断说话；红豆整晚都像个忙碌的老妈子给他夹菜盛饭；而且，老天，这些女孩子居然都有乳房了——他光是在脑子里想想这个词都觉得古怪；雷同和伊比喜用不知所言的当地土话教他玩喝酒游戏；阿斯玛把整个房间都弄得烟雾缭绕的。  
等他们K歌结束后，他们又遇到一个穿着破夹克刺着褪色纹身的小伙子背着一个女孩骑着一辆不用踩踏板也能前进的自行车，这两个人在一条爬满藤蔓和铁丝网的诡异小巷里用玻璃管吸食某种味道古怪的气体。  
一切还不算完。  
带土记得自己又被拥到一家奇怪的小餐馆里用饭——它藏在一片竹林里——那些竹节是那么的高，那么的碧绿，看起来似乎是从里面被照亮，像是某种坚挺的自然绿色王座——然而实际上，它坐落于一条靠近乡绅路的繁忙主干道旁。这道竹林在这片都市景观中显得无比突兀而荒谬，看起来就像是假的，然而当带土用手指抚摸那些起伏的叶片时，却发现它们真实而温暖，是有血有肉的——仿佛某个被困在都市里的异梦。  
餐馆里头布置着干枯的雪松和湿漉漉的石头，上面覆盖着只会在洁净的空气里生长的亮绿色苔藓。迷宫般的小径指引着他们漫无目的地在精心打理过的假山、繁盛的竹林以及一跳一跳的鬼灯笼间穿梭。空气中回荡着清泉撬动竹筒敲击石块的叮咚声，暗色的潺潺流水自他们脚下四处奔流。带土跟着同期穿过一连串的小拱桥——他只需要三步就能跨过一座——据说到达桥头彼岸能使你的灵魂得到安宁。  
一开始，流泉的笃笃声令他感到不安。鹿威正如鹿惊一般，是为了保护宝贵的农作物免受威胁而设计的。  
最后，那股声音逐渐与背景融合，带土彻底把它忘了。  
他们都吃的那家最拿手的过桥米线——盘子后面还专门绘制着相关的传说。相传从前有一对被河流分开的恋人，男人得了重病，于是女人每天跋山涉水过桥给自己的虚弱的爱人投喂特制的米线——带土不记得故事的结尾了，好像那个女人最后因此过劳而死——他更喜欢用当地的土话讲述这些故事，在这种语言中，“过”同时意味着“渡过”的过程和结果——或是扛住并最终超越某种苦难。他对这背后的寓意乐见其成，但是认为店家的配方应该改进一下——汤水寡淡而无味，里面还游动着一些看起来没熟的多纤菌菇。  
他与同期围坐在摆放于一个小火坑旁的软垫上吃东西。离得最近的客人们发出窃窃私语，带土忽然想起今早在《隐叶报》上读到的一篇文章，有关水是如何承载了人类历史的所有的记忆。  
然后阿斯玛再次把整个空间弄得烟雾缭绕起来。  
带土再三坚持自己不需要结伴，也不需要叫一辆该死的出租车——在经历了仿佛整整十二夜的社交活动后，他在夜间沿着呸街步行回家，顺便到街角的集市买了一块糖棒和一罐甜茶，只是为了提醒自己的舌头廉价的垃圾食品尝起来是什么样的。他不想吵醒门卫，所以直接翻了大门，在触发警报的同时把短裤后面撕了个大洞。  
带土记得，那是他第一次潜入卡卡西的房间，并且放任自己充满感激地沉浸于某种由他们阴晴不定的友谊而构建出的不可言名的宁静之中。  
直到和阿斯玛和他的同期打过交道以后，带土才意识到原来只是单纯的进食和聊天也能艰难到让人精疲力尽。  
然而和他的队友相处——即使是二人互相看不对眼的时候——带土从来不需要绞尽脑汁。他意识到他们自有一套相处模式——在课后丢沙包；傍晚时分在环道上漫步；拿街头小吃充当正餐；在屋顶上互相追逐嬉闹；有时候他们一起淋雨，然后在户外花上双倍的时间——在做任务汇报的间隙，他们会去绿湖公园闲逛，卡卡西会用滑板向他展示一些新花样——带土试过一两次，但是发现自己搞不定这种民用玩具，而且对花哨的技术毫无兴致——但是他的队友做什么都很有天赋，光是看着他也怪有趣的。  
他和K早就把那些尴尬的初次会面丢在脑后——在经历了那么多悲惨的任务，共享了所拥有的一切以及各种想都不敢想的黑暗过去之后，他们着实没有精力再去互相折腾对方。尤其是在经历过战栗森林的那次任务以后——当时他们不得不在灌木丛里度过无数个足以把蛋蛋冻掉的寒冷夜晚，有时候带土半夜起来撒尿的时候差点都摸不到自己的鸡儿——那种条件下他们体能耗尽，自然也没有精力去感到尴尬。或许那时他们的友谊并不牢固，但是作为一个团队，带土和卡卡西坚不可摧。  
有时，在深夜时分，当他们的脚踝互相交织时，带土会把室友的衬衣一直推到肘部。他从那张尖牙利嘴以及牛奶般洁白的皮肤中学会接受美丽和残忍有时可以共享一张面孔。  
由村里巨变而带来的都市生活让他焦头烂额，每当带土觉得疲于应对，日子开始变得沉重而漫长时，他会去挚爱山深呼吸，享受跳峡飞溅四散的泡沫与水珠。有时候他会允许卡卡西一同前往，只要对方能保证不和他吵架。  
带土在远离嘉年华的热闹并走向湖边的时候有些疲惫。但是在银杏树下吃了点零食还对着自己的队友动手动脚摸了一通以后，他感觉好多了。不过他知道自己至少还需要酝酿上好一阵，才能在今晚同阿斯玛和他的那一撮同伴应对自如。  
但是当他这样说的时候，卡卡西只是挠了挠带土的耳后，活像对方是个特大号白痴。  
有时候，他们似乎在各自说着不能相通的语言。  
阿斯玛带着他们回到主干道，并很快与雷同打了照面，对方刚刚上完剑道课，背着一个大大的竹刀，脚踝处还糊着结块的草团。  
带土不知道自己的队友为什么老是对他更喜欢徒手格斗这件事颇有微词——卡卡西和雷同可以随时摆弄那些利器；红豆虽然是个中忍，但是下手很黑；阿斯玛则是村里最好的近身肉搏战士之一，虽然没有什么东西会比点燃的香烟更容易暴露你的位置——不过这些细节在对方的作战风格面前无关紧要。  
现任火影的儿子并未能上榜上忍考试。但是在那个秋天，阿斯玛完善了自己的飞燕术——据说，这让当时的军队高层特别尴尬——因为他们的上司被一个中忍彻彻底底地踩在脚下——因此他们无视三代目的建议，在春日里把阿斯玛升为上忍。  
在带土眼里，这支忍者队伍和以前大为不同——他们由一些面无表情地互杀的陌生人变成他那些愚蠢的同期和一起嗑大麻的伙伴——多数人于他而言不过是一面之交。这是一支年轻、愚蠢且危险的队伍——他们大肆破坏村里的规则。他曾经认识的最慵懒的忍者忽然变得高且致命——更诡异的是——卡卡西从暗部辞了职，而女孩子都长出了乳房。  
带土忽然觉得自己是不是跳转到了某个未名的时空间里——它们之间的界限是如此的轻薄，他甚至都不觉得惊讶。  
卡卡西故意用胳膊肘碰了碰他，带土的脚趾被铺在公园大道上的雪松板间的一个洞卡住了——那里恰好有些下沉。他及时稳住身形，回头向那块木板发难。  
“看在不管是谁的份上，”他的室友飞快地问道，“你这是又怎么啦？”  
“嗯？哦——”或许卡卡西说得不错，他的确很爱做白日梦，“这是一个很复杂的问题——”  
有时候，对方从暗部退出的事实依然让带土感到有些内疚。但是他也不知道在当时那种自己刚刚醒来而周围人一直在喋喋不休施绊子的情况下，他还能作何反应——而且和K在滑板场地里闲逛的日子已经成了过去式。  
卡卡西又揪了揪他的耳朵，然后躲过对方挥出的胳膊——有时候带土觉得还是把这家伙掐死算了。  
“——我发誓，你只需要给我三种原料，”雷同比他们领先两步，“然后我的厨房里就会挤满二十个饥肠辘辘的客人——”  
“认真的？”阿斯玛轻笑起来，抬起肩膀。带土听到打火机的咔嚓声，随后路边的火把也被染上了淡淡的烟味。  
“只需要一点鸡蛋，西红柿和大葱——”雷同继续说，“砰——伊比喜到家啦，G也回来了，红豆和八萩带了个朋友过来，还有凯和整个青春班——他们开始问有没有上甜点——都什么人啊——我难道像是开鸡舍的？”  
阿斯玛给对方递了一根烟，有点幽默地嘟喃着，“听起来不错哦。自打我妈把我扫地出门以后，我再没吃过家常菜了。”  
雷同有点惊讶地呛咳起来，有些烟从他的鼻子里飘出来，“兄弟，我家的鸡舍永远向你敞开大门——”他又拍了拍对方的肩膀，“而且我其实不介意给人烧饭的。”  
红豆看起来比他们上次碰面时好多了——同暴怒的情绪一般，荨麻疹和水肿也跟着消退了。  
当他们一行人和这对搭档撞上时，玄间激动地朝自己的另一位舍友扑过去，而红豆把卡卡西从带土身边牵走——这多少让后者松了一口气，因为最近他才发现拷贝忍者似乎可以目不转睛地一直盯着你看——当然，也许只有带土会这样想。  
红豆几乎每隔一个弯道就要把他们带到路边的货摊里。她更喜欢那些兜售古怪物品的小贩——海外的古董、幸运葫芦以及庆典用的玩偶。他们在一个只售卖用于关押鬼魂的生铁笼子的摊位前驻足，接着是一个把巨大的景观缝进毯子里的女人——无数细小的彩色丝绒线编织出黑暗的海洋，远古的战场，散落着野马的平原，连绵起伏的山脉以及一直延伸到地平线的稻田——如果凑近看的话，那些刺绣小人儿的脸会变得有些吓人。  
“带土，我就欣赏你这一点，”红豆大声地说起来，“你不怕说出你的真实感受。”  
带土不知道除了这样做还能有什么歪门旁道。  
他在一个比较繁忙的帐篷外逗留了一阵子，从那些玩具、小饰品和肤浅的交谈间挣脱开喘了口气。眼下的夜空已经变成一块无缝的黑色天鹅绒降临其间，然而嘉年华依然灯火通明，人声鼎沸。  
又过了一会儿，帐篷里忽然爆发出一阵笑声。带土决定走进去看看。  
玄间和雷同正站在一块钉着各种由染色山羊或是牦牛毛制成的钥匙扣的木板前——带土不知道是什么让这些上忍如此乐不可支。  
“B！”玄间冲他招手。带土皱起眉头，他不记得自己曾经准许对方用单个字母音节称呼他——“B，B，B，B，B——”  
为了能让对方闭嘴，带土翻了个白眼，双手插兜慢悠悠地蹭过去——那两个人闻起来像碎草和臭鼬的混合物。  
“你看这个。”玄间指了指那块挂满商品的木板——有巴掌大的小猪、老鼠和公鸡，几株微笑的仙人掌和草莓，以及一种带土还没有尝试过的叫做菠萝的水果。它们都毛茸茸的，看起来很友好——其中一个还让他想起某张古怪母狮的面孔。  
“这个有没有让你想到卡西？”  
“你干——”带土的眼睛追随着对方的手指，随时准备把他挥开，“哦，哇——真的很像诶。”  
那个生物似乎并不属于任何一种动物——它长着一个脑袋，以及四条等长的四肢——浑身白得发光，点缀着灰色的斑点——对方的神色看起来并非哀伤，但也不曾微笑，仅仅是中性地面无表情。  
带土交叉起胳膊点了点头——那些腿，苍白的颜色以及那种不经意间流露出的厌世——这个毛线织成的玩意儿和他的队友可太像了——不知怎的，这让他有点振奋。  
“老兄啊——”他有点慷慨地说，“可不就是他嘛——他能露出的最开心的表情也不过如此了。”  
雷同发出某种湿漉漉的鼻音，玄间拍着他的膝盖开始狂笑。虽然带土大部分的脑袋依然对这两个人很不屑，但是有那么一瞬间——他们让带土想到了自己和卡卡西，那时他们嗑了相当分量的大麻，上头到没心思去管可能的后果。突然，他觉得没必要对那些人——以及自己——过分苛责。  
“雷同，”玄间在他们终于冷静下来时重新开口，“我要给你买个公鸡儿。”  
年轻的剑客面无表情地挥了挥手，“多谢，但是两个已经够多了。”  
带土嗤之以鼻，“两个？”  
“你敢相信吗？”这时候，第四个声音加入他们。  
是阿斯玛。他刚刚结束了在附近的闲逛，眼下正盯着商贩的帐篷口，“我和这里其他的女孩们都打过交道。我不明白，红为什么要花那么长时间打理她的长发啊？她知道我们今晚要聚餐的——她应该早上就开始做准备的！”  
带土猜测这些“其他的女孩们”指的是红豆，也许还包括卡卡西——在真正的女伴到来之前，卡卡西将一直充当红豆的左膀右臂。他又想象着给室友的形象上安上那些迷你的小狗耳朵，然后开始和玄间与雷同一起笑个不停。  
“你们知道她今天问了我什么吗？”阿斯玛继续道，“就在我今天早晨去训练的时候？你们知道她问了什么吗？”  
带土摇摇头，对面前这个上忍的三连问表示不解，“不啊，她说了啥？”  
玄间用指关节捅他的肋骨，带土立刻予以回击。  
阿斯玛没有理睬他们，他说，“红问我最喜欢什么颜色。”  
雷同冲自己的手肘咳嗽，他背上的竹刀打到了木板，带动着上头挂着的钥匙扣小动物开始叽叽喳喳地叫起来，“你怎么回答的？”  
“我说我不知道，”阿斯玛顿了顿，耸了耸肩，“我说我最喜欢你双腿之间的颜色。她回答道——所以，是粉色咯。”  
玄间俯下身子，他的室友紧紧抓住他。带土怀疑这是否是卡卡西的紫龙所带来的副作用。  
“总之，”阿斯玛对听众总是乐见其成，他看起来有被鼓励到，“你想想看，如果男人这样做会怎么样——比如说，我迟到整整三小时，是因为我不得不把自己的胡子染色——或是别的什么之类的？”  
“什么胡子？”伴随着这声质疑红豆欣然登场，拷贝忍者紧随其后——她大概已经把这里每一件稀奇古怪的工艺品都看了个遍。  
“它们已经冒出来啦——”阿斯玛若有所思地摸着下巴。  
卡卡西从女忍身边离开，径直走过来，一边随意地揭开遮在写轮眼上的头带，立刻看起来至少比平常的三倍还要吓人。带土觉得被盯得有点坐立不安——他干嘛老要这样做呀？  
“我头疼。”卡卡西说。  
对方的语气像以往一样平静而温和，但是他的眉头间有一个闷闷不乐的小疙瘩。带土的愠怒立刻消失了——他知道自己的室友有时候会犯头风，但是他还从来没听过对方出声抱怨过。  
“很严重吗？”  
“还好，”他晃了晃脑袋，“感觉只是——这个世界好吵。”  
“是你的那些朋友太吵了。”带土放低声音说。他不知道怎么能让这帮人闭嘴，除非让他们统统中月读。  
“为什么啊？红豆？”阿斯玛不再为自己的毛发生长状况辩护，“为什么女人要花三小时做准备啊？”  
“这是个高低标准的问题，”她答道，“我们对自己一向严于律己而对伴侣总是宽以待人——这是男人发明出来用以挑拨女性的病毒——我见过无数男人仅仅因为他们懂得如何捣鼓电饭煲，就突然觉得自己是块顾家的好料了。”  
阿斯玛沉思般地慢慢点头，然后，“我没懂。”  
他转向带土，也许是因为对方离得最近，然后毫不犹豫地问起来，“你们基佬社群也有这种困扰吗？”  
他张了张嘴，有点想喷火——虽然他对阿斯玛挺有好感的，但是如果这家伙再把他当成这个莫须有的“基佬社群”的代表人物，他铁定要随便抓个人往对方脑袋上丢——当然咯，从此以后大家都会视带土为疯子。  
但在他开口前，卡卡西已经做出回答——语气并不冰冷，但是很干瘪，你甚至能从嘴巴上尝出那种感觉，“如果你想知道的话——我们两个人都会用电饭煲。”  
有时，带土真希望自己没有错过他这个朋友伶牙利嘴的少年时代——卡卡西甚至不需要努力便可以在任何时候表现出一点臭屁的底色——没有什么会比这个更让带土深感触动了。  
“我相信任何人，”红豆意味深长地瞪了一眼阿斯玛，“都会在交往的时候遇到沟通问题。尤其——”她又瞪了一眼玄间，“当其中一位天天用另一张嘴说话。”  
玄间把小手指从鼻孔里掏出来，“我又没有天天放屁——”他用外套擦了擦手，眼下他们聚集在这个俗气的帐篷入口，活像一支特别的安保部队，“但我倒是听到了很多吹逼。”  
“也是时候了！”红豆卷起袖子，“白痴！让我给你大开耳界——”  
“有一次，”卡卡西委婉地插嘴，“我当时在午休。带土到家的时候看都没看我一眼，对吧？甚至也没有和我打招呼，比如‘嘿’或是‘你怎么啦’之类的，他就说了句——‘给我做两个那玩意儿’。”  
红豆大声地弹了弹舌，用可以杀人的眼光看了过来。带土奋力压下自己羞愧的脸红——因为即使他不记得卡卡西所描述的具体细节，但是这个事的确听起来很耳熟。  
“我们当时很穷，”卡卡西继续若无其事地说，“我们不大出去，因此家里也没有什么存粮。然后我说，‘带土，我他妈的正要把花生酱涂到这片见鬼的面包上’。他说，‘很好，给我做两个’。”  
“加一个‘请’字如何啊？宇——智——波——”红豆把指关节捏得噼啪响。  
“我不知道啊——”他缩起肩膀，“我当时可能有说吧！”  
“你们怎么会他妈的穷成那样？”阿斯玛轻笑着又卷了一根烟。  
带土看见自己那个吓人的队友有点犹豫，于是立刻抓住机会道，“哦，我们推掉任务是为了疯狂做爱。”  
当更多人的目光向他这里汇聚时，他把衬衣拧出几道褶皱，又补充了一句，“这就是我们在所谓的基佬社群里面临的终极困境。”  
“最糟糕的是，”卡卡西慢吞吞地打破随之而来的沉默，“我们最后还得把那片面包对半分了。”  
雷同和玄间爆发出一阵狂笑。红豆伸出一只手捂住眼睛。  
阿斯玛叼着烟闷声喘气起来，接着带着他们出了那个古怪的帐篷，“你们两个就是诚心耍我们——没有人能比你们更会这一套了。”  
他们沿着林荫道向南。当穿着滑稽连体的迈特凯和两个名字更滑稽的光头夹带着令人熟悉的乐观主义式喧嚣从天而降时，在一片混乱中，带土的队友落在了队伍后头，“我讨厌你那个样子。”  
带土不知道他是指自己总是躲开那个大吼大叫的秃头还是指自己刚刚捏造了子虚乌有的性生活，“你明明爱死我干那个了。”  
“你到底从哪儿学会的啊？”那个笨蛋看起来几乎有点生气了，“你从哪儿学的这么多屁话？”  
带土试图用耸肩转移话题，“因为你教得好啊。”  
卡卡西叹了口气，似乎觉得自己的沮丧情绪还不够明显，于是又把双手叠在脖子后面。他们不得不在一群穿着制服的村民学童前分开。虽然现在对小学生而言可能有点太迟了，但是节假日里通常没有宵禁，尤其是在公园周围。带土认为绿湖公园对小孩而言是最阴森不过的地方——净是些间谍、暴徒和四下乱飞的通灵卷轴——不过，好吧，这个村子就是这样。  
“私下里你会因为我挑起事头生气，”拷贝忍者自人群另一端说——带土觉得他穿着便服的样子很辣，虽然那条裤子在膝盖那一块是镂空的。“结果你却在公共场合拼命撩我。”  
卡卡西明明该死地爱玩这种游戏，甚至有多数时候是他先发起的，带土不明白为什么对方现在要把气撒在玩家身上。  
“说不准我真的在考虑那档子事呢？”  
他的室友沉默了一会儿，然后——“哎呀，”他咕哝着，“我甚至不知道你现在是不是在逗我开心呢。”  
带土冲他咧了咧嘴，卡卡西面无表情地瞪着他，下眼睑有些抽搐——当你花了近十年只对着一个家伙露在面罩上头的两只眼睛说话时，你甚至不需要通过他剩下的五官判断对方的情绪——虽然，带土花了一段时间才适应同自己的眼睛对视。  
“你感觉还好吗？”卡卡西突然问。  
他眨了眨眼睛，“什么？你问我？”  
“我是说，你还想回家吗？你之前说自己累了。”  
“噢，”带土又考虑了一会儿，“是有点——不过，”他开始挠胸口处的一块瘙痒，“我想试试海鲜火锅。”  
卡卡西歪了歪脑袋，两只眼睛弯起来。当室友再次伸手去够他的头发时，带土没有甩开，而是允许对方像安抚某种特大号白痴一样挠自己的发根。  
“喂！”玄间从人群中抽身，“不许你们那样——”他警告起来，“王者不开心的时候，谁都不许开心。”  
带土冷哼一声，“去他妈的王者。”  
那个施毒者滑稽地睁大眼睛，“你说什么？！”  
他扑向带土，后者为了避开一场混战以及路过的村民不得不侧身闪开——他和玄间已经很久没有交过手了，而且之前他一直避免和除了自己室友以外的人打架。通常，你是不会想和玄间进行认真比试的，无论是以训练还是以其他方式——因为对方往往会在三十米开外用从嘴里射出的千本针一锤定音。带土更喜欢近身肉搏，因此他不认为不知火是个很有趣的对手。  
他再次躲过对方的进攻，然后回击——带土愉快地发现，即使是在一场开玩笑般的打斗中，这个施毒者也比他室友好对付多了。最后带土拧着他的手腕制住对方所有的动作，并且觉得他那种对王者莫名的忠诚有些令人发笑。不过旋即他又意识到阿斯玛同时擅长火和风两种属性，虽然有时候急躁且不讲道理，但多数时候却表现得过分仁慈——想要还他钱你还得先把对方痛打一顿——他总是说，“不打紧，那玩意儿我有的是。”  
“滚蛋，”带土警告起来，“不然我就把我男朋友丢你脑袋上，他现在头可疼了呢。”  
“来啊——”玄间做了一个吐针的动作，带土向后摔到一个穿着长外套皱着眉的村民脚边。  
“卡卡西不行了，”当路人纷纷不情愿地避开他们时，对方继续道，“他辞了职，摘了面具，手艺都生疏了。”  
带土大声笑了起来，用力之猛以至于他差点没能挡住对方的进攻，只好抬起双臂一一格挡，“你错得离谱。”  
“阿斯玛就能对付他。”  
“绝无可能！”带土愤怒地叫起来，“阿斯玛唯一能比得过K豆的只有头槌！”  
“带土——”每当他认为自己的室友又开始说蠢话时，卡卡西总是会使出这种语气。但是带土已经完全开启攀比模式，他眼里只剩下玄间歪斜的眼角，然后用一个锁喉暂时占了上风。  
“下周我们要搞实战训练，”那位施毒者从牙缝间挤出几个字眼，“我和王者，你和你的小狗——二对二，如何？”  
“你想打赌？”  
“当然——多少钱？”  
“那你赶紧提前订个病房，”带土开始吹牛，“你们这些菜鸡会像下忍一样落花流水——我押一百块。”  
“那我押三百。”  
他放开自己松松垮垮的锁喉，“三百？你开玩笑吗？”  
玄间耸耸肩，用一记肘击挣脱出来。带土觉得自己是不是刚刚被对方坑了。  
可是卡卡西战斗起来一个人能顶三个用——他们才不会输给阿斯玛和玄间这样新晋的上忍呢。虽然卡卡西的军衔可能降级了，但是任何目睹过拷贝忍者实战的人都知道，是他让整个忍界都降级了。  
红豆忽然现身，于是玄间立刻转移话题——  
“——我刚刚剥了一只指甲，它大得像一个回旋镖。”  
她立刻皱起眉毛，“然后你把它随手乱丢打算让别人踩上去对吧？”  
“我发誓我有好好打理它们，”他被自己的双关语打动了，“但是它们老是重新长回来。”  
“你个白痴。”  
“绝妙的观察。”卡卡西的眼神有点涣散。  
红豆挪到拷贝忍者身旁，“他们又吵架了？”她转向带土，“你们为什么老吵架啊？”  
“你还有脸说呢，”玄间反击道，“你这一路上打了两次架。”  
“那不一样，”她说，“公开干架不是我的习惯，只是，偶尔——教训混蛋是很有必要的。”  
对方耸了耸肩，“我觉得这叫双标。”  
女忍的脸涨得通红，“不是！”  
带土这才意识到，这个施毒者总爱挑选最不稳定最易怒的那个人耍嘴皮子，看来红豆的级别要比自己的高出一根头发。


	15. 番外 - 王者 - 下

带土在吃到海鲜火锅前从未想过像下馆子这样简单的事情也会如此令人生畏。  
阿斯玛的朋友开的餐厅坐落于南门外，这里是通向公园的四条岔道中最宽阔最繁忙的一条。带土意识到，如果谁要在这种地带开饭店，那个人要么富得流油，要么人脉极广。  
当他们走进餐厅，看到一群穿着黑色厨师外套不过二十来岁的年轻人正在里头闲逛时，带土认为这家的老板大概认识村里什么了不得的人物——这个点钟没有其他的客人，所有的员工集体起立，似乎已经专程等了好一阵子。他们一行人被引导着穿过各种富丽的装潢，而后年轻的主厨迎上来，和阿斯玛一起抽烟，大声交谈起来。带土不知道那两个人在聊些什么，不过看起来猿飞可以在这里为所欲为。  
摸索这家新餐厅就仿佛是穿过一片诡异的森林。  
这里的美术风格充满了奇幻与怪诞的色彩，充满悖论的无形之物在这里拥有了实体——带土的感官受到了前所未有的挑战，他无法辨认出那些材质与颜色，以至于最后干脆不再去打量那些雕塑和墙上的饰品。那些无焰的灯具和墙壁正以一种他不是很欣赏的方式移动着。  
几个包厢由挖好的水渠相连——这让带土想起那片隐蔽的竹林——二者的布局有些许相似，但是这里的水流静静地在玻璃下流淌，太过洁净，太过苍白，显然不是从绿湖引来的。那些穿梭其间的锦鲤像是来自异界的游客——这是他见过最漂亮的鱼，珍珠白的底色上分布着条状与块状的橘色斑纹——带土停下来看了一会儿——地球照转不误——他发现那些鱼是很害羞的——即使是最漂亮的鱼有时也会害羞。  
用餐区内分布着数张莲叶状的矮桌，有些旁边还摆着凳子，有些和支架一起靠在墙上，有些则设下了更传统的地铺式席位。微微带褶的地毯在桌脚下连成一片——它们让带土联想起某个暗色池塘里藤蔓与水蛇的影子——透明的窗帘将广阔的空间切割成安静的走廊。带土踩在一个暖和的东西上，发现那是一只仿真火炬，一小块方巾蒙在橙色的灯泡上飘动着。  
他们沿着狭窄陡峭的楼梯拾级而上，一路曲曲折折地往建筑的中心走去。带土双臂紧贴着身侧，觉得自己似乎又变成了那个在宇智波老宅里的孩子，随便碰到点什么东西就会引发天大的误会。  
在掀了将近一百张帘子后，他觉得自己像是个闯入未知世界的入侵者。  
顶楼部分包括了天井和阳台。那里只设下了几张矮矮的莲叶桌。地上盖着先前见到的那种柔软而褪色的毯子，但是没有鱼，也没有水，取而代之的是生有长势狂野的室内植物的抛光雪松木板。  
为了躲开倾斜的天花板，他们不得不弯下腰。不过当带土靠着墙踱到窗口时，那些齐膝高的事物变得不再神秘了——桌布恰好暖和着他的膝盖，一阵沙沙作响的秋风抚过他的后颈，平淡的曲调也逐渐降到合适的音量——甚至连那些奇怪的饰品都开始让人感到亲切起来，那些仿真火把也不再刺眼。  
带土身侧被人捅了一下，他回过神，及时转身，看到同期正纷纷举杯——好吧，也许他的确有盯着窗外看个不停的癖好。  
他对上自己队友露在外面的那只眼睛，对方手里拿着一个酒盏，他面前的矮桌上也放着同款的一只——它很小，没有手柄，是很传统的那种陶制半球盏，甚至不满一口。带土用三根手指托着那玩意儿转了一圈，盯着里头微微打旋的液体——某种散布着粼粼波光的乳白色深渊，看起来冰冷冷的，泛着银色，在杯底针状的黑色底纹衬托下，就仿佛是一片倒转的夜空。  
“这是原浆酒。”他的队友这样说着，将手中的东西一饮而尽。带土只来得及瞥见他嘴角的那颗小痣，对方又把面罩给拉上了。  
在乌木的衬托下，卡卡西苍白的皮肤看起来有点非人类。  
一声轻哼自他肩膀处传来，“你喝了就是了。”  
带土直接来了个一口闷，他猜这种原浆酒应该劲头很大——不出所料，那些酒液一路沿着他的口腔，喉咙烧到胃部，即使当他的舌尖只剩下残留的美妙余味时，依然有热气在他胸腔里蔓延——即使是在进行几次深呼吸后，那股暖意仍在原地逗留。  
接下来的一个小时里，他们吃了一些稀奇古怪的东西。带土甚至连它们的名字都叫不上来，更不用说在餐盘里驯服这些食物了。  
他花了大把时间斜着眼观察雷同。这个剑客自有一套熟练的饮食方式，带土试图通过对方的动作来判断如何撬开那些海鲜的甲壳、关节和外骨骼——可惜雷同坐在他的左侧，而且带土往往会先行一步用暴力把盘子里的海鲜大卸八块，以避免吃了哪些不该吃的部位而被同期嘲笑。据说有某种诀窍可以让牡蛎乖乖在你掌心里开窍，而不是被捏成百万块碎片，但带土在这方面毫无天赋，他就是搞不定。  
总之，这顿海鲜火锅由于上述种种艰苦而变得格外美味。每一小口鲜甜的食物都要为之付出巨大的努力——带土开始怀疑这是否就是一切的本质——也许生活、爱和幸福都只是一些藏在湿滑硬壳里的可食用部分，你必须把那些碍事的细小四肢折断，才能吮吸里头的眼睛和脑髓。  
他避开一块耐嚼的鱿鱼，以及一只不知道该如何下手的鱼头，以及一块看起来套着好几层半透明盔甲的龙虾。最后他皱着眉看向碗边剩下的水果，从主盘那儿挑了一块黄色楔状的——即使那玩意儿可能根本不能算是正餐，但他还是坐在那里吮吸酸涩的柠檬果汁，昏头涨脑间又吞掉了点果肉，接着他啃到了苦涩的外皮，这让他感觉好多了。  
“带土，”他的老队友低声说——在喝了第三轮还是第四轮原浆酒后，卡卡西变得特变安静，“你刚刚是不是把装饰配菜给吃了？”  
带土冲自己右侧看去，发现对方半闭着眼睛，神情恍惚，仅仅在两眼之间还有些许动作，似乎刚刚正冲他皱起鼻子。  
“别这样看着我。”带土命令道。  
“哪样？”对方一动不动。  
“你搞得我像个特大号白痴。”  
“唔，”卡卡西开始持续不停地哼哼起来，“你能否认吗？”  
当你已经因为酒精而涨头涨脑时，脸红只会让你的视线变得更模糊。  
“这些东西都太难搞定了，”带土在席间的喧闹谈话间压低嗓子，“想想看，我已经绕着大半个该死的世界走了一圈，结果却认不出这张桌子上绝大多数的玩意儿。”  
卡卡西发出一声干笑，中途还打了个小嗝，“因为无论走哪儿都点一样的菜。”  
“我没有。”  
“上次你去那家新开的泰国餐厅然后点了咖喱。”  
“因为点咖喱绝对不会出错呀，”带土坚持道——那些原浆酒依旧在发挥作用，突然间这一天里累加起来的小挫折让他有些头晕，“我只是觉得，食物就该做得简单明了嘛，而且——”  
“唔。”  
“而且我甚至不知道自己为什么还在和你说话，”他一锤定音，“我都不知道你到底有没有在听。”  
卡卡西又开始哼哼起来，接着把腿从狭窄的餐桌底下抽出来，“简单明了嘛——”他模仿着带土的话语。  
拷贝忍者重新倒腾了一下自己的四肢，摆出了一个冥想的姿势——带土并不介意对方把一只膝盖压在自己的大腿上，但是红豆显然不吃这一套——她把卡卡西往左边一推，于是带土认命般地接受了来自第二只膝盖的重量。他搞不懂究竟是什么样的冥想会让他的队友闭上那只吓人的写轮眼，转而依偎在自己身侧，不过带土实在是吃得太饱了，也懒得动弹。于是他把一些银色的发丝从嘴巴里吹出来，决定就维持着这个姿势听天由命。  
“卡西喝醉了。”玄间坐在雷同身边起哄。  
带土的保护欲立刻到位，“我和你说了，”他眯着眼睛打量那个施毒者，“他不喝酒！”  
“他是最近才戒掉的。”  
带土冲对方皱着眉毛，然后把胳膊搭在自己队友交叠起来的双腿上——因为他不知道除了这个还能把手放到哪里。他挺喜欢卡卡西不胜酒力的样子，像阿斯玛和雷同那种可以彻夜喝个不停的人倒是令人觉得怪诡异的。  
他重新把视线挪向餐桌，一边评估自己是否也喝醉了，最终认定充其量不过是微醺的程度。自打他醒来并投身复健训练以来，带土的体重一路飙升，这大概大大提高了他的耐受力。卡卡西本也可以这样的，只要他肯多吃一点东西——不过像他这种天才的最大问题是，他们对事事都提不起兴趣，尤其是吃饭和体重训练这种具有重复性的任务。  
那个住在第一百一十六号街的叫“燕卷尾”的瘾君子最后也带着一些不起眼的礼物到场了。他和阿斯玛互相用手掌拍了拍肩，达成了某种交易，接着又从袖口间朝他们那儿掷出一枚核桃大小的物体——带土不知道对方为何有如此举动，他也不知道自己该不该接住或是挥开那玩意儿，不过正如他所料——卡卡西懒洋洋地抬起胳膊，径直从半空中把那东西截获。  
他真诚地希望那个毒贩子的绰号不是靠对方的鼻子形状得来的——不过他知道第一支队里的一个信号兵中忍因为手有残疾而得了“左”的外号，倒是蛮贴切的；然后还有一个曾经目睹过一条长着和爷爷一模一样脸孔的龙的女孩子，她被赐名为“紫”；以及另外一个叫“小不点”的家伙，问题是这个人显然是个大块头。当然，人们也会给卡卡西起各种各样愚蠢的外号——但是没有人会比“飞翔的废物”更凄凉了，可怜人，他所在的第一支队可真是个苦地方。忍者之间，尤其是上忍和更高级别的军官的绰号，总让带土觉得或许自己被叫做“阿飞”已经算是很走运了。  
燕卷尾的到来激起了又一轮的敬酒。  
“我想把这个献给——”那个毒贩冲着胯部大声打喷嚏，挂在他身上的层层深色布料抖动起来，有一瞬看起来就像是竖起来的羽毛，“——献给我的朋友，阿斯玛——”  
红一脸不赞成地看着对方。  
“致我们的救世主，全知全能的飞燕——”那个人每说出一个滑稽的头衔就把杯子举得更高，“——坚如磐石的领袖，木叶的王者，苍蝇之王——”  
红今晚带来的女伴是三班那个叫八萩的女孩，对方察觉到她那含蓄的神色，于是纷纷选择用沉默对那个精力旺盛的瘾君子表示抗议。空气中的不友好情绪顿时加重了三倍，带土在座位上动了动，然后环顾四周——雷同和玄间正凑在一起乐不可支；红豆在一心一意地给自己的虾去壳；凯的双眼饱含热泪；甚至连阿斯玛都没有察觉异样，他正和自己的朋友笑得合不拢嘴——自打他那带着可爱卷发的女朋友带着小伙伴到场后，猿飞的情绪一路走高。八萩打量带土就仿佛自己的鞋子上沾了什么恶心的东西——这个三班的女孩子一直不爱笑。  
“当然，还有最关键的——”燕卷尾顿了顿，但是他手里的原浆酒都要溅到低垂的天花板上了，“三代目之子——”  
红豆冲着自己的饭碗冷哼了一声，然后抬起头。下一秒，那个毒贩便收到来自十位喝得醉醺醺的上忍的嘘声。  
“你给我坐下！”她咆哮着，“这里不需要更多的头衔！”  
筷子掉在桌子上，餐巾也纷纷落地。带土其实并不觉得对火影开炮十分有趣——但是他们中的一个放了声响屁，然后那些女孩开始用杀人般的眼光四下扫射——他终于忍不住开始咯咯笑起来。  
“好了好了，”阿斯玛终于开口，席间也慢慢恢复秩序，“大家都坐好，坐好。”  
燕卷尾最后一次张望了一圈——除了脸，他几乎没有再露出什么多余的部位——这个毒贩的发际线处有一道很深的伤疤，“干杯！”他抬手一饮而尽，在吞咽时哆嗦着，在火烧火燎的酒精中嘶嘶作响。  
带土看着自己的杯子。他不记得和同期们喝了多少轮，但是那些乳白色的原浆酒似乎闪烁着某种诱人而亲切的物质——他缓缓地饮下酒液，让它们沉甸甸地压在他的胃部，仿佛一条流动的光线。  
“不好意思——”  
说话的是那两个来自青春俱乐部的光头中的一位——带土记得他们的名字，因为听起来很是古怪——凯说他们一个叫瘦骨，一个叫系链——太古怪了，不过鉴于那是迈特凯，何况带土自己也有一个稻草人，所以——  
系链似乎是更直言不讳的那一个，“苍蝇之王？什么意思啊？”  
带土认为剃光头要么让你看起来更年轻，要么更显老。  
“说来话长，”阿斯玛轻笑起来，“我记得好像是中忍时候的事？”  
“嗯。”燕卷尾咧嘴一笑，开始摇头晃脑。  
“沙敦，是吧？”  
“对。”  
红翻了个白眼，似乎希望阿斯玛能改日再谈，然后和八萩交换了个眼神——“我和你说什么来着？”——后者把粗粗的辫子甩到一边肩头，举起酒杯。  
“沙敦？”红豆上钩了，“你们去那里干嘛？沙敦不过是个大沙漠罢了。”  
“是火之国最大的沙漠，”燕卷尾说，“而且并非空无一物。”  
“我们当时接了个C级任务，”阿斯玛道，“给一个边缘地带的火场护送武器，去程很顺利，但是我们在返程的时候在沙漠里被耽搁了几天。”  
带土甚至不知道燕卷尾参过军，而且对方看起来现在也没有执行任务——所以对方是被解雇了？可是为什么？带土很是疑惑——那个毒贩看起来还很年轻，不过二十出头，而且看起来也没受过多少致命伤，除了脑袋上的疤——但是如果这种程度都能让人退伍的话，那带土早就能靠着残疾补助财源滚滚了。  
“那个村庄一片死寂——”阿斯玛停下来点了根烟。  
“除了一些老人什么都不剩，”燕卷尾补充道，“那个镇子被年年的征战消耗得差不多了。所有人只顾着为了竹子、甘蔗、鸭子和麻雀讨价还价。”  
“虽然村子不大行，但是——”阿斯玛呼出的浓烟在低矮的天花板下盘旋，“我们听到了一些关于岩猿的趣闻。”  
“岩猿？”带土问道。卡卡西吸了吸鼻子，于是带土把自己的手指塞到室友膝盖上的链条里拨弄起来。该死的，他的好奇心被激发了，“是什么？”  
“沙漠土著，”那个懒散的毒贩挤了挤眼睛，“他们掌握着沙漠中最昂贵的一种资源——”  
“什么资源？”红豆嘲讽道，“仙人掌汁吗？”  
“呃，实际上，是一种……蛤蟆。”  
“一种蛤蟆。”红叹了一口气。  
“神圣的蛤蟆。”阿斯玛纠正道。  
燕卷尾又打了个喷嚏。  
“蛤蟆怎么可能在沙漠里生存啊？”雷同问。  
“就和那些大沙虫一样，”玄间严肃地回答道，“可能活在地下吧。”  
“哦？”  
“胡说八道。”红一锤定音。  
“镇上的人告诉我们，那些蛤蟆每年只有一个月会浮出水面——”阿斯玛说，“你们看过地图的——沙敦全境都是结晶沉淀物和酸流，到处都是砷污染，而且高温基本上断绝了所有步行的可能。但是每年中的某个时节，山谷会被雨水填满，那些蛤蟆自冬眠中复苏，在短短的几周内度过余生——”  
“他们歌唱；他们大吃特喝；他们交配！”  
阿斯玛无视同伴的插嘴，继续用从容不迫的节奏讲述着——他还是很喜欢有听众的，“岩猿每年会在同一时间抓捕这些蛤蟆，好像是为了某种神圣的仪式来着？我不大清楚，他们是一个很古老的战士部落，而且不大喜欢外来者。”  
燕卷尾挥舞着筷子咆哮着，“他们的腰带上挂着成串战败者的左耳！”  
红豆大笑一声开始用力鼓掌。带土现在有些上头，因此觉得这种双线故事会还蛮有趣的。  
“总之，”阿斯玛嘴角上扬，“我们赶在雨季的最后一天抵达那座小镇，机会难得，我们假装准备返程，然后把几天的口粮和雨披帐篷藏在灌木丛里。”  
“你们真的跑去那个鬼地方了？”雷同问道，即使是玄间也做了个鬼脸——大概是因为他记起自己妈妈的小队在沙敦的沙尘中与死亡擦肩而过的遭遇。  
“你们为什么要去那里？”红面无表情，“你明明知道他们讨厌外人。”  
“宝贝儿——我们不是去找岩猿的，”阿斯玛恳切地说，“我们只是想抓一只蛤蟆。”  
“为什么？”  
王者犹豫了一下，“呃——”  
“当然是为了某种更高层的体验咯！”  
燕卷尾的话引发了一阵骚动，而青春俱乐部的成员看起来既觉得有趣又有点不安。卡卡西在他怀里扭了扭身子，但是带土的注意力已经完全被那对古怪搭档的遭遇吸引住了。  
“第一支队里盛行着一个谣言——”阿斯玛在一片骚乱中继续道，“显然，那些沙漠蛤蟆的乳汁是某种强效的迷幻剂。”  
“是人类目前所知最厉害的迷幻剂——”燕卷尾把翅翼般的双臂交叠于胸前，看起来傲慢且无礼。  
带土瞥了一眼酒盏里闪闪发光的原浆酒，“蛤蟆还能下奶？”  
“毒液，”玄间说，“应该是某种用来防御捕食者的毒液。”  
“他们把那玩意儿藏在疣子里。”  
“所以，”红豆举起双手总结道，“你们闯进一个被列为四级生化危害的沙漠——仅仅是为了寻找某种可以致幻的疣子脓液？”  
“对！”  
“我们走了大约九公里，喝光了所有的储水，”阿斯玛用胳膊肘捅了一下自己的前队友，“如果你没有一脚踩进那条该死的酸流，我们早就没事了。”  
“你有什么可抱怨的？我失去了最爱的左靴！”  
“要不是我们把那层防水布剥掉，你失去的会是你最爱的左脚。”  
“对哦，多谢，”那个毒贩叹了口气，旋即咧嘴一笑，“不过这些日子里我倒是不介意从邮箱里看到一笔残疾补助金，你懂我的意思吧？”  
红用力叹了口气。带土憋着笑，因为那听起来正像是某种他说了要讨打的愚蠢屁话——卡卡西大概不介意让对方被强酸泡掉几个脚趾，好长点记性。  
“我们走了大概二十六个小时，”阿斯玛在猛吸烟草的同时发出一种类似小狗崽的声音，他看着快要燃尽的烟蒂，“外面忽然看起来很不对劲。”  
燕卷尾咯咯笑起来。  
“怎么个不对劲？”  
“地平线——”阿斯玛悠悠地说，“地平线是黑色的——我还从未见过那么大的太阳，就像是一条光做的隧道，它冲我们袭来，把我们拖了进去。在那条永不消失的甬道里，你无法分辨昼夜——有时我以为自己看到了初升的月亮，但那不过是岩石沉积物散发的幽光，像是某种在你眼角晃来晃去的灯泡。周围的地面不断喷涌出巨大的，热气腾腾的，黄绿色的间歇泉。我身边的景物都被熏得变形。然后这个笨蛋因为酸中毒导致的发热晕倒了——我是说，我以为我们两个人都要嗝屁了之类的。”  
“好吧，不过——”红豆挥舞着一只胳膊，“你们有找到蛤蟆吗？”  
“我们倒是先撞上了岩猿，”阿斯玛笑起来，“当然也有可能是他们先撞上了我们。两分钟以后我脑门上就挨了一记石块——当然大部分还是没投中啦，虽然他们准头的确很好。”  
“他们把你们给抓了？有说些什么吗？”  
“你是怎么保住双耳的？”  
阿斯玛等着所有问题平息下来，“他们一言不发——即使说了，我也听不懂。我最后在洪泛区边缘醒来，浑身都是被晒出的水泡，但是没有受伤。我把那些苍蝇挥开，发现一只蛤蟆正盯着我。”  
“岩猿把我们的装备都拿走了，”他继续道，“就剩了一些用来裹住燕卷尾的斗篷——那家伙跟个操蛋的死人似的。他也在附近躺着——没有被吃掉，两只耳朵也好好的——虽然他们放了我们一条生路，但是在沙敦，一切都是未知数。我不知道这里距镇子还有多远，而且我也没办法带着他坚持到终点，至少没有水是肯定行不通的。把我们丢在这里不过是另一种延缓的谋杀。”  
“那你们做了什么？”  
连红也倾身向前，尽管她本人矢口否认，但是谁都知道灾难总能令这个女忍感到兴奋。  
“首先，我们挤了那只蛤蟆的乳汁。”燕卷尾大声道。  
红豆把手放在自己的额头上，“你们认真的吗？”  
“感觉如何？”雷同问出了更有意义的问题。  
“就像——”阿斯玛缓缓做了个深呼吸，“打开了一扇永远无法关上的门。”  
“这不是一次跋涉，而是一场旅行，”他的同伴贤明般地点点头，“靠着那些乳汁我们挺了过来。我的高烧在分裂的宇宙间瓦解，那些幽灵教我重新站立，我们甚至还飞到天宫一起玩游戏——”  
“好吧，那你们是怎么解决水源问题的？”  
“啊，”燕卷尾笑了笑，“王者想出了个好点子——我们把那些苍蝇给吃了。”  
“苍——什么？”  
阿斯玛把双手放在脖子后面耸耸肩，似乎觉得没什么大不了的，“苍蝇的身体可以过滤掉雨水中的酸，它们大概是方圆数英里内唯一的淡水资源——燕卷尾的脚让它们趋之若鹜。”  
“然后我就想啊，也许那些岩猿知道这些呢？”毒贩眨眨眼睛，“也许它们把我们丢在山谷里就是为了招引苍蝇，也许他们还把给我们留了一只神圣的蛤蟆，好治愈我的高烧。”  
红依然不为所动，“我觉得你们俩睡前应该戒烟。”  
“红，”阿斯玛在一片窃笑中叹气，“我想说你对大麻有偏见——但是我们都知道这不是真的。”  
然后他半侧着身和燕卷尾碰拳，“想要了解一朵花，你首先得和它交流。”  
“我已经知道了所需要的一切，”红说，“亲爱的，你今天早晨对邮递员可偏执了。”  
阿斯玛为着这天大的误会叹了一口气，他继续扭了扭肩膀，“一位伟大的萨满曾告诉我，大麻的美感在于它能让你爱上哪怕是最渺小的事物。”  
红沉默了一会儿，然后轻轻把头发撩到一边肩膀上，“你是觉得我很小气吗？”  
八萩用玩世不恭的嗡嗡声给予支持，“我不认为燕卷尾有资格被称作伟大的萨满。”  
“得了，”对方像是某种和平卫士一般摊开双手，“某种程度上，我们难道不都是巫师吗？我们总能自我疗伤。”  
红并没有被王者的英雄事迹和愚蠢的直觉迷倒，“你为什就不能讲个好听点的故事，哪怕只是一次？”  
“嗯？”阿斯玛松开一只胳膊，“啥意思？”  
“哦，我不知道啊，”她冷哼起来，“比如说一个没有死亡，缺胳膊断腿或是嗑药的故事？”  
“一个没有——”她的伴侣陷入沉思，然后，“我有和你说过山里那棵会流血的树吗？”  
一些人立刻展露出兴趣，但是他的女朋友倚着自己的胳膊暗骂起来，“我的天。”  
“怎么了嘛？”阿斯玛用一种令人心碎的真诚恳求地看着她，“我和你说过那个吗？”  
“你怎么不告诉他们你今天早晨跑去哪儿了？”  
“啊？哦，”阿斯玛吸了一口烟，结结巴巴地咳嗽起来。带土还从来没见过对方如此慌乱过，猿飞过了好一会儿才继续开口，“我，呃，去了地下洞穴，因为——”  
“因为你想躲着我——”红接过话茬，她那哄人般的语气带着装甲，仿佛某种特别厉害的幻术。  
“好的，好的，”阿斯玛抽回胳膊，“反正每次我忘了时间就是在逃避，而你可以随心所欲打扮自己——反正都是计划之外，我们两个有啥区别嘛？”  
“区别在于努力程度——我的丝绸衣服上连个褶子都没有。”  
带土认为红和卡卡西很像——他们都才华横溢，都长相美貌，而且总是慢条斯理地我行我素。  
“我不是故意要错过茶道的，对不起——”阿斯玛再次尝试起来，“我去岩洞里冥想，然后，呃——”  
“你在那儿睡着了，对吧？”玄间慢悠悠地转着一根筷子。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
王者眼神中流露出的强烈情绪让那个施毒者有些吃惊，他丢了筷子耸耸肩，“因为这就是你会做的事。”  
阿斯玛叹了口气，愧疚地牵住红的手，后者没有移开指头，但是似乎依然不是很上心。“我很抱歉，下次我们一起去喝茶。”  
燕卷尾在一片冷到结冰的寂静中打了个喷嚏，“那些岩洞一点都不好玩。自从阿飞打穿了水架，所有人都往那儿跑，甚至还有那些村民——简直和暴动似的——”  
“老兄——”阿斯玛呻吟起来，红把手抽了回来——显然，比起在地下岩洞里聚会，在那里打盹儿更值得被原谅。  
“上次我到那里的时候，”玄间自告奋勇，“那里都是卖水果和椰子的小贩。”  
“去那里玩滑轮挺好的。”  
青春俱乐部的成员开始表达他们对带土最近一次失控的积极观点。他觉得胸口的热气一直烧到耳根，“我不是故意的——”  
“不是故意的——”八萩在一片喧闹中嘲讽他，“那你怎么不看看自己的拳头往哪儿打啊？”  
“嘿，别啊，”阿斯玛插嘴道，“我觉得挺好的，人们在那里玩得可开心了——”  
“他直接搞掉了一个生态系统！”  
带土站起来宣布自己要出去上洗手间。途中他绊到了雷同的竹刀，差点跌到玄间的大腿上，然后把对方挥开。  
反正他也不在乎那些人到底是怎么想的。


	16. 假日 - 下

“想象一下那个孩子如果认真起来会做出什么。”  
“或者，想象一下他如果肯动用一下脑细胞。”八萩说。  
“想象一下，如果他把那几个堂兄弟也给扯进来。”雷同补充道。  
“听起来简直是世界末日，”玄间重新叼起千本，“你根本数不清他到底有多少个疯狂的远房叔叔。”  
“那些宇智波啊。”  
“我们的朋友带土——”凯对着天花板挥舞拳头，“显然正在经受青春阵痛！”  
卡卡西松松垮垮地发出一声大笑。但是他的腰部忽然挨了一记肘击。  
“哎呦。”他有点困惑地咕哝着。  
红豆对他怒目而视。  
“怎么了？”卡卡西问，“他刚刚说的不错啊？”  
桌子对面的骚动引起了他的注意，但是当他试图转移目光时，却差点整个人摔倒。持续不断的头痛让他无法清醒思考，那些闲散的念头时而汹涌时而平息。卡卡西觉得自己似乎正隔着一层幕布看着燕卷尾从层层叠叠的衣服底下掏出某件东西递给阿斯玛。  
“差点忘了这个，”那个毒贩说，“你看看。”  
那是一卷像杂志或是报纸那么厚的纸，阿斯玛打开头版，扫视着里面的内容——虽然从日落以后他一直在喝酒，但是这个上忍依然保持着绝对清醒——只有当红带着她的朋友到场时，他才脸红过一次。  
“是新出来的玩意儿，”他的线人说，“下环那一带还流通着几份。”  
“《水塔报》。”阿斯玛喃喃地念着报纸上的标题。  
卡卡西意识到所有东西都会以各种形式落进王者手里。  
“哼！这座村子也是时候喝上一壶了，”燕卷尾叫起来，“地底也在骚动——我已经感知到了。”  
阿斯玛一边读着一边皱起眉头，“还有谁手上有这东西？”  
他的老战友耸耸肩，故意扫了扫自己的一只肩膀，“这里吗？据我所知，只有你我二人。”  
“宝贝儿，怎么了？”红靠过去，用一种看起来很眼熟的手法抚摸自己的爱人，用拇指摩挲着对方的下巴。卡卡西突然想起某次带土一边喊他混蛋一边和自己亲嘴。他眯起眼睛，盯着身旁的空位，一种熟悉的怨恨感在他喉头翻涌。  
阿斯玛向后一靠，把报纸折起来塞进夹克里。他对自己的女朋友歪着嘴笑了笑，神色很是诚恳。  
“帮我盯好这个，”他又对燕卷尾说，“一旦发现了别的，不管新旧，都拿给我看看。”  
毒贩向王者敬了个礼。  
卷尾燕在木叶并非一种很常见的鸟。它们原产于西北部不安定的沙漠地带，又被附近的商人带到村里。这种入侵物种逐渐在这里安家落户，并很快以欺骗人类和捕食者的粗野习惯而闻名——它们大多数时候魅力十足且机灵透顶，不过偶尔也会用一些不大高明的技巧，比如模仿警报或是婴儿的啼哭。当你赢得一只卷尾燕的信任后，它总会给你带一点闪闪发光的东西作为回报。  
他的腰部又挨了一记肘击，卡卡西陷入彻底清醒的痛苦之中。  
“有什么需要我效劳的吗，红豆？”他咕哝起来。  
“不，卡卡西，”她低低地说，“是我来帮你。你没看见有人失踪了吗？”  
“是吗？”他耸耸肩，“那又如何？他不是非要上洗手间吗？”  
红豆把筷子插进碗里，交叉起双臂，“他去得太久了。”  
“说不准他得拉屎呢。”他觉得自己正在一片浓雾中捕捉光信号，他试图把每一个点拼在一起，但是它们依然散落成绚丽的光斑。真的已经过去那么久了吗？卡卡西记得自己被推醒前只是打了个盹而已。  
天井里的微风很是温暖，但是他的皮肤却出于某种人为原因而倍感冰凉。在公园灯火的照耀下，天边的星星几乎黯淡无光。  
“我觉得他是有点不自在了，”那个女忍迟早会说到这个的，虽然语气不太友善，“你得醒醒酒，然后去找他。”  
“我清醒得很，”卡卡西把头往后一仰，立刻后悔起来，“老兄，我他妈的是个忍者。”  
“你是个白痴，”红豆坚定地说，“我说过我今晚会支持你。所以听好了，别再冲那些廉价的宇智波玩笑咯咯笑个不停，站起来。”  
卡卡西忍住自己的抱怨，把两只腿重新放到地板上。即使她是错的，他也要向对方证明她到底错得有多离谱，“我从不咯咯笑。”  
“哦，好啊——”红豆翻了个白眼，“继续，像个好孩子那样——把你的屁股从座位上抬起来。”  
他才堪堪起身，面前的桌子向一边歪倒——他才没红豆醉得那样想呢。他妈的，绝对没有。注意，拷贝忍者要开始行动了。  
“而且我也没有不敏感。”他冲对方宣布，然后慢慢侧身挪出去。他当然可以用瞬身术，不过大概那些桌子会被他眼下失控的力道掀翻到墙上去——啊，总之，这就是白狼的问题了。  
“我没这么说过你。”女忍抬起腿放他过去，但是她那混蛋的笑容在他雾蒙蒙的脑子里不断闪烁着。  
卡卡西向中柱走去，一路拨开了大约二十幅挂毯。下楼梯的时候他的视线一直晃荡个不停，于是他把手贴在墙上低声咒骂起来——然后发现原来是那只写轮眼不知道为什么突然自动旋转着开启了。卡卡西放任让那些光线充斥着自己的瞳孔，让它指引自己的身体前进——他现在就像是行走在顺流的河床上。  
阿斯玛朋友开的餐馆和野生世界差不多。那些挂在墙上的帷幔看起来像是门、窗户或是露台——有的后面还藏着整面的镜子。卡卡西有一瞬间甚至开始怀疑自己是不是掉进了什么无底洞——阿斯玛到底都认识了些什么人啊？  
他开始猜测带土是不是已经走了——都怪红豆惹他胡思乱想——对方可能已经直接离开了，然后卡卡西再也找不到带土了。或许？  
他发现有一些房间似乎被大量的水池覆盖着，中间由狭窄的水渠相连。卡卡西趔趄了一下，有一瞬间以为自己踩进了齐踝深的清水里——但是那些东西自然是被玻璃罩着的——他的记忆有点模糊了，只能回想出一点进来时看到的细节。  
空气中传来一些动静，卡卡西隔着脑海中摇摆的朦胧幕布追随着它。  
“B——”他清了清嗓子，“B？”  
作为一个上等的追踪者，比起他什么也看不到，更糟的是他甚至什么也感知不到。卡卡西的皮肤传来某种密集的刺痛，他开始凭着直觉蹚过被水淹没的包厢。  
布制的屏风在秋风中互相推搡，从中泄露出闪烁的夜空。卡卡西的小腿肚撞在一张矮桌上，他不知道为什么自己的血液还在四肢里涌动——他的耳朵很热，身体主干却冷得像具尸体。  
“哟！”  
见鬼。卡卡西吓了一大跳，但是当他的室友从齐膝的高度凭空冒出来时，他还是恢复了镇静——凭空冒出来——就好像对方一直都闷闷不乐地蹲在这里对着水池看个不停。可是卡卡西根本没有感知到对方，事实上，即使是现在他也没有感知到任何东西，就好比从一个物体的投影里试图捕获对方的气息。  
而且带土还抢了他的开场白，卡卡西挣扎着又想出一句——  
“你躲在这儿？”  
“不，”带土厉声道，有时候他戴着眼罩怪辣的，“我对凯那种情绪化的嚎啕已经厌烦了。”  
“你是说，”卡卡西含混不清地说，“你没有感到青春阵痛？”  
他的队友冷哼起来，双臂叠放在膝盖上，把下巴搁在那儿，“操蛋的，我肯定没有。”  
空气又震颤了一下，连带着玻璃底下的世界也随之抖动。即使对方手上没有生菜叶，那些锦鲤依然在带土脚边聚集，三三两两地闪烁着——金色的，白色的，有些黑色的还带着琥珀状的斑点。一股温柔的水流冲刷着它们，其中一些随波逐流，剩余的着继续回身，在流水间摇摆着尾鳍，直到那些乳白色的波纹在玻璃表面荡开。然后一切都跟着晃动起来：那些玻璃、窗帘、挂在露台上的夜空以及那些被公园灯火窒息的星光。  
“你看起来快哭了。”  
“什么？”卡卡西几乎要笑出声了。不可能的，他在心里安慰自己。  
带土像某种黑色的花朵自蹲伏的姿势间起身，他的脚下是由仿真火把构成的地狱火。卡卡西故意保持着眼神接触，因为今晚他不会再逃避了，去他的——不管红豆怎么指责他“逼得太紧”——带土显然更不想被他推开。  
当房间开始摇晃时，卡卡西发誓自己仍然保持着全然的静止。但是当他试图在起起伏伏的脑海间搞明白眼前发生的一切时，他忽然意识到自己的队友正在不断靠近，那只写轮眼也随之转动着——他曾经在镜子里见过它同胞的倒影：一个呈多重螺旋状的瞳孔，边缘像是锋利而优雅的刀片，就那样躺在红绸般的虹膜里。但是，它们现在正在转动——沿着逆时针的方向？  
“我要给你看一样东西。”那个宇智波说。  
他发出一声咕哝。  
“最近它一直发生，但是，我刚刚从这些鱼里找到了诀窍。”  
他刚想告诉自己的队友继续说下去，突然间整个世界都颠倒过来——夜幕自泥土间升起，天空倒旋出鱼尾状的纹路——当卡卡西闭上眼睛试图平息那种眩晕时，一切都黯淡下来——那是一种全然的黑暗和彻底的空虚。  
他以前也曾经昏厥过，但是在那些过往经验里，没有一次他是能保持直立的。  
而且还能眨眼，甚至醒来时一点也不觉得孤单。  
慢慢地，他的大脑终于察觉到肉体上的困境。卡卡西的眼睛又眨巴了几下。  
“当我第一次发现这个空间的时候，里面甚至都没有上下之分，就很令人摸不着头脑。”  
这里的天空看起来就像是从一个封闭的桶的底部向上看，似乎总有一个盘旋其上的东西随时要把底下的人压扁。  
卡卡西追随着队友的声音来到一个看起来没有明显特质的障碍物旁，可是当他起跳的时候，居然飞起了一段不同寻常的高度，然而当他再次看见自己的目的地时，整个人又陡然下坠，好像脚底拴了锚似的。卡卡西在落地时发出一声非典型的闷哼。  
“对的，”带土说，“你得花点时间适应这里的重力。不过看看这些奇怪的方块，至少我们可以从里面造出点什么来。”  
“带土，”拷贝忍者语气虚弱——他的胃部因为方才诡异的摔跤而翻江倒海，“这他妈是什么？”  
“哦，对不起，”那只催眠般的眼睛再次逼近，卡卡西追随着它，试图无视周围陌生的环境——他究竟是掉到哪一层的洞里了？  
“K，这是个迷你维度——我，呃，在我的眼睛里找到的这个。”  
“一个维度。在你的——？”  
卡卡西对着远处苍白的地平线陷入沉思。  
“总之，我是这样想的——”带土用鞋底在他们站立的方块上蹭了蹭，它没有发出任何动静，“据我所知，这个维度应该是限定的，是一个封闭的空间，而且只有一个出入口——你有在听我说话吗？嘿，你在干嘛——你是怎么做到的？住手！”  
天好黑。卡卡西这样想着，一边盯着远处的线条。这就是带土脑子里的世界吗？为什么他妈的这么黑？  
卡卡西觉得后脑勺有点凉——低头，侧身，他条件反射般地躲开队友的进攻。  
“住手！”他不知道带土为什么要那样说个没完没了。当对方挥拳时，卡卡西按住他的肘关节，又用掌心拦住了另一次攻击。带土借力来了个侧手翻转，用这个杠杆把他推倒在地。有那么一秒钟，这让卡卡西兴奋不已，然后他注意到头顶的变化。  
远处苍白的线条越发明亮起来，它们开始慢慢地吞噬黑暗，直到那些黯淡的灰色变成刺骨的白色。即使是那些方块的表面也开始像被太阳暴晒过的沙子一样在高温下熠熠生辉——不知源头的光线不断地倾斜进这个迷你维度。  
他的室友看起来有点被激怒了。卡卡西停止反击，允许自己被按倒在地。他不知道该怎么办才好，于是闭上眼睛。  
“当然咯，”带土在他上方喘着粗气，“我至少大头朝下摔了十二次才找到这里的地面——而你初来乍到就要开始动手动脚——如果你做得太过，整个空间会再次坍塌，我就得从头开始重建啦。”  
卡卡西依然一动不动地躺在那里缓慢呼吸，他尽量不去思考自己为什么以及如何呼吸——在这个空间里还需要空气吗？  
“你可以睁眼了，笨卡卡。”带土叹了口气，“别乱动我的东西就成。”  
当他把眼睛睁开一条缝时，那种厚毯子般的黑暗卷土重来——但是几乎在同他对视的瞬间，  
它又开始泛白。这一回，卡卡西暗下决心一定要让它们凝固起来——他想起公园里的人造灯火是如何污染夜空，把上头的星星点点意义抹去——他强迫自己去想象一个更宁静的时光：当火把熄灭，小贩离去，街道上的人造霓虹灯被困在村里树木的巨冠之下，那些更大胆的星星会爬上树梢，像狮子的眼眸一样在浓厚的阴影间闪烁。  
头顶的天空像丛林一般扭曲变形，在一片狂野而绝望的黑暗之中，宛若蓝红色面纱的空气和水雾自其间飘过，缠绕在一块儿盘旋起来。  
“你他妈的真是爱炫耀。”  
柔和的蓝色和更温暖的余晖洒在他室友身上，如同一层薄薄的，暗自燃烧的落日——好多了。  
“你也——很不错。”  
带土那只诡异的眼睛夸张地翻了个白眼，然后他从卡卡西身上挪开，去打量新造的天空，“很不错，”他低声说道，“我的两个眼球里直接和宇宙相连。很不错，B。怎么才能给对方留下好印象呢？”  
卡卡西觉得自己眼睛后面在嗡嗡作响，然后他意识到自己他妈地还躺在地上，于是又坐了起来。肉身进入一个与现世享有完全不同规则的异界所带来的精神冲击正在逐渐消失，队友的重新出现以及某种闷闷不乐的情绪让他渐渐恢复常态。最后，卡卡西终于整理好了措辞——  
“在你的……两个眼睛里？”  
“对，所以我想——你的眼睛里一定也有一个类似的东西。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
带土朝后脑勺举起一只手。卡卡西希望他能不能不要再扯自己的头发了。“我也说不清楚，我不是这方面的专家。有关写轮眼瞳术的文献——所有的历史、技术以及能力——都在宇智波老宅里存着。我不会回去的，你懂的，我并非完全是一个——典型的宇智波。”  
“唔。”  
卡卡西再次心安理得地接受了自己与他的老队友命中注定的事实。  
“幸好你站在我这一边，”带土若有所思地说，“否则和你共享这些东西会很不方便的。”  
“是啊，情况可能会变得更糟，”他先前的怨恨感又冒了出来，卡卡西在他队友奇怪的棱镜世界里起身，用查克拉把自己牢牢地吸附在地上，“我可能是玄间呢。”  
带土转过身，出于某种原因把风镜推到额头上，像个疯子一样冲他微笑，“让我换一种说法——”  
“我很高兴能和你共享这个，因为，我刚刚意识到，”他又顿了顿，冲自己点点头，“K，我和你一起度过了我生命中有史以来最美好的时光。”  
一种浑浊的，向水一样的东西如同线状的火苗开始渗透进来——卡卡西早在它们到来之前就已经在追踪这些东西了。带土鼻翼翕张，然后又拉开一段可进攻的距离。  
“你在干什么？”他低低地说，“你现在又在干什么？”  
卡卡西摇摇头。仅仅是一个细小的动作，如同他仍然残存着清醒意识的大脑区域一般，迟缓且不假思索。自己究竟在做什么？他也不知道。  
黑色的水流涌向整个迷你维度，把带土造出的方块间的间隙一一填满，将这个只有峭壁和阴影的地方变成汪洋和岛屿。血色的潮水取代了浑浊的空气。一阵风吹过光滑的棱镜表面，把他们肺里的气体都吹散了——卡卡西即将在自己制造出的海洋里窒息而死。  
接下来的瞬间在冲撞间变得模糊。他睁开眼睛，发现自己又回到餐厅里，到处都是更为熟悉的物理定律——这间靠近南门的建筑的朦胧色彩忽然变得精致起来，高高的窗帘在秋风间摩肩接踵，锦鲤在脚下的玻璃间一闪而过，而无穷无尽的夜色笼罩在他们头上。  
“你以后别再喝原浆酒了，”带土建议着，似乎是想安慰他。真奇怪，卡卡西刚刚摧毁了他的迷你维度。  
“想回被窝里吗？”他说。  
带土哼了一声，“你今晚好像一直都很想回家。”  
卡卡西觉得自己在用慢动作耸肩，他意识到自己的写轮眼又一次关闭了，“我头疼。”  
“该死，”对方慢慢地说，“这就是为什么你在我的迷你维度里开了洞还往里头灌水？你个不体贴的混球？”  
“你想要亲亲吗？”  
“不，我觉得现在不合适——”带土的单眼在橙色镜片下睁得大大的，像是某种蜥蜴，“知道为什么吗？因为要在一个不属于你的空间里造成如此之大的动静是需要相当混乱的精神力量的——你怎么了？你当时在想些什么？”  
卡卡西清了清嗓子，“你为什么老是盯着鱼看？”  
片刻的沉默。他的队友把能杀人的眼光重新投向地板下的水池，同时举起一只手伸进自己的衬衫里揉了揉，大概是想把卡卡西逼得更疯。  
“鱼和我们的规则不同，”他最后说，“我记起我休克时感觉像是潜入了另一个水域——”他舔了舔嘴角，“总之，我只能靠这个解释去摸索。一开始那个迷你维度里什么都没有——只是一片空虚。我必须一点点在上面建立各种现世的规则，这就是为什么里面的重力还有点不对劲——比我想象中的要难得多，感觉像是要做思维重建之类的。”  
“我还以为你是有恋鱼癖呢。”  
带土迅速看向他，“闭嘴！你为什么要在意这个？它们他妈地游得到处都是——我又不是故意要看鱼的！”  
“哟，放松——我一点也不在乎的。”  
“对不起，”对方听起来是认真的，“因为，以前有很多人这样指责我。”  
卡卡西听出了言外之音，“宇智波老宅里也有很多……假山花园吗？”  
“是有一点，”对方咬牙，“你为什么老是想和我吵架啊？”  
和他刚刚问的其他问题相比，这个答案实在是太简单了，“你让我情不自禁啊。”  
带土垂下眼睛，用脚趾在木地板和玻璃之间的界限划拉，最后总结道，“你喝醉了。”  
卡卡西叹了一口气。好讨厌啊——  
“讨厌？”对方的情绪又起了波澜，“我把你带到我的迷你维度里，然后你在里面搞破坏——这才叫做‘好讨厌’，你个混球。”  
“我的错。”他承认道，“想回被窝里吗？”  
“我的错。”他又喃喃地重复了一遍。  
带土眼睛闪躲了一会儿，又重新聚焦在他身上，“阿斯玛可能还有很多计划呢。”  
“我不在乎，”卡卡西认为这时候碰一下对方无伤大雅——毕竟他们已经在约会了，而且，如果红和阿斯玛可以公开做那些亲密动作，那么他当然可以在一个陌生的，空无一人的房间里把手指搭在带土的胯骨上——虽然那些飘动的挂毯和呆头呆脑的锦鲤让这里看起来也没有想象中那样空旷，“我们可以以后随便哪一天和他去公园里兜风，他会理解的。”  
“我就知道你不像你假装的那样善于交际。”  
卡卡西没有必要地清了清喉咙，“嘛，带土。听起来你想干架呢。”  
他大致能料到接下来的动作——他的队友还是按着以往他俩混战时的套路，先是俯冲过来，把脑袋塞到他咯吱窝底下，拦腰抱住把他举起来，正当卡卡西打算如往常一般从对方背部借力挣脱时，他忽然感觉身边的物理规则又被再一次操纵：周围的空间开始折叠，然后拉伸——他觉得自己的肋骨都要被扯开了。  
随后卡卡西撞到了自家公寓的墙上，第二次仰面躺倒在地，差点把脑浆都给甩出来。紧接着，另一具躯体以将近两层楼高的冲击力撞了下来，他用一只膝盖挡掉了一条差点压到腹股沟的腿，然而对方的一只胳膊还是打中了他的下半截胸部。卡卡西的肝脏开始吭哧吭哧大声喘气。  
“你这是把我们直接给传送回来了？”  
带土毫不害臊地按着地板，把他们纠缠成一团的四肢松开，“我，呃，大概是改变了一下空间的曲率，造了一个通道，”他站起来，“不过还要改进一下。”  
卡卡西冲天花板眯起眼睛。好棒哦。  
他想坐起来，但是却直犯恶心，只好先靠着墙喘气。他决定以后必须就饮酒后使用时空跳转术制定一些规矩。卡卡西只觉得天旋地转，大概都能直接进行时间倒流了——比如吹着笛子倒骑独轮车——不，别想那些笛子了——那只是从公园里传来的音乐。  
公寓的墙壁是混凝土打造的，上头整整齐齐地刷了一层斑斑点点的薄灰泥。卡卡西把肩膀转向墙壁，然后是自己的脸颊——很舒服，很凉快——即使关上所有的窗户，走廊里的空气也是流通的——带土上周又忘记收自己的袜子了，它们在雨中泡得发涨，又在暴晒下萎缩——街灯和悬浮的鬼灯笼在木头间洒下金色和青铜色的光斑——有几只蜘蛛在爬来爬去——但总体来说，底层生活也蛮不赖的。  
新的动静打断了他的恍惚状态。卡卡西有点困惑地扭过头。  
“——嘿，你想要这个吗？”那个声音说，“就只是些热水。你要这个吗？”  
卡卡西先是看到热气腾腾的杯子，然后是冲他伸过来的手。他的室友回家还不到两秒就把线衣给脱了——他想要这个吗？  
“嗯。”废话，他想要得发疯。  
那个宇智波强行把杯子塞进他手里，“玄间说得不错，”他若有所思，“你这样子太可悲了。”  
卡卡西透过蒸腾的杯沿眯起眼睛，哑着嗓子开始做出承诺，“我等会儿要让你把刚刚说的话咽回去。然后，我要拖着你穿过整个村子——我要把你挤到吐——然后玄间和他妈妈再把那些话吞掉——唔！干！”  
“都和你说了是热水了。”  
带土起身慢慢走出去——这是好事，因为卡卡西才不需要被人照顾呢——但是有那么一瞬间，当他靠着墙小口小口地啜着热水时，他觉得偶尔来一两次也不坏。  
洗完澡以后他随手把衣服扔到房间的一角，接着盘腿在昨晚铺好的毯子间坐下。他的胃部已经不难受了，视线也恢复正常，脑子也没有忧心忡忡。  
然后，卡卡西突然记起自己还有个室友，而且现在他们正在共享同一张床。  
他盯着对方的后背看了整整一分钟才反应过来。卡卡西甚至还溜到室友身后，亲自贴上去检查了一遍。  
“你的伤口，”他喃喃地说，“已经没了。”  
“呃，”他的队友兴致缺缺地咕哝了一声，“愈合了？”  
“不是，它消失了。”  
对方打了个哈欠，“K，时空跳转这类东西很耗体能的，我正打算睡觉呢。”  
卡卡西安分了一会儿。不错，带土在夜幕降临前似乎就有点疲惫，何况他还用了两次特别高级的时空间忍术——对方的查克拉并不是在增加，更像是在不断生长。  
卡卡西支起一只胳膊，打量着队友的轮廓。他晃了晃脑袋，抖落面罩，意识到自己正朝着一个熟悉的思维模式滑去——这是我的公寓，我的房间。  
“真糟糕，”他说道，“你今天公然打了一张男朋友的牌，是时候付钱啦。”  
对方发出粗声粗气的笑声，“还有这种说法？”  
“对呀——你还一声不吭跑到我床上来——我这都记着呢。”  
带土的皮肤又烧起来，卡卡西呼吸着那些气息，一边用自己的肚子贴着对方的背部，一边摸索他的胯部，“你可以选择分期付款，或是，一次性——”  
“喂。”  
当他的队友屏住呼吸时，卡卡西乘机把手探进对方的腹股沟，“够公平了吧？”  
“笨蛋！”带土嘶声叫起来，“你说过你不会再犯的！”  
“我还没摸到呢，”但是卡卡西松松地把三个指头放在对方裤头上，随时准备得寸进尺，“何况，咱们第一次那样做的时候你不是很喜欢吗？你现在无需掩饰啦。”  
他的队友别过脸，干巴巴地笑起来，“对，我想我的确不必压抑了——再也不用了。”  
带土似乎打算整个人爬过去，或许是想避开肢体触碰——然而这只会让他更容易地贴在对方背上。卡卡西刚把手塞进去碰了碰队友双腿间粗糙结实的毛发，然后他忽然停下来回味对方刚刚说的话。  
“等一下，”卡卡西忽然起了疑心，“那的确是第一次，对吧？你以前从来没有对我起过反应，对吧？”  
“很重要吗？”对方抱怨起来，然后，“难道你就没有在好好干上一架后勃起过吗？”  
卡卡西想了想，“带土，你这是在胡扯吗？现在？”  
“没，”他的声音由恼怒转为阴郁，“还记得我们当时在柿丘桥上吵的架吗？”  
“黄河上的那次吗？嗯，”卡卡西记得那天自己说了一些很可怕的话——他们两个都说了，“可是，我们当时才十二岁。”  
“对啊，所以呢？”他的队友质问起来，向前微微顶胯，“这很正常啊——我当时还在发育——”  
“所以你不让我扶你起来——”他恍然大悟，“我还以为你恨我呢！”  
“我的确恨你呀！”带土咆哮起来，“那一天对我而言特别困扰！”  
“你他妈地在河里站了一整夜，而我躲在树上浑身抽筋——以为你当时整个人都崩溃了。”  
“没有，”他叹了口气，“我只是，你懂的——想让自己的鸡儿冷静下来。”  
卡卡西差点笑出声，他把手从对方裤子里抽出来，转而抱着带土把鼻子伸到他脖子里，“我就知道，和我打架总是让你特别兴奋。”  
“是你先挑起的，”带土阴沉沉地指出，“我五岁的时候你还用红色的水晶泥折腾我的椅子——什么样的小变态才会干这种事啊？”  
卡卡西把手放在对方腹部，大喇喇地摩挲那些横亘在伤疤间的肌肉线条，一边轻快地哼哼着，“你还在纠结那个啊？下次落座时先仔细看看呗。”  
“超丢人的！”带土用胳膊肘把他推开，“你知道那时候我想给琳留个好印象的！”  
卡卡西放弃假装扮演酷盖的策略，于是在毯子里翻了个身，用臂弯捂住眼睛开始生闷气——不过他还没清醒到可以逃避的程度，“我当时才五岁，”他提醒对方，“我只是想让你注意到我。”  
他的室友发出一声大笑。卡卡西把胳膊抬起一点点，发现对方正用一边前臂支着身子打量他，似乎有点开心。  
他当然很想被人关注，但是卡卡西更想得到带土的微笑。  
“嘿——”他缩了缩身子，摆出一个讨人喜欢的邀请姿势，“我成功了吗？”  
带土翻了个白眼，嘴角却咧开了，“笨蛋。”  
他一定是成功了——因为他的队友整个人罩下来，于是卡卡西打开自己的双膝，准备把手肘从脸上挪开时，带土握住了他的腕子，用滚烫的手掌一路沿着胳膊内侧向下，直到他们十指交缠。随后他带着浑身的体重压下来，把室友按在原地，接着又用另一只手解开对方的衬衣，让卡卡西的肚子暴露在凉爽的空气里，然后故意用热腾腾的掌根刮蹭那里的皮肤。  
当那个宇智波压下来的时候，对方戴在脖子上的银链在卡卡西喉结下的凹陷处汇聚成一团，他等待着，张开双唇，从对方的舌头上尝到自己的名字。  
但是他仅仅逗留了一秒，于是拷贝忍者侧过头，咬住带土的下唇，把两个人嘴唇重新用力贴合在一起。他伸出没被制住的胳膊绕着队友的脖子，用指甲在对方肩胛骨间扒拉。  
“干！”带土嘟喃起来，“你怎么这么粗野？”  
卡卡西把头扭到一边，试图呼出几次均匀的吐气，接着又开始在毯子里扭来扭去，在对方的掌握里伸开手指，竭力想要放松下来。  
他的队友用鼻子顶了顶他的脸颊，“没事，”他说了卡卡西整晚都想说的话，“不必停下。”


	17. 深夜 - 上

带土从未想过那几个字眼会把自己的室友激成这样，不过眼下，他实在找不到其他更合适的表述方式。  
卡卡西一开始就在作弊。  
什么叫“想要被你注意到”啊？简直是狗屎——任何一个鼻子上长着两个窟窿的人都不可能不注意到这个该死的拷贝忍者——尤其是当他懒散而性感地躺在那里，随机地露出一小片苍白的肚皮——带土根本抗拒不了这个。事实上，今晚他一直试图对此视而不见，直到在时空间传送后，他直接脸朝下硬生生地倒在对方的肚子上。  
在他们到家后，他的室友花了将近一小时撒酒疯。卡卡西先是走到门口，把他们所有的鞋子踢成一排，然后把明天的任务命令排在桌上——偶尔还会用手拍着墙壁，紧张兮兮地四下环顾，好像一场见鬼的五点九级别的大地震随时就要爆发似的。最后他把茶壶塞进冰箱，接着迅速跑去冲澡。  
甚至都没费心把浴室的屏风给拉上。  
带土一开始觉得这没什么大不了的——因为那扇屏风看起来蠢兮兮的，而不加掩饰地在他们公寓里洗澡并非什么妩媚或是诱人的场景——然而当带土路过浴室准备打开卧室的门时，连着他蛋蛋的管子突然硬得像是在举重。  
不久后，淅淅沥沥的水声停了。卡卡西在进来时手肘撞到门框，整个人原地趔趄着打了个旋，接着顺手把衣服丢到角落的椅子上，同时干净利落地滚到床上——真他妈的了不起。  
每一代人都会出一个类似卡卡西的人物——当别人还在倒腾哪一端才是书籍的正面时，他们已经能挑出教科书的编写缺陷，甚至在换牙前就开始到处耀武扬威，收获各种各样的绰号——带土就不一样了，虽然那个天才恰恰是自己的朋友兼队友，这对他的自尊心依然是一大挑战。  
他注视着对方冥想的样子——只有在这种时刻，卡卡西才会允许自己从监察状态中解脱出来——因此带土当然要抓紧机会扭转局面。在进行了几次深呼吸以及一次有节奏的耸肩后，卡卡西开始一动不动地坐在原地。  
带土认为他的室友会在这时候整理自己的精神琐事——比如那些他避而不谈，成天用白色谎言掩盖的屁事，很可能都藏在他脑内某个不为人知，甚至连本人都摸不着的秘密抽屉里——这是一种只传授给精英上忍的抵御审讯的手段：你首先得说服自己并没有掌握敌方想要的讯息，当然最棘手的部分在于保管好重新取回这些记忆的钥匙——它们必须够显而易见，比如杂货店里的清单或是随机的词句——都是些最平凡不过的组合。带土从第一支队那里听说有个忍者在第二次忍界大战时靠这个技术承受了将近一百天的监禁，当他同其他战俘被释放时，那个家伙已经被折磨到连自己的名字都不记得了——但是敌人没能从他嘴里套出半点有用的，而且在闻到新割好的草地后，这个忍者重新记起了所有藏起来的军事机密。  
人的身体可以不惜一切代价存活下来，但是你的大脑却可以被重新塑性——士兵们总是被教导要为了社会、责任以及更伟大的利益牺牲。  
带土从来懒得假装自己理解这一套大道理。  
他终于从安静的队友身边移开，把自己从让人昏昏沉沉的毯子里拔出来，准备到浴室里冲个澡——希望那里的热水还够洗掉身上的汗渍和尘土——他从头发里清出一些松针和雪松碎屑，地上的排水管里又多了几只黄麻蝇的尸体。  
在他们这间仅有两百平方英尺的小公寓里，洗一次澡就足够让室内连续几小时像雾天一般超市——接连两次则把所有东西都搞得湿漉漉的，连毛巾都未能幸免于难。带土尽量把自己弄干，虽然他的皮肤和伤疤已经冷却下来，但是他还是从手臂上立起的鸡皮疙瘩间察觉到一点颤抖的前兆。  
一只翅膀上生着眼状斑点的大蛾子在卧室外面的墙上撞得东倒西歪，一只大眼睛的小壁虎紧随其后。带土走进卧室带上门。  
卡卡西显然已经把他的肉体留在物质世界里了。带土觉得，如果有谁能在离地三英尺的地方悬浮，那只可能是他那正在冥想的室友了——除非遇到生命危险，否则你压根儿叫不醒对方。  
有一次，带土恰好看到卡卡西不带面罩冥想的样子——打那以后，他再也不好奇为什么对方老是要把脸给遮上了——如果让别人看到卡卡西的正脸，尤其是在目睹到那张沉思时的噘嘴后，他们大概再也不会把对方当一回事了。  
他钻进室友身边的毯子里，眯着眼睛打量拷贝忍者一动不动的身形，认定这小混蛋长了个顶可爱的屁股，然后翻了个身。  
带土已经精疲力竭，而且他们明天还有一项特别繁重的外勤任务。他不打算带着睡眠不足以及一个宿醉的室友出发——虽然假期里的任务并不常见，但是时间点往往都很敏感——而无论卡卡西头痛与否，他肯定会就此对带土喋喋不休。  
但如果说带土没有期待对方从冥想状态中抽身贴着自己的背依偎上来的话，那就是胡扯八道。  
他本来是想说，他们没必要终止接吻——但是在那些字眼的暗示下，他的队友立刻改了节奏，开始又啃又咬，而且还动来动去的。带土不得不将大半的精力用在如何把对方束缚住——他当然也想尝试一点新花样，可是当那家伙用舌头舔弄起自己的左耳，而且还拼命抓挠他不带疤的那侧身子时，带土几乎要直接当机掉了。而且卡卡西甚至还该死地把腿也给缠了上来，带土发觉对方正用足跟在他臀部划来划去，试图把上头的短裤给带下去——下流的小混蛋——于是他用胳膊制住卡卡西那只不老实的膝盖，在对方准备撩衬衫时按住他的手腕。突然间，带土觉得浑身开始火烧火燎起来。  
“卡卡西——”带土又试了试，觉得可以效仿一下心转身之术——沟通才是关键嘛——然而拷贝忍者大概将自己的名字视为一种鼓励，他把空着的那只手放在带土喉咙上，开始用犬齿咬对方的下巴。  
“你，”卡卡西低低地哼哼着，尽管他起来并没有气喘，然而每个字节中却带着长长的停顿，“碍，事——”  
“你能不能——”  
带土的话被一个湿漉漉的吻打断了——这一回他们亲热了很久，而且也弄出了很多动静。在他能吐出下一个字眼前，卡卡西又扑了上来。  
显然带土是没有机会进行任何口头交流了——除了加入游戏，他不知道还有什么其他选项。  
带土发起了第三次亲吻，接着被卡卡西迅速地纠正角度——他用舌尖舔对方的下唇，在对方迎上来时有点害羞，但是看在宇智波的名头的份上坚守阵地——然后，带土享受了舌吻的奇妙体验。  
最后，他放开室友的手，转而去抚摸对方的脖子，斗胆把指尖伸进对方耳后的银发里。它们还带着微微的潮气，又服帖又清爽，那些发卷绕着带土的指头打转，比想象中的手感还要美妙。卡卡西的双手沿着他的胸膛一路向下，似乎在侦察什么——然后在腹部间停下。带土吸了一口气，向后退开了一些。  
“这些已经愈合了，对不对？”卡卡西轻轻抚摸着他带疤的那半侧身体，“都已经不疼了。”  
带土花了很长时间才反应过来，然后摇摇头——还从来没人问过他这个。  
“如果你觉得不舒服，就告诉我，好吗？”  
带土哼了一声，正当他准备继续舔对方嘴角下的小痣时，一阵突然起来的剧痛像闪电一般劈在他胸部的神经上。他放开钳制住对方腿部的手，转而捂住自己的乳头。  
“呃，这——”他咬了咬牙，“感觉不大舒服，别再干了。”  
卡卡西搂着他的脖子，缩短两人之间的距离——“我在考验你嘛。”——然后抬起两只膝盖，夹住对方的身子。  
他们第四次接吻时，带土试图让自己和卡卡西的舌头交织在一起——他对自己的口腔了如指掌，而深入敌军后方则是另一种全新的体验：他试探性地摸索着，根据每一次呼吸间的味道，牙齿间的磕碰来调整自己的角度。如往常一样，他们总是在接触时扭打在一块儿——只不过这一回更湿更色情一点。几轮下来，卡卡西整个人忽然在他身下瘫软了，带土有点愧疚地撤开，担心自己是不是做得太过头——他的室友冲他扇了扇睫毛，亮晶晶的眼睛里带着一点狂野，粉色的嘴唇微微肿胀——  
当他没有忙着割开敌人的喉咙，拧掉对手的脑袋和手指时，卡卡西简直是全天下最精致最易碎的尤物。  
“我，呃，”带土稍稍换了个姿势，给两人让出一点喘息的空间。他慢慢冷静下来，注视着队友上上下下不规律起伏的胸腔，在对方进行又一次呼吸时，带土伸手握住他肋骨下的浅坑，“我以前没见过你喝酒。”  
卡卡西过了一会儿才回答了这个隐晦的提问。他动了动喉咙，把头扭到一边假装咳嗽起来。带土以为对方又要转移话题了。  
“我想放空。”卡卡西哑着嗓子说。自打神无毗事件后，他的室友早早的进入变声期，但依然保留着那种懒散的孩子气般的音线——带土希望它能一直维持下去。  
“好的——但是，为什么？”  
“你知道的，”拷贝忍者嘟哝着举起一只手揉着眼睛，“忍者的破事。”  
他之前一直在想这个问题，而且也准备好了应对方案——然而对方的回答依然令人猝不及防，带土觉得自己胸腔里的零件全都集体罢工了。  
“我知道，有时候，”他吃力地说，“有些事情你不能说。但是，我知道还有一些只是因为你想避而不谈。所以，我一直在考虑——”带土试图深呼吸，结果它却碎成了一片一片的，“我还能信任你嘛？还有——”  
当他准备抽身时，他的队友忽然蹿起来搂着他重新躺倒——那个动作一点也不友好——他的肱二头肌把带土气管里的氧气挤得一干二净。  
然后卡卡西抵着他的额头说了一句非常令人不安，一点也不浪漫的宣言，“就让那些人统统都被烈火焚身好了。”  
他忽然意识到仁慈和亲密关系之间存在巨大的差异——事实上这两者大概根本不相关。带土没有费心说出他接下来的疑问：卡卡西是否正身陷某种危险，他在执行秘密任务的时候是否需要带土的协助——因为他忽然更为那些敌人的安危捏一把汗，同时很好奇——究竟是什么人，或是什么事，能够在如此短暂的时间里把他的老队友招惹成这样——对于卡卡西而言，绝大多事物都不值一提，更不值得被判以死刑或是引发仇恨，以及，如果带土没有看错的话——恐惧。  
带土用双手钳着队友的腰，把自己的脑袋解放出来，坐起来打量他——对方的衣服已经被推到肘部了，带土没让他全脱下来——部分是因为他的室友会露出欲求不满的表情；更重要的是，在他的认知里，一个裸着上身的K豆即使是在杀人的时候也会无知无觉地显得无比性感，而且一点都不吓人。带土的目光开始游移起来。  
卡卡西的肚子又白又软，上头还点着几颗小痣——卡卡西的肚子是无辜的，是隐藏在这个杀手内心深处的一块不可言说的净土——实际上，正是它促成了自己和这个混蛋的约会。  
“B——”  
他没让对方把话说完。如先前一样，当带土把手伸到他身下，用舌头捅着对方的肚脐眼勾弄时，他的队友又开始紧张地蹬腿。带土对着那里戳了几下，然后在它冷却的同时尝试着吮吸起周围薄薄的皮肤。卡卡西的喉咙里挤出一声扭曲的中音调。带土一路向上，心血来潮地开始用牙齿和舌头折腾对方浅浅的腹肌。  
俗话说，好厨子从不会被烤焦——忍者亦是如此。虽然伤疤往往是经验和苦难的象征，但并非所有人都认为这玩意儿有利于自己的名声——它同时也意味着主人的失算和败绩。  
卡卡西身上几乎没有多少疤痕——有些只是表皮伤，有的则非常可怕。  
带土慢慢原路返回，再次挑逗对方腹部附近的皮肤。他用拇指抠着对方的胯骨，直到自己的队友开始扭动起来。带土蹭着对方的腰带，露出一点骨盆附近稀疏的毛发，然后用鼻子在那里拱来拱去——接着想都没想又把队友的裤子往下褪了一点，然后发现卡卡西果然从头顶，到眉弓、腋窝以及阴部都生着深浅不一的银白色体毛——简直该死的好看。  
带土又拽了一下，然后把鼻子埋进那些浓密的浅灰色毛发里——他很喜欢卡卡西身上散发出来的那种慵懒的，花一般的气味——总之，闻起来一点也不坏。带土的眼神又飘忽了一下，然后冲对方骨盆的凹陷处呼出一口热气，用指尖和牙齿品尝那里紧绷的肌肤，在那里逗留了一会儿，转而用拇指卡着短裤边缘向下勾，直到露出对方的勃起。带土立刻注意到他的左大腿内侧有一颗痣。  
终于，他抬起头看向自己的室友。  
卡卡西冲他眨了眨眼睛，他的面罩乱糟糟地堆在脖子周围，衣服也紧紧地卡在咯吱窝下。带土觉得他这样看起来更漂亮。  
“嗯，”他又重复了一次，“我，如果——可不可以——？”  
“什么都可以，”拷贝忍者打断他，声音有点刺耳，有点不耐烦，然后清了清嗓子，“什么都可以，你可以对我做任何你想做的事。”  
带土重新跪坐着，用手掌按住队友的骨盆，把全身的重心压在上面。  
他们一起在昏暗的寂静中呼吸。带土不知道自己是不是要询问对方需不需要一次口交，还是说这种事情只要顺其自然就好——不需要多说点什么——  
“呃，”带土低下头舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得还是得给一点预告，于是把手举到脖子后摘下银链，把它放在床头柜上，然后重新对上室友的视线，“我挺喜欢你的鸡儿的。”  
就连卡卡西的包皮也是苍白而柔软的，像丝绒一样。带土继续摸了他几把，露出里面颜色更深的龟头。卡卡西颤抖着反应强烈地踢着脚，带土不得不重新直起身子按住对方的大腿——当他重新抚上对方的阴茎时，他的室友用牙齿咬着腕上的袖子哀哀地叫起来。  
“你怎么了？”  
卡卡西对他怒目而视，好像他问了一个早十几年前就显而易见的问题，“你的手，好烫。”  
“它们……咋了？”  
“它们在外泄查克拉。笨蛋——你别碰我！”  
带土把手心转过来，仔细检查着，“我的查克拉控制有那么糟吗？”  
“你居然还懂得控制查克拉？”  
看来的确很糟——带土用手在自己的胸口上试了试，“你确定吗？”  
卡卡西从鼻子里吐出一口呼吸，放下那些孩子气的口头攻击，“嘛，嘛——你难道以为每周烧穿那么多牙刷和筷子是正常的吗？”  
带土冲自己颜色不配对的手掌点点头——他一直以为是自己手劲太大了，“这就都说通了，原来如此啊。”  
他倒是没察觉出什么异样——但是这解释了为什么每次他在抚摸卡卡西冰凉的腰侧时，对方老是扭来扭去，眼里还会流露出那种迷人的激情。不过显然带土得变换一下策略，于是他再次按住室友的胯骨——低下头，舔掉对方龟头上的小水珠，然后用舌尖沿着上头的肉缝蹭弄起来。  
“带土。”他听到一阵紧张的低语。  
卡卡西的味道尝起来不坏，带土挺喜欢的。  
“不许扯我的头发。”他警告着，然后再次俯身，把对方的龟头含进嘴里，松开，用舌头包住下牙膛，再试一次。队友的皮肤上泛起紧张的涟漪，似乎正在自己身下发着抖。当带土的鼻尖碰到那些卷曲的阴毛时，带土又一次压低身子，固定着头部又吮吸了几个回合。  
对方的反应是相当激烈而迅速的，还带着满嘴脏话。带土不得不冒险用手指和拇指环住对方的勃起稍稍转移注意力，随后用前臂抹了一把嘴，回味着方才的奇妙体验，有点紧张地笑了笑，“这些是好的眼泪，还是坏的眼泪？”  
卡卡西松开陷进袖子里的牙齿，英勇地做出训斥对方的尝试，“闭嘴。”  
于是他又多加了两根手指箍着对方的阴茎根部，上下套弄起来。拷贝忍者开始扭动臀部，像是被绑住了似的，“B——”  
带土倒是不介意对方多呻吟几次自己的名字。  
“——继续，求你了。”  
“好——”带土抚摸着对方的骨盆，“你大腿里面有一颗痣，它在盯着我。”  
他能从卡卡西的吐气间听出翻白眼的动静，“它们都看着你呢。”  
“天——”带土咒骂了一句，有点飘飘然，接着发出一串紧张的笑声，“有多少颗啊。”  
“带土。”卡卡西用杀人般的语气回敬他。  
“好的好的，我继续，”他再次按住那对胯骨，活动着肩膀往下看，“整根含进去有点难。”  
卡卡西飞快地告诉他，“你不需这样做的。”他坐起来，有那么一瞬间，那里的腹肌线条锐利得吓人，但是当他拱起背时，带土对着那里叠起来的小褶子微笑起来。卡卡西揪住自己室友的耳朵，后者脸红了。  
“你现在真的不会想吻我的。”他警告起来。  
“我真的很想。”卡卡西张着嘴迎了上来，一次，两次，懒洋洋地用舌头舔舐对方的下牙关，然后抽身，“而且你也没有掉发，”看到带土疑惑的神情后，他又加了一句，“让我拉你的头发，你会喜欢的。”  
“呃，好。”带土结结巴巴地答应了，他在对方十指按摩头皮的触觉下眯起眼睛。  
出于某种未知原因，这些动作让他的血液涌动且肾上腺素一路激增。带土的拇指深深地嵌在队友的胯里，接着压下肩膀再次俯身——短暂地舔了舔对方的龟头，然后一路下沉，没到底又开始变换方向，来来回回做了几次后，他摸索到了节奏。  
卡卡西偶尔会克制不住地顶胯，带土有时会放任他为所欲为——虽然卡卡西大部分时间都咬着袖子轻轻地呻吟着，但是从对方喉头涌出的愉悦来看，他的室友应该舒服得很。他的另一只空着的手正梳理着带土头顶的发丝，先是有点拘谨地拉了拉，后来开始加大力度——  
做这种事情是需要相当全神贯注的，因此在带土这个业余选手看来，拉扯意味着他做得相当不错，所以当卡卡西的动作开始变得毫无章法，声音也开始越来越大时，带土把全身体重压在前臂上，把他整根吞了下去。  
他的室友忽然浑身紧绷，从头到脚发着抖。当一股湿意涌进他的喉咙时，带土意识到发生了什么，他一边咳嗽着一边起身。  
“啊，所以你刚刚是这个意思。”带土一边打着嗝，一边笑起来，然后注视着拷贝忍者在高潮时皱起眉头的样子，觉得对方放松的样子很可爱。他心里很是高兴，于是又用胳膊抹了把嘴，咽下一口唾沫，俯身用环起的手指抚摸室友释放后的阴茎。卡卡西在他的触碰——或许还有高温的刺激下抖个不停。当室友又一次喘息时，带土再次捧住对方的胸腔，然后往下看——  
卡卡西的肚皮上还沾着一点精液。带土挑剔地看着那些狼藉，用拇指扫过其中一道痕迹，把它放进嘴里——  
让对方就这样黏黏糊糊地干掉属实有点可惜。  
“你不必做这个的——”  
带土欺身上前开始忙活，卡卡西松松地用双臂抱着他的头——总之，他就是很想用舌头舔对方的肚子。  
清理完毕后，带土抬起脑袋，队友的手垂了下去，开始没完没了地念着他的名字。带土俯身把脸埋在对方脖子里，心满意足地哼哼着——但是其实他并不这么觉得。  
“我硬得腿都要水肿了，”他对卡卡西抱怨着，后者开心地笑了起来——带土起身看着那些露出来的带着孩子气的整齐牙齿，觉得这种轻微的精神错乱很适合卡卡西，于是用鼻子顶弄起对方的下巴，内心十分愉悦。  
“不过我真的得先去喝一杯，”带土开始往旁边挪动，“要不要帮你也拿一点？”  
“不了，”卡卡西摇了摇头。有那么一秒钟对方似乎没有要继续的动作，然后拷贝忍者翻了个身，坐起来揪住他的耳朵，软绵绵地命令道，“留下来吧。”  
“啊？我只是去泡茶啦。”  
“而且幸运的是，”带土继续说，一边推了推对方的胳膊，“我知道你把茶壶给藏哪儿了。”  
卡卡西动了动手腕，用一个简单的擒拿术把带土困在一臂之遥，后者叹了口气，认命地重新坐回毯子里，他的室友松开一只胳膊，转而单手抓住他的后颈。  
“说真的，你现在不会想吻我的——”  
不过显然，卡卡西不介意从他嘴里品尝自己的味道。  
带土忍不住又翻了个白眼。然而当他的队友又一次吻上来的时候，他再次捧住对方倾斜的肋骨，然后摸到下面的侧腰，撩起那里的衣摆探进去——这一回，带土的手掌攀上里头赤裸的皮肤，几乎是立刻就沉溺于这种触感。  
卡卡西的胸脯随着深呼吸鼓起来。这一回，当对方把衣服拉过头顶脱下来时，带土没有阻止他——因为那个该死的拷贝忍者眼下就坐在自己的大腿上，顺势用光溜溜的胸部抵着带土的。  
“呃，”他在二人胯部相接导致的骚动中闷闷地说，“嘿，卡卡西——”  
对方正贴着他的嘴唇哼哼着。  
“我说，如果——”带土试着向上顶胯，和自己的队友相互磨蹭，“我想上你？”  
“上？”卡卡西的眼睛忽然睁开了，“上我？”


	18. 番外 - 暮色

卡卡西一点一点地把自己的思维编织成可识别的图案。  
但是他一直忍不住笨拙地回想过去十几分钟里的记忆——无论如何尝试，它们就是不肯老老实实地待在脑海里的矩阵里。最终，拷贝忍者彻底放弃了，突然觉得自己的脑子看起来陌生得很。  
黄昏如某种潮热的呼吸自村里的人行道间缓缓升起，弥漫着从阴沟里传来的浓厚油泥气以及深夜大排档油烟味的混合物，夹带着几间开到凌晨三点的酒吧，以及来往车辆排放出的尾气。他对这种由村里的污垢构成的灵丹妙药早就见怪不怪，它们散布在各个角落里，尤其是在长时间的降雨后，恶臭的气味将一路暴涨，淹没各种水泥基地，沉甸甸地压在他的舌头上，久久不散。  
一辆公交车抵达终点，伴随着刺耳的尖叫声缓缓地停在他们所在街区的顶端，卡卡西倾听者从缓冲液压装置里缓慢泄出的嘶嘶声，以及远处引擎的轰鸣——或许是那些在酒吧附近转悠的出租车？还有那些摩托车整装待发时发出的咔嚓咔嚓的悠长咆哮。木叶村路径两旁的树冠在微风的吹拂下嘎吱作响，黑色的叶片盘旋着向地面俯冲。  
秋雾已经能和高楼比肩，把那些游荡着的鬼灯笼困在蛛网状的水汽里。夜深人静，路灯皆灭，唯有这些灯笼无论风雨总是点亮着的，如同在灰色海水间沉浮的鱼饵，时不时发出金色的光芒——足够让那些在海上徘徊的鬼魂继续沿岸游荡。  
没有人能了解鬼魂，他们只知道这些东西会被某种特殊的阴影吸引——在破碎的窗户间，年久失修的桥下——贫民窟，墓地，废弃的水井——总之，它们存在于社会中所有下陷的裂痕里。绝大多数鬼魂在墙外的森林里游荡，不过有一些也会偷偷潜入忍村，偶尔还会泛滥成灾，同时导致更多的神隐。这时候，警卫队就会召唤邪灵封印进更明亮的圆球里，再把它们当街释放——直到春天降临之前，鬼灯笼可以抵御鬼魂，人们用这些小小的奴隶驱散笼罩在忍村上头的暗色阴霾。那之后，除灵师会接过后续的扫尾工作。  
卡卡西依然沉溺在自己疲惫大脑制造出的浓雾里，他不知所措地原地打转，每一次都重新回到原点：队友刚刚差点把他的脑子也给舔成浆糊了——这种事两分钟前他想都不敢想——当带土的声音横扫过都市的喧嚣，如同某种蹩脚的开场白的幕布般压在卡卡西身上时，他还在徒劳地试图抓住理性思维的残破缺口。  
带土——他终于打捞到一个名字——带土喜欢他的鸡儿——带土想要更多。卡卡西的意识到自己眯起眼睛，带着某种懒散的骄傲——没有人能拒绝他。  
“卡卡西？”  
他隐约记得队友好像问了自己一个问题，“呜——”  
现世中的拷贝忍者闭上嘴巴。在他脑内的某个小隔间里，他的第三层意识用手捂住它的额头。  
卡卡西清了清自己气管，吞下一些残渣，这些动作产生了一些细碎的呜咽声——不知不觉地，他给出了答案。  
“当真？”对方像牛蛙一样笑起来，“好极了。”  
他不知道带土这种对各色条条框框，乃至一些社交礼仪的漠视是否也能算作一种诚实和天真，抑或是其他——卡卡西只知道，如果自己也能如此坦诚，那么早在带土第一爬到他床上时，他们之间这种恼人的试探早就能迎来结局——至少他可以鼓起勇气追逐对方的背影。可是，卡卡西打造出的心理防御措施却再次横插一脚——早在五岁以前，他就一直强迫自己同他人之间划出一定空间以自我保护——哪怕对方是他的盟友，甚至——卡卡西忽然意识到，尽管他曾经在医院的病房里度过那么多可怕的漫漫长夜，自己依然在下意识地把队友推开。  
“不过我真的得先去喝一杯。”带土又重复了一遍，有时候卡卡西觉得对方粗声粗气的嗓音听起来怪新鲜的——不过，就在刚刚过去的半小时里，还发生了很多前所未有的事情：卡卡西倒是没想过自己的队友会是那种热衷于搞精液情趣的那种人——带土明明应该是一窍不通地才对，他甚至都不关心那些热门性感杂志的头条——也许卡卡西应该停止自己的揣度：预判对手是战场上才会有的行为，卡卡西希望自己可以在日出前关掉体内的士兵本能，哪怕只有这一次也好。  
带土又顶了顶胯，他的语气里有一种消遣的意味，那只充满笑意的眼睛打量着他，就仿佛一只藏在树冠间的鬼魂在打量着疲惫的行者。当卡卡西滑进毯子里时，他站起来，“我就去泡个茶，马上就回来。”  
“那我……卷点烟。”卡卡西高兴地发现自己还能安排做一些有意义的事情——要是他的声音没有那么突兀就好了。  
那个宇智波哼了一声，“切，好吧。”  
对方站起来，一只手伸到裤头底下，漫不经心地舒缓勃起的压力，然后不知怎的似乎又想到了什么，于是他弯下身子，伸出那只空闲的巴掌——卡卡西意识到自己的下巴被抬了起来——带土用拇指抚摸着他左眼下的伤疤。他的眼睛。  
“你为什老是把这个遮起来。”  
“以前有，现在不这样做了。”  
“但是——为什么？”  
因为写轮眼会消耗他的查克拉；因为保持神秘在战争中是一种优势；因为带土的眼睛不管任何人的事——卡卡西找出各种各样的理由，注意力却在不断四散游走：他不知道室友为什么要一边摸着自己的鸡儿一边进行上述谈话。  
“因为，这是你在我身上留下的唯一——我想把它珍藏起来。”  
“我靠！”带土叫着向后退了几步，“你爱上我了。”  
当卡卡西没有出口否认时，他的笑容消失了。最后，他的手从裤裆里抽出来，好像被打扰到了性致。又过了一会儿，“得了。”  
卡卡西感到自己的脊背因为恼怒而发僵，“为什么你们每个人都是这种反应？我是认真的。”  
他想再揪住对方的耳朵，把自己的感情像那些半月牙状的抓痕一样刻进对方的皮肤里。  
“我真的很爱你。”卡卡西透过脑海中的重重雾气厉声道。  
带土眨了眨眼睛，冲地板上看了看，又眨了眨眼睛，“我，呃，真的得去喝一杯。”  
然后他走了。  
一只鬼灯笼从卧室外头的窗沿处飘过。五层楼下的院子里，一辆电摩发出尖锐而独特的警报声。  
卡卡西恨透了忍界在追逐声誉这方面的共识，曾经他对此毫不在乎，但是他恨透了隐藏其后的意味：那些流行于忍者间的各种流言蜚语，各种谣言故事，各种下码押注，无非是鼓励每个人互相勾心斗角，好让高层有时间隐瞒真相，让他们成为一群听话的哑巴，再捏造一堆莫须有的敌人转嫁危机。  
卡卡西一开始就失去了公平竞争的几乎，他想，这一切——  
都是我的错。  
他自己也是个充满故事和谎言的人，甚至比其他人要更糟糕——而带土不应该在卡卡西这种人身上浪费时间，真的没有那个必要。  
“你真的不打算喝——K？怎么了？”卧室门口处传来一声趔趄和轻轻的嘶叫，“干！”  
卡卡西的第二层意识隐约注意到带土正快速地把一个热气腾腾的杯子放在地板上，好像他准备集中注意力干什么大事似的。对方用短裤擦了擦手，又溜回毯子里，“怎么了——？”  
带土没把话说完，只是无声地缩短二人间的距离，把卡卡西搂进怀里——后者正把手举到自己脸边，迷迷糊糊地想知道究竟是什么把他的队友弄得如此慌乱。  
他们同时吸了一口气。带土赤裸的胸膛抵着他，一如卡卡西所愿——可悲的是他不得不靠眼泪才能得到这个。  
“好了，别这样，”他的室友哼哼着——带土可能这一辈子都没有被人安慰过，但是有些人就是天生对此很在行——又过了一会儿，“对不起，我知道这类事情的发展走向一般不会是这个样子的，但——或许下次你可以先给我做个预警。”  
卡卡西虚弱地笑了笑。  
“天，”带土轻轻地咒骂起来，“就连你哭泣的时候也很辣。”  
然后他用胳膊环住室友的腰背，让对方慢慢地坐回自己的大腿，卡卡西感激地伏在带土身上，一只手绕着他的后颈，试图记住那些粗糙毛发的质感，皮肤上的微弱气味以及心脏跃动的声响。每个个体都是一个独立自我的社群，而所有的社群都有这样那样的缺点——黑暗可以自任意的角落入侵。  
过了好一会儿，他们才再次开口。  
“好些了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“K豆。”对方也跟着用哼哼声回敬他。  
“唔，”卡卡西挪开眼睛，逃避眼神交流让他放松下来，于是他把下巴支在对方肩膀上以寻求庇护，“我以前还从来没和任何人分享过自己的海洋。”  
他撤开身子去揉自己突然发痒的眼睛。带土挪了挪屁股，把为了充当坐垫而曲起来的腿一一伸直。空气中的沉默已经凝固到随时要崩裂的地步，而卡卡西觉得自己恐怕要为刚刚说的蠢话哑口无言——他甚至觉得自己会产生那种感觉而害臊——但是已经没有回头路可走了。  
一种类似眩晕般的恐惧在他双耳间炸开，并且开始在他的眼睛后面翻江倒海。  
带土又用拇指抚摸起他脸上的疤，这一次一直游走到左下眼睑的位置，卡卡西意识到那里还沾染着一点潮湿的寒意。  
“我当时没给你多少选择的余地，是不是？”  
“你不可能，你怎么能——”卡卡西顿了顿，用力吞咽着——他才不会哭呢，那只是一股让喉咙紧缩的眩晕——“你怎么会在纠结这个啊？”  
“有一点点，”带土摩挲着把他眉毛拦腰截断的疤，“偶尔还是会的——我当时怎么就没有记起历史上有多少人为了这些眼睛对我们的族人大下杀手呢？”  
“你当时都快死了。”  
对方微笑的样子让卡卡西心里很不自在，带土把手放下，“就是这么回事。”  
就是这么回事——想要接近某人的强烈愿望往往会导致自残，然后把你的所爱之人置身于危险之中？卡卡西当然知道这种感觉，因为带土的身上的疤痕就是活生生的案例——至于卡卡西，多数时候，他觉得早晨都比那些泛泛之交来得更亲切。  
我就是个垃圾——他这样想着——带土到底是怎么忍受我的啊？  
卡卡西突然对自己之前的所作所为心生愧疚，但是不知道该怎么道歉才好——他现在又在渴求亲密接触，结果甚至都不打算费心经营他们之间的感情，“我，呃，没有卷烟。”  
“你不用卷的，”带土从口袋里掏出一个东西。  
卡卡西接住那只皱起来的大麻烟，把上头的褶皱抚平，“这是我给你训练时候准备的。”  
“我，呃，”带土停顿了一下，专注地皱着眉头盯着卡卡西的心口，好像自己还握着什么易碎品似的，“我想和你一起抽这个。”  
拷贝忍者点燃那支烟，准备分散自己的注意力——他吸了一口，觉得浑身的皮肤一阵刺痛，发出舒服的呼噜声。  
当他的室友又开始对着他裸露的身体上下其手时，卡卡西差点把那玩意儿掉到地上。  
“你这里——都青掉了。”他听到带土如是说。  
卡卡西猛吸了几口，脸烧得通红。  
“哦，”那个宇智波轻笑起来，“都是我搞的，对吧？”  
天呐，这家伙有时候真是个令人尴尬的白痴。  
“对不起，但是我没想到你会这么容易淤青。”  
现在他倒是他妈地想把对方胖揍一顿了。  
“嘿，卡西。”带土接过他的大麻烟，在二人之间呼出一片片柔软芬芳的雾气，卡卡西从恍惚中回神，因为他的舍友还从来没用这种称呼叫过他，听起来怪没有人情味的。  
带土深深地吸了一口，然后盯着指尖燃烧的烟蒂，从鼻孔里喷出一长串烟雾，“你有没有想过那个孩子？”  
“什么孩子？”  
“水门的孩子。”  
“他怎么了？”  
“那些人好像要照顾他，是吧——因为他是英雄的遗孤，是拯救了忍界的婴儿——所以有人会提防着，对吧？”  
“我之前没考虑过这个。不过，嗯，说得通。”  
“是啊，”带土又抽了一口，然后把烟卷重新递回去，“不过，我觉得我们得去核实一下。”  
他耸耸肩，“好呀。”  
拷贝忍者动了动膝盖，把嘴里的烟渡进队友的口腔里。  
“呃啊。”带土呛咳着扭开脑袋。  
“吸进去啦。”  
“行吧，”那个宇智波继续咳嗽着，“干，下次给我一点预警。”  
“我刚刚已经给了。”  
当他们第二次唇舌相交时，带土吞下卡卡西的气息，让那些烟雾缓缓地从鼻子里循环出来。卡卡西趁机抬起空出来的手调整了下他们的角度——他们只是单纯地贴着嘴唇——某种温和且比室温略高的体验——然而卡卡西从中得到了一种诡异的满足，于是一次又一次地靠过去索求着。从室友那里偷来的感情总是令他躁动——卡卡西的思绪再次落在带土的皮肤上，然后又携带着种种挫败、渴望和欲求不满涌上心头——他发出一声低低的呻吟。  
“喂，看看你把这该死的玩意儿往哪儿挥啊。”  
“哦。”  
卡卡西坐起来舔了舔大拇指，把它熄掉，把剩下的半英寸烟头放在带土的茶杯旁。  
“你知道接下来该怎么做吗？”  
“我懂得一些原理。”带土粗声粗气地说着，眼皮抽搐，好像忽然有点感情过载了。  
“还真是令人鼓舞啊。”  
“是你想和我在一起的。”  
“是你先吻我的。”  
“什么啊！”带土鼻翼翕张，“你明明知道这不是真的，是你先勾引我的——用你的，你的痣还有你的——他妈的——你的潜台词！”  
卡卡西觉得这样的发展一点都不好。理论上来说，是带土先挑事的——不过他的室友本身就是一条巨大的潜台词——对方正躺在那儿，浑身上下毛茸茸的，几乎全裸——卡卡西推了推对方的胸膛，决定今晚自己必须要挨操，不管是被谁还是以什么方式——他让带土重新躺倒在床上。  
烟雾依旧缠绕着他，在皮肤上留下一些淡淡的痕迹——那是一种没有重量的压力，以及缺乏温度的触摸。它们压在舌头上的质感令人联想起带土的迷你维度里的空气。  
一只鬼灯笼慢悠悠地在窗边闲荡，在地板上投下一条锐利的金色光线，它在他朋友的胯骨上跳动着，破碎开来，同空气中的烟雾颗粒交缠着。有那么一瞬间，他们似乎坐在沙漏的底部，周围是金色的沙丘。  
“喂，你在——”  
“稍稍闭嘴一下，”卡卡西告诉对方，“你今晚已经说得够多了。”  
对方的确闭上了嘴，但是他的表情显然更大声。  
带土身上的伤痕都是随机的，不过卡卡西觉得自己可以从中辨认出一些形状——一些区域会隐隐作痛，这让他联想起那些不规则排布的星座——在那些弧线间他看出一个巨大的漩涡以及一轮新月，以及六只纠结在他前胸上的眼状结缔组织——卡卡西知道自己有点嗑上头了，但是带土身上的伤疤就宛若一副描绘战争的挂毯，他看起来像是一卷通灵卷轴。  
“我们什么时候搬家？”  
卡卡西疑惑地咕哝起来，他正专注地打量对方的身体，用手指沿着对方腹股沟磨蹭。  
“我是说，我们什么时候可以从这个破烂街区搬走？”  
“只要你想，随时都可以，”卡卡西俯身去舔舐对方的马甲线，“我最近一直在物色新房子。”  
“真的？你为什么不和我说啊？”  
卡卡西跪坐起来，闭上一只眼睛，“‘K，我得赶上进度，我没时间打牌。宇智波从不睡觉。我得努力训练，变强——每周至少一百小时——’”  
带土开始抗议，但是卡卡西压过他的声音，“‘我不想出去，因为我该对着那罐子土掉眼泪了——’”  
“你个混蛋！”带土嘶叫着翻身，把卡卡西按进毯子里，但是后者在他爬上来的同时借着对方托着自己膝盖的抓力施了巧劲，再次敏捷地调转了二人的位置。  
“你做那些俯卧撑的意义究竟是什么？”他冲着老队友的锁骨吹气，在那里的凹陷处弹了弹舌头，“毕竟，你还缺乏技巧。”


	19. 深夜 - 下

嘉年华的灯火逐渐黯淡，月亮缓缓向地面滑行。按照传统，秋收节庆典将持续到天明。不过这些年来，出于对经济利益的考量，公众对这种农神节的热情大不如前——商贩们乐得提前收摊查账，为次日的经营做准备；村民们也得考虑明早的工作、义务和学校功课——这些一度支持全村狂欢的琐事如今反而使它黯然失色——音乐、田间的舞蹈和祈祷统统都要让位给工作。  
不具备任何商业价值的民间传统早就沦为工业化的牺牲品：仪式被简化成单调的，五颜六色的习俗；传家宝和传说则被华丽的服饰和朗朗上口的曲调取而代之；五花八门的庆典成了每一个标准化假日的标配。迷信——这股曾经滥觞于集体记忆最深处的黑色文明暗流——如今已沦为肤浅的赝品。  
在历史悠久的火之国里，仿真火把于湖泊、河流和池塘的边缘熊熊燃烧。但也就此为止了——木叶的秋天近年来越发显得阴暗、寂静而漫长，春日正把它的爪牙伸得更广，更远。  
文藏老师曾经用一贯持有的神秘而轻松的方式告诉他们——巨龙在所有的水域里潜眠。当然，这只是一个远古的神话。  
而绿湖根本就不是一个湖，不过是一个汇聚了二手马桶水的混凝土大浴缸。呸街、路边的檐篷以及忍校的菜地里也泛滥着同样的液体，卡卡西能在炎热的空气里闻到这种气息，甚至还能在忍校食堂的蔬菜里尝出它的味道。  
北腾区眼下正在打造一堵高墙。公共联络办称其为“和谐之门”，或是其他什么滑稽可笑的头衔。他们将这个庞然大物宣称为政府为了保护贫民窟村民免遭有害的贩毒活动以及黑市交易而打造的壁垒——当然，它也非常干脆利落地把难以驾驭的下环从整个村子里切割出去。鬼魂袭击事件在北腾一带特别常见，村民已经对那里的下环地带疑心重重，何况它也不是什么早春旅行的热门景点——北腾就这样被遗忘在新建起的高墙之后。  
有时候，卡卡西痛恨这座村子。他尚可以理解村民对墙外的黑暗一无所知，却无法明白这些人为何每天目睹着墙内的暴力结果依然能心安理得地呼呼大睡。  
在他的公寓里，卡卡西被自己游走的思维线条缠绕着——它们编织成茧把他与外界隔断，使他免受那些缥缈的鬼灯笼灯火的侵扰。  
“我搞不明白，”带土在毯子里扭来扭去，像是要在温暖的沙滩里给自己找个好位置，“为什么我的毛发就是比你旺盛？”  
“运气好吧。”卡卡西含混不清地说着，一边伸手抚摸身下的生物。要想无视带土的踢腿制住对方简直轻而易举，卡卡西决定今晚还是先不要做得太过火——但是他开始想象，想象教授队友新的体位：拱桥式、坐莲式——如果带土愿意的话，他们可以把书里那些有趣的图解试一个遍——只要他想，只要他的队友不反对——  
当他还在幻想未来的种种可能时，带土终于占了上风——但是这个宇智波并没有采取任何巧妙的反击，他的手腕和脚踝似乎直接从卡卡西的身体里穿了过去——然后利用这个间隙将拷贝忍者重新按倒在地。  
“什么——”  
“我最近一直在思考现实——”带土制住卡卡西的挣扎，开口打断他，“以及你曾经说过的——意识就像是一艘船。”  
他们的角力转得有些过火，卡卡西的脑袋磕在了地板上——他以为，有时候意识更像是一根浮在浊水上的羽毛。  
“所以，如果彻底放开的话，”他的室友气喘吁吁地继续道，“我想，我可以虚化掉身体的任何部分。”  
卡卡西伸出拇指猛戳对方的肋下神经，用膝盖顶住他的腹部试图翻身，最终却只来得及把那个宇智波稍稍往上撬开一点点，结果又被对方强行推倒进毯子里。  
他闷闷不乐地从鼻子里冷哼了一声。  
“不错。”  
“不错？”对方眯起一只红眼睛打量他，“你说‘不错’是什么意思？你现在都上气不接下气了！”  
“我爱你。”  
带土叹了一口气，“笨卡卡，我知道——”他松开钳制，卡卡西让自己的胳膊瘫软下来。“——但是我需要再考虑考虑。”  
就像那些在村里游荡的不受欢迎的鬼魂、邪灵以及其他本该被挡在墙外的事物那样，带土总能以某种无可指责且不可抗拒的方式渗透进你的内心。  
“你以前做过吗？”  
“唔，做爱吗？”卡卡西回想着自己失贞那一夜吃的晚饭，好像是某种他不是很喜欢的汤团，“唔，嗯。”  
带土重新坐起来，似乎在等着队友继续。他挠着胸口，仿佛要徒手把那半边伤疤给剥了。  
卡卡西清了清嗓子，“呃，是八萩。可能做过一次吧，大概？”  
“哦，”带土睁大了眼睛，凝视着遥远的某处，“哦——一切都说通了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“她对我超刻薄的。”  
“啊？”  
“你一无所知，对吧？”  
卡卡西分层的意识中的几个截面重新融合在一起，他带着全新的注意力朝室友眨巴眼睛，“你当时什么都没说。”  
“你怎么可能注意不到啊？我做什么她都要挑刺！你知道在那场实战演习里——算了，显然你根本不在乎。”  
卡卡西用手指绕住对方的颈后——自己的队友正以一种并不性感的方式恼怒着。“B，我……对不起，”他思索着更安全的回答，“我一直在——同时做很多事情。”  
带土避开视线，径直越过他的肩膀，神色阴郁——随后他顶了顶胯，用鼻梁磨蹭卡卡西的脸颊，“我知道——”  
“——你现在可不可以回来，怎么样？”带土继续喃喃地问着。  
卡卡西不开心地笑了笑。虽然他很想，但是他现在给不了对方这个。“那么，你把衣服脱了吧。”他建议到，朝队友做了个手势。  
当带土冲他眨眼时，卡卡西催促他，“继续呀，让我们看看你到底有多大本事。”  
对方又多看了他一会儿，不过还是照办了——当他用拇指勾着短裤腰带时又突然停了下来，“你就是这样勾引八萩的？”  
“如果你非要暗示什么的话——其实，她觉得我一点都不浪漫。”  
卡卡西重新用两边手肘稳住身形，又补了一句，“你想上我，所以，把衣服都脱了。”  
“那你也脱。”  
“好吧。”  
带土立刻把短裤扯了下来，重新回到卡卡西的双腿之间，后者也抬起臀部把自己的衣物褪掉，然后拍开对方伸过来的手。  
带土紧张地笑起来，“你在看什么？”  
“我没想到你那里这么黑。”  
“啊？啥？”  
“你的鸡儿，”卡卡西伸手握住对方的阴茎——带土那话儿很粗，颜色深得像巧克力牛奶。卡卡西以为宇智波一族的高生育率大概终于有了解释——那里的男人估计个个都挂着大屌。  
他想让两个人贴在一起，于是抱着室友向后躺倒——带土似乎并不介意被他指导。在卡卡西带着用胯部磨蹭了几次以后，他的室友找到了诀窍，并接手了所有的后续工作：不出半秒钟，两人的身体如拉链般紧紧咬合在一起，卡卡西的脑子都快被夹在里面搅碎了。  
“B，”片刻后，他终于要喘不过气来了，“唔，实际上，不是这样搞的。”  
“哦，”对方的勃起用力在卡卡西大腿内侧的皮肤里碾过，带土在他上方重重地摩擦了一下才慢悠悠地停下来，“我觉得挺好的。”  
“我们可以找其他时间试这个，但是——”别再兜圈子了。  
他推着自己的室友，让对方重新坐起来，然后艰难地站起来大步走到桌子边。拷贝忍者的肚子有点发凉，他回头看了一眼床铺，想到即将和对方结合的时候双手有些颤抖。卡卡西喘了一口气，重新镇定下来，翻出要找的东西。  
他把那只小罐子丢给室友，接着背冲着对方跪好。  
“这玩意儿是那个蠢兮兮的燕卷尾给你的，”带土咕哝着，卡卡西扭头看到他正把那东西分成两半。“闻起来像苹果，还有薄荷——到底是啥？”  
“润滑油。”  
“这我知道，我是说它是什么做的？”  
“依兰-依兰。”  
“啊哈，”带土笑起来，“尼玛-尼玛？”  
“带土，依兰-依兰是一种树。”  
“你从燕卷尾那里买了树汁当润滑油。”  
“这不仅仅是润滑油，”卡卡西有点恼火，连带着背部开始蒸腾起一点微弱的热气——一分钟前他还硬得要命，“理论上，它可以充当药物。”  
带土哼了一声。  
“它——大概也是一种春药。”  
“什么意思？”  
卡卡西嗤之以鼻，“B，它会让你变得非常硬。”  
“我这方面的功能没问题。”  
拷贝忍者又哼了一声，“也会让你更持久。”  
“对你也是？”  
卡卡西点点头，等待着。  
“你从燕卷尾那里买了情趣树汁当润滑油？”  
老天啊，卡卡西心想着，他的耐心已经耗尽了。于是他回身把那个小罐子从自己的白痴朋友手里拿过来，用两根手指沾了一点内容物，并且告诉对方——没错，他有时会从那个住在第一百一十六号街的毒贩那里订货，对方有卡卡西没有的人脉，而且他也相信那个前忍者不会拿合成的假货以次充好。  
他最近已经很久没给自己做过扩张了，因为他的床似乎总是被占得满满当当的——但是要回忆起那种感觉并不难。  
然后卡卡西继续告诉带土——他不需要为自己买情趣树汁润滑油找什么正当理由。  
当然咯，如果有人想一起用这玩意儿，他也不会拒绝的。  
带土伸出一只巴掌扶住他的胯，然后滑到肚脐的位置——卡卡西感到某种莫名的安慰，与此同时他抵着脚跟坐得更直了一点，开始用一根手指在自己的小穴旁打转，但并不打算直接捅进去，只是想先适应一下——尤其是缓解那种被人盯着看的强烈刺激。终于，卡卡西用鼻子深呼吸了一下，在肉穴边缘轻轻按了按，然后把手指插了进去。室友似乎并不打算给他留出多少操作的空间，但是当他的指关节依然停滞在肠道里，而对方的手正松松地绕住他的勃起时，卡卡西着实没功夫腾出多余的脑细胞来抱怨。  
“看起来也不复杂嘛。”  
“累活都是我在干呢。”卡卡西咬着牙，往自己体内塞了第二根手指。  
带土忽然摸到了他的蛋蛋，卡卡西意识到对方正在啃他脖子后面凸起的颈椎——虽然带土每次亲嘴都会害羞，但是他似乎不介意在一些奇怪的位置吮吸出印子——卡卡西沉思着——反正自己是不会费心把那些淤青遮掉的，所以他不打算让带土住手，或是让对方在造成更大伤害前三思而后行。  
队友摩挲着他的臀部和腹股沟，接着开始用拇指拨弄阴茎底下敏感的体毛，那种粗糙的感觉足以让卡卡西不自觉地抽搐起来。  
“把那尼玛玩意儿拿过来，”带土用嘶哑地嗓子低低地说，“我试试。”  
他一边用空着的那只手摸索装着润滑油罐子，一边想象那个宇智波炽热的手指——当他摸到自己的前列腺时，卡卡西浑身颤抖起来，而后重新坐好，眼下这个角度着实令人尴尬——室友的呼吸搅乱后颈的碎发，他又叹了口气。当带土握住他的腕子开始暗示时，卡卡西慢慢抽回手指——里头的润滑油已经完全化开，足以使整个过程变得尴尬而艰难。   
他终于完全退了出来，然后坐在脚跟上调整了一下。带土双手捧着他两侧的胯骨抚上腰肢，卡卡西将双臂举过头顶，似乎被除去了一件隐形的衣服，连带着那些紧张感也一并消失——他向前拱起背部，感到某种未名的愉悦。  
队友倾身靠近，用膝盖困住他，胸膛紧贴着对方的肩胛骨。卡卡西的肚子被室友的手臂搂住，后者正摩挲着他的尾骨——那里的润滑油涂得有点过多了，溢出来的东西正缓缓顺着他的股缝往下淌——带土就着那点液体磨蹭着，卡卡西用低低的咕哝鼓励他继续。  
对方开始在他的后穴周围按来按去，卡卡西挠着带土的大腿，努力让自己向后仰靠——他的背部撞上身后人的胸肌，在把室友肺里的空气挤了个一干二净的同时迫使对方摸索的手指滑进自己的体内。虽然他的肠壁与指甲进行了几次不是很美妙的交锋，但是总体而言还是很顺利的——当带土裹挟着那种不受控的灼热入侵时，卡卡西努力说服自己为对方放松。  
当那根指头完全被吞进去后，卡卡西绷紧身子，而那个宇智波则吭哧吭哧直喘气，搞得好像他才是被上的那一个。卡卡西懒洋洋地把脑袋倚在室友的肩膀上，当带土充满热情地咬他的颈子时，他开始微微向旁边歪头。  
窗外，黑色的树叶依然盘旋着向雾蒙蒙的街道俯冲——所有的事物都终将凋零——卡卡西以为，一切都是不可避免的。  
然后，他脑子里开始冒出更荒诞的念头——五岁的带土一屁股坐在了水晶泥上，对方带着旺盛的活力一跃而起，第一次冲卡卡西回嘴——打那时候起，他就已经料到二人会以这样或是那样的方式绕着对方打转。  
虽然事态的发展有些出人意料，但是卡卡西还是挺满足的。他对队友的早期以及部分近期回忆通常如出一辙——带土发火，或者又开始掉眼泪。  
以及——勃起：坚硬的阴茎用力地抵在他的屁股上，那个人正像一头愤怒的公牛般冲自己的喉咙吐气。  
带土是个左撇子——他的右手张得大大的，牢牢地掐着卡卡西的骨盆，偶尔也会四下游走，或是突然俯冲，在对方的阴茎上留下短暂的烧灼感。  
“K，我可不可以——”  
“呃，”卡卡西清了清嗓子吞咽了一下，“呃，嗯。”  
带土撤出两个指节，重新加上另一只润滑过的手指，这一回的动作要轻松很多。室友的动作似乎比方才更大胆了一些，他似乎知道应该要寻找什么——卡卡西鼓励性质的哼哼声忽然拔高成更愉悦的呻吟。  
在他能咬牙喊出对方的名字时，有两只鬼灯笼摇曳着飘过——卡卡西希望对方能别再兜圈子了。  
“嗯？”带土的手指打着转，激得卡卡西的脊椎一阵战栗——对方把他的勃起握得更紧了。  
“他妈的，带土，”卡卡西用力地小声咒骂起来，“我们做吧。”  
别再继续白白浪费润滑油和激情了。  
“好的。”他的队友多此一举地表示同意，而后松手放开卡卡西——后者跪着往前调整了一下。过了一会儿，他似乎听到带土用低沉的声音含含混混地说了点什么。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”带土粗声粗气地回答道，“我只是，没想到自己有一天居然能操到拷贝忍者那只瘦巴巴的屁股。”  
卡卡西翻了个白眼，“让你暗暗饥渴了这么久还真是不好意思了呢。”  
“我会习惯的。”  
他的皮肤传来一阵突如其来的灼痛，卡卡西倾倒在对方的双手间。在片刻的期待后，带土的声音又幽幽地从黑暗中传了过来。  
“呃——”  
“又怎么了？”  
“有没有什么办法能让我——看着你的脸？”  
卡卡西重新跪坐起来，扭过头打量着自己的室友——对方的脸很红，虽然有大半面目全非，但还是流露出非常无辜的神色。  
“你是问我要不要用传教士体位吗？”  
带土的前臂在卡卡西腹部收紧，抓住他的胯骨，接着以同样的方式用另一只胳膊搂住卡卡西的后背。当队友把他整个人翻面并压进那张用以充当床铺堆满毯子的榻榻米时，卡卡西只来得揪住一只枕头，同时将双腿夹着带土的身体两侧以缓解冲劲。  
尽管这次撞击算不上硬着陆，但是结实的草席足以把你敲得晕头转向——卡卡西已经平摔得够多了，他花了几秒钟才缓过来——今夜，自己的查克拉似乎特别急躁不安，而它们的监护人显然正在装死。  
一只猩红色的眼睛于黑暗中凝视着他，卡卡西松开自己的钳制——带土抓着一只膝盖把他的腿架在自己肩膀上，一边摩挲着散布在小腿上稀稀拉拉的毛发一边用鼻子磨蹭那里的脚踝。卡卡西下意识地去看带土的阴茎，它正贴着自己的穴口，于是赶紧把枕头塞在尾骨下面以垫高角度——然后他决定，哪怕自己马上要被对折成两半，眼前的景观也够值了。  
他的室友从头到脚都盖着纠结的伤疤——卡卡西依然以为带土就像是一幅极具毁灭性的通灵卷轴——带土的黑暗面是充实的，是一种完整的空虚——他用足足十倍的原动力和想象力弥补了对纪律的不屑一顾——而卡卡西则恰恰相反：他知道自己需要被人管着——事实上，卡卡西相当沉溺于被带土粗暴对待的感觉。  
他一定是做了什么很荒谬的事，因为带土冲他咧嘴一笑，开始俯身。卡卡西不得不举起膝盖，因为他折起来的腿已经快被压进胸腔里了——他在二人嘴唇相触时张嘴，带土咬住他的下唇，卡卡西把对方的舌头勾进自己的口腔。  
等他们终于分开时，带土呼出来的热气足以点燃炭火，而他仍然在卡卡西身上徒劳地蹭来蹭去。  
“别再，他妈的，”拷贝忍者咬着牙，“兜圈子了。”  
带土撤身开始挺胯，他的龟头撞在卡卡西睾丸下面狭窄的三角状皮肤上，对方搭在他肩上的腿动了动。  
“等等，别忘了——”  
带土抓起那只放着依兰-依兰润滑剂的罐子，把它拆开，“我知道，我知道。”  
当他重新安定下来，并如同先前那般毫无技巧地冲撞时，卡卡西叹了口气，伸出一只手引导对方，让他的龟头探入自己的体内。带土双手撑在他两侧，借力又挺进了一英寸，那副吭哧吭哧呼气的样子就像是在他妈的穿针眼似的。  
“B——”卡卡西勉强开了个头，他已经喘得没办法继续指导对方，不过依然满意地听到队友粗糙的回应。  
“对不起，感觉像是——”带土的声音开始渐弱。  
你在填满我——卡卡西这样想着——他已经紧绷到没办法吐出哪怕半个字眼，甚至都开始怀疑自己的感官是不是出了什么故障——带土的鸡儿怕不是比肉眼可见的还要长个十码——他发誓有好次，那个宇智波已经捅到了底，结果对方还在持续不断地推进着。  
终于，在骂了一连串脏话以后，带土整个人压在卡卡西身上，用额头抵着他的肚子。  
“B，”他用双手打理起对方的头发，“实际上，也不是这样搞的。”  
“我知道，”对方冲他的胸脯咆哮，“可是老天——”  
带土抬起脑袋，身上笼着一层闷汗，“——你太紧了，我觉得我马上就要射了！”  
“那就别射啊，笨蛋，”卡卡西揪着对方深棕色的头发晃了晃，“动一动！”  
“喂！见鬼！”  
带土稍稍变换了个角度，激起某种介于疼痛和极乐的知觉——拷贝忍者松开对方的头发，转而用牙齿咬住自己的指关节。  
“你要是再这么混蛋下去，”那个宇智波紧了紧环在卡卡西腿上的胳膊，“我会就这样把你塞上一晚上。”  
他开始缓慢而用力地抽插了一次——在吃力而尖锐地喘息间又来了第二次——第三次的时候，卡卡西在加剧的快感间压下一声呻吟。  
这显然很没必要，因为他的室友令人痛苦地停下了所有的动作，疑惑地看着他。  
“这……”带土的呼吸比平时要慢上两倍，“你真的有舒服到吗？”  
卡卡西开始向诸神表达自己的怒火，同时以一种自以为如佛陀般的平静语气回答道，“带土，这就是为什么人们要做爱。闭嘴，把你的——”  
“你想交换？”  
“什么——我不要！”卡卡西顿时发作起来，速度之快以至于自己的嗓子都有点哑掉了。他在分神的瞬间不自主地绷紧身子，成功地让队友发出一声漫长而可怜的哀嚎。卡卡西对此感到同情——类似于看到一只鸟儿大头朝下撞到窗玻璃上——混蛋，你自找的。  
“就——”卡卡西举起胳膊揉了揉眼睛，“继续，行吧？”  
带土用拇指在他肚子上画了一个封印状的螺旋。卡卡西把脸别到冰凉的手肘内侧，忽然觉得欲火焚身——他小心翼翼地舒展身体，活动着被室友握住的膝盖。当带土把脸颊贴上来的时候，他感到一阵愉快的蜂鸣。  
即使在对方挪开后，依然残留的明媚热度仍暖烘烘地压在他的胃里。带土抓着卡卡西的胯重新一杆到底，“你想让我射在里面？”  
他决定要记住带土一击命中的部位——他们难舍难分——卡卡西的腿被细微而持续的震颤不断折腾着。  
“K？”  
“嗯，”卡卡西舔着下唇，提醒自己继续呼吸——只需要两步——吸气，呼气，很简单的，“如果你想的话。”  
带土的指关节磨蹭着他的大腿、胯骨和膝盖——和掌心那种灼人的热度不同，这是一种更轻快更柔和的触感，但是却依然带有相似的黑暗色彩——“说到做到。”那个宇智波喃喃道，他的写轮眼开始不断旋转起来。  
说你爱我。卡卡西用力瞪着他。  
然后，终于——  
终于，带土不再玩弄他的膝盖，而是把它扣在肩膀上，用巴掌结结实实地握住他的臀瓣——卡卡西在体位变化的同时咬紧牙关——但是当队友开始动作时，他泄出一声薄薄的喘息。虽然没有什么糟糕的牵扯感，但是他还没有湿到可以完全无视摩擦，而带土总是时不时地顶撞他的前列腺，从他身上逼出更多细碎的声音。  
他挣扎着抓住某个在脑海间一闪而过的念头——卡卡西突然意识到自己究竟有多硬——而他甚至都没办法松开紧抓着毯子的手。  
当胯部几近淤血的热度被一种陌生且带着三倍炽热的掌握包围时，卡卡西在过度的刺激下抽搐起来，差点窒息过去——带土似乎对此视而不见，他开始随着加速地顶胯动作上下浅浅地撸动起来，卡卡西抑制住蜷缩身子的冲动，随着节奏把自己往对方手上送。  
当队友开始前倾，同时松开卡卡西的阴茎转而把手撑在他身侧时，拷贝忍者知道对方马上就要到极限了。卡卡西的膝盖几乎要被按在自己的胸口上——带土忽然顿了顿，打了个颤，随后又抽插了几下射了进来——卡卡西目睹着自己的高潮层层累加直至摇摇欲坠，在眼周留下明灭的光斑——那个宇智波忽然扭头把牙齿陷进他的脚踝里。  
他妈的——卡卡西迷迷糊糊地想着，他们的呻吟混合着爬上低矮的天花板，扰乱着深夜间雾气蒙蒙的呸街——没有人可以拷贝拷贝忍者。  
当他差不多平复呼吸后，卡卡西拍了拍那个依然瘫倒在自己身上的室友，于是对方开始后撤——然后他又更用力地扇了几下，直到带土听懂了暗示，终于他妈的开始减速。在对方终于把那根至少十码长的宇智波鸡儿拔出来后，卡卡西精疲力尽地合上双腿转了个身。带土倒在他旁边的垫子上，哼哼唧唧地好像刚刚全是他出力似的。  
小睡了片刻后，卡卡西僵硬地摸到浴室，粗略地给自己做了个清理。他在花洒底下哈欠连连，然后发现没有多余的干毛巾了。  
于是拷贝忍者准备走回房间里自然风干。他在随之而来的寒意中清了清嗓子，闷闷地咳嗽起来——他的喉咙还是很痒，但是卡卡西决定无视它。  
“我爱你。”  
短暂地停顿后，他猛地伸出一只胳膊，手背响亮地打在带土的胸膛上，“说嘛。”  
他的队友慢吞吞地用一只胳膊支起身子，带着某种困扰的皱眉瞟了他一眼，“我，呃，我也爱你——我是这样想的。可以了吧？”  
“好吧，”卡卡西揪住他的耳朵，“现在再说一遍，别像是你在害怕似的。”  
“闭嘴，”带土低低地咆哮着，粗暴地把他推开，“我不喜欢你现在来这一出。”  
他转身背对着卡卡西，“睡觉。”


	20. 血继觉醒 - 上

带土醒来的时候，清晨凉爽而潮湿的气息正在他的皮肤上游走，在空掉的左眼眼眶上方吹起一小股旋风。  
这是战栗森林黎明前最寒冷的时刻，一层灰扑扑的薄雾笼罩在芬芳树植根茎下的水潭上，把林地弄得雾蒙蒙的。  
在火之国的其他地带，秋天正在迅速撤退，在逃无可逃时一并溜到了边境地带。在那种地方，唯有成堆古老的黑桦树和山毛榉能够耐受长时间的严寒——事实上，他们在这种恶劣的条件下茁壮成长。  
游荡的鹿在霜冻的矮灌木丛间开辟出弯弯曲曲的小径——当然，你不会亲眼见到这些生物，它们也不会为此停留，而是把小山丘林地里所有的根茎、枝芽、垂叶和层层树皮统统夷为平地。卡卡西可以在几英里外嗅到它们皮毛上的麝香，就连带土也闻到那些从桦树汁液里散发出来的尖锐的冬青味。  
这是他第一次意识到自己被人跟踪了。  
来人是冲着他来的，而带土认为即使卡卡西注意到了这一点，对方也会选择对此避而不谈——考虑到一切有关在战地里执行任务时进行公开交流的协议：只有白痴才会大声用没有编码过的语言分享讯息；出外勤的忍者不该把精力浪费在无聊的交谈上——你的时间是用来做任务的；严禁多余的站立和拉伸；严禁欣赏小雏菊；严禁在草地上逛来逛去；滚到树上去，崽种——  
总之，卡卡西是不会表现出任何注意到带土被跟踪的迹象的。  
与火之国领土毗邻的这片森林深处生有古老的黑桦树，境外的忍者很难驾驭得了这些枝繁叶茂而年代久远的古物。它们在幼年时期削瘦而苍白，木叶的村民很容易从墙外的山间辨认出这种植物，然而当它们成熟后，则又变得面目全非：在经历了整整两个世纪后，这些树木褪去发白的表皮和柔软的枝叶，黑暗的纹路自根部蔓延到冠顶，呈垂直状将树皮撕开；当它们长到三百岁时，那些疙疙瘩瘩的枝干将呻吟着互相纠结缠绕，直到变成扭曲的一团，疲惫的西风将整座森林吹得瑟瑟发抖，仿佛在经历某种阵痛。  
有关这些闹鬼般的林木的谣言就和那些标配的胡萝卜罐头一样：它们在村子里毫无价值，但是在墙外却像货币一样流通。  
带土怀疑，大多数谣言都是由某些第一支队的变态混蛋精心培植鼓吹出来的，大概是诞生于边境安全还相当紧张的迷信时代的产物——这些耳语同刀剑般如影随形。火之国干起这一行特别拿手——当战争结束后，武器被收起来了，然而那些窃窃私语却代代相传。有关火之国边境的森林的传说依然在墙外盛行，有的已近磨损褪色，另一些则被华丽地包装起来。  
据说，在战栗森林深处，隐匿着一个未被驯服的小山丘，从头到脚覆盖着密密匝匝的植被，以至于连阳光都无法穿透其间。据说，那些树冠下的生态系统与阴影相交，深入地底，以至于泥土的乳房也为之膨胀。纠结缠绕的根系极具欺骗性，这种邪门的走道自浓密的黑暗中舒张延展，在尽头处再次收紧封闭。唯有那些孤独地同黑桦树共生的切叶蜂，才能在这幽暗的幽谷中穿梭，如同签了协约的精灵一般守护着这里的谷底，打理葇荑吸食里面甘甜的花蜜，用树叶在浑浊的泥土下修筑防水的巢穴。  
据说，凡是想在那些林间边界里开辟出新路的旅客都会在战栗中死去，森林将尸体拖进深深的土层里，它们的灵魂将托生成切叶蜂，永生永世在黑桦林里劳作。  
带土还从未听说过有什么独居或是在地下筑巢的蜜蜂，他也从来没从那些老木材里听到蜂鸣的动静，所以他坚信以上谣言均是第一支队一贯生产的军旅屁话。  
这些胡说八道似乎一直以来都在保护木叶免遭外来的侵害——他尚不确定随之而来的代价到底是什么——毕竟，火是需要被时时监控的，它们具有非凡的目的性，如果任其自流，后果将是极具毁灭性的。  
带土醒来的时候，他的左眼眶凉飕飕的，肋骨下面隐隐作痛。  
战栗森林里的寒意并不像北部的冬天那般刺骨，它不会啃噬你的手指和耳尖，也不在多风的木橼间玩耍——这里的寒意从未到来，也未曾离开，它在每一个人的体内滋长。  
带土把膝盖缩到胸前，慢慢地把脚放到身下。睡眠是一条暗色的甬道，他疲倦地从一段走向彼岸的豁口。当清晨降临时，有那么一瞬间，他把雨披罩在耳朵和肩膀上蹲在那里，可惜那层油布根本不保暖，而且他必须得去上个洗手间。  
即使他们昨晚在一棵山毛榉上栖身，空气中依然残留着白桦树汁的淡淡甜味。带土没有选择一跃而下，而是放任自己掉到附近更低矮的桦树枝上。  
大约每隔一世纪，这些带着轮胎痕迹的黑色树皮会一层一层地开裂——这棵树至少有三百年的历史了。雷同和玄间曾发誓说他们发现过一棵脱了七层皮的桦树，但是如果带土选择相信这种鬼话，那么他必须也得听信那些食人森林的谣言——孤独的幽灵蜂和其他更恐怖的东西会从地底爬出来。  
他的体温大概在一夜之间下降了十度，因为他撒尿的时候觉得自己在撒热油。带土打了个哈欠，俯身抖了抖——然后，就在睡眼惺忪之际，他忽然浑身僵住了，弥漫在空气里的冬青气息像钉子一般尖锐，带着某种杀意。  
脚下萎靡的雾气中似乎浮现出一个男人的黑影——或者只是某个肩膀宽阔，直立的守卫——那个东西就站在这片齐胸深的银色汤水里。  
带土赶紧把裤子给提上。  
忍者一般不会选择在林地上行军，而带土已经连续好几天没有看到或是接触到地面了，但是他知道林间的雾气有时候可能会比河流更加深不可测。跟踪他的那个人可能藏在中段的银色水汽里，也有可能对方高度惊人，生着两条五十英尺长的尸王腿。带土并不想等待，也不想搞清楚真相，即使他想开动双腿，最后却任然站在原地——那个迷雾中的陌生人在吸引他的同时也令他倍感憎恶。  
一阵急促的呼吸卡在他的喉咙里，但是他并非在恐惧——带土不惧怕任何东西：他是一个宇智波，自打出生以来就见过比这更恐怖百倍的事情——  
某种沉闷的隆隆声把他从倦意间完全惊醒——那动静泛起阵阵涟漪，越来越响亮，连带着低矮的树冠也在簌簌作响。带土花了好一会儿才从震惊中缓过来，他终于弄明白那究竟是什么了：笑声——跟踪他的人在嘲笑他，男性的嗓音在狂野的树林里显得格外粗糙而怪诞。  
他不敢眨眼，试图寻找恰当的心理暗示来激活写轮眼——然而带土却忽然觉得自己一下子又变回了五岁，挣扎着想要控制体内暴走的脾气和狂乱的电流——他没办法把那些负面情绪恰如其分地疏导出来——  
于是带土眨了眨眼睛，擦去一滴用眼过度而导致的泪水，转身向更高的树冠跃去。那个跟踪者的狂笑如影随形。  
当他回到钻出雾霭的山毛榉顶端时，那个人似乎也一并消失了。带土抹去相关的回忆，犹豫着是否要钻回雨披里，但最后还是决定先去找自己的室友。  
卡卡西在最近一轮守夜时打了个盹，他背靠着树干栖息在高高的枝条上，下巴低低低耷拉在锁骨处。  
“K。”带土在靠近的同时判断对方是否清醒，然后低声呼唤起来。恐惧让他在紧张的同时更加灵活——那些惊慌的情绪在他胸腔里翻滚着。带土蹲下来，再次扫视着周遭的环境——那里什么都没有，甚至连冬青的气息也消失了，唯有黎明憔悴地蜷缩在顶端的树冠上。  
卡卡西垂着眼皮，没有做声，但是他显然是醒着的。带土靠得更近了些，一边沉思起来：如果真有人想对他动手，那他们必须先得过K这一关。或许带土很无能，但是他的杀手队友扬一扬眉毛就能搞定那个大笑的幽灵。  
战栗森林里的气候算不上好，尤其是在晚上。他们带了足够的装备：保暖服、防弹衣、外套和雨披。  
但是即使是K豆也在打着哆嗦悠悠转醒，带土忽然对自己的队友产生了某种柔情——那是一种全然违反外勤守则的情绪：严禁沉溺于私情和肢体接触；严禁哭泣，崽种——  
“怎么了？”  
“呃，”带土挪了挪脚跟，把胳膊搭在膝盖上，开始揉眼睛，“我梦见我把自己的整条腿给吃了，但是它又硬又韧——我大概得增肥一下。”  
“嗯。”  
“你没叫醒我轮班。”  
卡卡西半阖着眼睛凝视着上端的某个斜面，带土以为对方正在微笑。“我睡着了。”  
“你的屁股一定很疼。”  
话一出口，带土就后悔了。然而那个一贯尖牙利嘴的旗木只是将头靠在树干上，松松地伸了个懒腰，简简单单地说了一句，“有点酸。”  
“唔，”带土又向前挪了几步，清了清嗓子，“我能不能——？嗯。”  
拷贝忍者的眼睛完全弯起来，他的嗓子里发出柔和的喉音。于是带土再次侵入对方的私人空间，卡卡西的手臂懒洋洋地搭在他的肩头，就仿佛是事先做好的演习。带土忘掉那些恶心的梦，愚蠢的外勤守则以及诡异神秘的跟踪者。他等着队友把面罩摘下来，然后合着嘴唇热情地亲吻对方。队友的手指按摩着他的头皮，有那么一瞬间，带土在这个可怕的世界里体会到了某种美好的极乐。  
初升的太阳还未来得及把苍白阳光洒下来，雨水便已悄然而至，滴答滴答地在顶部的树冠间发出不规则的动静。云雀在高高的枝头上啼鸣，东蝉在低低的树干下吟唱，两者的曲调混合在一起，构成了某种伤感的黎明合唱。  
他们的早餐是某种应付了事的湿乎乎的玩意儿：每人吃了两块压缩饼干，然后共享了一份M级口粮——一种由过软的炖肉和洋葱煮成的稀糊。带土觉得这东西特别乏味，而且也不喜欢用勺子吃东西，因为到最后他只能尝到锡勺的味道——不过或许这种标配餐具也有它的设计道理，因为它巧妙地中和掉了那些难以下咽的口粮。  
他们的二人小队通常会采用更高效的兵粮丸。但是在“和平”时期，军队资金一塌糊涂，国会拨下来的资源出奇地紧张——反正指挥部是这样说的。带土的舌苔上依然残存着金属的腥气。  
任务中心给他们分配的工具包似乎是为了战国时期的跋涉准备的。带土搞不明白那些过时的压缩带、钩链和攀岩皮囊到底有什么用，不过那种短柄手斧和保温瓶还是蛮不错的——出人意料，但是还算有用。虽然他还从未和任何武器产生过共鸣，带土还是试着去熟悉那些斧头——虽然他的确掌握了很多技能，不过也是时候更新一下自己的形象了，比如用一些更实用、更新鲜、更神秘性感的东西——他希望那玩意儿最好不要太重。  
时值正午，带土已经背着包走了六小时，他着实想休息一下。然而卡卡西已经开始导航了——鉴于对方放了整整一晚上的哨，因此带土咽下抱怨，又吃了点早餐剩下的梆硬的压缩饼干，然后强迫自己打起精神。  
约莫又过了一小时——日头已经老老实实地躲进树冠后面，大概在继续西沉、选择或是跳跃。总之，带土觉得自己已经过了饥饿和疲惫的极限，取而代之的是某种毫无来由的愤怒：操他的战栗森林；操他的队友和他的那可笑的速度；操他的这些老是拍在脸上绊着脚跟的破树——  
“带土。”  
这一回，他抓住了空气中的低语——或者更确切地说，是那声低语抓住了他。带土正准备起身跳跃，然而在急着转身去寻找声源时，那个动作变成了某种滑稽的蹦跶，他不仅什么都没看到，反而还打乱了降落的节奏，径直往下掉了好几米。  
当带土终于脚踏实地时，周围的温度要比平时更低。他越来越不安地意识到，自己已经掉到了雾面以下靠近林地的段位，他头顶上的天空像是一张遥远的灰色网兜。  
他没有继续沉浸在这种闹鬼般的感觉离，毫不迟疑地再次起跳——他不再向下看，不再去想那些会抓住脚踝扇他巴掌的树木，也不再把它们想象成木头以外的任何东西。  
当带土再次回到雾面以上的安全高度时，他喃喃地呼唤着自己那个该死的队友的名字——对方应该已经领了先——伴随着某种未名的冲动，他开始漫无目的地朝森林前方疾驰。  
黑桦树像聒噪的观众般在他莽撞的行动间飞闪而过，带土觉得自己的身体因憎恶和沮丧而僵硬。有什么东西拂过他的后颈。每当他放慢脚步或是进入更安静的林间地带时，那股难听的笑声总会追上来，催促他继续往前。  
直到他被某个坚硬的物体打中腹部，然后面朝外地撞进一棵古老庞大的桦树干。突然的停顿和一击让带土头晕目眩——他至少打碎了四层树皮，有三只卷尾燕在头顶叽叽喳喳个没完没了。  
“你走慢一点，”卡卡西徒劳地说，“我正在定位呢。”  
带土试图重新振作起来，然而队友的手臂刚刚差点把他打晕，“我们走到哪儿了？”  
“我正在研究呢。”卡卡西耐心地说——每当他认为对方是白痴时，他的语气总会变得特别耐心。  
任务指南里包括了一张他们行动范围的地图，卡卡西用带着手套的手将它展开。  
“我们的任务是什么来着？”  
尽管二人对这本小册子里的内容早就烂熟于心，但是卡卡西还是翻开它，“平息玉露的动乱。”  
带土冷哼了一声，似乎想要漫不经心地掩饰什么东西，“这个地区甚至还没被侦查过——我们除了一些有关茶叶和红树林以外的屁话一无所知。保持中立——这他妈是什么意思？我们到底是去砍树篱还是来砍人头来着？”  
他的队友正用指尖划过一片位于火之国以南的狭长海角，这个国家到处都是密密麻麻的河流。带土对这些沼泽状的河口愈发不满起来，“达斯奇上校是个十足的混蛋，”他继续道，“每次开会时他都要挖苦我的笔记，然后我只能站在原地看着那坨比老鼠屎风趣不了多少的家伙说‘谢谢，长官’——”  
“我们仍然——”卡卡西的手指重新滑回地图文字底端，“在这儿，只出了国界一点点。”  
带土对着那个弯曲的海角皱起眉头。  
“你的地图，看起来，”他慢慢地指责起来，用两根手指猛戳那个讨人厌的国家，“像是根，软掉的，鸡巴！”  
“这样说于事无补，”卡卡西冷哼起来，“不过——”他把地图往右上角转了转，打量着那个稍微更活泼一些的茶之国的轮廓，“我懂你的意思了。”  
带土咬紧牙关——有时候队友冷漠的态度让他想当场砸东西。  
“我们正向南行军呢！”带土转过身沮丧地咆哮着，“这里怎么冷得和咪咪一样！”他大力地猛踹一棵山毛榉的树干，同时弄伤了脚趾，于是不得不忍受由他鲁莽行动所导致的疼痛。  
卡卡西把地图叠好，透过上头的折痕打量对方，“你这辈子就没体验过几个母亲形象，对吧。”  
带土朝他扑了过去。  
日子一天天过去，他们在寂静的山谷间待得越久，那些寒冷就越发深入带土的骨髓。从某种意义上而言，穿过这些树木的最佳方案是不断大步疾驰——否则行者将不得不一瘸一拐地和不断下降的气温和如同严冬般的漫漫长夜搏斗——那是一种从人体里长出来的寒冷，甚至都不需要结霜，或是在陆地间生成具象。  
夜幕降临，带土挣扎着尽可能蜷缩四肢，保护那只在胸腔里扑腾的小东西。然而寒意依然从四面八方爬进来。有时候，他躺在那里都能从林叶摩擦的飕飕声听到自己牙齿打颤的动静。当雨披的一角被撩开，另一具身体依偎到他的背后使，带土便知道该轮到自己守夜了：卡卡西自有一套唤醒队友的独特方式——他会贴着带土的背，用牙齿轻轻咬对方的耳朵，带着目的性在他的装备底下摸来摸去。那些化纤材料、饰钉、肩带和军服相撞的动静就像婆娑的纸页般令人性致盎然，虽然自己的室友累得动弹不得，但是卡卡西似乎很喜欢用这些小动作激励他。最终，带土会翻身进行回应，他们在雨披底下滚来滚去。  
一段时间以后，带土走出来接着守夜，把卡卡西留在雨披里自己设法攒下的余温里。他把衣服罩在身上，拉下有点起雾的风镜。接下来的一小时里，他倾听着雨水打落在木头上的哀鸣，竭力克制自己重新爬回毯子里的冲动，用另类的方式和对方混合体温——他们几天前刚刚做——  
做爱。带土沉思着——他们享受了甜蜜而激情的性爱。当他把那个伶牙俐齿却任人为所欲为的室友和眼下这个一板一眼恪尽职守的特工相比较时，他加倍想念做爱的原因属实不足为奇。  
当暗淡的晨光掠过最高的枝梢时，带土猝然惊醒，冷凝的露水从他的风镜上滚落——一个灰色的人影正俯在他熟睡的队友缩成一团的身体上——那个人长着红色的眼睛，以及一头浓密蓬乱的黑发——那个影子掀开雨披的边缘——  
“怎么了？”  
带土再次猝然惊醒，大半个身子被冻得发僵，他眨着眼睛一头雾水，然后放下雨披，打量着外头的林木，双腿疼得好像刚刚忽然转向了似的。他刚才好像看到了——？  
卡卡西睡眼惺忪地坐了起来，看起来泰然自若。他揉了揉泪腺，又捏了下鼻梁，似乎在缓解某种头疼，“你没叫醒我，”  
带土忽然想知道自己到底睡了多少个钟头——这段时间足够让任何事物对他的队友发起进攻：要割开某人的气管只需要一分钟，如果你够熟练的话，甚至只需要十五秒。  
我属实是个很糟糕的搭档，带土这样想着，而且还是个更差劲的士兵。  
“我不累。”  
那个跟踪者在他的脑子里留下一个黑暗的提醒——带土觉得那玩意儿整个上午都在他的眼眶后面横冲直撞。焦虑像狼影般抓挠着他的视线：总有一天，他会倒头睡得人事不省，然后到了早上除了一块小破布啥都不会剩下。  
带土想象着自己的残肢断臂散落在树根里的样子，决定把这些念头抛到脑后。  
很快，他的脑子里只剩下背上那毫不避要地重达五十镑的装备，以及衣服摩擦的簌簌声。除非被强迫，否则冥想对带土毫无作用——他认为，如果自己不能让思绪平静下来，至少可以用某种动静把它淹没掉。  
卡卡西在午后的某个时刻里消失了一阵子，当带土在一棵光秃秃的柏树上着陆时，他又再次出现。带土误把对方灵活的动作当成敌袭，于是冲他挥出一拳。卡卡西迅速挡掉进攻，然后伸手猛敲他的脑瓜。  
“你到底怎么了？”拷贝忍者嘶嘶地说着，“我在十码开外都能察觉你在发作。”  
带土晃了晃脑袋——他还一直以为自己掩饰得很好呢。  
“我只是想知道，”他试图把纷扰的思绪收拢，“为什么我们在这片林子里鬼混了四天还是毫无进展？”  
“你要看地图？拿去吧，我允许你来带路——”  
“不要，”带土觉得自己又恶毒又蛮不讲理，“你把我们弄到这步田地，所以你他妈得把我们弄出去——我还背着所有的装备呢，你怎么不来帮个忙啊？”  
卡卡西的脸色变了变，就像是一股春风拂过岩石，“你现在太紧张了，”他伸手解开工具包上的第一个袋子，“如果你能冷静下来，你就会发现我们已经不在战栗森林里了。”  
带土鬼鬼祟祟地四下打量起来。到处都是树木，以及如河流般涌动的雾气。  
他眯起眼睛，“是吗？”  
“用你鼻子闻闻，笨蛋。别再瞪着眼睛了，打开你的耳朵。”  
带土终于意识到那些哗哗声并非自己走神时的忙音——他们脚下是一片散发着咸味的水域，看起来像是某种海湾。  
他肩上的负重减轻了，带土皱着眉长舒一口气，“所以我们到底要找什么呢？茶之国到底能出什么暴乱啊。他们最多只会被一些土匪和蹩脚的诗集折腾。”  
卡卡西翻了个白眼，“他们都比你聪明。”  
带土把他的队友推得往后倒退了一步。“你好会安慰人啊。”然后，他又想了想，继续朝对方逼近，“我可能脑子是不怎么好使，但即使是我也能认出谁才是伪君子——你以为自己能操控我，其实是因为你一直擅长自我欺骗。”  
他又推了对方一把，两个人开始扭打起来。  
随之而来的格斗让带土感到相当满意：这意味着他激怒了自己的队友，从某种程度上胜过了对方——至少，他是这样想的——直到他在抢断失误后被卡卡西来了个锁喉——他们背上的负重让两个人双双失去平衡，向后掉了下去。  
他们都不打算松手：带土在下坠的过程中用膝盖制住对手，而卡卡西从中挣脱出来，把他一脚踹开——下一瞬间，带土被雾气彻底淹没，他似乎吸入了一点浓厚温暖又带着些许甜味的蒸汽，接着大头朝下摔进四英尺深的湿滑泥浆里。  
他们的确已经不在战栗森林境内了，这里是一片恶心的沼泽。  
当他从咸涩的泥浆中抬起头时，发现里头的水呈现出红茶般的色泽——颜色很深，带着酸性。一排排奇怪的木刺从周围的柏树和红树间探出，向上直至天空，有些高且尖，有些则矮而多节。他差点就被其中一些捅了个对穿。这些景物，连带着午后苍白刺骨的阳光以及他身上从头到脚覆盖着的如凝血般的泥浆，让带土开始有些不安。  
卡卡西轻巧地降落在一块木节上。带土扯下溅满泥浆的风镜，凝视着眼前泛滥的风景。  
“看看这个，”他喃喃自语道，“和汤里长出手指似的。”  
“一条红色的河，”拷贝忍者沉思起来，“这真是……令人不安。”


	21. 血继觉醒 - 中上

一股沼泽烂泥慢慢地把他队友砸出来的坑给重新填上。随着微风吹拂，树林里的香味越发令人腻味，而它们脚下的咸水闻起来像是M级口粮里的玩意儿，叫人直泛恶心。卡卡西皱起鼻子。  
“B，快走。”他温和地命令对方。  
虽然他们在战栗森林的寒冬里背着笨重的装备行军，而且不安全感往往会导致争吵——然而整整四天以来，卡卡西一直在无意识地压抑自己对带土的欲望——在他最喜欢的幻想里，带土会只戴着风镜和银链骑他——总之，这让手头的任务看起来特别遥不可及。  
然而，对方粘着一层凝固的淤泥以及厚厚的残渣的样子绝对和他脑子里想象出的性感带土锦集毫不相符，事实上，这简直像是现实扇了他一耳光。  
“不然呢？”带土厉声道，又开始恢复了那种暴躁的情绪。  
卡卡西叹着气揉着额角，“不然可能会有河童从土里钻出来把你的灵魂从屁股里掏走。”  
“我才没有把灵魂放在屁股里！”  
“你显然没有把它放在你那只该死的核桃里——快走，你个蠢蛋。”  
带土用更泥泞的前臂抹了一把溅满泥浆的嘴，然后做了一个让他们在余下短暂的忍者生涯里都后悔不已的动作：他朝脚下翻涌的黑色池水啐了一口，“哦，我是个蠢蛋，是吗？”  
低洼地带依然死寂一片，空气依然凝重，但是那些围绕在柏树根部的浑浊雾气连带着那些诡异上翘的树根立刻开始搅动起来。某种类似闹鬼的远古挽歌的低语自远处的山间呼啸而下。  
“带土，快走。”  
“我做不到。”他喃喃地说。  
“什么？”  
“我动不了。”  
黑色的水流涨到他的大腿周围，卡卡西眼睁睁地看着队友重重跪在地上。那些柏树和红木的尖刺似乎在逐渐变得越来越细，像是伸向红色夜空的石笋。随着河流的泛滥，地平线也开始向内扭曲，泥泞的浅滩像火山一般开始不断冒泡。  
卡卡西下意识地进行评估，但他主要还是在观察土地的变化：  
并非是河流在泛滥，而是有一个土丘状的东西从茶水般的泥沼间钻了出来——它是那么的大，周围的风景似乎都成了拖曳其后的斗篷。卡卡西的耳朵里充斥着从这位不速之客身侧冒出来的沉闷的含硫瀑布的哗哗声——那是某种介于神灵和山脉之间的东西。尖锐的气团聚集在它轻轻摇摆的肩膀上，红色的河水自它头顶的宽边盘子里不断溢出。  
“欢迎……来到地狱——”那个铜锣般洪亮的声音带着血色，仅仅是勉强拼凑成可辨认的字节，“多层的地狱。”那些回音在卡卡西脑子里角逐着，让他的耳朵不舒服地嗡嗡直响。他觉得自己似乎看到带土眼中一闪而过的红光，但是当对方被不速之客的阴影掩盖时，那只写轮眼还未成型又变回了黑色。  
“新世界的武士……”那声音在他们周围打转，林木摇晃着，连带着上头带翅的种子纷纷逃难，最后却只得像未出生的祭品一般掉进斑驳的黑水里。“带着尊严接受你的审判，你们会被净化……”  
带土鼓起胸膛，深吸一口气后又冲河里吐了一口唾沫。风开始呜咽起悲伤的歌声，那个隆起的土丘又开始说话了——卡卡西意识到这一回对方听起来有些恼火。  
“被苦难玷污的，被仇恨扭曲的——”它低声道，“我判你犯下屠杀、分尸以及窃取家族秘密——”  
“滚，你个疯疯癫癫的蠢货！”  
卡卡西用手掌捂住自己的额头。  
“我判你进黑绳道——第二层——黑线地狱！”  
一声沉闷的，类似鹿威的撞击声于大地间回荡，卡卡西看着一股飞快的动静伴随着声响掠过潺潺的水面。红树林纷纷屏住呼吸，然后，再一次——滴答！  
黑色的水沼表面忽然泛着涟漪开裂，似乎是被一阵隐形的暴雨搅乱了。当河流再次上涨时，卡卡西纵身跃到另一根枝节上。  
那不是河流——  
不断震动的白色涟漪开始形成一个同心圆环——每一个都比成人体型要更高更宽，但是都比他们面前山一般的判官要小得多。卡卡西无法看穿那些东西——它们似乎和主人一样被阴影覆盖着。一股类似陈年洗碗水的涩味充斥着整个河口，里头带着令人不安的铝金属的腥味。  
卡卡西下意识地结印，想要在队友和躁动的泥浆邪灵间制造土流壁，然而这种通常需要他控制查克拉的忍术只来得及在沼泽里礼貌地打了个嗝。卡卡西重新调动感官，在树根间跃动以避开那些诡异的骚动和茶一般的河水，这时他忽然觉得颈后毫毛倒竖，于是抓着一根木刺向下滑落了几英尺。刷——铛！伴随着空气中的轻微振动，什么东西钉在木头上，大概嵌了有三到四英尺的深度。卡卡西只来得及瞥见一个斧头的影子，它们来去匆匆，在树根上留下深深的砍痕，随之而来的是成串的投掷武器、可怕的箭矢、飞镖、刀刃甚至是石块。拷贝忍者不得不启动写轮眼以加快自己的闪避速度——它们似乎想要把他从带土身边赶开。  
他拉开一段安全的距离，喘了一口气，再一次找到自己的队友。  
“用你的瞳术！”他尖锐地高喊起来——他当然知道如果可以的话，那个宇智波早动手了。但是这三年里卡卡西几乎没有惊慌过——见鬼，如果它不能在致命的危险中发挥作用，那在你的眼球里装一个迷你维度又有什么意义？  
带土抬起脑袋，似乎费了很大力气才回过头来——卡卡西屏住呼吸，牙齿深深地陷进嘴唇里——那些黑色的线条在自己的朋友脸上划出各种纹路，仿佛开裂的油漆，一路沿着他的伤疤钻到衣领底下。对方的写轮眼又亮了起来，但是里头的红色并没有持续下去。  
“卡卡西，”他说，“我们已经不在茶之国境内了，对吧？”  
“你身上的纹路标志着你灵魂的堕落，”那个土丘轰鸣着，“你的皮肤已经腐朽不堪，但是你的内心依然藏有真正的邪恶——听好我的终极审判——小鬼将把你劈成碎片，地狱会重新把你缝合，然后再次摧毁——地狱里的一天抵得上人间千年——宇智波带土，我判你六万亿人类年——”  
卡卡西把肩膀上的袋子甩下来，用尽全力把它丢进身后的灌木丛。  
然后，他无视所有的直觉，无视自己习得的全部军事知识和战斗技巧，纵身跃进泥沼里。  
双腿被某种超自然的厚重东西绞住，仿佛有层层叠叠的笨重织物在阻止他前进。他在淤泥里艰难地跋涉，直到骨头开始酥软着抗议，疯狂转动的写轮眼开始令他疲惫不堪。时间几近凝滞，有什么东西刺中了他的侧腰，一把黑色的刀剑一闪而过。卡卡西捂住自己的伤口，意识到那里正在发麻。  
“停下，”判官的声音犹如雷鸣，“武士，这不是你的地狱。”  
当泥浆开始吮吸他的膝盖时，卡卡西终于看清了那个生物的面目：在那只巨大圆盘的阴影下，安坐着一只超级巨大的河童，活像一只穿着十二层和服的长角蛤蟆，最外层的皮肤浸在水里，仿佛某种帝王的衣摆，那种透明而潮湿的质感亦如同凝结在伤口上的血小板——正是这东西让他双腿发软，同时还把带土困住。  
带土似乎还在拼命挣扎着——盖在他脸上的黑线似乎不仅只停留在皮肤表面，而是扎进他的体内拉扯着。当那个宇智波再次转身时，他的眼罩和风镜都不见了，两只完全变黑眼睛瞪得大大的，仿佛是一只恶鬼。  
“你在，做什么？”他厉声道，“笨卡卡……跑啊。”  
但是没有什么东西可以阻止一个完全发动的千鸟，更没有人能阻止一个双手都开始燃起电火的拷贝忍者。  
卡卡西咬着牙关艰难地从队友身边跋涉过去。  
“轰隆——”那个山一般的河童的声音四下回荡，但是它没有任何动作，似乎被逗乐了。  
卡卡西曾经无数次用千鸟顶着敌人把他们直接从树干间捅穿——然而眼前这个陌生的对手身形庞大，不过卡卡西决意不再退缩或是变换路线。他知道犹豫意味着什么，于是不再浪费时间，转而强迫自己打颤的双腿重新起跳。  
电总是喜欢自上而下传播的，卡卡西知道自己该如何进攻。  
他已经上升到和那个生物齐肩的高度，甚至能看到对方头顶满溢的盘子。就在他挥刀的瞬间，卡卡西发现那汪血泊里懒洋洋地躺着一个婴儿——浑身雪白，眼睛一眨不眨的。  
河童的头顶在他指尖涌动而出的将近十亿伏的电压和十万安培的电流面前不堪一击，卡卡西向下劈砍——在那一瞬间，他甚至开始模模糊糊地考虑自己和带土为什么每一次出外勤都要遭遇这种狗屎。  
他没有失手。  
但却什么也没有碰到——当他倒在地上时，那只盘子没有发出令人满意的碎裂声，他甚至没能摸到那些带着坚硬鳞片的皮肉——当两者肉体相接时，对方使用了类似带土万花筒瞳术的虚化能力。  
“河童？”对方轰鸣着，“我不是河童——你应该看到那些邪灵是如何听从我的召唤了吧？吾乃黑柏之神，八洞沼泽的守护者，你正匍匐在第八天王药叉面前——凡人的技术无法伤我半分半毫！”  
带土的脑袋向前一翻，“妖怪！”他又吐了一口吐沫，虽然大部分都挂在了下巴上，“吃屎去吧！”  
“妖怪？”那个红河神怒吼起来，“妖怪？傲慢的武士！”  
在被对方无数次指责自己成天挑事后，卡卡西心满意足地发现带土在这方面也极具天赋。  
但是没有人会去嘲笑一个神灵以让对方放松警惕或是失控——除非你走投无路宁愿跑去坟墓里蹬腿吐痰。卡卡西自降落的地方重新抬头，手脚还不断冒着青烟。他不知道自己对带土的最后印象是否将终结于此：黑色的血管，黑色的眼睛和不断的怒吼——在他的脑子里，某个不再反复掂量这场必败之战的区域，一个模糊的念头一闪而过：我可怜的宝贝儿啊。  
卡卡西的左眼开始发痒。他随着它去了，并且意识到嘴里尝到了某种熟悉的，干瘪而死气沉沉的味道——紧跟着他的视野里出现了某种螺旋状的痕迹。他揉了揉眼睛，那些痕迹依然在不断放大，直到周围的空间开始盘旋着折叠，然后坍塌。  
就在被吞没的瞬间，带土似乎意识到发生了什么。他隔着河神的阴影对上卡卡西的眼睛，“等等，不要——！”  
他消失了，那些黑色的线条徒劳地在空无一物的空气间绷紧，而后散落。  
卡卡西闭上写轮眼，似乎突然间被沼泽里的毒气熏晕了。他摇摇晃晃地起身，摸索到队友方才的位置，慢慢地跪了下去。  
“我们不是武士，”他用不带感情的声音喃喃陈述者，“我们是忍者。”  
“轰隆——”那个神明隆隆地评价起来，“我现在可以看到你了。”  
卡卡西意识到自己的记忆——那些过往和被藏起来的事物，被对方大手大脚的爪子一一横扫撕裂。所有小心翼翼构建的锁和钥匙被悉数摧毁丢弃——在药叉面前，他穿着污泥斑斑的衣物，却依然浑身赤裸。  
“背叛的代言人，死亡的使者……”那东西依旧隆隆作响，“数祖忘典——我看到谎言、淫荡和酗酒的污秽——我要把你从双头蛇般的羞耻和自大间解放——”  
虽然遥远，但是无疑的——又是那种声音。  
滴答，滴答。  
滴答。  
滴答——  
“菅直道——第四层是尖叫的地狱，”判官开口道，“在那里，被诅咒人将从内到外被焚毁净化——地狱里的一天抵得上人间四千年。我宣判你，旗木卡卡西，十万亿人类年……”  
第二层地狱升起的鬼状涟漪重新沉入潭底。  
寂静重新降临。  
卡卡西疲惫不堪，但是脑子里还尚保有几层未被神明触碰的意识能够继续运作，他的潜意识顽固地试图判断周围的环境，但是每当他朝着新的方向转动眼睛或是抬头时，那个身材魁梧且长角的判官总是挥之不去。卡卡西直视着河水构成的镜面——一动不动却逃无可逃。这种无所不在的知觉从未使他像现在这般绝望过。  
“妖怪！”队友的声音在盛怒下几近狂野——卡卡西意识到对方就在附近，不过离泥沼应该还很远。“你敢碰他一下我就把那只该死的盘子从你脑袋上扯下来。”  
河神又发出雷鸣般的笑声，似乎在自言自语，“我为什么要触碰这种……恶心的东西。”  
卡卡西似乎正盘旋在上空注视着自己的肉体。他的意识已经完全解离，仿佛隔着一层面纱看着自己与黑色泥浆间生成某种一人肩宽的巨大深坑，暗色的流水不断涌入，再向上涌入某个用泥泞河岸的红黏土制成的陶盆里，那只没有上釉的容器内壁还蒙着一层灰烬。  
拷贝忍者模模糊糊地意识到，一只大爪子忽然从那些湿漉漉的和服底下伸出来，上面长着脚蹼，疙疙瘩瘩的，活像乌龟的后腿。卡卡西咽下在喉头灼烧的胆汁。  
一根长长的钉子把灰烬重新拨燃，大块的黑色木炭自它掌心落到火盆里，另一只爪子从层层叠叠的褶皱里冒出来，把一只铁质的扁圆形茶壶放在火焰里——上头的盖子是一面由青铜打造的镜子。  
这是……卡卡西麻木地想着……某种茶道吗？  
他意识到带土在身后又困惑又愤怒，随即又觉得自己其实不介意就这样死去。  
“唔——很久很久以前，当山川还未被风干时——这条河流非常古老。河流孕育着大地，塑造了山川丘陵，在荒芜的土壤间刻下肥沃的山谷……”  
在它说话的同时，不断有东西从嘶嘶作响的沼泽里升起——卡卡西认得一些，其余的只能靠猜测：他看得出带着象牙盖的高脚陶罐是用来装茶粉的，而另外一只短柄勺子应该是用骨头雕成的。  
“在这个国家里，诞生于黑柏下的茶叶非常有名，”判官无所事事地在壶盖嘎嘎作响的同时继续道，“贵族、将军和僧侣自遥远的地方前往此地，在它广阔的河岸间品茶——来自我这片水域里的鱼由于酥脆的肉体和柔软的骨头而备受追捧——他们认为把鱼卵活剖出来吃掉时最为美味。”  
那只爪子递过来一只茶碗：上头涂着好几层耀眼的黑漆——这是一只浅浅的茶盏，似乎更适合于夏日使用。卡卡西不假思索地把它捧在手里，意识到尽管外头有稍许缺陷，它的内部却光洁无暇，如毒葛花瓣般通红。他重新把茶盏递了回去。  
河神接过那只小碗，把它放在水面上。它用右爪揭开茶叶罐，左爪握住骨勺。卡卡西猜测那里面的东西应该是一种煎茶，只是看起来颜色更晦暗一些，  
“现在这一带的渔夫只能捞到尸体——轰隆——”那个生物隆隆作响，“那些鱼肉曾经是权贵的象征，如今不过是任性的殉道……”  
它的左爪间生出一个长柄舀子，右爪揭开热气腾腾的茶壶盖，把滚水舀到茶盏里。那些煎茶升腾成一团浓云。然后，判官开始用由一整片竹子刻成的粗糙筢子把那团云雾搅和进病态的红水里。  
卡卡西双手接过茶碗。  
“告诉我，武士……什么样的生物才会不断吞噬最终摧毁它的东西？”  
卡卡西的嘴唇碰到了那些黑漆。四周的景象都是零零散散的碎片。  
黑色的草。  
绿色的角。  
以及，遍地的血水。  
不出所料，他的舌尖开始变得火辣辣的，它们断断续续地烧过他的第二根至第三根肋骨——然而直到那些茶水进入他的胃部开始成倍放大时，卡卡西才开始尖叫起来。那种灼痛感厉害到他想直接把头扎进沼泽里结束一切——然而层层相叠却依然保持清醒的意识警告他，在他服完刑之前，死亡永远都不可能降临。  
“去你妈的！没有人在乎你那些哭哭啼啼——既然你那么怀恋过去，那我就把你揍回远古时代！到时候你的残骸都不够装满一袋垃圾！”带土的声音都已经变形了，即使卡卡西隔着十码开外也能察觉对方正在发疯：通常来说，他的队友手段很多，但是似乎眼下对方只能想到口头侮辱，他又补充了一句，“连带着你那个恶心的婴儿！”  
卡卡西第三层级的意识用手捂住额头。  
那个神明顿了顿，用亚麻布擦拭起空茶盏，那里头依然泡着血一般的红水，“轰隆——”它试图掩饰自己的犹豫，“你看得见那个婴儿？”  
卡卡西看不出那个生物到底有没有长眼睛，但是他知道对方的注意力已经转移到自己身上了，于是重新挪开视线——他方才非常勇敢地试图把那个婴儿的有关回忆全部锁了起来，虽然河神几乎是立刻又把它们全部重新刨了出来——卡卡西本来想利用这个作为某种契机。然而，他的队友一贯无视各种军事准则，  
“来自东方村庄的人类曾经带着孩子来接受我的祝福——以吉祥和婚庆之名……他们用整头的烤猪和白桦树蜜制成甜酒供奉黑柏之神……但是在这几世纪里，人类世界天翻地覆……战争蹂躏了所有中立的领域，神灵也再无栖身之地……”  
“所以你个崽种在水里下毒！”  
“轰隆——”河神低声道，“那不是我做的……这么多年来，我甚至会给那些毫无敬意和贡品的人们降下祝福，只要他们愿意把婴儿浸在我的河水里……斗转星移，仪式都消散了……现在只有红灯和赌场，酒水和放荡——人类社会像甲虫一样爬得到处都是——”  
“别找借口了！”  
“新世界的母亲……”神灵继续说，“从同一个村庄走到这里，把孩子浸在我的水里，但是她们就这样放任它们浸泡在那里，一直沉下去。”  
一片死寂。  
那个婴儿在古神的宽大盘子里懒洋洋地漂浮着，红色的液体不断倾洒而下，它茫然地自边缘处向外看去。卡卡西对上那个生物的视线，只觉得一阵恐惧——这个在死泉里沉浮的东西很不对劲——瘟疫似乎正从它那苍白的皮肤间源源不断地剥落。  
卡卡西接过第二盏茶。  
“不，K，别——别喝！”  
他肯定知道卡卡西现在根本没办法控制自己的动作，然而带土依然在咆哮着，于是卡卡西继续在那些灼痛的液体覆盖内脏的瞬间燃烧，燃烧，燃烧。  
神明没完没了地低声吟唱起来，“永无止境，不是吗？每一杯都意味着四百年的灼痛——对于人类而言当然是漫长的，而对我而言，一切永无止境……”  
“好吧，好吧，老兄，你得放了那个婴儿——我是说，你得学会释怀或是其他什么的，”带土恳求起来，“我觉得这玩意儿把你搞得脑子有点出问题了。”  
那个生物重新接过茶盏，“我是不会交出婴儿的。”  
“但是它已经死了！”  
卡卡西的脑袋松松地向后仰倒，他意识到那个婴儿正用乳白色的眼睛自上而下地凝视着自己。  
它不是死了……卡卡西想着……因为它从未活过。那是一个物怪。  
“轰隆。”那个古神似乎听到了他的念头。  
“别，”带土坚持起来，“别再给他喝了。”  
那个怪物冷哼了一声，长长的爪子继续搅动炉灰，把茶壶重新烧开。  
“低贱的年轻武士……你本该命丧此地——我现在可以看到你了。在你的同伴被菅直道吞噬之前，我将赐予你一个机会拯救他——白桦树里有什么东西正在溃烂——闯过八道冰封地狱，我需要那个枯萎的守护者的汁液。地狱之口于日末余光消散之时关闭，凡入此门者，永将迷失。”  
判官递上第三盏热气腾腾的茶水。拷贝忍者将它送到唇边。  
他听到自己的队友正在飞奔远去，他不知道这是否也算是某种安慰——因为他知道那个怪物说了谎。


	22. 血继觉醒 - 中

眼下带土正独自一人在战栗森林前行，这属实很诡异。  
因为这是他第一单独出任务——有史以来的第一次。毕竟在被巨石砸中前他几乎都在做C级任务，而自从去年秋天重新入伍以来，卡卡西又总是充当他的暗部保姆——总之，带土还从来没有独自行动过。即使是三代派他去看着田间野火时，他的身边也还跟着一群白痴，尽管那些人的忍术合起来恐怕都不够应付复杂的填字游戏，更不用说是一堆熊熊燃烧的烈焰了——或是闹鬼的森林、格斗和愤怒的沼泽神，以及——  
重点在于，自从带土于十六岁蓬头垢面饥肠辘辘地醒来以后，他一直在呼吸脏兮兮的二手空气。  
一贯坚定的跋涉步伐逐渐减退成在林地间的小步前进——他的思维彻底凝固了。带土无视种种守则开始在地面上行军，层层浓雾在他头顶上静静地悬挂着，不时有粘稠湿滑的骨白色水汽从缝隙间升起，牵扯着他的脚踝，划过他的指尖和手腕。他才从茶之国噩梦中挣脱了不到几分钟，却依然觉得自己在黑水里游荡——写轮眼在燃烧，他似乎听到了什么声音。  
那是一种奇怪的，颠倒的低语——也许是一个孩子的哭声，或是某种猛禽的啼叫。它们是那么的近，以至于令他手臂上的汗毛纷纷倒竖，但是依然很难被定位——  
他屏住呼吸侧耳倾听，忽然间四周一片死寂，连整个森林都安分下来一起等待着——有那么一瞬间，带土以为它们也是自己的一部分：这些林木就长在他的脑子里，而那些呼啸而过的桦树的沙沙声不过是——  
带土用拇指堵住一边鼻孔猛地擤了擤，弄出一块特别大的污垢——他满意地发现，噪音消失了，呼吸也更通畅了。他继续向前，一边暗暗记住千万不要在回村的时候和别人说自己在清鼻子的时候差点把自己的C级口粮给搞丢了。  
这是他头一次在火之国边境的树林里游荡却不急着回去。刺骨的寒冷让他身上的每一根毛发都徒劳地投降起来。沼泽里那种令人汗流浃背的湿热似乎已经成了某种遥远的记忆。带土把外套领子竖起来，紧紧地包着耳朵。他的形象很是诡异——全身穿着冬装，从头到脚还沾着一层泥浆——不过从某种角度来说，也蛮合适的：身着一套污迹斑斑的狼狈行军服两手发黑地在森林里独自游荡，这恰恰是带土眼下最真实的写照。  
黑水变成沼泽，化为泥浆，直至最后他脚下的地面变得干燥而龟裂。寒冷的空气令他口干舌燥，如平原般四下辐射的浓雾充斥着他的视野——其间散落着斑驳的黑桦树，它们往往四五棵缠绕在一起，形成厚重而庞大的一团山脉，那些下垂的树皮在根茎处分叉成带孔的脉络，就这样持续不断地裂变着。  
有一小部分的带土已经躲回自己的卧室，在只剩下蜘蛛的死寂里蜷缩成一团哭泣着。  
然而遗憾的是，他的大半部正活在当下：携带着种种怀疑和不安驱动着打颤的双膝继续往前，同时拼命催眠方才的一切不过是一场蹩脚的行军或是一次生动的噩梦——因为真正的K豆不会被卷入那种宿命论般的茶道里，真正的K豆会使出浑身解数——比如召唤忍犬把那个蛤蟆怪大卸八块之类的。真正的卡卡西会想出一点像薄荷味牙膏一样特别潮的俏皮话，然后溜之大吉。  
而不是像现在那样跪在原地跟个垃圾似的喝茶，放任带土一个人被困在战栗森林，为了那个魔物的命令而四处碰壁——这绝对和他想象中的第一次独立行动相去甚远。  
他忽然意识到这片诡异的森林依靠恐惧为食，但是带土现在从头到脚都泛滥着相同的情绪，甚至不在乎谁是否想要来分一杯羹。带土摘下手套，意识到自己本来就不大行的控制力开始四散崩溃：如果这些林木要吸干他的查克拉，吮吸他的骨髓，夺取他的生命，把他永久地留在这片极寒之地——那么，来吧。  
浓密的枝丫勾勒出一小块的天空，然而带土依然能察觉到夜色渐浓的气息：当蝉开始哀哀地唱起挽歌时，带土知道时间已所剩无几。日末余光，地狱之口——即使对于一个最愚蠢的河童而言，这种词汇也是顶级的屁话。说不准那东西会和卡卡西在一轮又一轮永无止境的酷刑间咯咯傻笑呢——带土就是个白痴，这世界上怎么会存在什么能让他的队友解脱的神仙树汁呢？  
然而他依然像飞蛾扑火一样上钩了——他没办法抗拒。  
带土俯身穿过由悬吊在坍塌地面上的根茎组成的拱形走廊，试图重新激活写轮眼，却再次失败。他似乎又变成了那个徒劳挣扎的五岁小孩——在一个全然陌生的环境里试图得到族人的认可，试图徒手把水捧起来，在它们流尽之前展示给别人看。他的挫败感迟早要占上风，而带土现在已经想要疯狂投射苦无了。  
为什么，每当有人真正需要他的时候，自己总是无能为力？  
琳。卡卡西还有水门。他救不了自己的队友、老师和父母，他甚至都救不了自己。即使是在维护自尊的时候，带土依然疑心重重——当他折断房通剩下的手指时，他依旧以为对方的火遁真的比自己强。  
他的疑心只会比那些紫罗兰色的强烈耻感稍稍淡一点。  
一小部分的带土依然游离于战栗森林之外，甚至从他内心深处的混乱间解脱——晨练之后，他和K正挤在一个嘈杂的角落里吃螺蛳粉——时值正午时分，阳光和辣椒油让人汗流浃背。  
带土忽然回神，意识到自己几乎浑身麻木。而且他刚刚似乎一直在追踪着什么人——走了大概半英里？还是十英里？到底走了多久来着？他清了清嗓子，“呃。”  
他立刻意识到两件事：第一，面前这头乱蓬蓬的鬃毛属于那个跟踪者；第二，他的写轮眼刚刚一直开着。  
带土刚想到这儿，它的眼睛又罢工了。他独自一人站在黑暗里。  
突如其来的光线照亮了一只灰色的胳膊，他的跟踪者终于露出全貌：纠结缠绕的白色乱发堆在憔悴而无血色的面孔周围——带土立刻认出那张脸属于他们家族里最著名傀儡领袖——那个在族里和多数木叶历史书里被奉为天才的战士——以及某种狂热的反政府圣地分子。带土通过对方那只唯一可见的眼睛判断出斑的身份——据说那是通过移植他死去的亲弟弟的写轮眼而得来的。他意识到永恒万花筒的图案正逐渐褪去，取而代之的是某种涟漪状的痕迹——  
那个家伙看起来好像已经完全瞎掉了。  
“仇恨，”对方喘息着，每个字中间隔着沉闷的呼气，“是开启写轮眼的秘诀——抓住它，否则你永远得不到力量。”  
那只灰色的手似乎拂过带土的额头——他感到一种诡异的牵扯感，接着写轮眼再次重新开启。带土不是很确定地耸耸肩，摆脱掉对方的影响。  
“呃，”他又试了一次，“你不是应该已经有一百五十岁了吗？”  
气喘吁吁的声音说，“你的算术很糟糕。”  
当那个人重新迈开脚步时，带土紧随其后——他以为当你的先祖灵魂忽然不知打哪儿冒出来把你从恍惚状态间惊醒时，跟着对方倒也不坏——他们这是要去哪儿？林间更深处？  
“我们要去的地方和你的神威差不多。”  
“哦呃，好的，”带土点点头，“我的神——什么来着？”  
“神威。一种特殊的时空间——边界有限但是延展性极强，与最原始的多重宇宙相连。”  
“呃。”  
“就是你的……迷你维度？”  
“哦！好的，很酷。所以白桦树就在一个迷你维度里？”  
“可以这么说，”  
“就和地狱一样！”带土忽然看到了一线希望，“你见过它吗？它长什么样？”  
“那棵树……”那个呼哧呼哧的声音继续道，“很美。”  
“我现在在幻视幻听吗？”  
“有什么区别吗？”  
“不好说——你知道现在几点了吗？”  
斑吃力地长吁一口气，“你问题很多。”  
“对。而你非常不擅长回答问题。说起来——你已经死了，对吧？所有的书上都说你死了。”  
“死亡，”那个年迈的忍者带着某种暗淡的娱乐回答道，“并非结局。你对此早有体会。”  
“呃，”带土哼哼了一声，打量着那些在周围凝视着行人的树洞，他们正像瞎子一样盲目地在浓厚的雾气间穿行，“没有啦。你看，我只是昏迷了——而你想要的是重生的人——我没死，只是受伤了，呃，受了很重的伤。”  
“看起来是这样的。”斑顿了顿。带土瞥了一眼老祖宗浓密的头发，希望自己永远都不要白头，对方轻轻地喘息着继续往前，“你的恢复还真是个奇迹。”  
“彼此彼此吧——你看上去也不像个死人，就，至少有四分之一没入土的样子。”带土穿过洼地，绕过林木和泥土紧紧跟在对方身后——这并非是一次轻松的跋涉：广阔的地域间没有任何清晰的路径，由枝丫树干构成的狭间代替了林叶繁茂的木质走廊——带土被一根粗大的树根绊了一跤，震掉了一些干掉的泥块。带纹且打结的树茎似乎在他掌下低频率地振动轰鸣着。嗡嗡嗡——他重新爬起来，环顾着四下笼罩的黑暗，搜索远处老祖宗的身影。他担心如果对方走得太远，自己的写轮眼会重新失活，再次孤身一人。  
如果他还拥有先前的肉身的话，斑一定能走得更快一点。  
“你到底是怎么活下来的？”带土沿着一棵倒下的山毛榉的肋骨爬上陡峭的山坡，坡顶一端忽然出现了亮光。  
“我们都靠着同一样东西活了下来。”  
他们脚下的地面呈碗状下陷成绿湖那么大的一个浅坑：这片林间空地上没有任何多余的树木，某种奇怪的死物自其中央向外泛着柔和的光芒。带土眯起眼睛：不是死物，那东西是活的——一棵白色的树——一棵颠倒的白树。  
这棵守卫着战栗深林的黑桦树的外皮由于时间的流逝而化为象牙般的苍白，在洼地边缘还伫立着五六层桦树——带土甚至觉得它们是那么的微不足道，因为眼前这棵白桦树让它们看起来全部成了干米粉。这棵树至少有十，或是十二——见鬼，它大概已经生了二十层伤痕累累而龟裂的树皮——这是一棵和地球一般年长的古木。  
这棵树已经老到在天空里扎了根，它的顶端亦是末梢——带土只能在那些已经触碰到浅坑底部的枝叶间瞥见些许缝隙。成团微微发光的黄色叶片聚集在顶部，巨大的树冠几乎要囊括掉右侧森林的全部。  
斑开始无声地在这片光秃秃的空地间跳跃，褪了色的披风袖子在身后飘动着，看起来像是他没了手臂，但带土知道这是一种相当老式学院派的忍者奔袭动作。  
继续往下，这里的地面似乎覆盖着枯死腐烂的木头，感觉就像踏入一片糊状的坟地。在这片腐烂的废墟里，到处散落着根系活动的痕迹——生龙活虎的木须紧紧缠绕着已死去的同胞，似乎试图寻回久别重逢的老友。  
约莫几分钟后，那棵白桦树似乎并未接近，而是变得更加庞大。  
几世纪以来的落叶和土壤里的细菌一起氧化，然后被排放到空气里，形成缥缈的粉尘颗粒。这些细小的微生物粪球仅仅是反射着光线，顺便把带土的喉咙搅得痒痒的，他开始大声咳嗽。  
“终结谷一战后，我找到了这个地方，”斑的声音似乎是从水下传来的，“我原本打算走到山下面更远的地方——但是这些林木有某种吸引力——而这棵小树苗让我受益匪浅。”  
带土把装备往肩上甩了甩，“我没懂。”  
斑的声音依然在继续，但都是些不成词句的喃喃。  
最后，他们走到悬树金色叶片投射的光环边缘停下，那里的泥土变得更加柔软，上头的落叶像是不同色泽的琥珀。带土仰头向上凝视着，一边在缀满叶片的土壤里慢慢移动。斑所说的“小树苗”他妈的有一整个火影塔那么大，每一层龟裂的树皮厚得像校车的钢板，每一处泛黄的关节和接缝都像是病变的老股骨。  
当他重新看向地面时，带土意识到一些不对劲的东西：另一棵树正侵蚀着这株守卫者的领域——一根黑色的藤蔓自地里的黄色叶片中沿着树枝蜿蜒而出。带土试图走得更近一些，然而什么东西挡住了他的去路：一个模糊的人形从寄生的藤蔓间冒了出来。  
他眯起眼睛，“这个书呆子是谁？”  
“是我在终结谷捡到的战利品，”那个苍白的男人轻声哼唱着，“这里有着某种远古的力量，它可以催化从忍者之神身上移植来的肉——”  
“柱间？”带土有点警惕地瞪着那张自幽暗森林间浮现的脸，“所以，终结谷一战后到底发生了什么？你……你跑到这里来，然后种了一棵人形树？”  
斑扒开自己的乱发，带土发现这位老战士的右眼是合起来的，“在我以一只眼睛的代价发动伊邪纳岐后，唯一能延长生命的方法便是细胞植入。”  
“然后？”  
“我等了几十年，等待它生效。”  
“然后？”  
他打量着斑，对方的衣服和皮肤一样都是灰扑扑的。接着，那个缓慢喘息的声音再次响起，“几十年了。”  
带土咬住嘴唇——他只是在战栗森林里待了五分钟就觉得像是被困在地板上疯狂捶打着寻找最后的拼图——而对于一个早已迷失，被仇恨侵蚀的灵魂来说，几十年又意味着什么呢？忽然间他觉得自己三年的昏迷其实也不坏，听起来和度假似的。  
斑抬头凝视着巨大的黑色藤蔓，以及藏匿其间的人脸。有那么一瞬间，那只浑浊的眼睛里闪烁着某种痴迷的神态，他的嘴扭曲成一个愉快的狞笑。  
“叔叔……”带土选择了更尊敬，更怜悯的语气，“你为什么要这样做？这一切又有什么意义？”  
“和平，”老战士宣称道，“一旦我从柱间克隆体里吸收到足够的查克拉，我的眼睛将彻底恢复，然后整个计划将继续下去——从召唤外道魔像开始——”  
“我没懂，”带土说，“我从那个变态树电池部分就卡住了。”  
斑似乎有点分神，他漫无目的地走了几步，金色的叶片在他脚下毫无动静，“我来晚了吗？”  
“啊？”带土用力地掏了掏耳朵，“听着，你刚刚说我们靠着同一样东西存活下来到底是什么意思？卡卡西可从来没说过要把我插到树上过。”  
“是柱间细胞，”对方回答道，“这是能够修复你的伤口的唯一办法。要不是你被救回去了，我会亲自动手给你移植。要不是那些暗部守卫，你的训练本可以开始得更早——实际上，我的复活计划已经比预期中延迟了很久，我们已经浪费太多的时间——”  
斑停顿了一下，打住话头，“你，懂，了，吗？”  
带土盯着自己的右手掌，一根一根地活动手指，然后将它们全部收拢，“没懂。”  
他那衰败的老祖宗开始描述自己的计划：好像是把眼睛安到月亮上让所有人睡觉做好梦之类的事情。  
有那么一瞬间，带土觉得这个点子蛮不错的，虽然尾兽那一部分有一点令人摸不着头脑——不过总之，对于一本漫画书而言，这些主意都挺酷的。然而，虽然带土现在只有十七岁，但是他对二元论那一套早就了如指掌——一个只有美好事物的世界是相当无聊而虚假的：你无需抹去那些怪物，关键在于寻找平衡。  
“太晚了，”那个老人喃喃自语，“我来得太晚了吗？”  
“啊？”带土在落叶的尘埃中响亮地打了个喷嚏，“什么太晚了？”  
“宇智波的消亡——”对方的眼底不断翻涌着，“无休止的战争和复仇、流血牺牲、胜利和失败——尽管我们经历了那么多磨难，木叶依然堕落了——忍村是邪恶的、拜金且腐朽的。你们的领导人贪图权力，墙里的村民只知道买杂志和汽水——”  
“见鬼，”带土轻笑起来，“你怎么把我们当小黄片看似的。听好了，我以前也有过类似的感觉——文明是要不断完善的——没错，现状很糟，但是我们这一代败犬马上就要开始登台了——我保证我们可以做得更好。所以你呢，应该放轻松一点，或者其他什么之类的——”  
“放轻松？你们的影还在放任孤立我们的氏族！”  
“老兄，没人在乎你那蠢乎乎的世仇！”  
“因为你太软弱了！所以才会视而不见！”对方咬牙切齿起来，“如果你看到了我曾经目睹的一切，目睹那些由自由意志带来的邪恶，你就会明白我们永无宁日——千手的道路只会带来毁灭！只有另辟蹊径——”  
“叔叔，”带土挥手打断他，“你有没有想过，用仇恨和理想主义填充你的能力，只会让战争变成一种——自证预言？”  
斑平静下来，看起来却依然很焦躁，他反复喃喃自语，“太迟了。”  
“什么太迟了？”  
“我曾以为……”对方平静地喘息着，“也许你会是一个很合适的代理人，等到时机成熟——”  
带土几乎都要开始同情他了。  
“太迟了……我本以为，让你目睹自己的队友杀死你的初恋——”  
“你对琳又能了解多少？”带土厉声道，“你到底跟踪了我多久？”  
“宇智波一辈子只可能爱过一次——我以为，把她抹除掉后，你自然会感到仇恨。”  
“什么？”带土试图用指关节抹去眼睛里模糊的愤怒，“什么？”  
“一开始，一切进展顺利，你的仇恨开启了写轮眼，甚至是万花筒——”  
“恭喜啊，你他妈的像个又老又瞎的樟脑丸。你的实验扰乱了森林，给鱼下毒还把大妖怪惹得大发雷霆——你他妈为什么非要这样糟蹋我的生活？”  
“为了让你看清现实，做好准备，这一切都是必要的——”  
“现实？这明明都是你一手构建的——”带土沙哑地回敬对方，“搞清楚一点，你个崽种！我不知道你有没有注意到，茶之国在暴动，我还要去救我的宝贝儿——”  
“你无法使用自己的瞳术，”斑的残影继续断断续续地说，“又该如何战斗？”  
“我——”他正打算向自己的老祖宗解释自己的战斗风格基本上就是当头爆锤一顿，然而直觉却忽然自腹腔中发起警告——带土及时抓住一个瞄准他心脏的物体，随后被这股力量甩倒在打滑的树叶里。  
“我现在的力量只够发起一次这个，不过——”  
斑接近的动静被他手中嗡嗡作响的黑棒以及随之而来的灼烧所淹没，那东西依然在向下压，带土使出浑身力气顶住冲击。  
“一根黑棒就足以制服你这种软弱的人，”斑冷哼起来，“真可惜——我看得出你有很强大的能量，以你现在的状态根本无法驾驭这种东西——放弃吧，孩子，和我一起另辟蹊径。我会训练你，让你掌握写轮眼的技巧，开发你隐藏的才能——”  
那根黑棒烧穿了他的大衣，汗珠不断从带土额头滚落，他气急败坏地叫起来，“叔叔——”  
“哦，别这么称呼我，”斑像影子一样笼罩着他，“即使是在这种情况下，我也比你强得多。激活你的能力，让诅咒吞噬你吧。”  
“激活我的写轮眼的并非仇恨，而是痛苦——”带土从牙关间挤出字眼，“顺便一提，那种东西我这儿可以装上好几桶呢。”  
“正是如此，牢记你的损失——在这种现实里你究竟还能剩下多少幸福？在这种虚伪的君主制下，又谈何荣誉与责任？”  
带土的肋骨在黑棒的撞击下发出沉闷的咯吱声，他试图启动写轮眼，却再次失败。斑发起的沉甸甸的控诉使他无法集中注意力，“这只是……忍者的一部分。”由于用力过猛，他的血液几乎全部汇聚到了脸部。  
不管怎么说，他怎么可能和一个战争英雄的残相战斗呢——即使对方年老体衰？这家伙以歼灭前线整支军队而闻名，而带土——带土倒是挺擅长完成高难度攀绳练习的。  
“说谎，”斑继续道，“都是谎言和误导。你们的火影口是心非。你知道你的队友究竟在为谁效力吗？”  
“闭嘴——”带土开始咆哮，痛苦几近令他失声，“也许我比你弱小。但是叔叔，你的脑子已经坏掉了。通往和平的道路也不是这样的。”  
血从喉咙里涌出，他用意志力抵御那根黑棒，后者既没有前进，亦没有退缩。  
斑开始狂笑起来。那种漫长而残忍的声音令带土大为震惊，因为对方似乎已经完全丧失了自我，变成了某种黑暗且非人的东西——或许那玩意儿一直潜伏在那里，等待合适的时机。  
带土把视线从黑棒挪向那个操纵它的老战士。他甚至还未来得及眨掉眼周的汗水，一根苍白的树根拔地而起，将斑劈成两半。  
那个灰色的身形抖动了一下，重新恢复原样，不过他的笑声停滞了，“可是，你根本没有训练过——”  
不，带土想着，他当然没有训练过。不过这几个月以来他一直在种那些小花，也是时候发生点什么了。  
他周围的林木开始以独特的频率嗡嗡作响。乌拉乌拉乌拉——带土侧耳倾听着，随后做出一个迅速的推断。  
新的树根沿着白桦树中轴周围破土而出，像一把木锤一样砸向柱间克隆体。  
“不，等等！”  
冲击波在悬浮的尘埃间掀起一股波浪，守护者的枝叶似乎在发出喝彩般的沙沙声。  
斑的灰色身影消失了。  
带土手中的黑棒开始分解。  
啊——啊——啊——树林在吟唱着。  
他用一只拳头抵住胸膛上的钝伤，原地站起，蹒跚地穿过林间空地。这一回，那棵长着人脸的树苗近在咫尺，他甚至能分辨出上头的细节，看清那些藤条状的枝干是如何将守护者扭曲、窒息——不过他还没接近到触手可及的地步。带土曾经见过类似的情况。  
树干上的一个裂缝引起了他的注意，正如带土所料那般：他的老祖宗的肉体正躺在那些混合着柱间组织的树皮里，除了嘴唇和眼睛，其他部位一动不动的，“太晚了吗？”依旧是同样微弱的声音，“我来得太晚了吗？”  
这家伙还真能折腾。  
带土对藤蔓的盲目进攻彻底击碎了围绕在斑腹部周围的支撑物。重获新生的过程让这位老忍者看起来有些凄凉。带土认为对方的生命早就该到头了，而且脑子也病得不轻：斑这几十年来一直被笼罩在战栗深林的寒气里，况且还像一剂催化剂一样和那棵白桦树相连，谁知道这些年他喝的都是什么外太空的鬼东西。  
“我想你的确是来得太晚了，”带土一锤定音，“我最近一直在沉睡。但是，都结束了。也该他妈的是时候醒来了。”  
“冲动，”被茧裹起来的斑吃力地喃喃着，“这条道路早已无药可救。忍村注定堕落，朋友注定互相背叛，我们亲眼目睹所爱之人被屠杀——宇智波一族一辈子只会爱过一次——”  
带土挥舞着空闲的手，似乎要赶走什么难闻的味道，“你已经说过了。不过，全都是胡说八道，”他冲自己点点头，然后耸肩，“爱会在任何地方萌芽，你只需要提供土壤，让它茁壮成长。我知道琳已经不在——琳已经死了。我知道是你在从中作梗——你毁了一段友谊和我首次尝试亲密关系的机会。但是叔叔，我这儿还有一条新闻——你不是神。你讨论输赢搞得自己凌驾于万物之上，但获胜才是一切的关键，不是吗？”带土冲树根啐了一口，斑那只浑浊的眼睛开始泛起涟漪。“你输了，你来得太晚了——你没有夺走我生命中的所有幸福。说真的，老兄，我觉得你根本不懂何为幸福。我没时间和你扯皮了，再说一次——茶之国在暴动，我的队友需要我。”  
“软弱，”一阵气喘，一声嘶叫，“我会找到另外一个代理人，一个和我享有共同理念的人，一个至少懂得如何操纵写轮眼的宇智波！”  
“崽种！今天可真是漫长啊！”带土的脾气瞬间爆发起来——热浪源源不断地从胸膛上的伤口溢出，然而压他脖子上冰凉的银链却让他在结印时冷静下来。未、午、亥 ——带土知道这个顺序通常是用来土遁的，但还是用戌印作为收尾，以此引导自己的查克拉——他脚下的木质嗡嗡声如此强烈，以至于同他的感官开始同步——那棵白桦树发现了带土小小的木遁潜力，并做出了回应。  
“你以为自己在做什么？”  
“这个实验到此为止了。”  
自打去年秋天醒来，带土第一次觉得身体彻底对称。忍者之神的细胞和他个人的阴暗面在交战中达到某种不稳定的平衡，那种均衡感在他的灵魂分界线上蔓延着暖意。他深吸了一口气，似乎要把失落的一整个世纪悉数偿还，然后再缓缓吐出——带土现在对自己的能力充满了信心。  
“老兄，我要把你火烤了，”他再三保证，“如果我们离镇子够近的话，我会让里头的小孩子拿着棍子把你暴打一顿。”  
“如果你把这棵树给毁了，我将无法重生——”  
“叔叔，你是个聪明人，你会想出办法的。”  
伴随着响亮的撕扯声，那个老年的，正在重生的斑被彻底地从缝隙间拉了出来。带土扎了一个宽宽的马步，结了寅印——然后目睹自己的先祖从意识全无的柱间克隆体以及胜利的可能性中被剥离。  
林木的歌声像是某种可怕的歌谣在他心底燃烧，带土觉得自己的查克拉储备增长速度要远胜于所有的消耗量。以前，他可能会把自己的豪火球形容为把全身的查克拉聚集到肺部再悉数吹出。这一次，带土鼓起肺部，他的胃部似乎打通了前往生命之火的道路——当他吐气时，那些火焰无穷无尽地燃烧。  
枝干间的水分纷纷挥发殆尽，火焰疯狂吞噬着扭曲树皮间的氧气，藤蔓发出微弱而尖锐的哀鸣。橘黄色的火焰像花瓣一样在摇曳的黑树间盛开，舔食着萎缩的树枝，缓慢而壮观地将它团团围住。柱间的克隆体在其间熊熊燃烧。  
“你毁了一切。”  
带土耸耸肩，如果斑死到临头也想不出新花样，那他也没有义务取悦这个老混蛋，“我是青少年嘛。”  
然后，他又想起了一点什么。  
“我会把你留在这里。公平起见，森林将吞噬你，如同那些所有试图利用它谋取私利的人一样，你的尸体将像一根腐木一样躺在守卫者的坟墓里。不过，在此之前——”  
带土在他老祖宗的躯壳上俯下身子，右手的手指和拇指抵住对方左眼柔软的凹陷处，“我要从你那里拿走一点东西，反正，它本来也不属于你。”  
在带土的火焰燃烧殆尽后，一些金色的尘埃纷扬而下，落在寂静的林间空地上，形成柔软的灰色小丘。他开始思考究竟该怎么给达斯奇上校写报告。  
最后，带土转身背对着白桦树，大踏步地走向那些叶轮的边缘。他估量着自己与目的地间的距离。那些在迷你维度间流动的能量是柔软而可塑的，他甚至可以感受到在指尖游走的时空结构。带土抓住它开始拉伸。  
他甚至没有花时间再考虑考虑。  
这一回，当他造访神威空间时，它没有坍塌，而是干净利落地合上了。这一回，他没有被绊倒，而是在胸腔内部形成了一个螺旋状的压力。带土认为自己正在用一套全新的肺部学习呼吸——用新的肌肉适应所有的形而上学。  
有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己就是神明。


	23. 血继觉醒 - 中下

奇怪的是，卡卡西从来没有觉得自己不能就这样一走了之。  
每喝下一盏茶，空气中的湿度就加倍下沉，在他的喉头形成发黑的淤堵。他知道那些液体会带来无尽的痛楚，然而这并未阻止自己不断伸出的手——他的脑子里忽然产生了一个清晰而无法抗拒的念头：只有这种痛苦才能延迟更高级别的折磨。  
在古神的奴役下，卡卡西的思维正处于某种持续停电的状态：有些信息近在咫尺，其他的则遥不可及——名字，级别，忍法心得？有的。喜欢的食谱，爱好，未来的目标？有的——带土，带土，带土……  
拷贝忍者为自己这个小小的玩笑咯咯地笑起来。  
卡卡西的思维已经变成了谁都听不见的低语，随着各种酶掩藏在血液里流动着，消逝着。现在它正潜伏在膝盖骨一下。当然，他也不得不做出牺牲：比如自己的能力，任务目标，园艺，以及——靠两只腿站立行走？这个最好还是别了，毕竟那是与生俱来的本能。  
卡卡西端着黑漆茶盏饮下一杯又一杯的毒药。这就是他想要的。如果传统茶道里将面部表情列入基本礼仪表达法之一的话，他大概会为了喝下毒药冲主人扮鬼脸。但是，即使是没进过忍校的忍者胚胎都知道对古神和邪灵大不敬是愚蠢的，这种行为简直就是讨打——不，是送命。不夸张地说，你可能会被反复无常地用各种暴力折磨，如果够幸运的话，它们会把你像蠕虫一样从第三只眼睛里挖出来。不过有些更草率的妖怪会取走你的整张脸——唔，有些人还想知道一些忍者为什么总是把脸给遮着呢——好啦，不要再问这种蠢问题了。  
忍者的确有和各种妖怪共存的历史，人类对那些模糊的灵界生物的探索并不亚于对自身的了解——它们都是真的。  
卡卡西是听着各种神话长大的。在农耕社会里，民间宗教并不局限于特定的建筑、喉舌和时段里，它们甚至都没有独立的意识框架：宗教与生活本身密不可分——它不是戴在头上的冠冕，而是行走时踏出的节奏。他只能记得一些当地民间传说的线索：大部分是和古老的生育神有关——它们总是在田野里，在树林间，以动物的形态……宇宙中充斥着各种生殖器和象征符号，而大地则充斥着爱欲与竞争——毕竟，农耕生活完全依赖于神灵创造性的输出。他记得那些身着红袍的邪灵会把偷看女人洗澡的恶棍拖进地狱；一只鹰因窃取创世之树的树皮而被消灭；以及那个从阳光抚过的岩石间诞生的诸神之王。  
卡卡西又从黑漆茶盏里饮了一大口茶，然后花了一点时间高声尖叫。意识开始飞快地从脑海里撤离，他试图摸索着那些无力的潜意识，同时躲开沼泽古神的爪子。  
“你……”拷贝忍者绊了一跤，倒在汩汩的血水里，“靠这个自慰？”  
轰隆……那个古神在隆隆作响，河水在狂躁地上涨。那个婴儿懒洋洋地躺在不断溢水的大盘子里，用两只大理石般的眼睛俯视着卡卡西。  
“我没听说过这种概念，”它洪亮地说，“但是我理解你的感受。答案是否定的——我不以折磨人类为乐。快感是凡人的概念。”  
“快感是凡人的概念。”  
“正是如此。对于凡间而言，天王不过是卑劣的入侵者——神灵从人类身上榨取出的任何快乐就像是一个正行走于通往幻灭的虚幻之路的孩子——所谓现实，你所体验到的作为空间与时间而存在的蹩脚升华——万物皆虚——”那座长角的小山似乎在怒气中不断膨胀，“武士，你我之间的区别正如二维与三维间的隔阂一般难以理解——我必须小心，以防你在我的声音之下精神崩溃。”  
“你不介意小声一点吧？我头疼。”  
那个判官用空洞的凝视打量他，然后，用稍微不那么惊天动地的音量道，“他们觉得你智商发育得比较早，所以把你放进特别班，对吧？”  
“不，你看——”卡卡西在饮下新一盏四百年的折磨后举手打断，对方在他尖叫的时候耐心等待着。  
“——诀窍在于，”拷贝忍者尖锐地喘息着，“永远不要让他们发现。”  
“啊哈，又是你们愚蠢的人类把戏——观察你们沉溺于自我毁灭是我的喜好之一。你还真是时髦，用漫不经心的冷漠削弱来自上级的指令。看呐，这儿有个灵魂想寻求解脱——世间荣耀，就此消失。”  
有关那只长角蛤蟆的奇怪语言的译文随后被送到卡卡西的耳边——“看呐，世间的荣耀就此消失。”  
“崽种，”他打了个嗝，“这是讽刺吗？”  
“对于我们这些天性虔诚的物种而言，它还有另一个名字，”古神的叹息摇动着整片红树林。卡卡西被这低劣的晚祷哽住了。“——悔过。”  
“你认为人类不具备悔过的能力。”  
“轰隆——我已经轮回了一万次——我记得这里最原初的黑暗！记得第一个从泥泞里爬出来的人类！我记得几世纪以来河岸边的纷争，女人和猪肉贡品！河流作证：所有的那些战争、悲伤、羞耻和辛劳——我是失落年岁的见证人。”  
卡卡西在有意识的思维方面体验不多：通常他会在前额叶皮层里储存大约三四十比特的信息以应对日常生活。然而在判官的威压下，他每次最多能存两到四比特。他的思维似乎全部错位了，又陌生又干瘪。就好比被丢掉的鞋子绊倒了，然后发现自己甚至都没长脚。  
“你不用给我照本宣科。”他咯咯地笑起来，已经开始发疯了。  
那个怪物似乎冷静下来，在血色的水流中展开它的斗篷，“悔过对你们这种物种而言是一种罕见的疾病。我认为人类的灵魂老早就枯竭殆尽了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“轰隆……”它在打颤，火盆里喷射出油腻的黑烟，“你一定了解自己的祖先吧。武士，灵魂是不朽的遗物。人类是一支来自更强大的物种的后裔——你们称其为神灵。甚至于你们这些不堪一击的技艺——忍术——也是旧时代的碎片。同样的，灵魂也曾是那昔日荣光的一个小小的变种——它们越是萎缩，相关的记忆就越是褪色。人类建造高耸入云的尖塔，称其为现代化，但是在高墙之内，他们又变回了禽兽……”  
“我认得你护额上的纹章，”那怪物忽然又轰鸣起来，“你效忠于那个中部国家——火之帝国。”  
卡卡西张开嘴巴伸手去接茶盏，他的舌头干燥得像墓地里的泥，“不是帝国。”  
“不是帝国？”对方的反问在空气里回荡，卡卡西试图只处理一个单句，但是随之而来的话语与之前的层层重叠，那判官的声音如旋涡般打着转，逝者如斯，“告诉我，武士——当今哪一个人类集体没有征服的欲望？哪一个人类集体没有为了更伟大的利益牺牲他们的同胞？”  
“我们本可以做得更好。”  
古神在层层潮水间大笑，而卡卡西在他的意识深处放声尖叫。  
“轰隆——军事国家难道不就是从多元化民族间裂变出来的吗？你们不是总是喜欢推选出一个领袖来指挥、控制并统治他们吗？我认得那个符号——那座神圣的隐蔽之城——一个已经持续了百年战争的帝国！我目睹那些中立国化为血腥的战场，孩子们统统变成了粪土！”  
卡卡西尽量不去想发生在过期牛奶里的事情。他开始做出一个小小的计划——一个迂回的，封闭的计划：他将把自己困在肉体和思维之间的狭长地带，即使无路可逃，他也能找到藏身之所，或许还能对那个婴儿做点什么。  
“人类就这么潦草地死去——”卡卡西听着那低沉的风琴演奏着无所不在的曲调——他意识到落日开始向西倾斜，甚至连那些穿过柏叶间的风也在为之哀悼。  
“——没有思想，甚至没有真正的感情。只有冲动，对食物的冲动，对庇护、温暖和安全感的冲动——人类无休无止地模仿婴孩对母亲乳房的粗糙崇拜，然后又被父亲龟裂的足跟踏碎——称你们为禽兽都是一种恭维。那些菌菇都比人类拥有更好的文明生态，至少亚细胞原核生物不会挑一个发言人来掩饰对年轻人、老年人、弱势群体和不同肤色人种的屠杀。不过死亡其实不算是某种非自然的坏事——”判官顿了顿，它的胸腔深处似乎传来某种类似钟表的滴答声，“看看你们这些从泥泞里爬出的东西是如何强奸整个世界来寻欢作乐的吧！僧侣和官员用货币兑换救赎，用鲜血兑换黄金，用真爱兑换娱乐——甚至为了皮草杀死狐狸！你们违背自己的天性——我看着你们在追求永生的过程中舍弃纯洁，在精神的荒芜中开拓路径，寻找不死的秘密……永生究竟有什么好的？”  
卡卡西来不及做出回答。  
判官活动着那只可怕的爪子，宣称道，“永生是肮脏的。”  
“我听说未来总是值得期待。”  
“我嫉妒你，以及你们这些可恶的人类。因为我被诅咒永远无法释怀。在这片大地里，我必须每时每刻看见躺在干涸河床里的废墟；我必须每时每刻记住一度肥沃的冲击平原上的流血冲突。这是不正常的……我看见母亲们把孩子淹死……那个母亲，把自己的孩子淹死了……”  
卡卡西再次与物怪进行令人不安的眼神接触。他模模糊糊地记得，对付这种东西需要用一堆篝火，啐一口唾沫，然后是持续不断的余烬。  
轰隆——古神顿了顿，“武士，你的思维……有很多张脸。”  
“嘛——”他漫不经心地哼哼着，“我只是个士兵。”  
眼下，那些茶水正对他发挥着截然不同的功效：他观察疼痛就像是在观察某种颜色或是声音。一只目的性极强的爪子开始捣鼓他的膝盖，不过卡卡西已经把他所剩无几还没被污染过的大脑转移到别处去了——它没有被藏起来，只是隐蔽地潜伏着，允许他的思维在模拟洞开和顺从模式的同时持有一部分小小的，最重要的自我。然而这场精神层面的心理拉锯战已然接近尾声——拷贝忍者碎成了散落的拼图块。  
他开始像醉酒一般大把大把地断片，视野也一片游移。  
幸运的是，卡卡西经常体验各式各样的精神状态——在他嗑药的高潮以及醉酒的低谷间，他学会如何于淤泥中铺设通道——如何应付审讯，即使是在幻术、催眠以及精神崩溃的情况之下——大多数时候，卡卡西是一座完全封锁的孤城。  
他在成打的遗憾间琢磨出一点点满足。他想，有时候，自己其实也不介意把那些过往统统忘得一干二净。  
“武士，这不是你的错，”古神安慰他，“你们的社会是依靠着冲突建立的；你们的祖先长出了腿，爬出了海洋母亲的怀抱——他们不仅受到了阳光以及水果芬芳的诱惑，也同样对自己的兄弟大打出手。你的同伴将在白桦树谷迎来终局——对他而言，渺茫的活命希望比自我牺牲的荣耀更有诱惑力——典型的人类愚蠢——死亡对你们而言是最合适的结局。”  
“你对荣耀又懂些什么？”拷贝忍者咆哮起来，“你骗了他！”  
判官打量着他，“你也在撒谎。在我之前，还有其他人曾入侵过你这只可悲的大脑，对吧？”它发出嘶哑的笑声，“轰隆！我会对你宽宏大量的。上一个被菅直道净化过的凡人仍然可以带着一些思维碎片直立行走，她现在在乡间游荡，有时候，你依然能隔着水流听到她的尖叫……你的查克拉很有韧性——也许在此之后，你也可以不断尖叫着跌跌撞撞地走下去。”  
卡卡西咬紧牙关，鼻翼因毒药在胃里翻涌而出的热气与刺痛而翕张。他的眼睛也很难受——痛苦像太阳风暴一样袭来，“如果你如此厌倦永生，”他努力挤出几个字眼，“那就赶紧，自杀。”  
古神叹了口气，“要是有那么简单就好了——你无法杀死我，就像你无法杀死四季、风和星星一样。我无数次希望能回归本我——重新加入太阳神的能量之间，重新成为某种不可分割的生命力集合。死亡，是我母亲织就的金色毯子。”  
“是什么在阻碍你？”卡卡西向上抬起眼睛，“是那个东西吗？”  
“你是说那个物怪吧——它是一种不会随着死亡消逝的疾病，反而会愈演愈烈。如果我被摧毁了，物怪将彻底掌控我的肉体，以此成型——我察觉到，它想让我把毒药扩散到这片流域以外的地方。”  
“你应该让我用刀把它宰了。”  
轰隆——  
“武士，你我心知肚明……物-怪，它是诞于神灵间的疾病，本质上也是一种灵体——凡人的技艺是不会有任何效果的。”  
“我记得你说过，我有一个不朽的灵魂。”  
那个判官爆发出一阵洪钟般的笑声，一种神灵般的嘶叫，拖曳着周围的沼泽山谷。卡卡西想要用双手抱住脑袋，却记不得它们究竟在哪里，以及该如何操纵它们——他已经完全记不得自己身处何处了。  
“你什么都没听进去吗？健忘果然是人类的特性，还真是某种巧妙的生存本能呢——许诺给你小小的欲望，让你们重新容光焕发，一次次地诱惑你们——所以人类才不至于感到无聊——你们闻着同样的花朵，发动着同样的战争。永生对我而言无非是一幕戏剧，在一个毫无意义的世界里被与世隔绝。你帮不了我的。人类的灵魂早已随着记忆一并腐朽。你们不过是萎缩的，从未降临的胚胎。”  
“那……你该如何杀死它？”  
古神挥舞着皱巴巴的爪子，展现着滔天的怒火，它的胸膛哐哐作响，“看啊！你们这些从土里爬出来的武士不再怀揣虔诚，所以你一无所知。你们村子里的学校把各种元素分成独立的单元，发明符号和打字机来扭曲通灵卷轴里的知识——你们的文字一无是处，你们对真相充耳不闻。你们一贯的准则是在擦亮瞳孔的同时闭上眼睛。你们把心智塑造当成流水线制工——只关注肉体，而非心灵。你们继承的无非只是先祖的愚蠢——无知和食人是一体两面的——它的传播方式则更加危险。潮起潮落，春去秋来——我再重复一遍——世间荣耀，就此消失。”  
“你没有回答我的问题。”  
“武士，你的问题没有答案。”  
披在那个怪物身上的一层和服从它隆起的尖锐肩膀上滑落进深色的水里，当那些丝绸在河面上漾开时，暮色忽然变得又浓又暗。卡卡西不知道到底过去了多久，他的血液在眼睛后面激荡起巨大的回音。就好像上次他们在木叶指挥部里开了将近十小时的冗长会议，那时候卡卡西老是忘记喝水，双脚和针扎了似的，整个人烦得要死——而他的队友只消往卡卡西那儿看一眼，后者就会幸福到紧张症发作。  
夜幕降临之时，整个自然都静悄悄的：没有鸟啼，没有虫鸣，甚至连鱼儿也没有动静。这里只有他和那个古神，以及长着白色眼睛的物怪——神灵的疾病。  
卡卡西漫不经心地召唤出一些安宁的回忆：在某个下环地带，他和带土在阳光底下吃螺蛳粉。他忽然从那个天王的话语以及自己逃窜的思维痕迹间总结出一个新知识：只要他还被古神奴役着，只要他还是茶道的一部分，那么卡卡西便是不朽的——他不会死去。他尚不知道这一切又意味着什么，然而——  
“他会回来的。”  
轰隆——判官的胸腔里隆隆作响，可怕的笑声回荡在整个乡野里——轰隆，轰隆！  
“我现在可以看清你了，”它定了定神，重新把端着茶水的两只湿漉漉的爪子伸过来。卡卡西接过茶盏。“让我告诉你真相吧——白桦守卫者早已死去，但是他的仆人却依然健在——那些千年以来被守卫者收割的迷失灵魂统统都变成了底下的蜂群……传说你隔着林木也能听到那些灵魂在蜂巢间嗡嗡作响——即使那些东西没能杀死你的同伴，附身在枝干间的疾病也会出手的——他在劫难逃。”


	24. 番外 - 魔物之日 - 上

潜入北腾区并非难事。  
和谐之门尚未完全将这个区域包围：这堵墙高过行道树梢，比村里的街道还要厚实，上头还闪烁着未干的油漆以及三代的自大——它大概是整个外环地带里唯一站得笔直且引人注目的东西。  
三郎猜测，或许这是因为它是此处唯一一个可以得到相应丰厚资金的工程。  
鲜红毛石料上喷满了各种涂鸦：到处都遍布着巨大的而抽象的木叶村政治精英的头像；各种鼓励人们“好好生活”和“为人民服务”的爱国口号——以及，最不吉利的“加入大家庭”。代表那些生活在木叶的多民族族群的封印、标志以及横幅随处可见。  
高墙似乎可以把来自外部的怨恨悉数挡住，那么，北腾区又该如何呢？  
这里会被封锁起来——政府正在用糖衣炮弹隔离整个北腾区。三郎想知道这一切究竟是为了什么。眼下他脑子里有很多想法，不过当务之急还是——嘘——咔嚓！  
三郎放下相机。人们通常管这个叫目击证人报告。  
公鸡在晨光间发出最后的啼叫。旭日才刚刚从火影岩间探出个脑袋，瓢泼大雨就已经顺着和谐之门倾泻而下。不远处，由村民、摊主和一百辆类似大车的交通工具组成的商队在拥挤杂乱的集市里进行交易：卖猪脑、猫爪草和血藤的小贩；卖茶饼、木材和漆器的供应商——他们追求各种放纵、诱惑和暴力。哪怕是一打骆驼加上十匹斑马和一头犀牛都发不出相似的动静和气味。  
睡眼惺忪的太阳就这样半罩着暴风雨般的幽蓝，凝结在地平线上。  
二至点——三郎如是想着，摸索起自己的相机——太阳完全静止了。  
戴着雨披和防风手套的村民在更大的货车和抛锚的自行四轮车上来来往往——在他们各自的想象里，每一辆交通工具和匹配的驾驶员都是独立的天体——而三郎则在这世界之轴里游荡。他看着那些车子是如何与身体各部位进行令人心惊胆战的冲撞，一只山羊是如何以惊人的速度疾驰——他还记录了几起自认为不是很公平的停车违规，接着又在一个摆满竹篾的摊位附近徘徊，呼吸着新出炉的馒头散发的令人垂涎的香气——直到卖馒头的阿姨警告他赶紧滚蛋，否则她就要打断他的——  
人人都以为是政府创造了村子。然而事实上，它是由人们共同构成的。  
三郎被人性所展示出的无尽的自大和欲望所吸引，那些形容词牢牢地揪住他的心脏——他忙着笨手笨脚地摆弄着相机，将一切记录下来，因此不可避免地撞上了一堆颗粒状的山羊粪便。  
正如他最近新交的那位朋友所说的那样：屎事总是不可避免啊。  
六个穿着木叶警卫队制服的军官守在入口处，而迹象表明，至少还有其他六个正潜伏在高墙顶端，每个入口处至少有两名卫兵——三郎不明白这里到底有什么好守卫的，然而诸如此类的种种迹象倒的确和这项未加思索便以竣工的政府工程很是匹配——咔嚓！  
木叶村的法律文件以其繁复冗长而远近闻名——其中又包括了各种贸易证书、免疫检查和公民身份证。它们的可怕之处在于，尽管三代目执政下的政府成功地摆脱了住在第一百一十六号街的天才伪造犯，但是想要驯服这座村子里的灰色经济就好比饲养一大群野猫同时还要教会它们用筷子并背诵诗歌。  
三郎没骑自行车，没带雨披，兜里空空如也，连免疫文件都拿不出来。  
他的妈妈自有另一套逻辑。  
在清晨潮湿的天空下蹲伏了几小时，还接连在那些货车和大块头的阴影底下躲来躲去，三郎的衣服已经皱巴巴地湿透了，脚上还沾着各种内脏的气味。不过，作为一名记者，他经历过比这更糟糕的事情：比如，给一篇注定要被毙掉的社论绘制村里的排水系统图。  
三郎摸了摸包里的相机，低着头穿过打头的货车。靠大门最近的那支车队没有牛尾巴和鸡爪的臭味，他们正停在原地，车厢四面都锁得紧紧的。当司机打开车尾准备检查时，三郎紧紧地躲在对方投下的如小山般的阴影里。  
肤色的奥妙之处在于——三郎沉思着——大家都以为黑皮肤的人天然都自带着血缘关系。他和这个商人素未谋面——不过那些负责检查的守卫显然对此一无所知。  
大块头出示了卖货许可证、存储许可证、移动许可证等等等等……整个检验工作特别草率。一名警卫让商人用红墨水按了指印，再次要求对方出示带照片的身份证，然后挥手放行。商人把那一大摞法律文件统统收起来——尽管他的脑门上刺着青，声音也因吸烟过度而老了十岁——不过木叶的警卫队是不会因为这些不讨人喜欢的特质而逮人的。  
商人重新回到驾驶座上，踹了几下引擎，驾着马车继续摇摇晃晃地往前。三郎猫着腰爬到狭窄的后保险杆上，单手抓着把几个又长又平的包裹固定在车顶上的承重索具。在穿过大门进入北腾区时，他屏住呼吸，莫名地为自己取得的成就而感到骄傲。  
“你可别太得意忘形了。”  
三郎环顾四周。货车陷进一个坑里，差点把他原地发射到天上去。  
“嗯？”他被那个空洞的声音吓了一大跳，还从来没有人用这个词来形容过他——  
“我说了，别太得意忘形，”那个清晰却莫名沙哑的声音厉声道，“他们不在乎谁进了墙里，他们关心的是谁能从里面逃出来。”  
三郎抬起头，在车顶纠缠的油布间发现一张通红的脸，它有着一个特别长的宛若鸟喙般的鼻子，正冲着他狞笑着。  
“想要骗过拉玛佛萨可没那么容易，”  
“呃，谁？”  
那张面具来了个一百八十度大转弯，直到它的下巴悬在半空中，“拉-玛，”它缓慢而不耐烦地重复着，“有时候我怀疑他脖子上长着眼睛。”  
红彤彤的面具又滚了一圈，用鼻子指着三郎，“你是到底有多蠢才会想要潜入北腾区？他们说这里是八层地狱之一。”  
三郎觉得自己似乎是在和一个年龄相仿的人打交道，“我是一名记者。”  
那个生物发出兴致缺缺的评价，“嗯？我也写日记的。”  
“我是说我给报纸供稿。”  
面具再次滚动了一下，接着消失不见。几秒钟后，三郎又被震得颠了几下，网兜已经开始在他的手臂上留下蛇一般的痕迹。最后，三郎小心翼翼地站起来，沿着索具爬上车顶。  
相传，天狗是由武僧化作的灵鸦——对方戴着的那张面具沾满雨水，在反复的受热和受潮下，上头的木头布满斑驳的裂纹，有些地方已经开始卷曲了，而它的鼻尖、下巴和脸颊的位置的红赭石色已经退成了淡淡的鲑鱼色。  
三郎四下张望着，发现那些包裹其实是用帆布卷起来的长柄枪——他猜这些人应该是军火贩。  
天狗手垫着脖子躺在货物堆里，短而有光泽的黑发披散在肩头。三郎决定只字不提自己的种种猜测。  
对方又开口了，“你背包的方式不对。显然，你藏了一些好东西，否则你不会一直紧抓着它不放。”  
三郎立刻下意识地摸索起包里的相机。  
“北腾区的扒手可厉害了，他们会神不知鬼不觉地用石头调换你包里的东西，更好斗的会直接冲你这种目标下手，用剃刀片划开背包之类的。”  
天狗快速地用手指模拟着那种暴力抢劫，接着蜷缩成坐姿伸手去够三郎背包上的带子。后者瑟缩了一下，但是没有后退。他的相机正沉甸甸地压在胸前。  
“我看你像是怀了。鉴于你一整个上午都拖着步子挪来挪去，看起来倒也没啥不同。”  
“多谢，”三郎说，“所以你去过北腾区？”  
“我们每年都来。拉玛在这儿有个大客户。不过这是我们第一次要在木叶出示这么多证件，以前在城门那里检查一次就够了。看看这些丑陋的高墙——你们这些家伙一定富得流油。里头人大概都在为公文愁得掉牙呢——你们这届新政府老是想一些怪点子。”  
“不是新政府！呃——”三郎在自己即将对木叶政府进行一场可怕而又书呆子气的抱怨之前及时打住话头，“我是说，三代目是在战时最紧张的阶段被选举出来的，各方停火以后，他们想让人民继续享受和平时代。”  
“继续享受和平？”一阵戏谑般的狂笑，“这个国家什么时候和平过了？”  
“呃——”三郎在自己的大脑里绊了一跤，把各种笔记撒得到处都是。其他的脑细胞也跟着狂笑起来。  
“当建国元老从边境地区召集部落一起建立忍村，然后剥夺他们的选举权，把他们关在城墙之外的时候，那也叫和平吗？当我们这个年纪的孩子应召入伍参加第三次忍界大战，成堆成堆像发臭的垃圾一样死去，那也叫和平吗？还是说，你指的是更早之前——当女人被当做牲口一样交易？那也叫和平吗？社会就是个万人坑，而政府老是要制造出更多的尸体把它喂肥——那也叫和平？”  
当然不是，三郎想着，“你是无政府主义者。”  
“我是沙世，”天狗盛气凌人地说，“鉴于你甚至都不费心问问我的名字。”  
“我是三郎——因为你戴着面具，”他解释起来，“我以为你不想让人问问题呢。”  
“三郎，你错得离谱——”沙世沙哑地冷笑，“面具之下只有面具而已。”  
装载着武器的货车在道路上继续前进，到处都是流浪狗和小小的，被砸毁的小商铺，外头还挂着纸板招牌，卖的大部分是自行车、手推车、烈酒和空间——总之，都是一些可以用来逃避现实的好料。偶尔也会出现几个卖水果和肉类的市场。  
“我听说，你们这些木叶兵都开始弑神了。”  
沙世用一只手肘撑起身子，从一个小塑料袋里掏出馒头，挪开面具啃了一小口。三郎发现对方其实是个女孩。  
“我没有——”他盯着对方手上的食物，“我是说，我没参军。我只是训练而已。”  
“哦，”她上下打量着，“大器晚成，嗯？”  
他耸耸肩膀，“可能吧。”  
女孩的眼睛是黑色的，脸颊上有很深的麻子状疤痕，一侧眉毛像是被烧糊了。三郎猜她应该大约十四岁，“唔，你们是哪里人？”  
“拉玛和味见把我从火坑里救出来——我们在一起的时间并不算长。”她又慢慢地咬了一大口。三郎挪开眼睛四处张望起来，然而那个年轻天狗的珍贵模样始终完完整整地印在他脑海里。  
“火坑不是真的。”他脱口而出。  
对方慢慢咀嚼着没有咽下去，“你看起来也不是本地人。你也是移民吗？雷之国还是其他什么地方？”  
三郎摇摇头，“我不是移民。我父母都是本地人。爸爸为村子战死了，”然后又觉得很有必要地补上一句，“妈妈为火影工作。”  
“这让你觉得很特别，对吧？想要来一口吗？”  
“嗯？我是说，嗯，好呀。”  
沙世转为跪姿，有几把长矛和刀子在油布底下叮当作响。她递过来一个馒头，但没有松手。三郎就着这个姿势咬了一口，觉得自己开始像黎明时分结霜的公园长凳一样开始汗流浃背——他想自己大概急需挨一巴掌之类的。  
馒头里面的馅料很甜，还有几块咸而耐嚼的东西。  
“这个叫糖角。”  
“糖角阿姨——”三郎恍然大悟。  
“对，”女孩冷哼了一声，“她本人可没有这些馒头甜呢。”  
只吃一小口食物的问题在于，它只会使你变得更饿。  
沙世用过早餐以后重新坐下，把面具慢慢扣回脸上，似乎并不希望它被人冷落掉。当她再次开口时，天狗的鼻子向上冲着天顶，“你到这儿来干嘛？”  
“我——”  
“他不能和我们一起走。”  
三郎警惕地环顾四周，发现货车后面的索具下浮现出一张新面孔——一张晒黑的，满是皱纹的脸，对方露出满是豁口的牙齿，咧嘴笑着。  
“味见，我说了，不行——”沙世发出一声特别响亮的青少年式叹息，“他只是想跟着我们溜进来——不，我没有帮忙——全是他自己一个人的主意！”  
那张起起伏伏，咧嘴笑的脸消失了，大概是又回到了货车里。天狗起身拍了拍自己的膝盖和大腿，双手叉腰注视着下环城镇的风景，而后转身。  
“你最好还是离开，”沙世说，“我们今天要在叶附做交易，那是个闲人勿扰的地方。再见，三郎。”  
“呃。”他急急忙忙地从摇晃的货车上起身。  
有时候，男人会在合适的时机说合适的话。  
有时候，他们根本来不及张嘴。  
沙世又瞥了他一眼，随后纵身一跃，在空中越过层层壁板，不费吹灰之力做了个缓慢的空翻，接着干净利落地落在货车旁开始奔跑，活像一只优雅带翼的食腐动物。  
三郎从车沿处看下去，对着摇摆的人群低声说，“我觉得你很美。”  
然后，他也跟着溜之大吉了


	25. 番外 - 魔物之日 - 下

木叶村总共有十四个都市中心，每一个都像一座独立的城市：银座离塔楼最近，以各种购物商城和豪华餐厅闻名；鱼河岸有最棒的鱼类与牲畜类批发市场；晴空塔是一个非常著名的寺庙区；涉谷则坐拥了大部分的青壮人口、住房街区和夜生活，包括了第一百一十六号街的环路。  
三郎不知道北腾区究竟有什么可以引以为豪的特产——除了犯罪、神隐以及传说中的地狱一角。这里能提供的工作只有开摩的，鱼贩子和各种帮派——总之，都是被北腾区以外的村民视为下贱的行当。  
一群毛茸茸的牛犊紧挨挨地挤在滴水的屋檐下，运送它们的司机正在和摊主讨价还价。咔嚓！  
三郎在市场外面的繁忙地带游荡着，潮湿的空气让废气和炊烟的味道更加清晰可闻。他发现了一个老式木叶风格的洗手间——或者，用带土更直白的说法是——一坨公共屎堆，以及一个混凝土垃圾场。他还找到了一条充斥着各种长势喜人的绿植的胡同：巨大的阔叶紫菀、闷红色的常春藤、散落成团的野生姜和蜂斗菜——每一株都点缀着缤纷的色彩和晨露。三郎想，这种为了争夺方寸阳光以及肥沃的土壤的激烈斗争有时候会变成一个美丽的大熔炉，汇聚不同的念头和想法。咔嚓！这张就叫“根与芽”好了。  
三郎忽然撞到了一个石雕般的大块头，被反弹到另外一个人身上，接着脸上挨了一记肘击，重重地摔坐在地。在他的尾骨亲吻泥土的同时，他的脑子立刻弹射出一句道歉。哎呦。  
另外一个人高高瘦瘦的，头戴一只黑色大帽子，脸上挂着带橡胶滤嘴的防毒面具。他正透过两只浑浊的镜片打量着三郎。  
他冲三郎嚷嚷了一些对方根本不知所云的东西，接着又冲他右边的地面上挥舞起一只厚厚的手套。三郎看到那里躺着一只碎掉的老旧罐子，里面似乎装着某种冒着热气的褐色糊状物。一股陌生的臭味钻了出来，三郎觉得自己的甲状腺在恐惧的刺激下开始发胀。  
他艰难地吞咽了一下，试图再次道歉——“对不起，我，呃，没看路。”——他摸索着自己的相机，发现它不翼而飞。  
对方又举起另一只手。三郎从自己在学校里被霸凌的丰富经历里得出结论：如果这时候他伸手，那个包只会离自己越来越远。  
“我很抱歉……弄碎了你的罐子，但是我没带钱。有没有什么我可以——”  
那人迅速地把三郎牢牢一把揪住，三郎觉得自己甚至都被他拖得双脚离地了。对方还在用难以辨析的方言喋喋不休，然而透过面具，三郎只能看见一个怒气冲冲的绅士正在用抑扬顿挫的语气骂个不停——转了几圈以后，那条充满绿植的胡同消失了。他们沿着一条指路向前，几步跨过破碎的石阶，最后一头扎进北腾区酒井肉市场。  
三郎的父亲曾带他去过银座的市场。五岁的三郎会帮着家里扫地洗碗，他勤奋好学，但是也很容易分心：他总是不停地观察着。三郎还记得看着父亲做饭是多么叫人开心——他会在集市上教自己如何挑选最好的山药、卷心菜和茄子，教自己如何检查梨子里到底有没有长虫，火龙果到底有没有成熟。三郎一向对屠宰场没有多少好感——他不喜欢那些一长串倒挂着的脑袋，也不喜欢那些晃动着鱼鳃，死死盯着你看的鱼头。  
爸爸认为时刻让自己注意到生活的瑕疵是很有必要的——同所有生灵共享互相的挣扎，不要遗忘任何的苦难。这其实正是促使他成为忍者的部分原因——三郎大了一点后还发现，爸爸也因此变成一个酒鬼。  
酒井曾经是银座区的高档市场，然而十年前的一场大火把它赶到了鱼河岸区，结果两年前又发生了地震……自打三郎出生以来，酒井从上百个带执照的营业摊位缩水成几十个，而且最后在北腾区落了脚。  
金枪鱼早市拍卖已经在市场内环开始了：从雾隐村打捞出来的鱼有时能超过三百磅，价格相当昂贵。三郎已经能听到链锯发起的动静——它们在冻起来的巨大金枪鱼和旗鱼身上拉出嘎吱嘎吱的噪音。接着是吞拿包丁和磨刀石相触时的哀嚎——这种刀子大约五英尺长，带着短短的竹柄，和黄油刀一般刃口平直，是专门针对切割鱼肉而设计的。  
三郎在血和鳞片上直打滑，他开始想念阳光。  
最后，他被丢在帐篷后面的隔间前。戴防毒面具的商人重重地把三郎的相机扔在屠夫的砧板上，三郎忍住一声呜咽。对方似乎完全无视了三郎的存在，那两只玻璃气泡状的镜片却始终盯着他。  
那人开了四瓶米酒，双手各拿两支，把里面的液体倒进和之前被打碎的罐子长得一模一样的容器里。吨吨吨——！然后他又抓起一把屠刀，用力踩住一块冻得像石头一样的粉红肉块大肆劈砍。哐哐哐——！金属撞击在木头上的每一声动静都让三郎的脚踝跟着震荡起来，他开始不自觉地发抖——肉块被扔进罐子里，接着是一盘他勉强能认得出来的发霉草药，包括猫爪草和血藤。  
罐子上有个盖子，上头蒙着一层锡箔，戴面具的男人双手探进地上的一只桶，往锡箔上抹了一层棕色的泥，把它完全密封起来。  
他摘下手套扔给三郎，让他戴上。手套里头感觉起来像龙鳞般粗糙，他觉得自己的指甲碰到了几英寸的湿润污垢。当对方开始做出挑衅的手势后，他抓着两边把手把罐子接了过来，让它压在自己的膝盖上。三郎暗暗决定以后再也不逃掉忍校里的体术训练，接着摇摇欲坠地迈开一步。蒙面男人操起一把沙铲钻进摊位间消失了，三郎瞥了一眼自己的相机，手臂直打颤儿。到处都是锯子、咀嚼和吐痰的动静，他步伐趔趄地跟着那个商人继续往前。  
摊位在一条由琥珀色老式煤气灯照明的幽深而黯淡的隧道前戛然而止。三郎一边沿着平稳的斜坡向下，一边挪着身子适应从沉重的罐子里传来的晃动。空气里的烟味越来越浓，径直渗进他的肺部，眼前男人的轮廓也在一片橘黄的朦胧中变得模糊不清。三郎眯着眼睛，眼泪不断顺着脸颊直往下掉。  
他们在一扇沉重的铁门前停下，对方伸出双手将其他开。三郎站在原地等待着，他的肩膀几乎要融化进自己的胸腔里。商人把铲子插进地里，拉开门栓。吱嘎吱嘎——！里面吹出来的逆风几乎要把三郎原地吹飞，自打进入市场后，他就一直小口小口地呼吸，根本没有料到这里的浓烟和热浪，它就像是一个埋在地底的巨大烤箱。  
那人又操起铁铲，开始打着疯狂的手势滔滔不绝。三郎挪了挪脚步，心想自己宁愿抱着一个蠢乎乎的旧罐子死掉也不想踏进那个炽热的洞窟。  
他最后还是走了进去。  
他根本无法呼吸。每一次尝试都仿佛要吞下一把吞拿包丁，所以他只能屏住呼吸，双眼因刺痛和烧灼而不断流泪。三郎的查克拉全部被拽到了脚底，他只能单膝跪下。  
在地狱般的橘光中，蒙面男人开始刨地——在一排十个罐子大小的洞里又挖了一个，把剩下的全部盖上。他徒手拿过三郎的罐子，把它埋进新的窟窿里，继续到下一排继续掘土。他把第二只罐子放到三郎面前的地上，后者抓住新的负担，半拖着陶罐开始往出口挪。商人掏出打火机，把成捆的干稻草点燃。  
他跨过门槛，走进烟雾缭绕的甬道——他甚至不记得自己跌倒了，下一秒有人紧紧抓住三郎的手肘把他拉了起来，一个清晰的声音自头顶响起。  
“亲爱的金，你不介意吧？”这是个男人的声音，“我两只手都满着呢。”  
三郎伸手想去拿罐子，结果却被举到了空中。所以这就是死亡——他想着——至少也该让我把手头的事情做完吧？  
“小鬼，我可不这么认为。”  
他在嗡嗡作响的拉锯声中沉沉浮浮，直到周遭的一切再次清晰。忽然间，肉市场干净明快的空气涌了进来。三郎看见了自己的相机，于是拼尽全力向它伸出胳膊。这一回那东西飘得更近了些，直到它落进自己的手里。然后他意识到自己被压在摊位前的一张凳子上。  
“你怎么把山羊叔叔惹毛啦？”  
“我打破了一个……那是个……意外……”  
“我懂的，他会为了一罐炖羊肉大发雷霆看起来是有点夸张，但是那玩意儿要放进热窖里等上三天三夜才能准备好。他们管这个叫仙馔——你懂得，长生不老的灵丹妙药，神仙吃的炖菜！”  
三郎试图睁开眼睛对那个大笑的声音做出反应，“呃？”  
“啊啾！”陌生人打了个喷嚏，“当然咯，里头温度他妈的都快到一百五十华氏度了，更不用说空气里的臭气分分钟都能要了你的命。即使戴着面罩你也没办法在反复的暴露中挺过来。在这里长大的孩子在肺部还没发育完全的时候就被注射了药物——你从来没听说过北腾区产过忍者吧？答案当然是否定的——在早期介入药物治疗或许会改善情况，不过那种东西在这儿连个影子都摸不着。”  
“那，为什么——？”  
“为什么要煮那种东西？”三郎透过泪水打量着坐在桌子上的陌生人，对方似乎穿着层层叠叠的衣物，正在用凿罐子上的干泥，“这是一种传统，比你，我，整个木叶村——或许比金还要古老呢，整整五千年哦！”他轻轻笑起来，“炖羊肉是从北部山区传入的。那里的人和北方部落起源于共同的祖先，是一个非常独立的民族，直到最后才签了条约归顺火之国。山羊叔叔是世上最后一个记得这食谱的人，这个传统将随着他死去而永远消亡。”  
三郎想问对方这到底算不算一件坏事，然而他的五脏六腑都疼得要命，好比一片枯叶扭得乱七八糟的，甚至都不能好好的呼吸。忽然，一只冒着热气的大勺子被塞到他的鼻子底下，隐隐约约地冒出和那个烟熏火燎的房间里一样的臭气。三郎抬起下巴摇了摇脑袋。  
“继续喝，这种炖肉里面有来自泥土的红外线能量，可以解毒。”  
三郎抿了一口血色的肉汤，感到热量重新在肚子里汇聚起来。他尝了一口，又一口——查克拉像额外的心跳一样跳动着，再次形成一个不间断循环的脉轮。三郎的呼吸和视力再次恢复，并且开始以一种任何教科书都未曾提到的方式观察着自己的身体。  
“孩子，给你个建议，”那个救了他的年轻人长着一只非常突出的鼻子，发际线上还带着一道狭长的疤痕，“千万别为了赎罪的承诺送命。活着的最大好处在于你得以选择继续向前。”  
戴贩毒面具的人冒了出来，他朝两人中间的罐子挥舞着铲子，又怒吼了一些什么。  
“特别快递服务，我懂的，”年轻人重新把罐子封好，“叔叔，我今天正好骑了摩托，我来搞定这个——绝对又快又好。”  
山羊叔叔挥了挥手，把铲子钉在土里，重新拿起屠刀。在对方能把自己和重达二点五镑的羊腿搞混之前，三郎从凳子上蹦了起来。  
摊位外有一辆电摩支棱着双向支架停在地上，一个女人双臂交叉背对着他们坐在椅垫上。  
“怎么啦，年轻人？”大鼻子问他，“需要顺路载你一程吗？我们打算去叶附——放心好了，我不会随便刹车或是绕路之类的。”  
“叶附……是什么？”  
“呃。是什么——？”对方咒骂起来，“你今天才长腿的吗？你们这么大的小孩到底对村子了解多少啊？”  
三郎认为，实际上，他一直把这事当成自己的任务。  
那人不等他回答便从衣服底下掏出一张皱巴巴的报纸，在他眼前晃了晃，“喏，拿着自学去。可不能再让忍校用狗屎教育你们这群孩子了。”  
“呃，这东西是我写的。”  
“啊？”对方拿着《水塔报》的头版来回转了好几次，接着久久地凝视他，“……三-郎？”  
三郎握紧相机，“是我。”  
“该死，我还以为你是个女人呢。你来这里干嘛？不是来买山羊的吧。”  
三郎摇摇头。  
早衰的鱼尾纹在那人灰色的眼睛周围汇聚，“你在寻找一个新故事。那么，来吧，这里有得是——”随着钥匙的叮当作响，他指了指自己的车，“总之，你不能独自一人在这儿游荡。你没听说嘛，这里有个弑神的杀手在逃呢。”  
三郎小心翼翼地靠近了一点，但没有爬上去，“呃，该怎么称呼你？”  
那人又打了一个喷嚏，咧嘴一笑，“他们叫我燕卷尾。”  
三郎在爬上去的时候又停下来打量那个不知名的女人。  
“别担心，她不会碍事的。”  
“呃，”他觉得这话不是很好听。“是谁——？”  
燕卷尾冲那沉默的同伴吹了一声尖锐的口哨——唰！“金！来吧，娃娃，给这位年轻的圣徒让让座。”  
那个阴沉的年轻女人立刻化成了一只三足棕眼的小画眉，它扇动翅膀飞到卷尾燕肩上，毫不客气地猛啄对方的耳朵。  
“好的好的，”他耸耸肩，跨上摩托，“妈的，你为什么不懂点礼貌呢？”  
三郎爬到他身后，盯着那只三足鸟。  
“你知不知道把你救出来有多难？”摩托忽然以极快的速度疾驰起来，比普通的要更敏捷更迅速，“说真的，我倾尽所有封印掉一个有一万种形态的邪灵，而它待你就和看垃圾似的。”  
“我以为忍者只能和动物订立契约。”  
“这倒不假，”对方答道，“多数时候是这样的——你听说过沙摩的传说吗？”  
“记得的——几年前报纸里报道过——沙摩是一个从天空树区里窃取了好几卷禁书的和尚，诸神降下地震惩罚他。”  
“差不多吧——其实只有一卷，”他的司机挠了下后颈，“地震只是个意外啦——金其实更老派一点，呃，我可不想提起这个混蛋的真身——我每天晚上都得拼命把它从我视网膜里洗掉呢。”  
那只小鸟拍着翅膀飞到燕卷尾另一边肩膀上继续猛啄他。  
三郎把所有的碎片拼凑起来，“所以……你就是沙摩？”  
“是燕卷尾，老兄。我叫燕卷尾。那是很久以前的往事了，我已经不当和尚了。”  
“你和一个被封印的邪灵订立契约。”  
“军队对此也并非乐见其成，”燕卷尾打了个喷嚏，声音里再次带了些许笑意，“那是木叶近五十年来头一遭发生的最不光彩的退役——而这只是一切的开始。”


	26. 血继觉醒 - 下

当你做梦时，梦中世界的一切总是有意义的，直到从某一刻起它们不再真实，然后你就会猛然醒来，回到那个没有神秘飞行器和蛇剑的世界——这里的猫咪既没有天赋异禀，也不会吟诗。你的梦最终在记忆里消散。  
有时候，梦会被拦腰截断——通常是由做梦者本身实施的，当他们意识到有些地方不对劲后，整个幻像将被彻底打碎。卡卡西正是利用同样的原理撬开所有幻术的裂隙，然而从某种角度来说，梦比幻术更加变化莫测——因为它们源自做梦者本身而非敌人的意识。一个老手可能会使用幻术或是催眠术引诱目标陷入他们自己的梦境，但那依然是人造的。而潜意识则藏匿于脑海最深处：你或许可以骗过所有人，但潜意识永远什么都知道。  
谁知道呢？再说了，他到底是谁？  
一个多角的轮廓自四面八方将他团团围住，“武士，就快到了。”  
他从对方长而多节的爪子里接过什么东西。周围一片漆黑：并非日落，而是——一种缓慢温柔的褪色。他已经等不及要闭上眼睛躺下，随之一起逝去。他和虚空之间的距离近在咫尺——丧失自我的感觉是如此纯粹，以至于灼烧的疼痛都变成了某种狂喜的快感。  
在他面前两英尺左右的血水上方，一个人影忽然自折叠的空间里从天而降，径直闯入拷贝忍者的地狱。他手中的茶盏被对方啪地一声打掉。  
他几乎没做出任何反应。  
“卡卡西？K，回答我。你还在吗？”  
轰隆——古神咆哮起来，声音层层叠叠，“你-来-得-太-晚-了！”  
他的名字，他的职位，他的爱好，最喜欢的食物。他的——他的——  
在微弱的光线里，他先是看见伤疤的纹路，那个入侵者伸手从夜空中划开一个口子，拉出一节又一节的锁链，直到末梢形成一把银月牙般的大镰刀。这个人一定是某种神明。  
笼罩在沼泽上方的土堆依然在隆隆作响，它警告着，“你伤不到我。”  
嗡嗡嗡——锁链在半空中划出低沉的弧线。仍被梦境困住的人盯着连接在末端的东西——银色的，反光着银色——锐利且明亮，看起来似乎很错位。  
“确定？”  
“绝无可能！”判官怒吼起来，“或许你可以操纵时空，但是只有神灵的技艺能触碰到我！”  
“好的好的，”闯入者低沉而危险地说道，“你都说了不下五十遍了——但是他就不一样了！”  
那人回过身，新月般的刀刃呼啸着穿透不断褪色的风景——  
嗡嗡嗡——它看起来像是一只鸽子，看起来是那么的——靠近。  
啊。梦境中的人气鼓鼓地呼出一口气，试图向下看，却发现根本没办法挪动自己的脑袋。他费尽力气举起一只手——啊，是了，这就说得通了——脖子上的肌腱被切断了。温热的东西不断从他衣领里渗出来，慢慢划过肚脐，形成一条不断滴向血色河水里的小径。身子的其余部分都凉了下来，他把手从血淋淋的喉咙边挪开，潜意识深处的某一角开始警铃大作：他不是已经……死了吗？  
卡卡西的第三层级意识耸了耸肩膀。它认为拿着锁链的带土特别辣——大概是因为对方脱掉了乏味的军装。  
“B，”他含混地咕哝了一声，涌出来的血堵在舌头周围，“怎么了——？”  
队友背对着他拱起身子，一脚踩在锁链上缩短长度，它在他手上越转越快，越转越快——嗡嗡嗡。  
“我要杀了你，”卡卡西听见对方如是对古神宣称道，“还有你那个诡异的婴儿——你们会变成血淋淋的一坨沉到河底去。”  
鹿威沉闷的滴答声远远地传来，在发黑的水面上回荡：一下，两下。  
“黑绳道——”古神怒火中烧，“第二层——黑线地狱！”  
河岸泛起涟漪，卡卡西用眼角余光瞥见那些黑暗重塑成各种邪灵，那些黑线缠绕着队友的手和脖子，在对方的皮肤上划出弯曲的网格。嗡嗡嗡——链条不停地旋转着。  
“别又来这一套了。”带土一个转身，那把沾满卡卡西鲜血的新月刀刃彻底活了过来。  
这把远程武器将沼泽恶灵劈成两半——卡卡西没有料到它们居然也会尖叫哀嚎。更多的黑影从暗处浮现取而代之，但是显然，他的队友已经造成了相当的破坏——那把刀刃是——着火了吗？  
有点过分了，他想着。行吧，应该是某种迷幻的月牙弯刀之类的。卡卡西又眨了几下眼睛，意识到黑色的火焰正舔食着那把镰刀的表面，在夜幕中像黑曜石般切过所有的晦暗——黑暗吞噬着黑暗，伴随着银器的光泽和新鲜的人类血液，这一切看来就像是某种中规中矩的黑魔法。卡卡西好几次瞥见队友的脸：黑色的血管和猩红的眼睛，对方看起来是如此的疯狂，甚至有点乐在其中。  
不断有投掷物冲带土袭来，却统统都从他虚化的身体里穿了过去。似乎没有人关心那个还跪在一池混沌里的死人——就好像卡卡西的折磨已经到了头，又或者，他已经是另一段梦境的部分了。  
然而这个念头几乎是立刻便被打消：一个邪灵挥着斧头从暗夜中向他袭来，似乎打算把他的脑壳开瓢——卡卡西并不明白这种攻击怎么可能会对他这样的死人产生影响，不过，当一圈黑焰环着他将那东西在三英尺之外焚烧殆尽时，他还是很感激的——空气中只剩下一点飞溅的余灰。  
“我认得这种瞳术，”那个古老的判官隆隆作响，“但是操控神威已经是凡人的极限了——你怎么可能还能操纵天照的活火？轰隆！你究竟还掩藏了什么？”  
带土踏着水重新挡在卡卡西和沼泽古神之间，他冷哼了一声冲发黑的河水里啐了一口。剩下的邪灵同时发动进攻，而后悉数嚎叫着消失在他眼底的漩涡里。  
卡卡西意识到自己的写轮眼随着它的同胞一起被激活，他惊讶地发现，他们之间涌动着某种相连的查克拉。  
他眯起眼睛看向古神头顶的圆盘——就当是打靶练习了。  
嗡嗡嗡——锁链吟唱着。带土接着旋转的动力将它们挥出，燃烧的镰刀宿命般地如鱼叉般射了出去。  
与此同时，拷贝忍者设法在地狱的空间里搅起一片涟漪，当他的队友将河神劈成两半时，他成功地把它头顶上的物怪转移掉。  
一切都凝固了，从翻滚的茶色潮水到空气中最细小的空气分子——然而反正卡卡西早就已经停止呼吸——他甚至已经不再活着了。  
“愚蠢的武士，”那个下沉的土堆喃喃自语，“我现在可以看清你了——我记得你那窃取的眼睛里的涟漪——轰隆！记好了，迷失之子……这世上只有战争之神和创造之神……务必做出明智的选择……”  
带土再次掷出月牙弯刀，显然对它的遗言兴致缺缺。卡卡西不知怎的移开视线，燃烧的刀刃切开古神皮肉的动静令他久久不能释怀。  
“去死吧，崽种。”带土庄严地做出告别。  
卡卡西疯狂地渴望想要看看对方——没有黑线，没有鲜血，没有疯狂转动的写轮眼——他只想在死前最后再看对方一眼。他本以为自己能感受到在周围熊熊燃烧着的热浪，然而他唯一的知觉只剩下肚子里微微的沉重感，仿佛是站得太高时的超重。卡卡西倒是希望自己只是嗑嗨了——这是他一生里出过最漫长的任务。  
潮湿的脚步声不断渐进，带土似乎有点恼火地挥了挥手，所有的火焰都消失了。他把银色的刀链重新收回时空间里。  
“卡卡西？”两只厚厚的手掌划过颈子——然而这时候给它止血已经太迟了，他体内的一切早就融进沼泽的黑水里。  
他的队友骂骂咧咧地几乎要喘不过气来，两个人的额头粗暴地磕在一起，“醒醒，醒醒，我求你醒醒……”  
在某个地方，拷贝忍者忽然睁开眼睛。他结结巴巴地倒吸了一口——似乎自己的肺部两千多年来都没被填满似的。他舔了舔嘴角，没尝到血味，又举起手摸了摸脖子，没找到伤口。  
他逐渐意识到自己正被人用老式的军用手法扛着，而且还盯着男朋友的屁股看个不停——他靠着这个摆脱了恍惚状态。  
“K？”  
“唔。”他勉强咕哝了一声。  
“你在抓我的屁股——你都快死了，还抓着我的屁股。”  
死亡总是能让人变得迷迷瞪瞪的。  
带土毫无预兆地起跳，卡卡西好不容易汇聚起来的精力再次烟消云散。  
他的背部碰到什么坚硬的东西，卡卡西闭着眼睛缓解眩晕。一分钟后，他嗅到了冬青叶和黑桦树汁的气味。此时的战栗森林有一种甜蜜而温馨的感觉。卡卡西仰头靠在树干上。他的队友似乎消失了，拷贝忍者集中精力试图把自己的思维重组起来——前提是他得让自己相信脑子里还存着点东西——他向判官隐瞒的无外乎是自己的身份以及同某一位宇智波之间的关系——其他东西都不值一提：它们肯定还留在大脑某处，只不过是在古神的入侵下破碎遗失掉了。  
“嘿，醒醒，”有一只手拍打着他的脸颊，“不睡哦，到家之前都不许睡觉。说到做到——”  
他眯起眼睛。带土找到了他们的装备，正拿着一只保温瓶塞在他鼻子底下命令他喝水。卡卡西试着抿了几口，只觉得浑身发痛，尤其是他的喉咙。  
“我想，”他痛苦地吞咽着，“你对我的心智造成了不可逆转的伤害。”  
带土用手指轻轻抚摸卡卡西的脖子，“我知道，可是那是唯一能救你出来的办法——你必须先死去片刻——我真的很抱歉。”  
卡卡西意识到队友左肩上有一块丑陋的烧伤，尽管浑身动弹不得，他还是试着举起唯一能动的手去触摸它，最后只做出了一个小小的，少女般的姿势，“发生了什么？”  
带土冷哼了一声，用拳头抵着胸前的窟窿，“我想，我也必须死去片刻。”  
他们各自心怀鬼胎地对坐了几分钟。微风拂过枝头，蝉哀哀地鸣叫起来。卡卡西连自己的遭遇都没搞明白，更不用说他队友的了，他到底该怎么写任务报告啊？  
“达斯奇要把我们宰了。”  
“操他的！”带土一锤定音，“他不是说要中立吗，嗯？我们倒是操他妈的够中立了。让茶之国自己折腾去吧。”  
“带土，你不知道你都干了些什么。”  
“你别对我指指点点的！我他妈的救了你的命！”  
他积攒起浑身的力气翻了个白眼，“当然，这得看你是从什么时候算起的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“意味着我和你两不相欠！”他开始喘气，“带土，除了那块巨石——”他的队友皱起眉头，然而卡卡西继续说下去，“任务报告里有专门的一栏是用来汇报互相救人用的——”他再次顿了顿，“算了，我猜你根本不知道，毕竟你从来不在这上头操心。”  
“我不会写那玩意儿！”带土举起双手强调，“任务报告超无聊的。你得告诉他们所有的一切。可是我永远只能记住一半，所以只能胡编一些顺序正确的屁话——结果我就只能坐在那里想啊想啊想啊——”  
“我知道，”卡卡西答道，“我都看到了。”  
他的队友立刻像个定时的闹钟似地蹿起来厉声道，“闭嘴！”  
“听好了，我也觉得任务报告很无聊。但是每次你丢掉文书工作，我就不得不替你扫尾。”  
“不，你本不需要这样做的。”  
“B，”卡卡西叹了一口气，“你不能，老是——”  
对方扬起伤痕累累的眉毛，“老是什么？”  
“不参与，”拷贝忍者说，“你可能不喜欢我们做事的方式，但你依然是军队的一员，直到退役。”  
“你是说，直到我们死掉。”  
卡卡西皱起眉头，“我也考虑过这个。但是，忍村背后的精神是为了维护和平。”  
“是吗？”对方厉声道，“还是说把一个权贵塞进一顶斗笠底下？”  
“斗笠只是斗笠——在有人把它戴上之前，它是中立的。”  
“求你了，卡卡西，等你没有被莫须有的理由折腾到半死不活的时候再用你的责任感来取悦我吧。我们就根本不该到这里来！”他的声音忽然柔和下来，“忘掉那些文书工作吧。你什么都不用做的，想都别想。我会给我们两个人都申请离职——这之后，我只想和你在一起。”  
卡卡西微笑起来，“你说得好像我快死了。”  
“你没有！”他再次厉声起来，“可是我们的工作太危险了。我不想在我们两个人独处的时候成天发火。我想参加训练，或者，你懂的，和你在公园里一起犯傻。我想在你伤心的时候陪着你。我不知道，我好像一直都……不怎么在场。”  
卡卡西意识到自己的眼睛又弯了起来，“你耍链子的样子可辣了。”  
带土脸涨得通红，他低头端详着自己的手，“我杀了我的叔叔，而且，呃，还从他那里拿了点东西。”  
“听起来很有趣。”  
对方抬起头淡淡地笑了笑，“不，一点也不。”  
卡卡西再次抬手拉住他，带土欣然向前，那只深不见底的黑眼睛里充满了某种全新而稳定的东西。他捉住卡卡西游走的手，把它钉在树干上，而后入侵对方的私人空间。他们的呼吸交织着，卡卡西的心脏跳得很快，四肢里的血液循环似乎也有所改善。带土咬住他的下唇，哄诱着他来了一记深深的舌吻。几千年的灼痛已经不值一提了——他把所有的主动权交给了那个宇智波。当卡卡西已经没有力气回吻时，带土用力而响亮地亲了亲对方的嘴角和下巴，然后继续捣鼓耳后的一小块皮肤——他特别喜欢在那里留下淤青。卡卡西努力抚摸着队友深褐色的头发——在湿热的空气里，它们变成了松散的发卷。  
最后，带土抽身调整了一下风镜，但是没把它拉下来。他拨弄着忍具包上的袋子，眼神游移，开始害羞地嘟囔起来，“笨卡卡，我爱你。”  
卡卡西意识到自己的脸上开始绽放笑容，“我知道的。”


	27. 迷失之人 - 上

卡卡西是闻着湿润的泥土味醒来的——那是一种落叶、松木和鼠尾草混合的香气。他脸上的空气凉爽而亲切，像是枕头的另一面，或是一个全新的视角——把那些噩梦抛到脑后，你可以随心所欲地重新认识这个世界。卡卡西翻了个身舒展四肢。重新认识世界这档子事可以再等上个五分钟。  
燕子的歌声模糊了清晨硬朗的轮廓，他重新陷入漫无目的地遐想。卡卡西通常会在梦境里大踏步前进——今天，他只是懒散地逛荡。没有任何紧急情况，没有任何责任感或是目标给他的大脑笼上阴影，那些多层级的意识居然奇迹般地安定下来。眼下的卡卡西是一滴凝固在池塘里的水，和它众多的涟漪相隔。  
终于，在黎明时分早市开始前的一小时，卡卡西从浅眠状态中醒来。他浑身虚弱，四肢无力，肌肉酸痛，腰上缠着一大块绷带，而且只要一动弹肚子就疼得要命。他不记得到底发生了什么，不过消过毒的床单和苍白的墙壁显然是木叶某个医疗中心的标配——他受伤了，而且严重到必须住院——至于住多久，他也不清楚。卡卡西撬开绷带瞥了一眼——仅仅是皮肉伤，不是什么会让人长期卧床不起的东西——除了持续不断的肌肉疲劳和腹部上成串的淤青以外，他感觉好极了。  
他在放在椅子上的袋子里翻了翻，找到了一条运动裤和一件干净的衬衣——看来至少有人在照顾他。他又摸索了一会儿，发现一个神秘的小罐子，一坨树枝和松针，以及一个空的姜薄荷清凉糖铁盒，里面闻起来好像装着某种截然不同药草。最令人摸不着头脑的是一只浅茶盏——由完整的黑色玉石雕琢而成，内里如毒葛花瓣般通红。那东西闪闪发光，仿佛刚刚才装过茶水。然而当卡卡西把茶盏拿起来时，它又是完全干燥的，像皮肤一样温暖。他又盯着看了好一会儿，依然记不得这对他而言究竟意味着什么。  
卡卡西短暂地考虑了一下要不要退房，最后选择跳窗。春日清晨的气息啃咬着他——日出，是他在一天中最喜欢的时间段。  
潮湿的地面说明前一晚上有过降雨。如往日一般，木叶村的某个角落正在燃烧木头，散发出某种昏昏沉沉的芳香。一股尖锐的寒意自肋骨间升起，卡卡西从中判断着季节——秋天才刚刚过去一点，春城正在舒展它的羽翼。  
拷贝忍者尝试般地在屋顶间跳动着。他的查克拉反应很慢，不过它就潜伏在骨髓深处，正慢慢地涌进血液里。卡卡西的左眼忽然有一些痒，他揉了揉，意识到那里多了一条他不记得的疤。  
他决定无视掉它。  
卡卡西允许自己的感官四下延展，开始寻觅任何熟悉的事物。他的村子正在逐渐苏醒——蒸汽从排木街的店铺里滚滚而出；装满新鲜蔬果的货车碾压着通向市场道路上的石块和沙砾；一个银贩有节奏地敲击着为自己的商品吆喝起来——叮当！叮当！叮当！是小锤子击打金属的动静；一只松雀正醉醺醺地表演歌剧。  
训练场一向是静悄悄的，除了一些早起得过分的鸟儿——通常都是为了准备考试的下忍，偶尔还有几个爱炫耀的上忍——众所周知，中忍永远起得最晚，而不出任务的上忍更愿意跑到墙外特训。  
一轮查克拉爆炸吸引了他的注意，随之而来的是大地变形时遥远而痛苦的呻吟。蹩脚的卖弄。卡卡西揉了揉眼睛。他一路追随着这股不可思议的紧张气氛，直到绿湖西侧的潘帕斯草丛，接着在木板路上停下来，对着奔腾的河水皱起眉毛。绿湖是木叶的地标之一——对他而言，这一带的环境甚至要比父亲的嗓音还要来得熟悉。今天，这里林木依旧，树梢间的微风却大为不同。每年初春，绿湖总会从雾隐村里吸引来大批的海鸥，但今天早上至少有四百万只鼓着白色胸脯的海鸟栖息在睡莲丛里。卡卡西和它们大眼瞪小眼僵持着，有几只啼叫着向他靠近，似乎要求对方行礼。卡卡西以为，如果这一切都是幻术，那也未免太过精巧了。  
围绕着八号训练场的弯曲老木栅栏上长满了野生的潘帕斯草，不过中央地带的泛黄草地早就被年复一年的早训和村民们季节性地除草踏平。卡卡西兴致缺缺地透过栅栏向里看——谁都能在大早上造成如此惊天动地的噪音。  
远远的，一根藤状树枝拔地而起，如蛇一般划过整个场地——很强大，但也很冒险。卡卡西双手插兜屈膝翻过栅栏——总之，木遁是很罕见的。他试图回想登记簿上是否有人具备上述能力，任何现役忍者或是他认识的人——结果一无所获。  
然而，当他穿过场地越发靠近时，他几乎能发誓自己认出了点什么——至少，那种战斗风格几乎就像是自己的异卵双生的兄弟。  
拷贝忍者踩到了什么东西，他低头看到一堆衣服：衬衣、防弹夹克、一副可以抑制查克拉的手套、便当盒和保温瓶。所以，那是个上忍。真奇怪，按理说自己应该认识和他同级的人，不过，或许对方是最近才升的上忍？卡卡西眯起双眼，随后纠正自己——那是个男人，一个打着赤膊的男人。  
在场地中央，那个陌生人打出一记飞天拳，用力地往地上一捶，上头的泥土像行星爆裂般炸开。忍者之神在上，卡卡西忽然觉得那个浑身带疤的男人可性感了。  
拷贝忍者突然开始小跑起来，他要和那个人决斗——这就是忍者间的握手礼——即使你我素未谋面，但是你马上就要认识我了。  
这个想法令他十分开心，于是卡卡西开始加快步伐，让自己的身形更加敏捷一点。然而在他迈开脚的同时，目标的查克拉信号忽然消失了，几乎是同时又在他身后现身——简直是天方夜谭——他的腰被某种炽热的东西环住，接着，卡卡西被人从半空中拽了下来。虽然对方似乎没有要进攻的意思，但他还是选择还击——那个人显然早就料到了这种企图，没加以反抗便躺倒在地。卡卡西高高地坐在他胸上，确保对方能看清手里的苦无。  
“抱歉，”很诱人的伤疤男开口了，黑眼睛里似乎装着一丝愉悦，“你刚刚差点要走进玄间的射程。”  
玄间——卡卡西想了想，这个名字他倒是熟悉的。方才突如其来的动作很快耗尽了他的体力，他深吸了几口气，让自己重新缓过来。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
拷贝忍者在开口的瞬间已经给出了答案——虽然看起来不可思议——但是这个上忍看起来很像——  
“带土，”对方拉起风镜，笑得神秘兮兮的，好像在分享一个只有他们两人才知道的玩笑，“你呢？”  
“卡卡西。”他小声地回答着，一边打量着这个陌生的男人，试图从对方身上找到那个爱生气的宇智波的痕迹。卡卡西以为自己大概是误入了某个平行宇宙——在这里，他的死对头长成了一个自信的男人，而且还带着一条像满月碎片般的银链。  
带土毫不费力地把他推倒进草丛里，接着起身，在苍白的晨光中打着赤膊，“说真的，你有必要拿苦无吗？”  
对方从草地里刨出水壶站着灌了几口，而卡卡西则待在树荫里绞尽脑汁，看着那个人的喉结上下蠕动，然后是起伏的胸肌——别看，别看，太迟了——他的视线最终还是不断下滑——拷贝忍者隔着短裤估量了一下对方的尺寸——一点也不令人失望。  
“你感觉还好吗？”带土放松地躺在他身边的草地里伸直腿，单肘撑着身子准备继续喝水。他还是有点烦人。  
“我很好。”卡卡西厉声道。眼下他进退两难——一边想要掩饰自己打量对方鸡儿的意图，一边又被提供了更诱人的风景。拷贝忍者把腿交叉起来——他妈的搞什么呀。  
带土把水瓶丢到一边，四仰八叉地倒在地上，像一艘该死的沉船一样打嗝。  
“你怎么搞出这一身伤疤的？”  
“哦，我不记得了，”对方咯咯笑着，“是个挺漫长的故事。”  
“那你的眼睛呢？”  
“我送人了。”  
“你升为上忍了。”  
带土握着拳头玩弄般地在他耳朵边晃了晃，“没错！”  
卡卡西垂下眼睛吞咽着，他们两人之间只隔着一层闪亮的汗水。  
“你有女朋友了？”  
带疤的嘴角向上翘起，“差不多吧。”对方露出半边牙齿。  
差不多？拷贝忍者觉得有点闹心——即使是在这个世界线里，他也已经失掉了机会——不过没关系，卡卡西对胜利有得是耐心，他玩的是长线游戏。  
“你什么意思？”他命令道，“是谁啊？”  
带土再次发出一声大笑，“操，简直太疯狂了。你懂的，就像是小时候做的美梦成真一样——是那个暗部的小狐狸，”接着侧身打量着他，“有时候我都不敢相信自己得到了他。”  
卡卡西怒火中烧，开始盘算着到底要去干掉哪个暗部——但是他不认识任何狐狸，甚至卡卡西也只还是猎犬而已——肚脐忽然传来一阵滚热，把他吓了一大跳——所以是他？他就是那个“女朋友”？  
热辣的伤疤男还有着整个火之国里最热辣的手。当对方用巴掌在卡卡西的肚子上按来按去的时候，他屈服于灼烫，躺倒进野生的草丛里。带土压了上来，单膝插进卡卡西的双腿间固定好，把脸埋进他的脖子里，不断抚摸他的腰际。当对方用拇指揉他的奶尖时，卡卡西发出毫不掩饰的呻吟。他才把下巴从面罩里解放出来，老队友就抓准机会吻了上来，用力而缓慢——卡卡西觉得自己忽然感官超负荷了，于是开始蹬腿。  
“K？”  
卡卡西把头扭到一边，再次试图找回呼吸。带土用鼻子顶了顶他的脸颊。  
“你真的没事吗？”  
“嗯。”他嘟哝着。  
“就，通常这个时候你就要开始搞我的头发，或是其他什么之类的。”  
“你讨厌别人动你的头发。”  
“的确，”带土笑起来，“但是你每次都照样我行我素。”  
“唔，”卡卡西终于愣住了，“我好像，有点没跟上时间。”  
对方的笑容消失了，“你出院的时候他们给你做过检查，对吧？”  
“我翻窗走的。”  
“是你的风格，”带土叹了口气，重新跪坐起来，“对不起，我还以为我们在玩那种假装第一次见面的游戏呢——难怪你今天这么好推倒。”  
卡卡西眯起眼睛。  
“我不是那个意思！”眼前这个宇智波急急忙忙地解释起来，他重新面朝天躺下，摸索着把一只手轻轻地塞进卡卡西的手心，“我是你的，你知道的。”  
“不，”拷贝忍者刺耳地说，觉得自己在对方那只黑眼睛里变成了千百万个小碎片，“不，我不知道。”  
他抓握得更紧了些。带土把另一只手搭在他腰际，鼓励对方靠近。卡卡西坐起来，重新爬到老队友身上，只是这回没有拿着锋利的刀子。带土把他安放在自己胯上，接着垂下双手，似乎是想要给他留出更多的空间。  
卡卡西揉了揉眼睛。  
“好啦，好啦，”那个上忍开始安慰他，“你只是暂时失忆了，会好起来的。”  
“你怎么知道？”卡卡西打断他，克制住痛骂对方的冲动。  
“好吧……你记得的最近的事是什么？我是说，有关成长之类的。”  
卡卡西只需要稍稍回想一下，“柿丘桥，”他回答道，“黄河上的那座许愿桥……我觉得好像是昨天才发生的一样。”  
带土似乎在拼命忍住笑声，但还是大笑起来，“我的天，还真是个了不起的晚上。”  
“我不记得这件事有什么好笑的。”卡卡西彻底地被它搞垮了，因为他以为自己搞砸了和在乎的人建立亲密关系的希望。  
“你说得对，呃——”带土开始了，“那的确是一个很可怕的晚上，有时候我还是会深受其扰。听着，我知道我们都不想再讨论这个。但是，无论如何，我很抱歉当时叫你从我的生活里滚蛋——我不是那个意思的。而且，我还说了很多你爸爸的坏话——我依然觉得他是个英雄。可是我们当时只有十二岁，没人可以在道德方面做得尽善尽美。我说那些屁话是想惹你生气，我当时只是想把你激到能做出一点反应——也许，即使是现在，我有时候还是会故伎重演。没办法啊，每次你眼里闪着光芒朝我冲过来的时候，简直就和倒着看小黄片似的：动作都到位了，但是没人射出来。”  
卡卡西咬着嘴唇——带土是挺风趣的，不自觉的风趣——和他记忆中的一模一样：你从来没见过这么严肃还自以为是的家伙，哪怕他的短裤后面还粘着樱桃味果冻。  
拷贝忍者清了清嗓子，“唔，我也很抱歉，”他清晰地说，“我并不觉得你是个捡来的蠢货，而且你也不该在桥下死掉。而且我当时还撒谎说因为你偷偷混进优秀忍者家族，秘密警察会把你抓起来丢到火坑里——逊毙了。”  
对方瞪着眼睛皱起眉头，“这是我听过有史以来最差劲的道歉。我都忘了你当时是个多么骄傲的小混蛋。”  
“所以你当时许了什么愿？”卡卡西伸出一只手抚摸那个宇智波马甲线上的体毛——向上或向下——取决于你的视角如何，他接着扭头看了一眼，“在柿丘桥上的时候。”  
“我希望自己能遇到那个对的人。”  
“过去几年了？”  
“五——笨蛋！别拽了——已经五年了。不过，一旦你都记起来了，你会觉得比这个还要漫长。”  
“如果我能记得起来。”  
“你会的。”  
“笨蛋，你对此一无所知。”  
“可是笨卡卡，我了解你呀。”带土笑起来，一只手垫在脑后，一只手截住卡卡西在他腹肌上的所有动作。拷贝忍者叹了口气——好讨厌啊。  
“你有一个——我不知道该怎么解释才好——”带土看了看天空，“就像，你的脑子里有一座塔楼，里面分了很多层——一层用来考虑我们的财务、公寓和饮食；一层用来考虑任务；一层用来考虑做爱和大麻；可能还有一层是用来考虑你的那些书、狗狗和琐碎的口头攻击之类的——然后最顶端应该住着你的，唔，就像是，你的脑影——那个地方特别晦暗，我只能隐约猜出他到底在想什么。重点在于，通常，我可以分辨得出我究竟是在整座塔、半座塔，还是只是在和前台的接待小姐说话。”  
卡卡西晃了晃脑袋，嗤之以鼻，“带土，我完全搞不明白。”  
对方微笑起来，“我知道我现在正在和前台小姐说话呢——你会记起来的，你现在可能只是在忙着做其他别的事情。”  
“你真奇怪，”卡卡西又开始用另一只闲着的手揪对方的胸毛，“傻瓜，我就在这儿呢，不想做点什么吗？”  
带土被扯得瑟缩了一下，卡卡西同时把屁股往下扭——  
“干——”那个上忍再次咒骂起来，“不是现在！干！玄间还在场呢！”  
“没，他不在了。我们亲嘴的时候他就走了——然后还在附近站了一会儿，时间长得都够画风景速写了。”  
“当真？”  
“我看出来了，你的感知能力依然差得一塌糊涂。”  
对方翻了个白眼，“老师，你的教诲依然如此温柔。”  
卡卡西忘了自己没戴面罩，于是毫无保留地笑起来，“嘛——带土，我喜欢你回敬我的样子。”  
他开始俯身。带土抓住他的肋骨，把他一个人扔进草丛里。  
“来嘛——”卡卡西叫起来，“五分钟前你还想吻我呢。怎么了？你还说我是你的女朋友！”  
“那些都是真的。不过我觉得——我只是遇到了某种道德上的两难——操一个只带着十二岁记忆的病人。”  
“你想得太复杂了。看看我——我十七岁了，醒来的时候特别性饥渴，所以我们肯定没有做够。”  
“是有一段时间没做了。”  
“来嘛——”卡卡西又重复了一遍，在草地里弓起背部，“让我看看到底错过了多少。”  
带土的目光显然有被吸引到，但是他依然皱起眉毛，“听着，我不知道你到底想要什么，但是——我们不是在鬼混的，我们会来真的。”  
“作为男朋友你说话真的好浪漫哦，”拷贝忍者反驳道，“可是我现在就在这儿，我已经准备好了，我要使出浑身解数——真搞不懂你为什么要在这种时候碍事。”  
卡卡西知道对方马上就要缴械投降了，于是又补充了一句，“我才出院呢，你不想我吗？”  
那个宇智波长长地叹了口气，但还是跪坐着靠得更近了些。  
卡卡西抚摸着他的脸颊，“告诉我，你的眼睛究竟怎么了？”  
“我把它送给你当成晋升上忍的礼物了——琳让我准备来着，但我忘了。”  
显然，对方不打算弥补其中的空白。卡卡西猜测那大概是一些很痛苦的回忆，不过还是很想一探究竟。于是他又试探性地摸了摸那半边坑坑洼洼的脸，“这些伤疤呢？”  
对方耸了耸肩，“你救了我。”  
“那，琳呢？”  
“你也救了她，”带土把鼻子埋进掌心，“不过，结果不大好。”  
卡卡西垂下手。他看着对方脸上心碎的表情，以及那些没说出口却更加震耳欲聋的话，“我很抱歉，我……都不记得了。”  
“没关系，”带土低头用掌根抵着眼眶，“那是很痛苦的回忆，也许你忘掉会更好一些。”  
卡卡西考虑过要不要来一个尴尬的退场，但这个想法突然令他直犯恶心。于是拷贝忍者笔直地坐起来，伸出一只胳膊搂住队友的脖子，把对方拉近——他肯定不是靠着逃避才和对方发展成这种关系的。再说了，看看带土身上的疤，自己的队友从来不会逃避任何东西。  
“爱哭鬼。”他低低地说。带土打了个哆嗦，发出带着鼻音的笑声。  
“我很快就会记起来的，”卡卡西再三保证起来，“这样至少，你就不会孤单了。”  
慢慢地，对方放下胳膊。他已经不哭了，脸却涨得通红——带土又发出粗声粗气的笑声，“没关系的，我应付得来。小狗，你根本想象不到过去一年我们到底经历了多少屎事。我都不知道你怎么能应对得那么好。”  
“我没有哦。我只是把它们关进塔里的某一层，然后躲起来。”  
带土抬起头，“K……”  
拷贝忍者揪住队友的耳朵，又试了一次，“你有没有想我嘛？”  
对方热烘烘地握住卡卡西的肋骨。带土和他碰了碰鼻子，温柔地说，“我不喜欢一个人睡。”然后吻住他。  
卡卡西试图以同样的方式回应，然而他能挖掘出的唯一相关经验是战地医务人员的口对口人工呼吸，因此很快就被压制住。带土发出一声饥饿的低吟，把他吓了一大跳——对方乘机掌控局面，把手伸进他的衬衣里。当卡卡西分开嘴唇想要吸气时，那个宇智波侧着脑袋让他们的舌头色情地磨蹭在一起。  
他的背部再次同草地亲密接触。带土的手在他的皮肤上徘徊，一只长满老茧的拇指蹭着他的奶尖，卡卡西在新一轮的灼热刺激下发着抖。他扭了扭胯，即使隔着衣服，那种两人相触的感觉也令人满足到发疯。当他终于快要缺氧时，带土挪开嘴，转而开始在他的颈子上留下淤青。卡卡西遵从欲望开始抚摸对方硬硬的深褐色发卷，那个宇智波发出低沉的呻吟，用力地开始顶弄他。卡卡西的指甲陷进对方的肩胛骨里，努力不发出任何声音——拷贝忍者是绝对不会出口呻吟的。  
毫无征兆的，带土开始沿着他的躯干向下，灼热的呼吸洒在卡卡西的肚子上，紧接着是舌头的舔舐和牙齿的轻微摩擦。带土在卡卡西的肚脐眼附近吮了一块淤痕，后者踢着腿咬住袖子——依然没能守住自己的信条，呻吟起来——见鬼的。  
带土用鼻子在他胯骨间拱来拱去，像是要封信，或是把它打开。他按住卡卡西的大腿——一阵凉意，他的勃起露了出来——卡卡西抬起胯部，低低念着对方的名字。带土在他阴茎上舔弄出长而不规律的一道痕迹，接着把鼻子埋进对方的会阴，猛吸了一口气。  
“带土。”卡卡西又叫了一声，努力不让自己抽搐或是颤抖。  
队友再次起身咬住卡卡西的脖子，用盖着衣服的胯骨摩擦卡卡西裸露的勃起，沙哑而低沉地问，“还想和我上床吗？”  
对方的银链沉甸甸地坠在卡卡西的锁骨上，冰凉凉的，“这是……什么意思？”  
“意思是你喜不喜欢我？”对方黑暗地轻笑起来。  
卡卡西翻了个白眼，好愚蠢的问题，“显而易见嘛。”  
“我要指奸你。”  
“呃？嗯，好的。”  
带土绕住卡卡西的手腕，把它从对方嘴里抽出来，“你老是这样——让我听你叫出来。”  
他们的胯骨再次撞在一起，在几次猛烈的摩擦后，卡卡西的嘴唇已经被咬到极限了，“B……”他喘起来——不知道自己究竟是什么时候开始用单个字母称呼自己的队友的，“我要——”  
“不，你还没到呢。”  
他就是要到了——哪怕只是一阵风都能让卡卡西当场射出来——对于以一个一小时前刚从病房里醒来的男人来说，这一切都太过了——他就这样径直地闯入一个残忍、黑暗而色情的幻想。  
带土跪坐起来，把风镜丢到一边。卡卡西的目光追随着它，回眸时发现队友正在吮吸左手的两根手指。卡卡西舔着嘴唇，忽然觉得口干舌燥起来。他无法挪开视线，最后还是向下掠过那些好战的胸肌，一直看到那个宇智波伸进腰带里的右手——对方正在撸自己的鸡儿。  
总之，这要比十几年来只能远远地旁观要好得多。不过他还是有点沮丧——为什么他被拒绝了这么久？为什么他不能更早些分享这种感情？  
带土把手指从嘴里抽出来，“听着，部分原因是，我们当时都没准备好——结果可能相当致命，大概率会毁了我们的友谊。”  
卡卡西四下张望着好像在找东西，他咬着牙，“什么友谊？”  
带土咧嘴一笑，“好吧，我们的确都不按常理出牌。但是在你停止口是心非前，我们已经做了很长一段时间的朋友了。”  
“我又不是唯一一个口是心非的！”  
“那倒是，挺公平的，”一只湿润的手指滑过睾丸，在他的后穴上敲了敲，“你需要放松，”带土告诉他，“不然我进不去。”  
卡卡西耸了耸鼻子。带土把另一只手从短裤里抽出来，再次俯在他身上，接着用手指转了一圈，开始往里压。  
“再咬嘴唇你就该出血了。”带土一边警告着一边轻柔地吻他唇角下的痣。卡卡西张开嘴想要回应，带土的舌头慢慢地探进他嘴里抽插起来——卡卡西完全失了声，当他逐渐习惯对方用舌头操弄自己口腔的节奏时，队友的手指旋转着捅得更深了。卡卡西把嗓子眼里的牢骚按进喉咙深处——很快又有第二根手指探了进来——他绑在声带上的皮筋随之颤抖。拷贝忍者开始呻吟起来。  
“你的手怎么……这么烫？”  
“哦，”带土轻笑起来，“都怪你。我的查克拉储量太多了，我一直在生产这玩意儿，所以它会顺着我的手掌排出来——我觉得没什么差别，不过你好像挺喜欢的。”  
卡卡西又想举起手咬袖子。接着发现自己动弹不得——他的两只手腕都被钉在地上。  
“你，作弊——”  
那个宇智波的手指一路捅到了关节处。  
唔——  
“没错，”带土开口了——这个邪恶的混蛋居然用了木遁。“说真的，如果你肯放松我就不会绑着你了。我保证不会伤到你。再说了，只要你想，这些束缚随时都能挣脱开。”  
卡卡西打量着其中一个草结，捏紧拳头——他当然可以在瞬间摆脱掉这个：只需要一点点查克拉爆发，一点点集中的——  
卡卡西用眼角余光看到队友正朝自己双腿间低头。  
“唔！——带土！”他不自主地扭着胯，阴茎撞到了对方的喉咙里，而那人的手指按住他的前列腺——卡卡西把自己的原则彻底抛到脑后，开始哀求着呻吟起来。  
带土撤开身子，用空着的胳膊抹了一把嘴，胸膛起伏着继续转动手指。卡卡西心甘情愿地一次又一次向下迎合对方的动作，直到他的队友开始加速。粗糙而原始的能量顺着对方的动作沉甸甸地压在他的尾椎骨，又一路向上扩散到脊椎里，汇聚进他的心口。卡卡西的查克拉开始狂喜般地颤抖起来。  
“你快高潮的时候说一声，我要让你射到我嘴里。”  
“你还有两秒钟。”卡卡西叫起来，然后屏住呼吸，空气里弥漫着他断断续续的呻吟。  
带土低头不断向下，再向下——直到卡卡西可以看见对方用手指操他时肩胛骨的起伏。他想就这样继续下去，然而自己的手指和脚趾都开始蜷缩起来，浑身肌肉颤抖着，僵直得活像个他妈的尸体。带土用炽热的喉咙裹住他，卡卡西的高潮沉沉地压在自己的舌头上——队友稳稳地继续在他体内分开手指，直到他终于抵达高潮。拷贝忍者尖叫起来。  
然后他发现自己根本停不下来。过了几分钟后，带土抽回手指，重新跪坐起来把嘴巴上的精液擦掉，甚至还把水壶捡了回来。然后带土坐在卡卡西身边，帮对方系好裤子，就着汗水在他肚子上划出螺旋状的线条——一波又一波的快感依然连绵而至——卡卡西几乎要在里头溺亡。  
“你还在——？”  
卡卡西在草地里扭着身子，制约他的木遁慢慢消失了。他抬起一只胳膊捂住脸，及时咬住袖子，扼杀了一声有气无力且持续不断的呻吟。  
“只靠我的手就爽成这样？”带土轻笑起来——好一个沾沾自喜的混蛋。  
卡卡西不记得以前的情况，但这无疑是他有生以来最长的一次高潮——即使是在性幻想里也是顶尖的。又过了片刻，队友哄着他半坐起来，然后贴着他的背——温暖的手捧起他的肋骨，把上头的衬衣重新放下来。  
“K。已经过了很久了。要我帮你放松一下吗？还是——？”  
“你别碰我！”他嘶嘶地叫起来，紧紧地闭着眼睛蹬腿，只觉得自己又在汹涌的快感间达到新的巅峰。  
“我一直以为高潮是那种，一次性的——”带土从水壶里灌了一口，然后吐出泛着泡沫的水，接着又笑起来，“我把拷贝忍者搞短路了——你之前怎么说来着——让你看看究竟错过了什么？”  
人渣……混蛋……卡卡西挣扎想出各种各样的词汇。  
“对不起，我不是故意撩拨你的，通常我找不到这种机会。你在医院里呆了好几个星期，差不多快一个月了。我从来没意识到我在应对文书工作、财务和各种扯皮协议时有多白痴——而且我还老是忘记收袜子。前几天我居然还带玄间去北腾区吃螺蛳粉，你敢相信吗？”  
卡卡西终于安定了——这是一种漫长的，螺旋般的体感——他浑身发软地瘫倒下来，接着闭上汗津津的眼睑。  
“我们撞上了那个该死的燕卷尾，以及老是黏在他背上的怪女孩——其实，我不觉得这是偶遇——K？你醒着吗？已经结束了吧？”  
拷贝忍者吞咽了一下，从嗓子里发出轻微的哼哼声。带土伸出双臂抱住他，“指挥部派了个中忍来指导我写文书，结果他们找了我的小表弟。那家伙一直问各种弑神和多维空间跳转的问题——搞得他想穿着相配的文化衫加入什么俱乐部似的。我对他说——听好了，小鬼，狗屎运在报纸上听起来永远比现实生活中要好得多，”他叹了口气，“可怜的小鼬，他觉得我比实际上的要更酷。”  
“宝贝儿，我觉得你很酷。”  
“真的吗？”带土眉开眼笑，连声音里都带着一丝高兴，“你这么说只不过是因为你是我女朋友。”  
卡卡西拍了拍他的膝盖。  
“我真的好想你，”对方喃喃地说，“但是等你找回记忆时，一定得好好地给我解释一下——你应该庆幸不知火没有在刚刚那场长达二十分钟的高潮里带着一整个部队杀过来——算你活该，你个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙——你究竟是怎么知道北腾区会发生什么的？”


End file.
